Say it if it's worth saving me
by celeste301
Summary: What happens when Wendy walks out of her shower and into the boys' room?  What power does she have that the angels are afraid of and how do a canterkerous unicorn and a mischievous monkey fit into the boys' lives? Don't even get me started on the dragon.
1. Welcome to wherever you are

Welcome to wherever you are

Wendy'd just gotten back from work, 13 hours on her feet dealing with an obnoxious boss and callous customers. She sighed as she slipped her shoes off her feet, the cool air felt so good on her poor smothered feet. She ran a hand over her neck, feeling the slight elevations from the scars and burns that covered her body. About 2 years ago she'd been kidnapped by a sadistic serial killer on her way to the supermarket, he'd tortured her for a month, cutting and burning her just to hear her scream. He'd said that her screams fed his soul. He'd been about to kill her and move on to a new victim when an earthquake had hit and he was struck in the head with a beam, that was how the police had found him when they evacuated the building, she'd been saved by a freakish natural disaster.

She still intended to travel the world once she had enough money saved up. But for now, she was just Wendy the waitress living alone in a small apartment overlooking the Thames. She slipped out of her clothes and into the shower, whilst she was showering she got soap in her eyes. "Dammit!" she yelled, 23 and she still got soap in her eyes everytime she showered, her mother used to tease her about her clumsiness, saying that she was a menace to herself. She smiled a soft smile as she thought of her mother, she missed her, her mother had been a soft and gentle person, Wendy didn't have a single bad memory of her mother, or her father. They'd been the most wonderful people she knew, then again, one doesn't speak ill of the dead, especially if they're related dead. They'd died in a fire when she was 14, she'd been at school and came home to find the place in shambles. That was the day it all started to go downhill.

She sighed and rinsed her face, keeping her stinging eyes closed. She'd been sent to England to live with her great-aunt, who'd been good to her, but had died 3 years ago of a stroke, she had been the only family Wendy had left. Wendy got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her, her eyes still closed, stinging from the soap. She pulled the bow out of her hair, letting her long brown hair tumble around her shoulders as she opened the bathroom door and walked to the bedroom.

"What the hell? Who are you?" asked a deep male voice in suprise.

Wendy looked around and realised she wasn't in her bedroom. Her eyes grew round in shock as she stared at the giant man sitting up on a bed staring at her. She backed up slowly and turned to look into the bathroom. What was going on? That wasn't her bathroom. She might be exhausted but she knew for sure she'd gone into her own bathroom. Was this a dream?

"My name is Wendy" she said calmly looking around, man this was one vivid dream.

"What are you doing here Wendy?" asked the giant on the bed, swinging his legs around planting them on the floor.

"I'm dreaming of course, this is a dream right? I must have fallen asleep, aw damn I have to wake up now, the water must still be on, I can't afford a high waterbill this month." she said squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to wake herself up.

Sam stared at the girl standing near the bathroom. He'd woken up to the sound of running water and had thought it was Dean. He was suprised to see a girl in a towel walking out. She looked a bit disoriented. Had Dean brought a girl to the motel whilst he was sleeping. She looked really out of it, she was clicking her heels together now muttering "there's no place like home." She looked down at her feet and said "I guess it only works with the shoes." Sam noticed she had rough scars all over her body. What had happened to this girl?

Wendy was trying desparately to wake herself up, she pinched herself but nothing happened, she just left a red mark on her arm. "Ow" she muttered. Suddenly another guy entered the room holding a paper bag and looked at her in suprise before breaking into a grin. "Why Sam, you sly dog you" remarked the newcomer. "I couldn't have been gone more than half an hour, you're a fast operator."

Wendy tilted her head, she rarely dreamed of people she'd never met before, this was one weird dream. She was used to the nightmares that woke her up in a cold sweat, not slow paced dreams with hot guys in them, this was a bit more intimidating than the nightmares, nightmares she was used to, hot guys, not so much. She walked over to the window and looked outside, she didn't recognise anything, she looked back into the room and noticed a newspaper on the table. She looked at it and realised it was from the U.S. "What the hell? Why am I dreaming about the States?" she asked herself aloud. The shorter guy shot her a weird look before looking at the giant. "Damn Sam, did you pick her up from the loony bin or something?"

Sam stood up and walked over to his brother, grabbing him by the arm and leading him outside before he said quietly. "Dean I didn't bring her here and she thinks she's in a dream."

"How'd she get here then?" asked Dean shooting a look at the girl inside, she was pacing the floor and talking to herself.

"I dunno man, I woke up, the shower was running, I thought it was you and then she just walked out of the bathroom and started talking about how this was a dream."

"Maybe she's a demon?"

"Then why hasn't she attacked us?"

"She wants to mess with our heads first?"

"I think we should call Cas."

"CAS!" yelled Dean, making both Sam and Wendy jump. Wendy shot a glance at him before she started pacing again. Suddenly Dean's phone was ringing.

"What the hell Cas, since when do you call instead of just popping in?" asked Dean answering the phone.

"Is Wendy with you?" asked Cas.

Dean looked up at Sam, "Did you get her name?" he asked.

"Yeah, uh, she said her name was Wendy. why?"

"Yeah, she's here, what's the deal Cas?"

"You need to keep her with you, she's very powerful, but I don't think she's aware of it, I had to send her to you but I can't come near her, she has a strange effect on angels , you need to take her to the psychic, get her to control her power."

"What kind of ef. .. " Dean trailed off as he heard the phone click. Cas had already hanged up.

"What did he say?" asked Sam.

"He says she's got some kind of powers, but doesn't know it and also he can't come near her."

"She doesn't look very powerful." said Sam shooting a look at the girl inside, she was clicking her heels again with her eyes closed and her fingers crossed.

+-=+/_-+=/=+-+-=

_*singing* Mr sandman, bring me a dream *cough* sorry, didn't realised you'd finished reading, anyway yeah. So question of the day : Is Wendy really dreaming some freaky, vivid, weird dream or is this really real? *pretend gasp*_


	2. Hello there, the angel from my nightmare

Hello There, The Angel From My Nightmare

Wendy was starting to freak out a little. She couldn't wake up, no matter how hard she tried, but this had to be a dream, people didn't just walk out of showers and into motels halfway around the world. If this was real she was stuck far from her apartment, no clothes, no money, no ID no nothing, the only thing she had was her towel. She whirled around as she heard the motel door close. The 2 guys had come back in.

"Wendy, my name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." said the taller one, as the shorter one gave her a kind of half wave.

"What's going on?" she asked. "I mean at first I thought this was a dream but I can't wake up."

"Oh I can asure you, this is no dream." said Dean

"We have to take you to see a friend of ours, she'll help us figure out what's going on." said Sam.

Wendy nodded, not quite sure what to think at this point, this was all so weird.

"Ok then, let's go." said Dean grabbing a bag and starting to pack.

"Dean." said Sam, looking at his brother pointedly

"What?" asked Dean, his hands stopping mid-pack.

"She can't go like that." said Sam

Wendy looked down at herself and remembered she was still wearing only a towel.

"Oh yeah, right." said Dean before pulling a pair of jeans out of his bag as Sam pulled out a T-shirt. "Here you go" they said in unison holding the clothes out to her.

"T-thank you" said Wendy still trying to wrap her head around this whole thing. She took the clothes and went into the bathroom to get dressed. The clothes were way too big for her, the T-shirt was ok big as it was, but the jeans kept slipping down. She walked out of the bathroom and Sam broke into a grin before handing her a belt. "Here, this'll keep those up." he said.

When they got to the car, Wendy sat in the back seat and the boys sat up front. Wendy looked out the window taking in the unfamiliar scenes. After a few minutes of driving, Wendy passed out, she'd been working from 4am and despite the strangeness of the situation, the exhaustion hit, and it hit hard. Dean peered into the rearview mirror and realised she was sleeping.

"What do you think her power is?" he whispered to Sam.

Sam shrugged, "Who knows, but this must be big for Cas to send her to us like this without a warning."

"Gotta be so strange for her." said Dean. "Did you notice all the scars?"

"Yeah, I wonder what happened."

"Tell you something man, our lives just get weirder and weirder." said Dean shaking his head and focusing on the road.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

They got to Pamela's house and Sam went in to tell her what was going on whilst Dean woke Wendy.

"Hey Wendy, we're here, time to get up." he said reaching for her shoulder to shake her awake. The minute he touched her shoulder she bolted awake and sat up quickly, scrambling backwards away from him.

"Whoa, it's ok, it's just me." said Dean, holding his hands up in the universal gesture of I'm-not-going-to-hurt-you-take-it-easy.

"Sorry" she muttered as she moved to get out of the car. It had been raining and the ground was covered with mud, as she was about to put her feet down, Dean realised they'd forgotten to give her shoes.

"Hang on, the ground's all muddy." he said. "May I?" he asked holding out his arms.

Wendy eyed his hands for a second, Dean couldn't place the look that crossed her face before she looked up at him and nodded. He slid his hands under her and picked her up bridal style before carrying her into Pamela's house.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"come on sweetie" said Pamela sitting in the middle of a large circle on the floor holding a hand out to Wendy.

Wendy took her hand and sat in front of her. "What exactly are we doing?" asked Wendy.

"I'm going to help you control your power." said Pamela.

"I don't have any power." said Wendy raising an eyebrow at her.

"Just sit." said Pamela indicating in front of her.

Wendy sat down in front of her and put her hands in Pamela's.

"Ok, now Wendy, take a deep breath and clear your mind."

Wendy followed her instructions as she closed her eyes. The boys stood in the corner of the room and watched the scene unfurl before them. Wendy's eyes were closed and all she could see was the darkness behind her eyelids, suddenly she saw a bright light filling the darkness. It was in the form of a large blue ball which was emitting random flares of light.

"Do you see that Wendy, that's your power, you need to control it."

"How?"

"Picture a large hollow ball, just a little bigger than the light. "

Wendy did as she was told.

"Now, focus on sending the light into the ball."

When the last of the light was encased in the ball there was a fluttering sound and Castiel appeared. Wendy jumped as she felt another presence in the room and let go of Pamela's hands as she whirled to look at the new comer.

"W-what's going on?" asked Cas. "How'd I get here?"

"Cas, you ok man?" asked Dean walking over to the angel.

"I'm not Castiel, it's me Jimmy."

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked back at Sam who was looking equally confused. A startled look crossed Jimmy's face as he turned to face Wendy.

"Cas says to put the light back in the ball so he can come out, whatever that means." said Jimmy with a shrug.

"Wait, Cas is still in there?" asked Dean.

"Yes, he says this girl's ability is supressing his presence." said Jimmy.

Dean looked over at Wendy who was staring at Jimmy. Her face was blank, she was so tired and confused and still fairly certain that this was all just a weird dream that she'd wake up from sooner or later.

"Could you uh. . put the light back in the ball?" asked Dean. Wendy looked at him and blinked, he had the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen. She turned and looked at Pamela who held out her hands again. She put her hands in hers and imagined the light going back into the ball.

"Thank you." said Cas.

"Cas, that you in there?" asked Dean.

"Yes Dean, it's me." replied Cas before walking over to Wendy and Pamela who were still sitting on the floor.

"Now that you have some form of control, we need to find out where your power came from." said Cas.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" asked Wendy.

"My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the lord and I need to know where your power came from." He said before turning to Pamela. "Could you please see if you can find out where they came from?"

"Fine, but I'm not doing it for you angels, I'm doing it because I'm curious." said Pamela, still a bit miffed about him burning out her eyes. "Come on sweetie, let's go for a walk down memory lane."

"Angels exist, huh, I sooo knew it, Jamie owes me $50 bucks" she muttered to herself.

"Come again?" asked Sam looking at her a bit confused.

"My friend Jamie, she told me angels weren't real and I bet her $50 bucks that they were, she so owes me when I see her again." she said with a grin which quickly faded as she wondered if she'd ever see Jamie again. Pamela held out her hands to Wendy.

"Wait, what are we doing now?" asked Wendy.

"We're going to run through your memories and see if we can figure out where your powers came from." replied Pamela

Wendy put her hands behind her back. "no, I don't want to."

"It's the only way I know how to find out where your power comes from."

"I don't want to look into the past." said Wendy clasping her hands behind her back and shaking her head vehemently.

"I'm not going to force you." said Pamela dropping her hands down.

"You have to, we need to know where your power comes from." said Cas.

Wendy looked up at him, a familiar look crossed her face before she set her jaw and shook her head, Dean recognized the look on her face from when he'd woken her up and realised now that it was fear, she was scared of something.

"Cas, maybe later, give her some time to take all this in, it's gotta be a bit much." said Dean feeling sorry for her.

"Dean, we have to know, demons will be after her, you've seen what she can do, they'll try to use her power for their own, can you imagine how useful she would be to them." asked Cas.

Realisation dawned on the boys as they looked at each other. "They could use her to push angels back in their hosts, make it a whole lot easier to kill them." said Sam. Wendy still had her hands clasped behind her back.

"If you don't do this, innocent people will die." said Cas stooping down next to Wendy looking earnestly into her eyes trying to make her understand.

"Cas. . ." began Sam.

"Alright, I'll do it." she said taking a deep breath before holding out her hands to Pamela again. "I better wake up soon, this is getting weirder and weirder." she muttered to herself.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_oh noes Wendy is still in denial._

_Quick question: How do you make holy water?_

_Boil the living hell out of it!_


	3. Running down Memory Lane

_(So I haven't named this chapter yet, when I think of a name I'll fix it, anyway onwards with the story!)_

Wendy took deep breath and put her hands in Pamela's.

"Now Wendy, just clear your mind, call up the ball that we put the light in. Open up your mind, I'm just going to look into your memories and see when the light first appeared."

Wendy did as Pamela asked and could feel her moving through her mind. It felt invasive and a bit disturbing. She could see her memories almost like she was re-living them, it was like someone had pressed rewind on her mind. Pamela sped through them trying to find the point where the light first appeared. She sped back 3 years ago and then suddenly stopped. "Too far" murmured Pamela before moving forward in time again. She got to 2 years ago, just before Wendy had been kidnapped. She started speeding through her memories almost like pressing fast forward. She got to the middle of Wendy's abduction and suddenly stopped, running through the memory at normal speed.

**_=+Wendy was handcuffed to the shower curtain rail with her hands over her head. She was facing the tiles of the bathroom wall and her whole body was bleeding. Numbers 1-30 were carved on her back and she could feel a knife running through yet another number, causing blood to drip down her back and add to the pool on the floor._**

**_"5 more days sugar, 5 days will mark our one month anniversary. You know what happens then?" asked the deep gravelly voice in her ear. Wendy couldn't answer, she was gagged. Her eyes were closed squeezing back the tears. "Answer me!" yelled the angry voice in her ear as her abductor stood behind her, the knife pressing into her back. Wendy kept her eyes closed wishing she was somewhere else. She knew that no matter what she did, the burning was coming next. He ran through the same routine ever day. Scratching out one of the numbers he had carved into her back on that first day, followed by taunting her to answer him, knowing that she couldn't. Then the torture began. . . .+=_**

"Can we speed this up?" asked Wendy through gritted teeth. Pamela was just watching the memory, but Wendy felt like she was relieving the whole thing again.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, I just . . . I'll move forward again."

"Thanks." said Wendy, her teeth still gritted.

**_=+Wendy was still hanging from the rail, her abductor was running a knife over her back, marking out the number 30 from her back. "It's the last day sugar, it's been fun, but now I have to move on, you understand don't you." came the voice in her ear. Wendy felt the fear overwhelming her, she'd been terrified, but today was the day he killed her like he'd done with the other 5 girls. She felt the fear ripple through her. He turned her to face him, the pain of the handcuffs digging into her wrists making them bleed didn't even register as she fought back the wave of panic, his steely grey eyes were boring into her soul. Those eyes would haunt her forever. _**

**_He picked up the blowtorch on the counter next to the sink and ran it over the knife in his other hand. When the blade was red hot and glowing, he pressed the flat side against her neck causing tears to run down her face as her screams were muffled by the gag in her mouth, the burning was unbearable. He reared the knife back and was about to ram it under her chin when the ground started to shake.. . .+=_**

"Right there! That's when your power appeared. But I still can't see where it came from, something is blocking me." said Pamela as she let go of Wendy's hands. "I can't see past the power appearing, something very strong is preventing me."

Suddenly Pamela was hugging Wendy. "I am so sorry." Wendy realised that she was shaking, she tried to stop but she felt like she was back in that bathroom terrified that she was going to die all over again. She wasn't about to cry in a roomful of strangers, no one was allowed to see her cry, she always believed that crying was showing weakness.

"What did you see?" asked Cas.

"Her power appeared on her 21st birthday at exactly midnight, but I wasn't able to see where it came from." said Pamela tilting her face towards Cas but not letting go of Wendy.

"Then you need to go back in and look again, it is imperative that we find out where it comes from so we know whether we should protect her or not." said Cas.

"No, there's no way I'm going to make her re-live that again." said Pamela looking at Cas before turning to Wendy. "If you'd told me, I wouldn't have done it, I would have told him to stick his request up his feathery ass." said Pamela. 'It's ok, there's no way we would have known it happened then, wait, does that mean the quake? I caused it?." asked Wendy as she gradually stopped shaking.

"What happened?" asked Dean, his curiousity piqued, he had been watching the scene unfurl before him and wanted to know what Pamela had seen. Pamela opened her mouth to reply but pressed a hand over her lips and got up and practically ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"What's that about?" Dean asked turning to Wendy again in time to see Cas bending down towards her, his fingers outstretched.

"Whoa, Cas, what are you doing?" asked Dean as Sam walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door whilst he asked Pamela if she was ok. Wendy turned to see the approaching fingers. She sensed that something bad would happen if those fingers touched her and scrambled backwards away from them, backing up into Dean's legs, she looked up to see what she had backed up into.

"If the psychic is being blocked and it's most likely not by our side, something bad is doing this and we have to get rid of her before her power gets stronger." Said Cas as he walked over to Wendy who wanted to stand up and run but her legs were not cooperating at the moment. She stared at the fingers that were approaching her again and she started to shake involuntarily. She tried to stop and she hated herself for the fear she was showing, but she couldn't help it.

Dean looked down at the girl at his feet, she was pressed back into his legs and he could feel her shaking. He felt his protective instincts stir. She didn't look like a big bad force of evil, she looked like a scared girl who needed to be protected from the angel who was staring at her with obvious intent to end her life. Dean took a step forward and stood in front of Wendy.

"Cas, no, she doesn't look evil."

"Evil rarely looks evil Dean, we are at war here, she has to die, if the enemy gets ahold of her they'll surely win."

"Then we'll make sure they don't get her." said Dean as he leaned down and helped Wendy to her feet.

"Dean . . . "

"No Cas, we're not about to kill an innocent girl."

"I hope you know what you're doing Dean, if I was able to find her, the demons will too and even if she doesn't intend to help them, they will find a way to make her."

"Then she'll stay with us until we figure this thing out." said Dean before turning to Wendy and asking "Is that ok with you?"

"Do I really have a say in the matter?" asked Wendy

"Not really, but I had to ask." said Dean winking at her.

_fade out_


	4. Witch way from here?

Witch way from here

_(Spelt that way on purpose :D just so you know. anyway onwards to victory and beyond or you know, just with the story becuz . .. .. well becuz we can !)_

Cas promised Dean that he wouldn't kill Wendy, at least not until they were absolutely sure that she was a threat. He took them to her appartment so that she could at least get some clothes and pack up her stuff then he disappeared and told them call him when they were done.

The boys waited in the living room whilst Wendy threw her stuff together. She considered calling someone to tell them where she was going, but she had no one to call. The only person she could call was her friend Jamie, but they hadn't been as close as they had once been. They'd been best friends for a few years and then the night Wendy recovered from her abduction and got home from the hospital, she'd found Jamie and her now ex-boyfriend in her apartment doing it on her bed. He had intended to break up with her that night and had told a sad and drunk Jamie that he was single. He didn't want to deal with what he called Wendy's soon to be "traumatic, emotional baggage" Wendy had kicked them both out of her appartment before burning her mattress. The next day Jamie claimed that she didn't remember what had happened. They remained friends, but were nowhere near as close as they had once been. They barely spoke now.

Dean and Sam were walking around the apartment just looking around when they spotted a devil's trap on the ceiling near the front door and one under every window. They stared at each other and then walked over to the bedroom. Dean pushed open the bedroom door in time to see Wendy pulling a hunting knife out from under her pillow and stuffing it into her bag.

"Are you a hunter?" he asked.

"No, my dad was." she replied as she continued to stuff her things into her duffel bag.

"So the devil traps in the living room. . . . ?"

"My dad taught me to always be prepared, they're there as a precaution." she said with a shrug as she continued to pack.

"So hold on, you're telling me you know all about demons, vampires, and all that other big bad supernatural crap?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, my dad used to tell me stories about them as bed time stories, after he met my mom he stopped hunting but I could see he missed it, he'd tell me about all the hunts he'd been on ."

"He'd tell you that stuff as bedtime stories?" asked Dean raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, what can I say, my dad wasn't a fan of the brothers Grimm, besides in his stories, he always got the bad guy and the good side always won, they were usually happy stories." she said with a grin as she continued to pack. Dean chuckled as he watched her pack. Her hair fell in her dark eyes, he found himself thinking she had a beautiful smile.

"So where are your parents now?" asked Sam shaking Dean out of musings "so not the time Dean" thought Dean to himself as he looked everywhere but at Wendy.

"They're dead." she replied, still stuffing things in her bag, not looking at the boys.

"I'm sorry" said Sam quietly.

"It's ok, it was years ago." She replied before walking into the bathroom to get her toothbrush. Whilst she was in the bathroom Dean spotted a set of newspaper clippings in her dustbin, it looked like she had just thrown them away. He picked them up and looked them over. They were about a serial killer who had been kidnapping young girls, torturing them for exactly one month and then leaving their dead, mutilated corpses on the stairs of a local church. 'Gruesome" he muttered before stuffing them in his pocket to look at later. Sam raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged in response.

Wendy came back and put her toothbrush in the bag. She zipped it up and was about to pick it up when Dean grabbed it and swung it easily over his shoulder. "I got that." he said shooting her a grin that made her insides flip over. "Thanks." she said as she picked up her laptop. "I guess I'm all set." she said as she looked at them.

Sam called Cas and he appeared in the room. "Where do you wish to go now?" he asked.

Sam and Dean looked at him replied in unison. "Bobby's"

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Cas took them to Bobby's place and then disappeared. The Impala was parked outside in the salvage yard and they put Wendy's stuff in the backseat before walking up to the door.

They walked over to Bobby's front door and knocked on it. Kayla stood behind the boys and was looking at the cars lining up the salvage yard, this place felt vaguely familiar. Bobby opened the front door. "Hey Bobby." said the boys as they stepped into the house. When they stepped aside Bobby saw Wendy and his jaw dropped.

"Bobby, this is. . ." began Dean.

"Wendy, Wendy Wesson, I'd know that face anywhere, you got your momma's eyes and your father's nose girl." finished Bobby. "I don't believe it, last I heard you were tucked away in some corner of the world with your aunt."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" asked Wendy tilting her head and looking at him quizically.

The boys looked at each other then back at Bobby. "Bobby you know her?" asked Dean.

"I knew your parents, your dad was one hell of a hunter. I tried to find you after those demons got your parents but you were already shipped off before I could find you. I haven't seen you since you were knee high." said Bobby.

"Demons? no, you must be mistaken, my parents died in a fire."

"The fire was just a cover up set by the demons after they . . . . Your aunt didn't tell you? Where is she?" asked Bobby

"She died." replied Wendy simply.

"How? When?"

"Bout 3 years now. Coroner said it was a heart attack."

"I don't believe it, Anabelle was one of the most powerful witches alive, she had a good 50 years left on her." said Bobby shaking his head.

"Witch?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah, she didn't tell you?"

"No, as far as I knew she was just. .. Aunt Annabelle, retired florist." said Wendy looking bewildered now.

"Your dad ever tell you how he and your mom met?" asked Bobby.

"The only thing he ever told me was that he was a hunter and he met her on a job, they never told me what kind of job it was though."

"I think you better sit down, there's a little more to the story." said Bobby rolling into his kitchen. They sat at the table and he began his story. "See the first thing you have to know is your father was a great hunter, reckless mind you, but great. He went after things most hunters were scared to tackle. Then one day he heard about a demon who had kidnapped some witches. Now when I say witch, I'm not talking about your run-of-the-mill-everyday-chanting-satanist. I'm talking about real witches, a mystical line of women born with innate power. The family line was almost extinct, there were just 3 witches left, your mother, your aunt and your grandmother. All three had been taken, and being the kind of person your dad was, he mounted a rescue mission. Long story short, your dad killed the demon but somewhere in the process, the demon killed your grandmother. Your dad got your mother and aunt out safely and a few years down the line they were married and you popped up. But the demon had friends who held a grudge and 14 years later they attacked and well you know the rest."

Wendy stared at him speechless. She'd known her family was far from normal but a line of witches? Suddenly it dawned on her. "These powers you said they were born with do they show up at birth or . . . ?"

"No, your mom once told me that when a woman in the family turns 21, her powers appear and it's up to the senior witch to train her to use those powers."

"I see." said Wendy nodding, it fit with what Pamela had told her.

"And you never told us any of this why?" asked Sam.

"Because it wasn't any of your business boy, besides I thought this girl was safe with her aunt. How did you wind up with these two idjits anyway?" asked Bobby earning a small glare from the boys.

"An . .. uh. .. Angel sent me to them." replied Wendy.

"Cas sent you? Why?" asked Bobby.

"Turns out I can push angel's back into their hosts." replied Wendy.

"He wanted to kill her, said the demons would use her to kill angels." said Sam.

"Damn angels and demons." growled Bobby. "Wait, if your mom and aunt are dead, how'd you learn to control your power."

"I didn't, I didn't even know I had it until earlier today." replied Wendy with a shrug. "So these demons that attacked my family, do you know where they are?" she asked.

"Yeah, most of them are gone now. Killed over the years by hunters. I couldn't say for certain how many are left, it took a lot of them to overpower your parents."

Wendy nodded, taking it all in. "So what's the plan?" asked Bobby.

"She stays with us and we keep her away from demons till we figure all this out." replied Dean.

Bobby nodded."No witch ever has just one power, you probably have more bubbling under the surface that haven't manifested yet, I wish I could tell you someone who could help you understand and hone them, but as far as I know, you're the last witch of your kind." said Bobby giving her a sad smile.

Wendy let out a soft chuckle as she shook her head. "It's ok, at least now I know a little more, thanks." she said grinning at Bobby.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_That sneaky Bobby, he had the answers all along. _

_Anyway, I'm setting the timeline along season 4, just so you know..._


	5. Who's the Calender Killer?

Who's the Calender Killer?

"So where are we headed?" asked Wendy sitting in the back of the Impala as they sped down the highway into the night. Sam was fast asleep on the passenger's side, the boys had filled her in about Lillith and how she was breaking the seals to free Lucifer, they'd told her about Dean's recent stay in hell, but left out the part about him torturing souls.

"Nebraska." answered Dean. "We were on our way there to check out a possible haunting before . .. well you know."

"Before you got saddled with me." said Wendy quietly.

"I didn't mean it like that." said Dean with a glance in the rearview mirror.

"I know what you meant, by the way I never said thank you for stopping that angel from ending me, thanks." said Wendy with a grin. Dean caught her grin and found himself grinning back, her smile was contagious. "Always glad to help a pretty damsel in distress." said Dean as he winked at her in the mirror, making her blush, she was glad that it was dark and he couldn't see her turn red. "Cas is alright, he just gets a bit over zealous sometimes, he's ok compared to some of the other angels we've met." said Dean thinking of Uriel.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

They pulled up to a motel and went to get a room. The motel only had doubles and singles and Dean didn't want to leave Wendy in a room by herself.

"So you can share with either me or him, but I gotta warn you, Sammy thrashes around like a cat in a bathtub." said Dean smirking at Sam as they walked into the room. Sam threw a pillow at Dean as he set his bags down on the floor before tumbling into his bed shoes and all, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Wendy yawned as she nodded. "Got it." she said as she rubbed her eyes. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth whilst Dean salted the doors and windows. When she got out he went in to take a shower. She changed into a tank top and a pair of sweat pants before laying down on the bed with her hands folded under her head. She thought about what she had just learned earlier that day and chuckled to herself, it was just so unreal. A couple days ago she'd been a waitress working in a crappy pub living in a crappy appartment, now she was a witch travelling with 2 hunters and had unknown powers waiting to . . . . she was fast asleep before she finished her thought.

Dean walked out of the bathroom and shook his head at his brother. He walked over and pulled his shoes off his giant feet before pulling a blanket over him. "Night Sammy." he said quietly before looking over at his bed. Wendy was lying on her left side with her hands folded under her head. She shifted in her sleep and her hair fell off her neck and behind her shoulder. Dean spotted a large burn mark on her neck and moved closer to look, it extended from under her hair and ended just above her collar bone. He frowned, it was shaped like a knife, he looked a little closer and realised that there were long, thin white lines around the dark pink mark, she also had the same thin, white scars on her arms. Dean remembered the newspaper clippings and went over to his discarded jacket on the nightstand and pulled the clippings out.

One of them was about missing girls. The next was about the first body that was found. The next few was about more missing girls who the police suspected had been taken by the serial killer they dubbed as the 'Calender killer'. Dean's eyes grew wide when he found one with Wendy's picture shortly after she had gone missing. The last one was about the killer's capture and Wendy's rescue, he read the article that outlined how a nearly dead Wendy had been found handcuffed to a shower-rail following an earthquake. Suddenly he heard a low groan and looked over at the beds, Wendy had rolled over onto her stomach and was hugging the pillow under her head, she looked so harmless and innocent in her sleep. Dean turned back to the article and clenched his jaw in anger, the article said that the killer was sentenced to life in jail, Dean scowled, the monster should have been executed. With a pang he realised that what this guy had been doing was not all that different from what he'd spend his last 10 years in hell doing, he tried to ignore the hole that was gnawing at his insides.

He sighed and stuffed the clippings back into his jacket pocket and swiped a hand over his face before walking over to the bed. He slid gently into the bed, doing his best not to wake Wendy. He lay on his back and folded a hand under his head. He gazed at the girl sleeping next to him, now he understood what earthquake Pamela had been talking about. She shifted in her sleep again and the hem of her top rode up a little. Dean spotted a row of scars on her back in the shape of numbers 26 to 30 each with a line through them. He reached down and gently pulled the top up a little, he spotted a similar row from 21-25 along with a mass of dark pink burn marks. He guessed that the numbers went all the way up her back. He gently brushed the scars with his fingers feeling their raised edges, she mumbled incoherently but didn't wake up. He took hold of the blanket that came up to her waist and pulled it over them, covering her shoulders. He remembered how she'd looked after her session with Pamela, the fear in her eyes as she backed up into his legs, he realised now what had happened. "You're safe now." he whispered quietly gazing down at her sleeping form before falling asleep.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_**+=+"We're gonna have so much fun today sugar." rasped a voice that Wendy would never forget, and prayed to never hear again. She saw the red-hot knife coming towards her. . . =+=**_

Wendy awoke with a start she opened her eyes and saw a large black shape in front of her, she was on the verge of freaking out when she looked up and realised it was just Dean's t-shirt clad torso_._ She was lying on her side facing him and he was on his back with one arm around her and one behind his head, his lips were parted and his eyes were closed, he appeared to be fast asleep. The arm around her tightened, pulling her closer, she was enveloped by his strong arm, but not uncomfortably so. She felt her racing heart slow down a little, for the first time in a long time, she felt safe. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep, drifting off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Sam's eyes snapped open as he sat up in his bed and looked around, he'd heard a loud banging sound followed by a groan. He spotted Wendy sitting up slowly rubbing at her head.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Bed hates me." she replied with a laugh as she stood up and stretched before sitting on the bed. Dean strolled into the motel room and set a paper bag down on the small table before handing a cup of coffee to Sam and one to Wendy.

"Coffee!" squeaked Wendy as she pulled the cover off the cup. "You're my hero." she said grinning at Dean before sipping it making him burst out laughing at her enthusiasm.

"I take it you like coffee." commented Sam with a grin.

"It's only the best thing in the world!" said Wendy brushing her hair out of her eyes

"If' you're going to be travelling with us, we need to train you. So get ready and after breakfast we'll get started." said Dean as he opened one of the bags.

Wendy nodded as she sipped her coffee.

_fade out_

_So I had class at 6am this morning and my roommate handed me a paper bag as I shot out the door. When I got on the bus I opened it and found chocolate frosting and pringles which I had for breakfast. Most unique combination he's ever given me, not counting the pickles and twizzlers I had last week (I gave him marshmallows and doritoes yesterday), I'm still buzzing on the sugar rush *runs off to write the next chapter*. Wendy discovers a new power in the next chapter yay!_


	6. Flying off the handle

Flying off the handle

_This one is lightly based on season 4 episode 11 (Family remains) it helps to understand some of the parts that I skim over if you watch the episode before, or maybe after, not really a total must do to understand, but just thought I'd say so. _

Dean aimed a punch at Wendy's middle, she avoided it like he'd shown her a few minutes ago and grabbed his outstretched arm as she stepped to the side and swung a leg over the arm, bringing her leg down hard, forcing his body to follow his arm, dragging him to his knees, she quickly got behind him and got him in a headlock. He'd been pleasantly suprised to find she already knew a few basics, meaning he had less work to do.

"Good job." said Dean before reaching up and grabbing the back of her shirt and throwing her to the ground in front of him. He kept his hold on her shirt so she wouldn't land on her back with her full weight, he wanted to teach her, not injure her. Then he quickly straddled her stomach as he placed a forearm across her neck. Wendy looked up at the gorgeous green eyes looking down at her and felt her breath catch in her throat and she swallowed hard.

"What do you do now?" asked Dean as he applied the slightest pressure with his forearm. Wendy grabbed his shirt collar and swung her legs up, wrapping them around his neck from the back as she rolled over, effectively throwing him on his back before leaping to her feet and puting a foot at his throat.

"Your a fast learner, this will be easier than I thought, more painful but easier" said Dean as he coughed.

"Oh God did I hurt you?" asked Wendy stooping down next to him as he sat up.

"I'm good, just winded." said Dean as she pulled him to his feet. "One more time." said Dean taking a step back. He aimed a punch at her face this time and she ducked and punched him in the stomach, he staggered back before dropping to his hands and swinging one leg in front of him. Wendy jumped up to avoid being tripped and then got back into her fighting stance. She noticed Dean drop his fighting posture as he stared at her wide-eyed.

"What's the matter?" she asked "Did I do that wrong?", then she noticed her feet weren't touching the ground, she was hovering a good foot above the ground. She gasped and tried to plant her feet on the ground but suddenly she started to rise higher. She flailed her arms as she tried to get back down, but she couldn't stop herself from rising. Dean grabbed her foot just as it got to the level of his shoulders and pulled her back to the ground, as he pulled her she came crashing towards the ground and landed on top of him, her knee digging into his stomach as they fell.

Dean grunted as he hit the ground more from shock than pain. Wendy quickly rolled off him as he lay on the ground winded for the second time. He pressed a hand to his stomach as he closed his eyes. She knelt next to him and moved the hand he had pressed to his stomach as she rolled his shirt up "Oh man, did I damage something, I didn't mean to, it was like something was picking me up and then I . .. ." she trailed off. The lightly tanned, sculpted sight that greeted her made her loose her ability to think straight the man had a body like a work of art.

"I'm ok." said Dean moving to sit up. Wendy ran her fingers over the injured area, gently pressing down to see if there was any damage. "Really I'm fine." said Dean taking her roaming hand in one of his as he propped himself up on one elbow. He looked into her worried eyes, touched by her concern. "It doesn't even hurt." he said shooting her his trademark grin as he ran a thumb over the back of her hand sending a shiver down her spine, his touch was like a live wire.

"Dude, did she get the drop on you?" asked Sam as he walked up to them. Dean and Wendy looked at each other and laughed.

"In a manner of speaking" said Wendy as she grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him to his feet as she stood up.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

The trio were continuing on their way to the farmhouse where they'd heard of a possible haunting. A man had gotten hacked to death in a locked room in a locked house with no signs of forced entry. The boys were discussing what they were going to do. Wendy sat in the backseat and thought about the whole floating thing, she couldn't have it happening randomly, what if Dean hadn't been there to pull her back down?

She remembered how Pamela had told her to control the power that pushed angels back into their host. She folded her legs on the seat under her and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She visualised the blue light in the ball, to her suprise, there was a red orb of light floating around next to it. She watched as the red ball flared up, suddenly she heard Sam yell out something and she opened her eyes. Dean had pulled the car over and the boys were staring at her.

"What's the . . . whoa" she said as she looked down, her head was bumping the roof of the car, she was hovering above the seat of the car. She closed her eyes and imagined putting the red light into a ball similar to how she had done with the blue light. She felt herself quickly descend, but she missed the seat and fell unceremoniously on the floor of the car.

She let out a low groan and rubbed her back as she climbed back onto the seat.

"What just happened?" asked Dean.

"I think I just got a little control over the whole floating thing." said Wendy with a grin.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

They pulled up to the farmhouse and went in to check the place out. As they walked into the house Dean remarked "Three bedrooms, two baths and one homocide, this place is gonna sell like hotcakes." They walked into the kitchen and Dean found a hollow section of wall and knocked on it. He looked at Wendy and Sam as he knocked it, the resonant sound filling the empty room.

"Probably a dumbwaiter, all these old houses had them." remarked Sam

"Know it all." muttered Dean under his breath

"What?" asked Sam.

"What?" repeated Dean, looking at Sam innocently.

"You said. .. .never mind." said Sam, Wendy shook her head and grinned, trying not to laugh, she had heard Dean loud and clear.

They walked into another room and opened a closet. A creepy dollhead was staring back at them. "Well that's super disturbing" commented Dean. Wendy tilted her head and looked at the doll it was super creepy and looked so out of place in the cleaned out farmhouse. The boys were speculating about how it got there when they heard vehicles outside. The trio looked at each other and went outside to try to stop the family that was arriving from moving into the house before they'd cleared everything up.

They walked up to the family and the boys introduced themselves as county code enforcement and Wendy as a trainee. Sam told the family that they couldn't stay in the house due to asbestos and a gas leak then Dean told them to check out the motel down the road if they needed a place to stay.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy waited in the motel whilst the boys dressed up as cops and went to talk to the housekeeper who'd found the dead body in the farmhouse. She sat on the bed and closed her eyes. She'd never been the type to wait to be taught something, she was all about the hands-on-learn-as-you-go. She visualised the two orbs of light again. She imagined opening the ball with the red light and willed it to flare up. She felt herself lift into the air and focused on keeping control of her body. She focused on floating across the room and to her delight she found herself moving in the direction she wanted. She spent about an hour just floating about the motel room, willing herself to move in different directions.

Suddenly she heard the sounds of the door opening. She lost her focus and fell crashing to the floor. The boys walked in to find her pushing herself into sit up position rubbing at her back.

"Are you ok?" asked Sam as Dean quickly checked the room for demons, thinking maybe she'd been attacked.

"I'm alright, I was just trying to get a handle on the whole floating thingy and I lost my focus." said Wendy as Sam held out a hand to help her stand. As she jumped to her feet she felt herself start to lift in the air. She quickly visualised putting the orb back into a ball and felt herself drift back down. Dean watched as a look of pride flew across her face then quickly disappeared into a grin. She was learning to control her powers, it reminded him of how Sam had looked after learning to shoot. Shoot! Dean realised they still had to teach her to shoot, she said she'd never shot a gun before, her dad wanted to teach her but her mother had been against it. Dean liked teaching her and was looking forward to it, she learned quickly. He'd have preferred to teach her to shoot before taking her on her first hunt, but these damned ghosts followed their own schedule. The boys filled her in on what they'd learned from the housekeeper, about the wife who'd died in childbirth and the daughter who'd hanged herself.

_fade out_


	7. To feel or not to feel

To feel or not to feel?

They drove over to the farmhouse to see if they could find out anything useful and saw the family that they'd sent off earlier inside the house.

"Crap, so what now?" asked Dean.

"We could tell them the truth." remarked Sam.

"Really?" asked Dean in suprise.

"No not really."

Suddenly they heard a scream and ran towards the house. They found the family freaking out. Sam told them that they had a ghost in the house and told the father that he had to get his family out. The dad resisted when suddenly the power went out.

"Nobody move" said Dean. Suddenly they heard a dog whimpering and the uncle and father shot out of the house causing Dean to growl in frustration as they followed the men out of the house. They spotted a trail of blood and followed it. It led them to the furniture van with the words "too late" scrawled on it in red. The mother and the 2 kids ran outside yelling for the dog and the dad sent them back inside.

"We are not the bad guys, you are in danger." Said Dean to the father.

"First things first, you gotta get your family outta here." said Sam.

Wendy watched the boys as they tried to convince the father to leave, she knew she should probably feel scared, but she was rushing on adrenaline.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

later. .. .

They were all in the room, waiting out the ghost in a salt circle when the uncle began asking Dean about the salt. They hadn't been able to leave, the ghost had sabotaged all the vehicles outside, including the Impala to Dean's dismay. Suddenly Wendy felt a flash of white-hot anger tear through her. She balled her hands into fists, her short nails digging into her palms so hard that the blunt tips almost drew blood. She didn't know why she was angry, she just knew she wanted to hurt someone to tear at them, make them bleed, cause them pain, make them feel how she felt. Suddenly there was a noise coming from the walls and Wendy felt a ripple of fear mix with the rage she felt. She realised with a start that none of what she was feeling was coming from her. The fear was coming from the other people in the room and the anger was coming from the girl that was climbing out of the wall now.

The anger boiling in her was so intense she barely registered the fact that they were now in danger. She watched almost in a daze as the girl walked closer to the circle. She vaguely heard Dean tell everyone to stay calm as the girl took a step over the salt line as a knife slid down out of the sleeve of her dress and into her hand. She realised that this must be a new power manifesting itself. 'wonderful timing' she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. She felt the rage in her reach a boiling point as the girl closed the distance between herself and Dean before she lunged at him trying to stab him. Wendy felt the fear pouring out of Dean as he fell to his back defending himself against the knife that was repeatedly flying at him. Wendy ran to Dean and dropped to her palms as she got to him, swinging both her legs over his body and into the girl on top of him sending her flying to the side. Wendy landed on her feet and stood up quickly, holding her fists up ready to test her training. Sudddenly Sam was in the doorway and he called out to the girl. Both the girl and Wendy turned to look at him and he flashed a light in the girl's eyes making her scream as she fled. Wendy felt a sharp pain in her eyes which mirrored the pain the girl felt, merging with the anger which had lessened, but was still overwhelming.

Wendy put a hand over her eyes as she felt the pain. She felt a strong hand pull hers away from her face. "Are you ok?" asked Dean looking at her, his hand on her shoulder as he searched her face with his piercing eyes checking for injuries.

"I'm ok, I think a new ability just showed up though." said Wendy rubbing at her eyes, feeling the pain recede quickly.

"What do you mean?" asked Dean.

"I could feel her anger before she showed up, she was so angry, I could also feel the family's fear." said Wendy with a slight shudder. "That light really hurt her eyes though." said Wendy as she looked at Sam. "It felt like it was the first time seeing light that bright."

+-+-+/+/+-+_

The trio went outside to find the family who'd run outside to find a place to hide after the girl had shown up. The boys told the family to leave figuring they can hold off the girl whilst the family escape. Suddenly they realised that the son was missing. They sent the mother and daughter into the shed to hide whilst Sam and the father circled the house and Wendy, Dean and the uncle went into the house.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean, Wendy and the uncle were in the house trying to figure out where the girl had come from. They found hole in the wall and entered it to see what they could find, suddenly Dean turned around and Wendy wasn't behind him. He heard a thud and a groan and looked down seeing a large hole in the floor. He bent down quickly and called out her name quietly.

"I'm alright, good Lord it smells awful down here." replied Wendy as the stench of decay filled her nose.

Dean flashed the light into the hole before sliding into it. He saw Wendy rubbing at her back for the second time that day as she stood up. "Anything damaged?" he asked as he flashed the light around the tiny room seeing rats hanging from the ceiling.

"I'll live" replied Wendy before she spotted the hanging rats. "ugh"

"What's for dinner?" murmured Dean eyeballing the dead rats.

"Find anything?" called the Uncle's voice from above.

"Yea her kitchen." replied Dean. He and Wendy continued looking around the tiny room when suddenly Wendy felt that white-hot anger flare up inside of her again. Her fists balled up involuntarily and she whispered through clenched teeth. "She's coming."

Dean grabbed her hand and they ran to the hole to get out. Suddenly Wendy felt a sharp pain in her neck and she just knew something was wrong with the uncle. As she and Dean got to the hole, the upper part of the uncle's bleeding, dead body fell through it. Dean clapped a hand over her mouth and pulled her back against him as he wrapped his other arm around her waist to keep her quiet. They heard the sound of the girl running and Dean looked down at Wendy, wrapped up in his arms and pressed against him. She was staring up at him, her eyes wide, innocent and full of trust. He missed having someone look at him like that. Sam hadn't looked at him that way since he'd been a kid and Dean had been his hero, his big brother who could do no wrong. He let go of her slowly feeling undeserving of her trust, if she knew the truth about what he'd done in hell, he felt sure that trust would be gone before he could blink. Wendy felt the conflict coursing through him but figured it was just because he felt bad that the girl had gotten the uncle.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

They went to the shed where the others were and Dean knocked on the door. Sam opened it to let them in. The tension and fear of the family in the room hit Wendy hard as the door opened. She tried to focus on getting a rein on this new ability but she was too tensed to focus right. Dean filled them in on what had happened.

Dean and the father were standing next to the house talking whilst Sam read the dead man's daughter's diary trying to find something useful. Wendy edged away from the small group of people trying to get all the different emotions that were flying at her under control. The fear, tension and grief from several people were tearing at her, it was getting to be a bit too much, she could feel a major headache coming on, making it hard to focus. She rubbed at her forehead with her eyes closed.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Sam as he and Dean walked over to her.

"Yeah, just a headache, they're really, really scared." she said motioning to the family with her chin as she tried not to grimance at the pain building behind her eyes. She could feel the worry rolling off the boys and quickly dropped her hand to her side doing her best to look normal as they filled her in on what Sam had found out in the diary_ (The girl in the house was the Dead man's daughter's child whom he'd kept hidden her whole life). _

Dean asked her to stay in the shed and watch the mother and daughter whilst he and Sam went with the father into the house to find the son and save him from the girl.

+-+-+/+/+-+_fade out_+-+-+/+/+-+

_So the next one gets a little angsty and Wendy finds out Dean's deep dark secret, how will she react *chews fingertips*_


	8. I'm a monster

I'm a monster

Wendy sat in the shed with the mother and daughter. None of them were speaking, the fear in the room overwhelmed Wendy, but none of it was hers, with all the emotions flying at her, she wasn't sure which were hers anymore. Suddenly she felt a familiar anger fill her and realised that the girl was coming. She motioned to the mother and daughter to be quiet when suddenly a knife stabbed through the wall. Wendy backed away from the knife poking through the wall as the daughter began screaming. Suddenly the flap in the door of the shed began moving. Wendy ran over to the flap and tried to hold it closed as the mother grabbed a broom to try to help her. Suddenly the door crashed down, Wendy jumped out of the way but it fell on the mother. The girl began crawling into the shed on the fallen door with the knife raised over her head.

As the girl was about to stab the mother who was pinned under the door, Wendy jumped up and kicked the girl in the face sending her sprawling backwards and off the mother. She lept over the fallen door and ran outside after the girl. The girl was on her feet again and tried to stab Wendy but she quickly ducked and landed a kick to the girl's stomach sending her flying backwards. As the girl fell backwards, the father moved in behind her and began stabbing at her. Wendy grabbed at her middle, she felt like she was the one being stabbed. She felt the father's rage at the girl threatening his family and the quiet sadness, almost an overwhelming depression as the anger in the girl subsided as she died. The father stopped stabbing the girl as she stopped twitching on the ground and looked up at Wendy who'd gotten splashed with blood during his stabbing session.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

The boys walked out of the house and spotted the woman and her children sitting on the steps of the house. They saw the father standing a little further from them staring at something. They moved quickly towards him and saw what he was staring at. The girl was lying dead and bloody behind some bushes and Wendy was sitting on the ground next to her just gazing at her. As they went up to her Dean realised the front of her shirt was stained with blood and there were some specks of it on her face. He broke into a run and dropped down next to her. Wendy felt the worry rolling off of him.

"Don't worry, it's not mine, it's hers." she said still staring at the girl. "She was so sad, I could feel her sadness as she died, it was . ..she just .. .. ." she swallowed hard and shook her head unable to finish. What had been done to this girl, she'd been locked away for life, being forced to live like an animal, it was no wonder she'd lashed out. Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he gazed at the corpse on the ground.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean pulled the car over under a brigde and they all got out to eat. Sam handed each of them a foil wrapped parcel before sitting down. Dean began to unwrap his then wrapped it up and put it next to him. Wendy could feel conflicting emotions coursing through him, running so fast she couldn't identify any of them, she still hadn't been able to get her new power under control.

"You ok?" asked Sam looking at Dean.

"You know, I felt for those sons of bitches back there, lifelong torture turns you into something like that." said Dean.

"You were in hell Dean, look maybe you . . . " Sam trailed off, suddenly remembering Wendy had no idea that Dean had spent 10 years torturing souls. She tilted her head and looked at them quizically. Dean took a deep breath, he had to tell her, it was going to come out sooner or later. He could only hope that she wouldn't hate him too much, but the way she looked at him, with innocent trust in her eyes, he feared that trust was about to vanish.

"Look Wendy, remember how we told you that I spent 4 months in hell?" asked Dean.

Wendy nodded. " Well one month up here, is 10 years down there. I spent years down there being tortured and every damn day the demon who did it made me an offer, said if I started torturing souls myself he'd stop tearing at me. I held out for 30 years, but then I couldn't take it anymore and I took him up on his offer."

Wendy felt the sadness tinged with shame rolling off of Dean as he spoke, he was staring at the ground. She felt the shame turn into guilt and self loathing as he continued. "I spent 10 years down there just tearing souls apart, torturing them mercilessly."

Wendy stared at her hands, not quite sure what to make of what he was telling her. It was hard to believe that this man who'd saved her life and was taking care of her could have done the things he said he did. Dean continued, "If you want to go I'll understand, Bobby'll probably watch you if you want, I don't think he'd mind keeping the angels and demons away from you."

Wendy looked up at him confused. "Why would I want to leave? you guys have been nothing but kind to me, what you've done in the past doesn't matter, besides you were in hell, it doesn't count." she said, the guilt that was rolling off of him was genuine, he was truly sorry for what he had done in hell. As he flashbacked in his mind she could feel the pain he had felt and couldn't hold it against him.

"Don't you understand, I did horrible things down there, I'm no better than the scumbag who gave you those scars." said Dean motioning to the scars on her neck.

"How do you . . . ?"

"I found the clippings in your appartment." he replied simply.

She nodded and shrugged, she looked up at him and his eyes slowly met hers. He steeled himself, ready to face the revulsion and disgust that he was sure he would see but was suprised to see a smile.

"You're nothing like that guy." said Wendy.

"Yes I am." said Dean as he looked down again. "I enjoyed what I did, I did it for sheer pleasure. All those years, all that pain, finally getting to deal some out, I didn't care who they put in front of me, because that pain I felt it just slipped away. I was a damn monster."

"Was being the key word here." said Wendy.

"You don't. . .. "

"Yes I do, I can feel the guilt rolling off of you Dean, all that regret, that sorrow that wishing you hadn't done it, I can feel it, the guy who gave me this." she lifted her hair to show the long burn mark under her ear. "He didn't regret it, up to last month he was on the television during an interview laughing about it on the stand talking about how he wished he could do it all over again, stretch it out even longer. You are not a monster, you're a good guy, you got more decency in the tip of your nose than the majority of guys I've ever met put together." she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Now cheer up." she said giving him a small tap on the shoulder before unwrapping her food. "Your self loathing is making me hate myself." she said grinning at him before biting into her sandwich. Sam looked over at his brother, he was staring down at Wendy with suprise and relief written all over his face, he had expected her to demand that he let her stay with Bobby or that she be allowed to go back home. Sam smiled, glad that Wendy hadn't freaked out and had told his brother what he needed to hear. He had been thinking the same thing, his brother was not a monster.

Dean couldn't tear his eyes away from her, he couldn't understand how she could stand to even be near him. She looked up at him and that innocent-trust was still in her eyes. He leaned down and pulled her into his arms, crushing her to him, that revulsion and disgust he'd expected never showed up. He felt his throat close up at her unwavering belief in him. He didn't understand why he cared so much what she thought of him, but was more determined than ever to keep her safe and to make sure he kept that trust.

Wendy's eyes went wide in suprise as Dean's arms wrapped around her. Her face softened and she smiled as she put her hands on his back returning the hug. She leaned her face against his shoulder and took in the scent that was Dean.

+-+-+/+/+-+_fade out_+-+-+/+/+-+

_Ok, so I don't intend to do a re-do of all the episodes but I put in Family Remains just to give an idea of whereabouts in the original lines the story is set, I might mention a couple others along the way to indicate where we are but it's not going to be a retelling. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and alerts :D they make my day, you guys are awesome :D_


	9. Guess who's back

_Guess who's back_

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_**=+Dean picked the knife up off the table behind him and turned to the bleeding and bruised girl writhing on the rack in front of him. He ran the tip of the knife lightly over the side of her face before pressing it under her collarbone, digging into the soft flesh. Her head was down and her hair covered her face, as the knife pierced her skin and blood began to run down her chest, the girl lifted her head and stared him in the eyes. Tears streamed down her face "Why Dean? I trusted you, I believed in you. Why are you doing this?" asked Wendy as hate filled her eyes before they turned black and she screamed.**_

Dean's eyes snapped open as he sat straight up trying to get his breathing back under control. He looked to the left and saw Sam fast asleep on his bed, he was lying on his side, his arms outstretched over his head. He heard a small sound and looked to his right, Wendy was fast asleep next to him, her arm was dangling off the bed and she was lying on her stomach facing away from him. The clock on the wall said it was 2am. He ran a hand over his face as he lay back down on his back and ran his hands through his hair, he was terrified that one day she would wake up and realise he was a monster and want nothing to do with him.

Suddenly she rolled over and one of her arms slid over his chest as she moved closer to him. He looked down at her, his hands still on his head. She pressed up against him and put her head on his chest. She mumbled something incoherent in her sleep then rubbed her cheek on his chest before falling silent. He couldn't help but smile before her arms moved to his neck and she moved even closer wrapping her arms around his neck as her head moved to his shoulder. He held his smile as he gently shook his head, she moved around so much in her sleep it was no wonder most days he woke up to the sound of her groaning after she'd fallen to the floor.

He brought his hands down from his face and wrapped his arms around her, his fingers brushed at one of the scars on her back and he felt the raised edges through the material of her top. She made a small sound like a whimper and burrowed closer to him. He tightened his arms around her and pressed his lips to the top of her head as he stroked her hair.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Deep inside a maximum security english prison . . .. .

"You lost one of your lambs." whispered a voice through the metal prison bars.

"I know master, I am a disappointment." replied the man behind the bars as he lowered his head.

" yes you are you mud monkey but, I'm going to give you a chance to redeem yourself."

"Thank you master."

The metal bars flew apart, creating a large space and the shackles fell off the calender killer's wrists and ankles. He stepped out of the tiny jail cell and tilted his head from side to side elliciting a loud cracking sound.

"Go finish what you started." whispered the voice and he found himself standing in front of a sign that welcomed him to Iowa.

"It would seem the lamb has strayed very far from the flock."

"Go find your lost lamb and this time finish the job." growled Uriel before disappearing.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Sam woke up and looked around the room, the bed Dean and Wendy shared was empty and the keys to the Impala were gone. He sat up and stretched then heard a knock at the door. He opened it and Ruby walked in.

"Morning Sam." she said

"Ruby what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Sam, taking a little vacation?"

"What do you mean?"

"How quickly they forget, seals Sam, I'm talking about the seals, what are you boys doing, playing babysitter's club when you should be out there stopping Lillith from setting the damn devil free." said Ruby, yelling out her last few words, waking Wendy who'd drifted to the ceiling out of sight in her sleep.

"Right and just where are these damned seals?" asked Sam

Ruby stared at him as she folded her arms.

"That's what I thought."

"Sam it's been weeks, if you don't keep up your training, when the time does come and you face Lillith she will snap you like a twig." said Ruby.

"No, I can do this without it."

"No you can't you need it to be strong."

Wendy tried to land gently on the bed but as she came down she missed the bed and fell to the floor in a heap, letting out a small yelp as she hit the ground making Sam and Ruby spin around to face her. She stood up and looked at them. Sam cleared his throat clearly uncomfortable. "Uh, Wendy this is Ruby, Ruby, Wendy." he said gesturing to each of them in turn.

"I thought you went with Dean." said Sam

"No I uh. . " she motioned to the ceiling.

"So this is the little witch." said Ruby walking up to Wendy

"What are you?" asked Wendy taking an involuntary step back, she could see Ruby's real face under the human she was wearing. Ruby smiled "You can see me, do I scare you witch?" she asked as she took a step towards Wendy as she made her eyes go black. Wendy tilted her head and stared at Ruby before breaking into a grin, she took a step towards Ruby and looked her in the eyes, she'd never been one to back down. "I don't scare easy, but you, you're scared of something, nervous almost. What are you hiding?" she asked locking her eyes on Ruby's.

Ruby's face turned hard as she looked at Sam, "Great, you've got a freaking empath on your hands, good luck with that." she said as she left the room speedily.

Sam looked suprised at her abrupt departure and turned to Sam. "You're hiding something too, something big, something you're. .. ."

"That's none of your. ." he began testily still a bit aggravated by Ruby.

"I'm sorry, I intruded, I didn't mean to read you, it just. . . happened." she said sensing his rising anger.

Sam sat down and sighed as he leaned back against the chair feeling drained. "It's ok, I understand." he said.

Wendy could feel the tension rolling off him and ran over to the bed. "I call do-over" she shouted over her shoulder as she ran, tripping over the rug as she did so. She missed her footing and fell face down on the bed. She rolled over and sat up stretching her hands over her head and stood up.

"Good morning Sam." she said as she walked over to him and sat at the table opposite from him shooting him a grin. She felt the tension ebbing out of him as he shook his head and chuckled. "Good morning Wendy." he replied. "Wanna go learn how to shoot today?" he asked as Dean opened the door and walked in.

"Yes!" she replied practically bouncing in her chair at the thought of it.

"Get dressed and we'll grab some breakfast before we go." said Dean from the doorway. Wendy stood up and ran to her bag to get her stuff as Dean walked over to the bed to put his jacket down on it. Wendy tripped over the same rug and felt herself falling to the floor, she closed her eyes and braced for the impact that never came. Dean grabbed the back of her shirt and stopped her from hitting the ground, but he pulled a little too hard and she fell back against him as he sat on the bed. She opened one eye and peeked out wondering how come she wasn't face first on the floor. She saw Dean shaking his head fondly down at her, his arms around her waist and she was sitting in his lap.

"Damn girl, it's a wonder you haven't broken all your bones." he laughed, his resonant laugh falling from his gorgeous lips making her stomach tighten.

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek so fast he wasn't sure she'd actually done it. "Thanks for not letting me eat the floor." she said with a grin before dashing to the bathroom to change. Dean smiled as he stared at the closed bathroom door, bringing a hand up to lightly touch his cheek. Sam looked over at his brother and caught the expression on his face. He couldn't help it a chuckle burst from his lips.

"What?" asked Dean his hand still on his cheek.

"Looks like someone's falling for Wendy who coincidently, can't stop falling." laughed Sam.

"I'm not. .. I just. .. she, shut up Sam." said Dean.

"Oh yeah, then why's your hand still on your face?" asked Sam as he ducked the shoe his brother threw at him. Dean realised his hand was still on his cheek and lowered it, turning his back to his brother as he pretended to get something from his bag as he hid his grin that just wouldn't fade. The few times she'd been wrapped up in his arms, were the times he'd felt the most alive since coming back from hell.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Today I had to pretend to be my roommate's girlfriend because his brother came over unexpectedly and he hasn't told his family he's gay. Most awkward 3 hours of my life, plus side, I got a giant cookie :D_

_Thanks for all the alerts and favs and reviews, I'd give you guys a piece of my giant cookie but it's all gone now_


	10. Marching Machete

Marching Machete

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"But Dean I want to help." said Wendy pouting

"And I've no doubt that you can, but I need you to stay here and watch my baby."

"Really, that's the best you can come up with, watch your precious car"

"Pretty much."

Sam shook his head and chuckled as he watched the exchange, they'd caught wind of a vampire nest and he and Dean were preparing to go clean it out. Wendy wanted to help but Dean wanted to keep her out of danger for as long as possible. Wendy felt the slight worry rolling off of him which he covered up with his cocky grin. She realised that it wasn't that he thought she was incompetent, he was just trying to keep her safe. She puffed up her cheeks and blew the air out between her lips letting them roll before she said "Fine, I'll stay here and bodyguard your baby."

"atta girl." said Dean as he handed her a gun loaded with bullets coated in deadman's blood. "Now if any of them manage to slip past us, you know what to do right?"

"Shoot the sparkle out of them?"

Dean laughed as he nodded, they'd taken her shooting just the day before and had been happy to find she was a natural, she got all 10 targets with 11 bullets. She leaned against the car door and watched as the boys pulled their machetes out of the trunk and left.

"Be careful." she called after them.

"We always are." said Dean as he waved over his shoulder.

"Liar." muttered Sam loud enough for Dean to hear.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

+-+-+/+/+-+_

The boys found the warehouse with the door hanging open. They exchanged looks before walking in. There were hammocks hanging all around the place, but on closer inspection the hammocks were all empty.

"What the hell?" muttered Dean as he turned to Sam. "It's broad daylight, shouldn't these things be sleeping?"

"Not if we're expecting hunters." snarled a deep voice behind them. The boys whirled around and found themselves faced with 5 vampires and 3 more came out of the shadows behind them, forming a circle.

"See, we saw you boys roll into town and we figured it was just a matter of time before you started stiring trouble." said the tall red-headed vampire in front of them who appeared to be the leader.

"Oh that's rich, you and yours have been snacking on the folks in this town for months, but we're the trouble makers. You hear that Sammy, we're the rif raff." said Dean tightening his grip on the machete in his hand.

"Dean." said Sam warningly as a female vampire edged closer to them from the back.

Dean whirled around as she lunged at him, her teeth inches away from his neck. He swung his arm up loping her head off, "no wonder vamps have such a bad rep, not even dinner first?" he asked as her head rolled off to the side.

"Kill them." snarled the leader.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy sat on the hood of the Impala waiting for the boys to come back. Suddenly she felt cold, icy cold, something was wrong. She checked her watch, the boys had been gone for a long time, maybe too long. Dean had told her to stay with the car no matter what, but she just knew something had gone very wrong. She tucked the gun in her belt and went in the direction she'd seen the boys go.

She got to the warehouse and heard screaming. She stalked down quietly to it and looked through the window. Sam was laying on the floor unconscious but with no visible wounds and Dean was standing against the wall with a tall, blonde, female vampire latched on to his throat. She alternated between screaming at him and biting him. There were dead bodies strewn over the blood spattered ground. Wendy slid through the door and shot the vampire in the back several times with the blood coated bullets. She released her hold on Dean as she screamed again before falling to the floor. Wendy ran over to Dean who had slumped to the floor to check if he was ok, as she reached him a pair of arms grabbed the back of her elbows and lifted her into the air. One of the vampires on the floor hadn't been completely dead. He snarled as he threw her across the room, her gun flying out of her grasp. She landed on her back and felt sharp, stabbing pains scattered across her back, she'd landed on broken glass but she didn't care about that now, the boys were in danger. The vampire had turned away from her thinking she'd been knocked out and was kicking Dean in the stomach. He grunted unconsciously as the blows landed.

Wendy spotted the machete on the floor next to Sam who was beginning to stir and broke into a run towards him, she grabbed the machete as she moved and lept into the air loping the head off the vampire as she landed. His head fell off his shoulders as his eyes widened in disbelief. Wendy turned to see Sam pushing himself up off the floor, moving slowly. She tried to wake Dean but he wasn't moving.

"Go get the car." said Sam as he checked Dean over. Wendy took off running towards the car ignoring the sharp pains in her back. She tripped over a tree root and fell flat on her stomach, she jumped to her feet and took off running again, she felt a sharp pain in her thigh accompanied by something warm and wet running down her leg and she realised she'd fallen on the machete she'd been carrying. The pain barely registered as she ran. "Way to go Wendy, don't let the big bad vamps slice you open, do it yourself." she thought to herself as she got to the car and started the engine tossing the machete under the seat as she sped towards the warehouse. When she got to the warehouse Sam was walking out the door, his arm around Dean as he half carried him out of the warehouse. Sam gently lay Dean on the backseat before jumping into the passenger's seat.

"Should we take him to a hospital?" asked Wendy as she drove away from the warehouse.

"Nah, he's had worse than this, he's just knocked out, drive to the motel down the street, I'll patch him up there." said Sam rubbing the back of his head.

"What happened in there?" asked Wendy.

"They were ready for us, they outnumbered us were about to kill us when ass back there started mouthing off to the leader. We'd taken out most of them but I got thrown against a wall and next thing I know you're taking out the leader, which good job by the way." said Sam.

"Thanks." she said grinning at him. "Is he going to be ok?" she asked worriedly shooting a glance in the backseat at Dean's unconscious form.

"He'll be fine, he's hard to kill, believe me I would know." said Sam with a laugh

+-+-+/+/+-+_

The tall, burly man held the bucket of paint lightly as he flitted about the outside of the abandoned shack his master had sent him to. He was painting symbols on the wall when he heard a fluttering of wings behind him.

"I've done what you asked me to." said the Calender killer as he motioned to the walls. "Why do we need those?"

"So that once you have your lamb, no one can take her away from you." replied Uriel as he frowned, this human was starting to annoy him with all the incessant questions.

"When can I go get my lamb master? I want to hear her scream again, oh the way she screamed for me." he sighed as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Soon, you'll have her in due time." replied Uriel as he disappeared, leaving the calender killer humming as he continued to paint the anti-angel symbols on the walls of the shack.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean woke up a few minutes before they got to the motel.

"What happened?" he groaned as he rubbed his neck sitting up.

"You got bitten, but don't worry, I don't think that vamp managed to slip you any of her blood, she was more focused on draining you after you killed her mate." said Sam.

"How'd we get out?" asked Dean.

"Wendy saved us." said Sam raising an eyebrow at Dean as he waited for a reaction.

"She what!" yelled Dean turning to look at her. "I thought I told you to stay with the car." he growled.

"And I thought I told you to be careful." replied Wendy shooting him a glance in the rearview mirror.

"She's got you there man, we were a bit reckless, we didn't even scout out the place before charging in. If dad was around he'd have our hides for that, besides she did save us man." said Sam as he twisted to look at Dean who was staring at Wendy with an incredulous look on his face searching for a comeback.

Wendy glanced at him in the mirror again and grinned, she knew he wasn't really angry, just worried, she could feel it rolling off him and appreciated it. Despite his attempts to appear angry he caught himself grinning back. He'd expected her to apologize and say she'd never do it again, the fact that she hadn't done that, had him speechless.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_I like speechless Dean, he gets all flustered and looks soo adorable with his mouth half open, then again I like happy Dean, excited Dean, sad Dean, hurt Dean, angry Dean, happy-go-luck Dean. .. .ok, I'll stop now :D_


	11. My lamb forever

My lamb forever

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Sam went to the front desk to get a room whilst Wendy parked the Impala. Dean stood up as he got out of the car and rubbed his neck. The blood had already stopped running down his neck, he reached up to stretch. He stopped midstretch as he realised that Wendy had been driving his baby. "Have you driven before? do you know how to handle my baby?oh God, did you hurt her? are you alright baby? Did you scratch her?" he asked, shooting questions at both her and the car as he circled it looking for scratches.

"She's fine, Dean, I can drive." laughed Wendy as she watched him examine the car. Sam came back with the key to their room and watched Dean circle the car.

"What's he doing?" asked Sam watching his brother dart around the vehicle.

"Making sure I didn't kill his baby." laughed Wendy. Sam looked down at her and noticed she looked a little pale, he noticed her back and grimmanced. The light blue material of her t-shirt was flecked with blood which made small trails down to the waist of her black jeans.

"You're bleeding." he said quietly. Dean heard him and his head snapped up as he ran over to Wendy, he spun her around and looked at her back. "It's ok, just a little glass." said Wendy.

"How'd that happen?" asked Sam.

"Vampire tried to teach me to fly." she said with a chuckle.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean fidgeted on the chair as Sam applied a bandage to his neck.

"Dude, sit still, I'm almost done." said Sam in a harrassed voice as his brother's movements made the ends of the tape stick together for the third time.

"We should be fixing Wendy, I'm fine Sam, it doesn't even hurt anymore."

"Don't worry, it's not even that bad." said Wendy as she pulled her boots off and put them in the corner.

"Are you hurt somewhere else?" asked Dean as he spotted her left sock soaked in blood.

"I got a cut on my thigh." she said, turning red as she remembered the fall.

"How'd that happen?" asked Sam as he applied a couple more pieces of tape to his brother's bandage.

"I uh. . I fell." she said quietly.

"The vamp threw you twice?" asked Sam.

"I fell on my way to the car." she replied biting her bottom lip as she looked at the boys sheepishly.

Dean threw his head back and laughed, making Sam shoot him a frustrated look as his hands slid and the tape stuck together again. "Oh damn Wendy, only you would take out a vampire and then wound yourself all on your own during the getaway." Sam couldn't help but chuckle through his frustration as his brother's booming laugh filled the room. She stuck her tongue out at them as Sam applied the last piece of tape. "Great, laugh at the klutz." she said shaking her head at them before laughing too.

"Ok, your turn." said Sam motioning for her to sit on the back of the couch. She went over and sat on it, resting her feet on the seat of the couch. He began to roll her shirt up but quickly realised she would have to take it off. Dean tossed her a towel and the boys turned around as she pulled the shirt off and covered her front with the towel as she put her elbows on her knees. Sam let out a small gasp as he looked at her back, it was covered in crossed out numbers, long white scars and dark pink burn marks, punctuated by the fresh, small bleeding wounds, some of which had pieces of glass sticking out. Dean had told him about the scars, but he never expected that they would be this bad, there was hardly any unmarked skin.

Dean heard his gasp and went to stand next to him so he could see. He clenched his jaw as he looked at the sight before him, he'd only seen her lower back and it had made him mad, the sight of the whole thing downright enraged him. Sam cleared his throat and looked at his brother, "I'm gonna need a pair of tweezers." he said in a thick voice. Dean handed him the tweezers but Sam's hands shook as they neared her back. The pain she must have gone through at that man's hands, just thinking about it . . .

"Come on Sam, I never pegged you as sqeamish." said Wendy feeling his hesitation as it made her uneasy.

Dean took the tweezers from his brother and gently nudged him to the side. Sam ran his hands through his hair before grabbing the keys off the table "I'm gonna go grab us some dinner from the diner up the road." he said.

Dean nodded at him as he carefully plucked the glass out of Wendy's back gently running his fingers over the scars as he did so. he said. She shivered slightly as his fingers ran over the raised edges. When he was done with her back he handed her a clean shirt from her bag and after she pulled it on he moved round to the front of the couch.

"Ok, time to patch up the one on your thigh." he said.

"That's ok, I'll get that one, it's really not that bad." she said quickly.

"alright, if you're. .. ." he trailed off noticing that she had gotten paler and the blood was dripping off her foot and onto the couch. If it wasn't serious it should have stopped bleeding by now.

"You're still bleeding, come on, let me check it out, it should have stopped by now." he said.

"Really Dean, I got this one." she said looking a little panicked, she couldn't let him see her thigh, he'd never look at her the same if he saw that, her back was bad enough but she didn't want him to see her legs.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked noticing her panicked look. "I just want to make sure you don't bleed out on us." said Dean.

"I. .. " she began but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"No Wendy, I'm not hearing it, do I need to get my handcuffs to make you cooperate?" he asked, immediately regretting his choice of words as sheer terror filled her eyes as she flashed back to being handcuffed to the shower rail.

"I'm sorry, I would never handcuff you. I's just kidding." he said as he slowly took his hand off her mouth "But please let me see." he said looking at her giving her his best imitation of Sam's puppy dog eyes. She couldn't help but laugh as he stuck out his lower lip and lowered his head to look in her eyes with what she could only guess was his attempt at a soulful stare.

"Fine" she laughed and he was relieved to see trust in her eyes again when she looked up at him.

He tried to pluck the material of the jeans apart, but the material was stuck to her leg making it hard for him to see the wound, much less treat it. He reached for the scissors and realised his hands were stained with blood. She'd bled out more than they'd realised. He walked to the side of the couch and gently slid one hand under her thighs as he braced the other around her back picking her up and carrying her to the bathroom. He put her to sit on the counter next to the sink as he cut away the material above the wound.

"Those were my favorite jeans." commented Wendy as she drew her other leg up and rested her head on her knee as she watched him cut. Dean shook his head as he chuckled before gently easing the material down her leg and she turned her head to the side, resting her cheek on her knee and wrapping her arms around her bent leg, not wanting to see his face when he saw what was there. She heard him inhale sharply and she closed her eyes.

Dean looked down at the thigh in front of him and realised now why she'd been reluctant to let him see it. There were cuts and burns on it, same as her back but carved into it over and over again in neat rows were the words "My lamb forever." around the words were masses of crescent shaped scars which he realised with a start were bite marks. The wound from the machete was mid-thigh, in the middle of the words and was deep enough to need a few stitches, at least 4.

"That son of a bitch bit you." hissed Dean in anger as he gently ran a hand over the marks.

She buried her face against her knee the bite marks made her feel degraded, almost dirty, the memory of his teeth on her body still haunted her. Her long brown hair hid her face from him. Dean took a cloth and wet it under the sink, gently cleaning the area around the wound before getting the needle. He pulled out the bottle of whiskey to clean the wound before stitching it.

"This may sting a bit, hell, it'll sting a lot." said Dean."you ready?" he asked. She nodded, her face still pressed against her knee. He watched as her head moved up and down against her other leg, signalling she understood, before he gently poured the alcohol over the wound. She grabbed her leg tighter, drawing it closer to her as she felt the sting of the alcohol. When the needle dug into her skin she gasped lightly. Dean made a low shushing noise. "Don't worry kiddo, it'll be over soon." he said softly as he tightened the thread and she whimpered quietly. After a few seconds she went completely silent.

Wendy tried to stay awake, but the bloodloss was making her dizzy, that combined with the pain overwhelmed her and she felt a wave of shame at the weakness she felt she was showing as the darkness ate away at the edges of her vision and she lost consciousness

Dean finished as quickly as he could and rinsed his hands. "Hey, I'm done now." he said as he dried his hands. When she didn't answer he asked "Hey, Wendy, you with me?" as he brushed her hair behind her shoulder so he could see her face then he tilted her chin towards him so he could look at her and realised she was passed out. He ran a hand over the side of her face, she looked so harmless and vulnerable, it was hard to believe that she'd saved his life barely an hour ago. He gently picked her up and lay her on her side on the bed. He considered sleeping on the couch tonight so that he wouldn't hurt her by accident, but quickly decided against it as she rolled over in her sleep placing herself precariously close to the edge of the bed. He would have to stay next to her and make sure she didn't hurt herself, the girl was a hazard to herself and she needed to be protected. She needed him. He knew it was probably a little twisted but it felt good to be needed. He sat on the bed next to her as he waited for Sam to come back.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_I heard Taylor Swift's "sparks fly" today and in the chorus it goes 'get me with those green eyes baby.' My mind shot to Dean and it's been stuck in my head all day. Anyway yeah, thanks again for all the alerts, favs and reviews, they make me do my happy dance __^_^_


	12. My own personal superhero

My own personal superhero

_**+="My precious lamb, you'll be mine forever and ever won't you." rasped the voice that haunted her as he carved the words into her thigh. "There, now you'll never forget me." he said as he leaned down and kissed the words, before looking up at her with blood stained lips. "Tell me you'll never forget me." he said staring up into her terrified eyes as she looked down at him, tears soaking the gag in her mouth. "I said tell me!" he yelled before biting down hard on her thigh drawing blood as her muffled screams filled the air and echoed off the bathroom tiles as she hang helpless from the shower rail by her wrists praying for the nightmare to be over.+=**_

Wendy's eyes snapped open as she woke up, breathing hard, she found herself staring into a pair of concerned green eyes barely visible in the dim light.

"You ok?" asked Dean.

"yeah, just a bad dream." she muttered turning red, embarassed that he'd seen her like that.

"Must have been one hell of a dream, you were thrashing about something awful, I was afraid you were going to hurt yourself." he said putting a hand on her forehead and brushing her hair away from it. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light she noticed his cheek was red, like he'd been slapped. "Did I do that?" she asked as she reached up and ran a hand over his face. He closed his eyes revelling in the feel of her hands on his face. "It's ok, I did pour stinging alcohol into your open leg earlier." he whispered.

"I'm sorry and you did it for my own good." she murmured keeping her hand on his cheek stroking it lightly, she was lying on her side facing him and he was propped up on an elbow facing her as he leaned down over her.

Dean looked down into her large brown eyes as he moved his hand down to the side of her face as he ran a thumb over her cheek. He smiled down at her as his eyes fell to her full lips which were slightly parted. He couldn't help himself, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. Wendy's eyes went wide for a second as she kept perfectly still for a moment. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not, she was still half asleep and the way his lips moved against hers was intoxicating.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled herself closer to him and closed her eyes, dream or not it felt real enough. Dean let out a soft groan as she kissed him back, her soft, pliable lips melding to his perfect ones, he slid his arms around her waist careful not to touch any of the shallow wounds on her back. Conflict began to churn in his chest making it tight. She was vulnerable right now, she was scared, still feeling the after effects of her nightmare and reaching out to the nearest person. As much as he wanted to keep kissing her, she might not feel the same way in the morning. He was supposed to be watching out for her and that was it.

It took every ounce of strength he had to break the kiss. "I'm sorry," he said quietly as as he moved to get off the bed but she tightened her hold around his neck. "I'm not, don't leave." she whispered looking up into his gorgeous, piercing eyes that made her breath hitch. Wendy's heart was racing as she watched him, feeling the turmoil bubbling in him like it were her won. She usually didn't trust people so fast much less let them know she needed them, she'd always thought of herself as independent able to take care of herself, but Dean barrelled down her defenses just by being. .. .Dean.

He stared down at her, conflicted for a minute, he wanted so badly to just be near her, but at the same time, he was afraid of hurting her, not only physically on account of her wounds but what would happen when that trust vanished from her eyes, when she saw him for the monster he felt he really was. 'What the hell is happening to you Dean?' he thought to himself before she lay her head against his shoulder and he felt all resistance leave him, he wasn't going anywhere. He adjusted himself on the bed, pulling the blanket around them as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head and whispered. "Sleep now, I got you, I won't let anything hurt you while I'm here."

"Cuz you're a superhero, like my own personal superman" whispered Wendy into his shoulder, her voice thick with sleep as she smiled sleepily at him. Dean chuckled feeling the tightness in his chest loosen, she was still groggy, she probably wouldn't remember the kiss in the morning. "I'd rather be batman, red and blue, not really my colours, I'm more a black and blue man." he whispered with a grin as he gently rubbed her shoulder.

"That you are." she said laughingly as she gestured to a darkened bruise on his arm where a vampire had hit him. She rubbed her cheek on his shoulder before closing her eyes again as sleep overtook her.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy woke up and stretched feeling a dull throbbing pain in her thigh. For a minute she didn't remember why she was sore, then she remembered the events of the day before. She grinned, she'd killed her first vampire yesterday. She looked to her left and saw Dean fast asleep next to her, one arm wrapped around her shoulders as he lay on his back with one arm folded under his head, keeping her from rolling off the bed. She saw the bruise on his arm and vaguely remembered saying something about it the night before.

She looked up at his face, his eyes were closed and his head was turned to the side, her gaze moved to his lips and she remembered vividly how they'd felt on hers. She still wasn't sure if it had been a dream or not, but it had felt very real. He stirred and she quickly closed her eyes pretending to be asleep. She figured it had to have been a dream, there was no way Dean would have kissed her, he'd seen the marks on her body, she'd been marked by that man in such a degrading way there was no way he would want her. She was just someone he felt he had to protect because he was a good person. He wouldn't want to be saddled with . . . 'damaged goods'. . . that was what her ex had called her.

She tried to push all thoughts of her ex out of her head, she remembered how she'd cried her eyes out over him the night she'd caught him with her best friend. She'd cried almost the whole damned night inwardly cursing herself for falling for him, for letting herself feel for him, for giving him the power to hurt her that deeply. That was the first and last time she'd ever cried over a guy. She was jolted back the the present day when she felt Dean move.

Dean looked down at the girl in his arms. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be asleep. His eyes fell to her lips, full and soft and right there in front of him. He flashed back to the kiss the night before and fought the urge to re-live it. He ran a hand down the side of her face instead before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy sat in the backseat of the impala as they drove down the highway. Each time the car jostled Wendy winced silently, the wound in her leg was starting to bug her, those on her back were already scabbing over. She was looking out the window but Sam could see her face in the mirror. He nudged Dean silently and pointed with his chin at the rearview mirror. Dean glanced at it and saw the discomfort on Wendy's face.

"You alright back there?" he asked as he lowered the radio, turning down Def Leppard.

"Yeah, I'm good." she replied shooting him a grin that didn't mask the pain as the car jostled again.

"We're just gonna make a quick stop ok?" said Dean.

"No problem" she replied looking out the window again. Dean reached over to open the glove compartment and handed Sam a prescription pad. "You know what to do." he said quietly.

"Dude." said Sam giving his brother a disapproving look.

"Come on man, we both know from experience asprin won't do a damn thing."

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Sam walked out of the store holding a paper bag which he handed to Wendy as he got in the car.

"What's this" she asked as she opened the bag finding a container of Vicodin. "I appreciate the thought guys but I can't take these, they make me loopy, I'm talking seriously loopy."

"It's ok, we can handle a loopy Wendy." said Dean, turning around to look at her

"Don't make me loopy, you won't like me when I'm loopy." she said imitating Bruce Banner making the boys burst out laughing.

"No dice Wendy, anyone can see your leg hurts." said Sam

"It's. .. "

"Give her the puppydog eyes Sammy." said Dean cutting her off before turning to Sam then looking back at Wendy. "no one can resist his puppydog eyes."

Wendy laughed before opening the bottle. "Fine, but remember you guys asked for it." she said as she popped a pill in her mouth pretending to swallow it as she hid it under her tongue. "Happy now?" she asked.

"Not yet, open up." said Dean stretching his hand out and cupping her chin.

"Seriously?" she asked incredulously. Dean raised and lowered an eyebrow as he smirked at her. She sighed before opening her mouth. "Now lift up." he said motioning with his finger for her to lift her tongue. She lifted her tongue reluctantly and was met with a disapproving look from the boys when they spotted the pill.

"Ok Ok, I'll cooperate." she said as she swallowed it then opened her mouth again and lifted her tongue to show the pill was gone.

"Now I'm happy." said Dean shooting her his trademark grin as he let go of her chin, patted her on the head making her roll her eyes at him before he started the car up again.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_I have exams coming up so I won't be able to write for a while, the next one will be out late next week though. Stupid school having stupid exams when we're supposed to be on Easter vacation *stomps off grumbling about administration possessed by heartless fiends*_

_*comes back* thanks for reading guys, makes me less bitter about having exams during what's supposed to be my vacation __^_^ __See you guys next week :D have an awesome Easter if you celebrate it. oh no, it's coming nooooo *runs away screaming whilst being chased by a gigantic textbook yelling "Read me!"*_


	13. Lead me not into temptation

Lead me not into temptation (I can find it myself)

Dean carried a giggling Wendy bridal style into the motel room. She hadn't been kidding when she'd said Vicodin made her loopy. She'd lain down on the patch of grass outside the motel and tried to make snow angels whilst singing about frosty the snowman. .. . there hadn't been any snow. He set her down on the couch and went to take a shower whilst Sam went to do the laundry. He came back to find her jumping up and down on the couch singing "I'm a kangaroo, a kanga kanga rooo ooo oo, I'm a kang-ga-roo".

"Whoa, sit down Wendy, you're gonna pop your stitches." he said as he walked over to the couch and caught her mid-bounce. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he caught her.

"But the couch is soooo bouncy." she said with a giggle as she looked into his eyes, pouting playfully. Dean laughed and shook his head as he moved to set her down on the couch again. "You have gorgeous lips Dean, did anyone ever tell you that, they're just soo. . . gorgeous" she ran a finger over his bottom lip as he tried to put her down but she wouldn't budge. He stood straight up again and tried to loosen her grip on him when she suddenly leaned in and kissed him.

His reaction was immediate, he couldn't help himself, he kissed her back as he ran his hands through her hair with one hand as he wrapped the other around her waist to support her. She tangled her fingers in the the damp hair at the nape of his neck, he felt like the back of his neck was on fire. He put his hand behind her neck and deepened the kiss. When his tongue flicked against hers she let out a soft moan bringing him crashing back to reality. What was he doing? She was drugged up and out of it, she wasn't thinking straight, much as he didn't want to stop, he had to put an end to this before it got out of hand.

As soon as her lips touched his she knew for certain that the kiss the night before hadn't been a dream. His lips felt exactly the same, the intoxicating feel of it made her head spin and she knew it had nothing to do with the painkillers. She was glad it hadn't been a dream and felt a stab of disappointment when he pulled back. She tried to kiss him again but he stopped her. "No Wendy, we can't, you're not thinking straight."

"Deeeaaannnn" she whined as she put her hands on the sides of his face and pressed her nose against his and stared into his eyes making him inhale sharply as he fought the urge to close the distance between his lips and hers. "I'm thinking straight, very straight and sharp too, like a sword, yes, a straight, sharp, pointy sword of doom. Ooooh, sing the doom song with me Dean." she said as she let go of his face and quickly detached herself from him as she jumped up on the couch again. "doom doom doom doom doo doo doo doom." she sang as she bounced.

Dean's mouth fell open as he stared at her before shaking his head as he tried hard not to laugh. She was like a hyperactive, 6 year old. "Wendy if you don't stop that you're gonna pop your stitches."

"Hehehe, pop goes the weasel." sang Wendy as she continued bouncing.

Dean reached out and grabbed her again, plopping down on the couch and pulling her into his lap as he wrapped his arms firmly around her waist.

"Now you sit still and be good for me." said Dean trying to sound stern and failing miserably. "Please?" he added.

Wendy yawned, suddenly tired. "Ok, I'll be still now." she said as she rubbed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder looking up at him.

"Dean" she said quietly as she gazed up at him.

"hmmm."

"You're a good guy you know that, a really, really good guy and I'm glad I met you." she said as she traced small circles on his chest with her index finger before plucking his amulet between her fingers and playing with it.

Dean felt his throat constrict as she gazed up at him that trust he found so reassuring shining in her eyes. He ran a hand over her forehead and brushed her hair off her face before moving his hand slowly down to the side of her face. He saw her eyes cloud over and he quickly grabbed the TV remote before he gave in to the temptation to kiss her again.

He cleared his throat."What would you like to watch?" he asked as he flipped through channels. When she didn't reply he looked down at her and realised she was fast asleep. He chuckled softly as he looked down at her, her face pressed against his shoulder, her hand on his chest. It was amazing what she could do to him, the range of emotions she could make him feel in the space of 5 minutes, she fit just right in his arms, he wished he could just keep her there forever, protect her from anything that threatened to take away her smile. The smile that made his heart feel like it was about to implode.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Sam walked into the motel room and closed the door quietly. Dean turned around and pressed a finger to his lips signalling Sam to keep quiet. Sam put the laundry down on one of the beds and walked over to the couch. Dean had a pillow in his lap and Wendy was stretched out on the couch on her head on the pillow as she lay on her side fast asleep, her hands folded under her head. The TV was on, but if you asked Dean what was playing that day he wouldn't know. Dean was absent-mindedly stroking her hair with one hand as the other rested lightly on her shoulders keeping her in place.

She murmured incoherently in her sleep and shifted slightly. Dean looked down at her and smiled before he caught himself and looked up. Sam was staring at him with a huge grin on his face. 'What' mouthed Dean trying unsuccessfully to stop smiling. Sam grinned wider and shot Dean his I-told-you-so-face as he mouthed 'you like Wendy.' teasingly

"What are you 12?" whispered Dean.

"Just admit it." whispered back Sam.

"mind your business wus."

"admit it chicken."

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

"Idiot" murmured Wendy in her sleep as she rolled over onto her back grabbing Dean's hand and hugging it to her rubbing her face on the back of it whilst still asleep. Dean looked at her in suprise before looking back at Sam who was doing his best not to burst out laughing.

"That was aimed at you." whispered Dean. Sam shook his head as he struggled to keep his laughter contained.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

A couple days later. .. . .

Wendy sat on the wooden chair in the motel leaning back as she balanced the chair on two legs rocking gently with her eyes closed. She could practically hear her mother's voice in her ear. "Wendy, don't rock the chair, you'll break the legs."

"Mine or the chair's?" she'd always ask when her mother said that earning herself a light smack on the head.

Suddenly she felt someone grab the sides of the chair and pull it forward. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself staring into a pair of green eyes filled with disaproval and amusement. "Are you trying to break your neck?" asked Dean as he held onto the sides of the chair leaning over her.

"Just the legs." she muttered quietly before laughing.

"What?" asked Dean as he made sure her feet were on the floor before he let go of the chair and walked over to the bed pulling off his suit jacket.

"Nothing." she said with a grin before asking "What did you guys find out?"

"We think it's a werewolf, the coroner's report said that the victim looked like he was attacked by a large dog and we are on the second night of the full moon." said Sam as he pulled off his tie.

"Does that mean we're hunting Jacob tonight?" asked Wendy with a grin as she closed her notebook on the table, she'd been doing some research on witches whilst making notes, seeing if she could find out anything more about her family.

"Who?" asked Dean.

"Werewolf from twilight." answered Sam before he could stop himself.

"I don't even wanna know how you know that." said Dean as he pulled out a box of silver bullets from his bag.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

The Calender Killer walked down the aisle of the store pushing his cart as he whistled. He got to the counter and began to unload a blowtorch, rope and various blades onto the counter.

"Wow buddy, you must have a big weekened planned, what are you gonna do with this stuff?" asked the teenager at the counter as he ran the items under the scanner.

"Just a little home improvement. Thinking of re-doing my bathroom, painting the place red, installing some surround sound." came the reply accompanied by a creepy laugh.

"whatever floats your boat." said the teen a little creeped out by the large, pock-marked man in front of him.

"You guys carry handcuffs?" asked the calendar killer. The teen raised an eyebrow at him. "My girl likes to play rough." said the calender killer with a leer.

The boy reached under the counter and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "I know just what you mean." he said as he ran them under the scanner and slipped them in the bag.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So I know I said the next one would be next week, but I had loopy Wendy jumping around in my head driving me crazy and I just had to write it out and then one line led to another and boom! there was a chapter in front of me so I was like, well since it's done I might as well put it out, first exam went well though :D anyway off to have a war with another textbook, see you guys next week._


	14. Angel, Spike, Ron or Draco ?

_So I was studying and then a plot bunny decided to sit on my brain and just kept hopping up and down on it until I opened up my laptop and started to type, and then I just couldn't stop and well, you can guess the rest. .. _

Angel, Spike, Ron or Draco?

Sam and Wendy heard a loud shout and a snarl and looked at each other. Dean had told them to circle the area whilst he checked the alley. They sprinted towards the sound and saw Dean flying through the air, slamming into a wall. Sam was ahead of Wendy and aimed his gun at the werewolf. He fired a shot grazing the werewolf's shoulder as it moved before it grabbed the dumpster and threw it at him forcing him to roll to the side dropping his gun in the process.

The werewolf turned back to Dean and raised it's arm over it's head preparing to swipe it's claws across him.

"Hey Baldy!" yelled Wendy. "You don't want him, he's all tough meat, get stuck in your teeth, nice and juicy over here." she said her gun drawn as she tried to get a clear shot to the creature's heart not wanting to shoot and miss, she only had 3 bullets. The creature turned towards her and snarled. "That's it buddy, come and get it." she said quietly taking aim as Sam scrambled in the dim light trying to find his gun. Suddenly the creature charged towards Wendy before leaping into the air. As it reared over her, she squeezed the trigger 3 times in rapid succession shooting it square in the chest.

The werewolf whined as it crashed into her knocking her flat on her back squeezing all the air out of her. She vaguely heard someone yelling her name as she tried to push the dead weight off of her. Suddenly the werewolf was being pulled off of her and she grabbed the outstretched hand in front of her face. She felt herself being pulled to her feet and found that the hand belonged to Sam. Dean walked up to them rubbing his back. "Baldy? That was one of the hairiest sum-bitches I've ever seen." said Dean with a chuckle that quickly turned into a groan as the pain in his back worsened with the movement.

"I was . .. you see. .. it was the first thing that popped in my head ok." said Wendy with a playful pout as the trio walked out of the alleyway, the boys congratulated her on taking down her first werewolf. "Though I softened him up for you first, Miss Nice and juicy." teased Dean earning himself a soft punch on the shoulder.

None of them saw Uriel stepping out of the shadows as they left the alley. "Soon you'll be out of my way little witch." he muttered before he disappeared.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean sat on the motel bed twisting side to side as he tried to make the pain in his back go away, it was close to midnight and rain was pouring outside. Wendy walked out of the bathroom dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants rubbing a towel on her damp hair. It had taken almost a whole bar of soap to get the werewolf guts off of her but she finally felt clean. She chuckled as she watched Dean twist, his arms bent at his sides.

"What's the matter Dean, can't find your tail?" she asked. Dean looked up at her prepared to give her a witty comeback but they all flew out of his head as he caught sight of her. Her skin had that fresh, open, just washed look and the way her damp hair fell about her shoulders, the complete picture was mesmerizing. Wendy plopped down on the bed next to him, still drying her hair, not catching the dazed look he was giving her.

Sam walked into the room and saw his brother staring at Wendy. "Dude close your mouth, you'll catch flies." he said with a laugh.

"This is me ignoring you." said Dean as he turned away from Sam and resumed twisting. Sam lay on his stomach on his bed and turned on the TV. Wendy saw Dean twisting and turning and felt the pain in his back like it was her own. She'd tried to get her most recent power under control but no orb of light had appeared so she couldn't put it in a ball.

"Lie down." she said motioning with her hands as she stood up.

"Come again." asked Dean as he looked at her quizically.

"Your back is killing me and I think I can fix it." she said as she grabbed a bottle of lotion off the nightstand. Dean shook his head but lay down on his stomach as she instructed.

"lose the shirt." she said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Bossy aren't we." said Dean as he pulled his shirt over his head, making her stick her tongue out at him as she squirted lotion into her hand.

"Do you guys want me to leave?" asked Sam with an amused grin before Dean threw his balled up shirt at him and Wendy stuck her tongue out at him as she rubbed her palms together.

"Shouldn't you at least buy me din. . . .oh dear Lord." burst out Dean as Wendy's hands made contact with his skin.

"What was that?" asked Wendy as she firmly kneaded his back enjoying the feel of his firm muscles under her hands, she had to focus really hard to keep herself from drooling all over the masterpiece in front of her.

"Nothing." said Dean was he folded his arms under his head doing his best to stay quiet and avoiding the amused looks he knew Sam was shooting him, her hands on his back were damn near magic. She moved closer to the bed as she dug in a little deeper making small firm circles with her hands. She knew it was working because she could feel the pain slowly edging away. She ran her fingertips up his back before kneading her way back down to his lower back then up again. Dean fought back a moan as her hands did their work. "Damn Wendy, you've got magic hands."

"Well I am a witch after all." Wendy chuckled as she gradually slowed her movements feeling that the pain was completely gone. She stopped and sat on the bed next to him. Dean couldn't hold back the groan that escaped as her hands stopped. "Why'd you stop?" he asked moving to sit up.

"Pain's gone." she replied grinning at him before leaning back against the headboard checking out what Sam was watching. "The notebook? seriously?" she asked Sam as Dean pulled his shirt back on after a few experimental twists delighted to find the pain was gone.

"What can I say, it's a classic." said Sam as Wendy rolled her eyes and laughed. "No chickflicks tonight Sammy." said Dean grabbing the remote from Sam before sitting next to Wendy as he changed the channel settling on reruns of Buffy.

"Thanks for fixing my back." said Dean as he handed the remote back to Sam.

"Anytime." she said shooting him a grin.

They watched the show whilst Dean rooted for Angel and Wendy and Sam rooted for Spike. Dean and Sam got into an argument over which one was better for Buffy. Wendy couldn't help but laugh, two badass hunters arguing over which vampire better suited the slayer. "Gotta love the irony in that." she thought to herself as she stifled a yawn.

After a few minutes Dean felt pressure on his right arm and looked down to see that a sleeping Wendy had fallen on him. He smiled as he gently fixed her on the bed so she was lying down. He pulled the blanket over her shoulders then heard a soft snore. He realised Sam was fast asleep too. Dean grinned down at his brother's sleeping form before grabbing a permanent marker from his bag. Payback for Sam's smug looks earlier, there'd be hell to pay when Sam saw his face, but it was worth it thought Dean to himself with a grin as he took a picture with his phone.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean stuffed the marker back in his bag then took a step back to admire his handiwork. Sam would think twice before looking at him smugly again. He turned off the lights and went over to his bed. Wendy had already rolled about in her sleep and both her right arm and leg were hanging off the bed. Dean gently fixed her on the bed and slid into it next to her. She unconsciously reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him burying her face in his chest.

He looked down at her as he curled his arms about her, he loved falling asleep with her in his arms, it felt so . . . right. Whenever she looked at him, her eyes were always filled with trust, there was never any judgement, even though she knew the things he'd done. She made him feel like he wasn't a monster, the hole inside him always felt a lot smaller when she was around. She shifted in her sleep and murmured something incoherent that sounded a little bit like kangaroo making him break into a smile. He remembered her singing the kangaroo song as she bounced on the couch. He flashed back to the kiss that had followed and he sighed softly, it had been one of the best kisses in his life and if she'd been just another nameless girl he would have let things progress, spiral out of control right there on the couch, but this was Wendy, sweet, innocent Wendy who trusted him, believed he was a good guy. She deserved better than that, he would do his best to live up to the image she had of him.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

The next morning Sam stomped into the motel room and slammed the door. Wendy sat up rubbing her eyes as she felt Dean leap out of the bed and take off running.

"S' being attacked?" asked Wendy groggily as she blinked trying to clear her vision, hearing the bathroom door slam. "Whoa Sam, I didn't think you were such a hardcore Harry Potter fan." said Wendy doing her best not to burst out laughing. Sam was livid with anger, Dean had drawn round glasses on Sam's face, a lightning scar on his forhead and on his cheeks were the words "I love Draco." Sam strode over to the bathroom and began to bang on the door. "Dean open this door right now."

"Lighten up Sammy." came the yell from the bathroom.

"I don't believe you Dean, you know how many Harry potter jokes I had thrown at me before I realised what was going on? A little girl in pigtails walked up to me and kicked me in the shin because according to her Ron would be better than Draco for Harry." yelled Sam as he continued to bang on the door.

"It's not my fault you didn't look in a mirror before you left the room." yelled Dean in between bursts of laughter.

"Dean I swear, I'm gonna skin you alive, right after I stick that marker up your . .. .."

Wendy got out of bed and walked over to the table picking up one of the cups of coffee Sam had brought back. She sat at the table sipping it as she listened to the boys yell back and forth through the bathroom door. She opened her notebook on the table and sketched angry Sam banging on the bathroom door as he yelled at Dean and a laughing Dean on the other side of the door. She smiled as she drew, there was never a dull moment with the boys.

+-+-+/+/+-+_


	15. It's just that deja vu all over again

It's just that Deja Vu all over again

Wendy sat on the bathroom counter and watched as Dean cut the thread and pulled out the stitches in her thigh.

"There, all done." he said as he gently ran a finger over the jagged edges of the raised skin.

"Thanks." she replied as she pulled her pants leg down to cover her leg.

"Now no playing kangaroo for a couple days ok." said Dean shooting her a grin. Wendy groaned. "Aw man, don't remind me, but I did warn you guys those pills made me loopy. I feel like a total idiot." she said as she covered her face with her hands peeping out at him between her fingers.

"Well I for one think you make a cute idiot." said Dean winking at her as he washed his hands, catching her blush from the corner of his eye, making him grin to himself.

She grinned as she moved to get off the counter. Dean quickly dried his hands and put his hands on her waist to help her down. She rest her hands on his biceps as he gently set her on the floor feeling his muscles flex under her fingers as he easily picked her up off the counter. She looked up at him when her feet touched the floor. "Thank you Dr. Dean." she laughed and Dean found himself staring down into her large brown eyes and his eyes fell to her lips, curved up in a half smile as she looked up at him. He moved one hand off her waist and up to her face, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as he remembered the kiss a few days ago, he wasn't sure how much of that day she remembered, she hadn't mentioned it and he was glad, he wasn't sure what he would say if she did. But as he gazed down at her now, he remembered how good her lips had felt on his and leaned closer to her, almost trance-like.

Wendy looked up at him mesmerized as his hand moved softly on the side of her face. She vividly remembered the intoxicating way his kiss had felt and her heart begin to pound in her chest as his goregeous face slowly moved closer to hers. She felt like the room was spinning, that nothing else in the world mattered except Dean who was slowly moving closer and closer. His lips gently brushed hers and she felt like her heart was about to explode. She slid her hands up his broad shoulders and was about to wrap her arms around his neck to pull him closer when they heard the motel door opening and the familiar sound of Sam's voice letting them know he was there.

They sprang apart quickly and smiled almost shyly at each other before Dean moved over to the sink to finish packing up the supplies he had used to remove the stitches whilst Wendy cleared her throat and walked out of the bathroom.

"I found a case." said Sam as he plopped down on his bed not noticing how red she was.

"What's the case." asked Dean as he walked out of the bathroom and walked over to his bag to drop the first aid supplies in it.

"Bedford, Iowa, a guy beats his wife's brains out with a meat tenderizer, third local inside 2 months to gank his wife, no priors on any of 'em, all happily married."

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy sat in the motel room with an old reference book, digging up information on witches as she waited for the boys to come back from their interrogation with the most recent guy to murder his wife. Suddenly the motel door burst open and someone stomped in. Wendy was momentarily paralysed in fear as she recognized the person. "Hello sugar, it's time to come back home my lamb."

"No, you. .. you can't be here, you're supposed to be in jail." said Wendy as she looked around the room trying to figure out where the nearest weapon was.

"You left me, but I've come back sugar to you, tell me you missed me." he said as he stepped closer, striding over the salt line at the door. Wendy stood up quickly and got into her fighting stance, there was no way she was going down without a fight. She felt intent to harm rolling off him, pure intent, no anger, no rage just that intent to hurt her. Then she felt it, a sharp stinging pain in her stomach making her muscles spasm. He'd shot her with a taser moving so fast she didn't even see him pull it out. Her last thought before she passed out was that Dean was going to be pissed she hadn't kept a gun within reach. She fell to the ground, her arm accidently knocking her notebook into Dean's open bag on the floor as she fell next to it.

Uriel appeared in front of the Calendar killer and grinned as he watched him pick her up and sling her over his shoulder.

"I have her master, I have my lost lamb." he said excitedly

"Good now make sure you finish the job." said Uriel pressing 2 fingers to his forehead, transporting him and Wendy to the outside of the small cottage he'd been staying.

Uriel looked around the room and packed up everything he could identify as Wendy's and stuffed it in a bag. He waved his hand over her bag and it disappeared, he then grinned at the empty room, put a folded piece of paper on the table and left.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Sam and Dean walked into the motel room after finding out that each of the men who'd killed their wives had been with a stripper from the same strip club. The boys looked at each other and began to search the room when they realised Wendy wasn't there.

"She's not in the bathroom." said Sam quickly checking. Suddenly Dean spotted the paper on the table and unfolded it.

"Boys,

I'm leaving, I can't stay with you guys anymore. Thanks for the training but I can take care of myself now. I'm going back home I don't like it here anymore.

Goodbye,

Wendy."

Dean read the note aloud as Sam looked around the room and realised that all Wendy's things were gone. Dean swiped a hand over his face, she was gone, she really did think he was a monster and couldn't be around him anymore, that was probably why she left the first chance she got, she was just to nice to tell him exactly what she thought. He remembered the shy smile she'd given him that morning, he should have known she wouldn't want to be with him, he was no good for her. He tried to be mad at her, but he just didn't have it in him, ever since he'd gotten back from hell, he'd felt like something was missing but it hadn't hit him as hard as it did now.

"Dude maybe we should call Cas?" asked Sam.

"No Sam, if she wants to go, we should let her, she had a normal life Sam and we took that away from her."

"But Dean. .."

"No buts, get dressed we have a case to work." said Dean turning away from his brother so Sam wouldn't see the pain on his face.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy's eyes snapped open as something cold hit her in the face. The Calendar killer had thrown a bucket of cold water in her face. "Time to wake up lamb, we're going to have so much fun, just like last time, but this time you're not going to leave before the grand finale." Wendy realised to her horror that she was in a dingy bathroom, hanging from a shower rail, talk about extreme deja vu. She looked up and saw sunlight reflecting off the handcuffs digging into her wrists. She struggled against her bindings as she tried to tell him to let her go but there was a gag in her mouth.

He ripped the back of her shirt open and shook his head. "Now this just won't do, I can't write on the same place twice, we're going to have to find a new scoreboard." he said before twisting her around so she was facing him, forcing the handcuffs to dig even deeper into her wrists making blood run down her arms. He held the knife up so she could see it before he pressed it under her chest, cutting away the bottom part of her shirt letting the tip of the knife pierce her skin. Wendy's muffled crys filled the tiny bathroom as he finished cutting away the bottom of her shirt and began to carve numbers into her abdomen.

"What do you say sugar, 30 just like last time?" he asked before whistling as he continued to carve.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So my exams are almost over *happy dance* totally inappropriate after how I ended the chapter, but I just had to say that, anyway we're jumping back into the timeline at Season 4 X 14 (Sex and Violence) just so you know whereabout we're set. I tried to stop writing and just study till exams are over, but this evil little bunny sat on my brain and kept jabbing at it with a pitchfork until I did as it asked._

_I went to mass on Easter and the reading included Annas, but each time the reader said it, she pronounced it like anus. I did my best to keep a straight face, I mean the whole church was totally quiet but it's always the times you're not supposed to laugh you want to laugh the hardest at the dumbest things. I turned a new shade of purple trying to keep quiet and then as soon as she was done, there's that point everyone says "Thanks Be." I opened my mouth and the giggles started pouring out I practically had to run out of the church, I couldn't help myself (Good thing I was sitting at the back). My roommate saw me and she says I'm going to hell :(_


	16. I'd come for you

I'd come for you. .. .

Wendy stared down at the man who held her captive, he was kneeling down in front of her running the sharp end of a blade through another number on her stomach. She hated this man with a passion and it reflected in her screaming eyes. He looked up at her and leered.

"Come on sugar, don't look at me like that." he said as he stood up. He grabbed a curved blade off the table and run it along the side of her face.

"I don't like how you're looking at me, it makes me feel bad lamb, I'm going to make myself feel only half as bad." he said as he pressed the blade against her forehead then dragged it down slowly across her eye and down to her cheek. Wendy screamed into the gag as the blade pierced her flesh and her eye. She chouldn't see anything on her right side. Tears and sweat streamed down her face mixing with the blood. He didn't feel bad at all, she could feel the joy he felt at making her suffer, his pleasure at the cost of her pain.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean sat on the passenger's side of the car as Sam drove. They'd just come from Pamela's funeral. Dean sighed "Like I said I"m just getting tired."

"Well get angry." said Sam. Dean sighed again and opened his bag rummaging around in it, he didn't really need anything from it, he just wanted to distract himself from all the emotions swirling around in his chest. He was tired and irritable, he hadn't been able to sleep properly since Wendy'd left, he'd gotten used to falling asleep next to her and waking up wrapped up with her. These days he dreaded waking up because he knew the bed would be empty. He knew Sam was right, he needed to get angry, outraged, but he just felt empty. Suddenly his fingers closed on something square and hard, he pulled it out and looked at it, it was Wendy's notebook, the one she was always either writing in or sketching in. Dean frowned, Wendy never went anywhere without the book, what was it doing in his bag, had she forgotten it?

"What you got there?" asked Sam.

"Wendy's notebook." replied Dean as he turned it over in his hands.

"Weird, why'd she leave it behind."

"I don't know, maybe she forgot it" Dean said as he opened the book and flipped through some of the pages, he found some pages covered with notes on witchs, and some with sketches. He couldn't help but smile, the book was totally disorganized, but the whole effect was beautiful and flowed together, and he found himself thinking it was just like her. His breath caught in his throat and to his horror he felt his eyes fill with tears when he came across a sketch of himself, Wendy and Sam standing next to the impala, he found himself thinking the detail was amazing . He turned the page and saw the sketch from when Sam had been banging on the bathroom door yelling at him to open up. He turned the page and found one covered in notes, as he looked closer something occured to him. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the note, he wasn't sure why he'd kept it, but now he was glad he had. He compared the handwriting on the note to the one in the book. The letters on the note were slanted to the left and had a slight flourish to them. The letters in the book were straight, simple and neat.

"Sam, check this out I don't think Wendy wrote the note we found." said Dean looking at his brother as panic began to mount in his chest, he was glad she hadn't left them, but what did this mean? Both the angels and the demons wanted to see her gone, he didn't even know what side to go after first.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

The boys walked into the motel room trying to figure out what they should do. It had been almost 2 weeks now, any trail left behind would have been cold by now. The were about to call Bobby to ask for help when they head a voice say "Winchester and Winchester" as Uriel looked at each of them in turn and they spotted Cas standing against the wall.

"come on" growled Dean.

"you are needed" said Uriel

"Needed, we just got back from needed and we're busy right now." said Dean feeling the anger growing inside him at last.

"mind your tone with me" said Uriel warningly

"No you mind your damn tone with us" said Dean

"We just got back from Pamela's funeral and Wendy is missing." interjected Sam trying to calm everyone down as he held out his hands to keep them apart.

"Pamela, psychic Pamela, you remember her, Cas you remember her, you burned her eyes out, remember that, good times, yeah then she died saving one of your precious seals and Wendy, you scared the hell out of her the first time you met, you tried to kill her, so maybe you could stop pushing us around for 5 freaking minutes and maybe help us find our friend." Yelled Dean.

"We raised you out of hell for our purposes." said Uriel.

"Yeah and what were those purposes again, what exactly do you want from me? asked Dean

"Start with gratitude" growled Uriel

"Dean we know this is difficult to understand" began Cas.

"And we don't care" said Uriel, shooting a glance at Cas as he stressed on the we.

Uriel tells them that 7 angels have died, and they need Dean's help. They explain that they have Allistair but he won't talk, they tell Dean they want him to interrogate Allistair. Dean refuses and tells them they can't ask him to do that.

"Who said anything about asking." said Uriel as he walked closer to Dean. Sam looked around and he was suddenly alone in the room.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

a few hours later. .. .

Dean lay on a hospital bed as Cas sat in the chair next to him.

"I think you guys are screwed, I can't do it Cas, it's too big, Allistair was right, I'm not all here, I'm not strong enough." said Dean as he turned away from Cas. "I guess I'm not the man either of our dads wanted me to be, find someone else, it's not me." said Dean as a tear rolled down his face.

Cas looked at him for a moment then said "Dean I found out something I think you would want to know, Uriel was behind Wendy's disappearance."

"What?" asked Dean turning back to face Cas.

"While he was trying to convince me to join him, he told me that he'd put her somewhere, to keep her away from you because if she had been around you wouldn't have agreed to do what we asked of you, he insinuated that she . . . . she might not be alright."

"Dammit Cas, why didn't you tell me this earlier? Where is she?"

"He didn't tell me, I have tried to find her, but wherever she is, it is protected from angels."

Dean swore loudly as he moved to get out of the hospital bed, he didn't know how yet, but he was going to find her and he was going to find her now. Cas watched him struggle to move for a moment then pressed 2 fingers to his forehead and healed him.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Sam got Ruby to do a locating spell to find Wendy like she'd done to find Dean. As soon as they found the location, Cas transported them to the location and spotted the anti-angel symbols on the walls which made it impossible for him to enter the dwelling. He waited outside whilst Sam and Dean snuck into the cabin intending to scout out what was going on before they attacked.

The whole scouting plan went out the window when the boys saw what was going on. Wendy was hanging from the shower railing by her wrists, the angle she was at they could only see her bleeding back. The calendar killer was standing off to her left with a large curved blade.

"We've got 2 weeks left my lamb, haven't we been having fun?" he asked as he ran the blade over the back of her shoulder, cutting large rents into her already shredded t-shirt piercing her skin in the process. Wendy's muffled sobs filled the room and were drowned out by the sound of Dean roaring as he tackled the Calendar Killer knocking him away from Wendy. He knocked him to the floor and began punching him as hard as he could. This son of a bitch had hurt Wendy, there was no way he was walking out of the cabin alive. Dean punched him mercilessly feeling bones cracking under his fists as they connected. Whilst Dean was punching him something fell out of his pocket, Dean realised it was the handcuff keys.

"Sam, watch him" yelled Dean punching the already unconscious and bleeding man one more time as he grabbed the keys and ran over to Wendy. Sam trained his gun on the Calender killer and watched as his brother freed Wendy. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. Dean was horrifed to see what had been done to her right eye, not to mention the mass of injuries that covered the rest of her body. His hands shook with rage as he undid the handcuffs "Wendy, Wendy, it's me Dean, we're gonna get you out of here." he said as he undid the cuffs, her wrists slid out of them with a horrible squelching sound, the handcuffs had been digging into her wrists and she had large gashes where they had been.

Wendy was afraid to open her good eye, she'd had this dream several times before, that Dean would burst in and save her but everytime she opened her eyes, she would find herself still hanging from the shower rail, stuck in the neverending nightmare. Dean scooped her up gingerly into his arms. Wendy felt herself moving and dared to open her eye and look up. She reached up with a bleeding hand and touched his face softly, hardly daring to believe it was true. "Dean?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yes Wendy, it's me, Sam's here too, we're gonna get you out of here." he said looking down at her.

"Where's the. . the ?" asked Wendy, her throat feeling like sandpaper as she tried to ask for the calendar killer.

Dean turned around so she could see the bleeding man on the floor. He felt her hand slide into his jacket as she pulled out his gun.

"Wendy, what are you . .." he began to ask before she slithered out of his arms and staggered over to the body on the floor. She kicked him in the side several times, ignoring the various pains stabbing at her each time she moved, before aiming Dean's gun at him. Her hand shook as she aimed the gun at him, after all horrible as he was, this guy was still a human being. He started to groan as he woke up. Wendy stared down at him, as soon as his eyes opened, she saw it, the evil glint in his eyes as he began to smile at her. All hesitancy flew out the window and she pulled the trigger quickly shooting the Calendar killer several times in the chest. She fell to her knees, overcome with dizziness but she wasn't done, this man had tortured her for days, taunted her, made her feel weak and powerless, she pounded her fists into his chest, splashing his blood about the room as she did so. Tears poured out of her good eye as she punched him and screamed at him. "I'm not your damn lamb or your freaking sugar you sick, sadistic son of a bitch, I hope you rot in hell and the devil makes you his bitch!"

Dean knelt besides her whilst she was in the middle of her ranting and gently touched her shoulder. As soon as he touched her she turned to him, she gazed at him for a minute, overcome with joy to see him, she threw her arms around him, burying her bleeding face in his chest. "I knew you'd come for me." she whispered before she lost consciousness. Tears filled Dean's eyes as he gently stroked her hair whilst he picked her up. Sam's eyes filled up as well as he looked down at the scene unfolding in front of him. Dean carried Wendy outside and called Cas.

"Fix her like you fixed me, now." said Dean as he looked at Cas, desperation in his voice.

Cas lay his hand on her forehead but nothing happened.

"What's going on Cas?" asked Dean in a frustrated voice

"I can't heal her, it must be because of her witch powers." said Cas as he removed his hand and looked at Dean.

Cas took them to the hospital and the boys watched as the nurses and doctors swarmed around Wendy taking her away from them. She was still bleeding from various parts of her body and was severely dehydrated.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean paced up and down in the waiting room. "What's taking so long, should they have told us something by now." he asked as Sam and Cas sat down and watched him pace. Sam was tapping his foot, his arms folded. They'd been waiting almost 3 hours now and they hadn't heard anything. Suddenly the door opened and one of the doctors that had gone in with Wendy came out. Dean ran up to him. "What's happening? Where is she? Is she alright?" he asked.

"Are you related to the patient?" asked the doctor.

"We're her brothers." said Dean gesturing to himself, Cas and Sam. "How is she?"

"She's stable, but I have some bad news." said the doctor looking down at his hands.

"What kind of bad news?" asked Sam.

"We had to operate, she had a lot of organ damage, her spleen was ruptured and we had to remove it, also, there was her eye, we tried to save it, but were unsuccessful, in the process, she had a bad reaction to the anaesthetic used."

"What kind of reaction? What are you saying?" asked Dean on the verge of freaking out.

"She's gone into a coma and . . . and we're not sure if she's going to wake up."

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Longer chapter than usual for you guys, cuz I just got out of a 4 hour exam and I needed a break I wrote this chapter standing up cuz sitting for so long made my butt numb and now I've given you waaaay too much info. anywayzzz. :D. I've got 1 exam left, next chap will be up on Thursday. ^_^. _

_So we've jumped right into 4X16 On the head of a pin. I left Anna killing Uriel in because I really liked that scene, first time I saw it I was jumping up and down in front of the tv going "In your face Uriel, that's what you get for touching Cas." *ahem* anyway Wendy's coma girl. oh noes, don't worry, I'm not gonna leave her one-eyed for long, becuz I'm a sucker for a happy ending. ^_^. Btw, I just found the Supernatural anime and I'm in the process of downloading it, 17 more episodes with our favorite boys, guess I know what me and my roommates will be doing Thursday night lol._


	17. Just like heaven

_I don't know why I even bother saying when the next one will be cuz I always wind up updating before then, anyway, I just couldn't leave Wendy like that until Thursday. . . . ONWARDS! ! ! _

**Just like Heaven**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean sat on the chair next to Wendy's bed and stared down at her unconscious form. Most of her body was wrapped up in bandages and she had a huge patch over her right eye, she had tubes everywhere. He took her hand in his, his heart felt like it was breaking.

"I'm so sorry Wendy, I should have known something was up when you disappeared. I should have looked for you. I should have found you sooner. I. . . I let you down." he said as tears spilled out of his eyes and onto her hand.

Wendy woke up as the tears fell onto her hand and she found herself staring into a pair of tear-filled green eyes. "Dean." she breathed, overjoyed to see him. Dean was staring down at her hand as tears continued to fall. Wendy tried to touch the top of his head to let him know she was awake, but her hand passed straight through his head and she toppled out of the bed as she lost her balance. She quicky realised what was going on and groaned as she sat up. "Great, I've gone all Christmas Cupid, wait no, in that one the girl died. Oh God, please don't let me be dead please don't let me be dead please don't let me be dead." she muttered to herself as she stood up. She saw her body on the bed, hooked up to a heart monitor that was beeping steadily and let out a sigh of relief. "Damn, I look horrible, at least I'm still alive though."

She quickly turned to face Dean, looking at her battered body was a bit too much to handle right now. She stood in front of Dean and called out to him but he couldn't hear her.

She turned to look as she heard the door open, Dean never turned, his eyes were still glued to her. "How is she?" asked Sam as he walked into the room.

"She's still the same." said Dean, his voice thick.

"Sam! hey Sammy, yoohooo." said Wendy waving her hand in front of his face as she jumped up and down. "Can you see me?" she asked.

Sam walked straight through her and sat on the chair next to Dean's. "Dammit" muttered Wendy.

"So me and Cas salted and burned the body, he won't be carving up anyone anytime soon." said Sam. Dean clenched his jaw and swallowed as he nodded. "Good." he said gruffly still looking at Wendy.

"Dean, we couldn't have known." said Sam quietly.

"Yes we could, we should have looked for her as soon as she disappeared, I should have listened when you said to call Cas as soon as we found that note, we should have known something was up." said Dean as he put his head in his hands.

"It's not your fault Dean." said Wendy quietly as she walked over to him and tried to lay a hand on his shoulder, but her hand went straight through and she lost her balance, toppling over again.

"Great Wendy, even as a spirit you're a klutz, I bet Reese Witherspoon never had this problem, or that chick in the bollywood remake." she muttered to herself as she stood up again.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**a couple days later. .. **

Wendy stood in the corner of the room staring down at Dean wishing she could touch him, talk to him, let him know it wasn't his fault, that she didn't blame him. She wanted so badly to thank him for getting her out of that place. She sighed as she watched him quietly suffer, guilt eating at him. He never left the room for more than 5 minutes at a time.

Sam walked into the room. "Dean, the uh. .. the doctors said it's not looking like she's gonna wake up want to know if. .. if .. ."

"Spit it out Sam, what?" asked Dean turning to look at his brother stammering in the doorway.

"They want to know if we're keeping her on life support or if they should. .. you know. .. pull the plug." said Sam quietly

"What!" yelled Dean and Wendy at the same time.

"No way in hell, she's waking up ok Sammy, we're not going to give up on her." said Dean as he stood up to face his brother.

"I know Dean, that's why I told them to keep her on life support until we say so, they're not going to take her off without our permission." said Sam.

Wendy felt her eyes fill with tears, the boys weren't giving up on her and that meant a lot to her. "I'll do my best to wake up soon boys." she whispered wishing they could somehow hear her. Sam cleared his throat loudly as he looked at his brother who'd sat down again. Dean turned to him again. "You got something else to tell me?"

"I uh. .. you see. .. I's just .. .uh." stammered Sam.

"Spit it out Sammy." said Dean.

"Dean, it's been days, Lillith is getting closer and closer to freeing the devil." Said Sam

"I'm not going anywhere until she wakes up Sam." said Dean. He was determined to be there when she woke up. He was convinced that she would wake up and set her beautiful brown eyes on him anytime now, well eye, because her other one had been removed after the doctors couldn't save it.

"Dean, if the devil gets out. .. " began Sam.

"I don't give a damn about the devil." snapped Dean.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**a few hours later. .. .. **

Wendy looked down at Dean, he was fast asleep on the chair, his head tilted back and his mouth partially open. She found herself smiling at the sight of him. She didn't want him to sit there waiting for her to wake up, because if she was honest with herself she wasn't sure if she was going to, she'd tried lying down in her body again, jumping off the chair and into her body, scaring herself, nothing worked. She suddenly had an idea, if she couldn't get into her own head, maybe she could get into Dean's. She put her hands on his head and concentrated as hard as she could on projecting herself into his mind.

Wendy looked around and found herself in a forest. Dean was sitting on the ground holding something to him and gently rocking it. He was making small, soothing sounds, his back to her. She walked over to him and lay her hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her then back down at what he was holding. Wendy realised with a start that it was her body, just as she'd looked when they'd found her.

_so just in case anyone hasn't seen Just like heaven, it's a movie where the girl's in a coma and her spirit is wandering around. Dream sequence and a small suprise in the next one :D _

_I've just realised I say so a lot in my little author's notes, so I'll try to stop aw dammit, I said it again_

_small spoiler .. .. . if you don't want it you can stop reading now :D. .. .._

_la la la la la ok, r u sure you want it?_

_still sure?_

_absolutely positive?_

_ok. .. . _

_Wendy's gonna get her eye back after a couple chapters :D and someone from both hers and Bobby's past makes an appearance tum tum tum tum_


	18. I dream of Wendy

I dream of Wendy

"Dean, don't torture yourself like this." she said as she pulled the body away from him, the moment it left his hands it vanished. She knelt down in front of him and cupped his face with her hands, relieved that she could touch him.

"Wendy?" he asked, looking at her in a daze.

"Dean, I need you to listen to me, you have to leave, go stop the seals from being broken."

"Is this a dream?" asked Dean

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it's not real, I'm really here and as much as I appreciate you staying with me, you need to go with Sam and finish the job."

"No, I won't leave you in here by yourself."

"You have to, I'm going to do my best to wake up, but in the mean time, you can't sit around waiting for me, you have to go do what you do best."

"I don't have the strength to do it, Wendy they said it's my fault. I set this whole thing in motion."

"What are you talking about?" asked Wendy.

"When I tortured the first soul, I broke the first seal." he looked up at her, the pain on his face damn near broke her heart. "They said it's up to me, to stop this whole thing from going down, but I can't do it Wendy, I just can't, I'm not. . . I'm not strong enough to stop the devil, the apocalypse, the ending." he said as tears began to roll down his face. Wendy brushed his tears away with her thumbs and tilted his face so he was looking up at her.

"Dean, you are strong enough, I know it looks hard now, but you can do this, I believe you can, hell I know you can." she said softly as she stared down into his tear-filled green eyes.

"I can't." said Dean shaking his head.

"Dean Alec Winchester! what happened to that give-em-hell attitude I remember, where's the fire? Where's the ... . the sass?" asked Wendy as she stood up and took a step back.

"Alec?" asked Dean, a grin tugging at his lips despite the turmoil rolling in his chest.

"I don't know your middle name so I gave you one, cuz middle names make it sound more . .. .official." said Wendy. Dean stared up at her, then looked down and shook his head.

"I was weak Wendy, I cracked in hell and now the whole world is going to pay for it. They said it's up to me to stop this but I can't, I. .. I just can't." said Dean staring down at the ground.

"ok, so you messed up, but you have a chance to do something about it Dean, you can fix this. You feel like you opened the can of worms, you get your vaccuum cleaner and you suck all those worms up and grind them into itty bitty pieces so they can't ever get out again. I know you can do it, because you're Dean Winchester, resident superhero." said Wendy as she put one hand on her hip and one fist in the air over her head. Dean lifted his head and sniffed before he burst out laughing.

"There it is." said Wendy with a grin as she lowered her hands. "The laugh that strikes fear in the heart of evil and makes mine beat faster." She quickly covered her mouth with her hands hoping he hadn't heard that last part.

He looked up at her, still smiling. "my laugh makes your heart beat faster?" he asked.

'Um . .. I said . .. .. that . .. um. ..mimes rule the pasture." she said quickly, mentally berating herself for how dumb she sounded right now. He moved from his sitting postiton to his knees as he reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"What about this? what does it do to you." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. "No way I'm telling you, you'll just laugh at me." she said as she rested her forearms on his shoulders.

"Tell me." said Dean with a mischievous grin.

"nuh uh." said Wendy as she shook her head, suddenly she burst out laughing, Dean had moved his hands to her sides and began to tickle her. She wiggled in his grasp trying to get away but he pulled her closer and she dropped to her knees in front of him.

"that's cheating." said Wendy in between bursts of laughter as she squirmed trying to get away.

"All you have to do is tell me what you said." said Dean as she fell onto her back on the grass, trying to get away from his long fingers. Wendy laughed as it got harder to breathe, Dean moved to stradle her waist as he continued tickling her.

"Ok, ok, I said it makes my heart beat faster." she said in between spurts of laughter and gasps as it became harder to breathe. Dean stopped tickling her and smiled down at her.

"There now, was that so hard?" he asked as he got off her and lay down on the grass next to her.

Wendy smiled at him. "You're something else you know that." she said .

"You make my heart beat faster too." said Dean softly as he rolled on his side facing her and propped himself up on one elbow. Wendy gazed up into his beautiful emerald eyes and found herself thinking she'd never seen eyes that beautiful before. She reached up and run her hand along the side of his face and watched as he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. Her gaze moved to his lips, his full, soft, perfect lips, she ran a thumb over his lips and her heart lept into her throat when he took her hand in his and pressed his lips to her palm before he leaned down and gently brushed her lips with his.

Wendy felt like she was floating as his lips moved against hers, if she had her way, she would spend the rest of eternity in this dreamworld with him. She felt herself moving as he sat up and pulled her into his lap without breaking the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck losing track of everything that wasn't Dean. He wrapped an arm around her waist and put the other on the side of her face as he deepened the kiss. Wendy gasped as his tongue flicked against hers. She found herself thinking that nothing had ever tasted so good. She giggled involuntarily as the image of Dean as a giant chocolate bar dancing around in a foil wrapper popped in her head. Dean opened his eyes in suprise as she giggled against his lips.

"Well I can't say I expected that." said Dean as he raised his eyebrows.

"I couldn't help it, you just. .. . taste so good, I pictured you as a giant chocolate, though you taste nothing like chocolate." said Wendy. Dean threw his head back and laughed. "Oh God, you're one of a kind." said Dean pulling her closer, hugging her to him.

Dean sighed as he leaned back and gazed at her. He ran a hand over the side of her face, where the scar extended over her right eye. "I'm sorry I didn't get there in time to stop him from doing that." he said softly.

"It's ok, you did get me out of there before he finished the job though." she said smiling up at him. "Which by the way, thanks for getting me out."

Suddenly Wendy noticed the edges of the forest were beginning to fade, she figured that meant Dean was waking up.

"You have to go Dean, you can't wait around in the hospital for me whilst Lillith gets closer to freeing the devil. I don't think I'm going anywhere anytime soon, but you make sure you come see me when you're done because I have every intention of waking up." said Wendy just before she kissed him again. She broke away and whispered, "You are strong enough to do this, I believe in you." right before he woke up.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy staggered backwards falling out of Dean's head as he woke up. She stood next to him and watched as he lifted his head and looked at her unconscious body on the bed. He gazed down at her and wondered if it had really been a dream, but his lips were still tingling and the back of his neck was still abnormally warm, same as it had felt when she touched him. He ran a hand over the side of her face he leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

"Thanks for believing in me, I will be back Wendy, hang on in there, stay away from bright lights and reapers." he whispered in her ear before he walked out of the hospital room to find Sam.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

As soon as Dean walked out of the room Wendy tried to follow to see if she could go with him, but as soon as she got to the door of the room she bounced back and was thrown back in the room. She stood up and frowned "Well, there goes that idea." she muttered as she looked around the room. Suddenly she heard a humming sound coming from over her head and she looked up. A large golden light had appeared on the ceiling and it was gradually enlarging. Suddenly a hand reached down and an arm extended to her. Wendy took a step back. "Oh no, is this the light at the end of the tunnel people talk about? Weird, that looks nothing like a tunnel." she muttered to herself.

The hand beckoned to her and she understood she was meant to take hold of it. "How stupid do you think I am, no way I'm grabbing a disembodied hand sticking out of a ceiling." she said loudly as she gazed at the light. All instincts told her to run as far as she could from the light but the glow was mesmerizing, plus there was that whole, can't leave the room thing.

"I'm not ready to die yet, you can go away now, maybe come back in 80 years." she called out.

"Wendy Wesson, you take hold of my hand right now, don't make me come down there." said a stern female voice.

Wendy's eyes grew wide and round as she looked at the hand sticking out of the ceiling, instantly recognizing the voice.

"Aunt Annabelle?" she choked out as the hand beckoned to her again.

"Yes Wendy, now take my hand."

Wendy reached out and was about to grab the hand when something occurred to her. "Wait, you're dead, does that mean I'm. . . ."

Suddenly her aunt's head stuck out from the light, "I swear, you would have been the death of me if I wasn't already dead. I'm not here to take you over to the other side, that's the reaper's job, now take my hand and let's go." said her aunt in an exasperated voice.

"Will I get to come back?" asked Wendy as she put her hands behind her back, still not sure.

"Maybe, if I don't kill you first, now get your ass up here." said her aunt as she grabbed the back of Wendy's shirt and pulled her up through the light, tired of waiting.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_YAY! my exams are over! *does happy dance and runs to write next chapter* Btw the whole Alec thing will play a part later, it was just a super happy coincidence that it's the name of Jensen's character in Dark angel._


	19. Waiting in the waiting room

**Waiting in the Waiting room**

Wendy's eyes fluttered open and she looked around, she was lying on a large stone near the bottom of a waterfall. She stood up saw stars in the sky, but it was still broad day light.

"Well look who's awake." came the voice behind her. Wendy whirled around and saw her aunt dressed in a long white dress walking towards her.

"Where is this place?" asked Wendy

"This is the waiting room, it's where people who have passed on get to meet people who are still alive. Now we don't have much time, time here and among the living passes at two very different rates. A minute up here is like several hours down there, and sometimes it's reversed, but I didn't really get all the details, anyway first things first." said her aunt as she suddenly wrapped her arms around Wendy's middle and hugged her tight. Her aunt was at least a foot shorter than her, her head barely reaching Wendy's shoulders. Wendy stared in shock for a minute before hugging her aunt back. When she was alive her aunt hadn't been much of a hugger, settling for pats on the head instead.

"I've missed you kid, it's been a little too peaceful without you around." said her aunt.

"I've missed you too Aunt Annabelle, um, if you're here, does that mean my mom and dad. .. ."

"I'm sorry kiddo, they couldn't come, they really wanted to, but I died the most recently so only I was allowed to come."

Wendy nodded.

"I"m sorry I didn't tell you about your powers earlier, I always thought we'd have more time, I meant to tell you on the day before your 21st birthday, teach you how to use them as soon as they appeared, but those damned demons attacked the house while I was napping."

"The coroner said it was a heart attack, but Bobby Singer said you were too strong for a heart attack to kill you."

"You met Bobby?" asked her aunt. "God I miss that man, when I lived in the states we spent quite a few long nights. .. ."

"ooookaaay, I so don't need to know."

Her aunt threw her head back and laughed. "I'm going to teach you how to control your powers, I know that psychic showed you how to ball them up, but I'm going to teach you how to use them when you need to."

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Cas blinked before standing up. The last thing he remembered was being in the prophet Chuck's house. He around and realised he was in the waiting room. How had he gotten here? Then it hit him, the archangel had arrived and he'd been on the receiving end of one hell of a smiting. He sat on the ground again as he waited for something to happen, after all, this was the waiting room.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"I have to go now Wendy, I've done what I came here to do. I want you to know I'm proud of you kid, you grew up good and you grew up strong, I wish I could give you back your eye, but it's out of my hands." said her aunt as she ran a hand gently over the eye that was sealed shut. "I should also tell you, our powers are strong but when a witch finds her soulmate, they become even stronger."

"How does that happen?" asked Wendy.

"I'm not entirely sure, your mother was the only one to find hers, she couldn't explain how it happened but she said that she was enveloped by this bright light and her dragonfly tatoo appeared, you know the one on her back, the rest of us only got the moons"

"moons?"

"You know, the moons on your shoulderblade that appear with each power."

Wendy blinked. "Oh good grief child, you never looked at your back?" asked her aunt. Wendy thought really hard and realised she'd never looked at her back from the time she'd been kidnapped the first time.

"I uh, I didn't want to see the scars." said Wendy quietly.

"First chance you get, check your shoulder, I'm sure you'll see them, one crescent appears per power that manifests. And now I'm off, you got anything you want me to tell your folks when I see them?" she asked.

"Tell them I. .. I love them." said Wendy as her aunt began to walk away.

"Will do kid, and you tell that Bobby singer that I said that week in Housten was the best week of my life."

"Ok, and eww." said Wendy with a grin as she watched her aunt walk away, suddenly she realised she had no idea how to get out of the waiting room.

"How do I get out of here?" she called after her aunt.

"Just wait." came the reply as her aunt vanished in a cloud of blue light.

"Great, wait for what?" asked Wendy to no one in particular as she turned around and walked back to the waterfall.

When she got to the waterfall she saw someone sitting next to it with his back facing her. As she got closer she realised it was Cas.

"Hey, are you here to take me back?" asked Wendy.

"back where?" asked Cas as he turned around.

"Back to . .. well the hospital, back to my body." said Wendy.

"I don't know how to get out of here, I only know how to get in, but I was sent here, I didn't come on my own."

"Sent by who?" asked Wendy as she sat down next to him.

"I don't know." replied Cas before he proceeded to tell her everything that had happened from the time she'd been rescued to the time he'd been on the receiving end of the wrath of an archangel.

"Wow, I've missed a lot." said Wendy when Cas had finished.

"I. .. I want to apologize for what happened the first time we met, I am sorry I tried to kill you." said Cas.

"apology accepted." said Wendy with a grin. Cas found himself smiling back at her, the curving of his lips felt strange, the expression new to him. Suddenly his brow furrowed and he vanished as he felt something tugging at him.

Wendy blinked and looked around. "Cas!" she called. "Great, just great." she muttered after receiving no answer. She lay back on the grass and looked up at the stars shining eerily in the daytime sky. Suddenly the ground opened under her and she felt herself sinking into it, she fell through the ground with a yelp before it closed up over her.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy inhaled sharply as she woke up, she looked up and found herself staring up at a pair of clear, blue eyes.

"It would appear I've been sent back to earth." said Cas. "I'm going to get the Winchesters, stay here." he said before he disappeared. Wendy swung her legs over the bed and stood up, she took a step towards the door, but her legs crumbled under her, her legs were totally numb from lying still for so long. She tried to stand up, but could only manage to sit against the wall.

"Yeah, ok, guess I'll just. .. .. wait here then." she said as she looked around the room.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**after Cas saves the boys from Zachariah. .. .. **

"Hey Cas, were you really dead?" asked Sam.

"Yes" replied Cas

"Then how are you back?" asked Dean. Cas looked away before he pressed his fingers to their foreheads and they found themselves in the doorway of a hospital room. The boys looked around confused for a minute before they realised where they were, they both turned to the bed and almost panicked when they realised the bed was empty and Wendy was nowhere in sight. "Wendy?" called Sam, walking towards the bathroom thinking she was in there whilst Dean stuck his head in the hallway to see if he could find someone to ask if she had been moved.

"Dean you don't think she. .. " began Sam as he walked over to Dean after finding the bathroom empty.

"I'm not dead guys, well maybe my legs for now." called a voice from the other side of the room.

Dean sprinted across the room and saw Wendy sitting on the floor next to the bed, her hands folded across her chest as she leaned against the wall. He sighed in relief as he stared down at her. "What happened?" he asked as he bent down next to her.

"Tried to get out of bed but my legs were numb, now they've gone all pins and needley on me, plus side, I can wiggle my toes now." she said as she wiggled her toes.

Dean chuckled as he picked her up and put her back on the bed. "Good to see you awake." he said as he pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"Good to be awake." she replied grinning at the boys as Sam sat next to Dean. "Where's Cas?" she asked, looking around.

"He's off being Cas, good to have you back." said Sam.

Dean cleared his throat as he gazed at Wendy. "Had any good uh. .. dreams while you were out?" asked Dean. Wendy didn't grasp his meaning, her thoughts immediately flew to the waiting room. She filled the boys in what had happened there, from the time her aunt pulled her up to when Cas pulled her down.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Just a little explanation here, we're falling into the timeline at Season 5 X 1 (Sympathy for the Devil). _

_So I realise that the boys would have seen the moons when Dean was plucking glass out of her back, but let's just say that her hair covered it during that time :)_


	20. Smart Alec

**Smart Alec**

Wendy held her hands out in front of her steering her imaginary car as Dean pushed her wheelchair down the hallway to Bobby's room.

"Vrrmmvrrrmmm, screeeeech" she went as Dean turned the corner arriving in front of Bobby's room, after she told them what had happened in the waiting room, she'd asked what she'd missed and they told her Bobby was in the hospital, she could tell they were keeping something from her but she didn't push it.

Dean shook his head and chuckled as he pushed her into the room.

"Hey Bobby, how you doing?" asked Dean.

"Well I ain't gonna be doing the hokey pokey anytime soon." said Bobby frustratedly before sighing. "other than that I'm just peachy, hi Wendy."

"Hi Bobby." replied Wendy with a grin as her hyperactive imagination shot straight to Bobby doing the hokey pokey.

"I uh, I got a message from my Aunt for you, she said to tell you. . she said that week in Housten was the best week of her life." said Wendy, doing her best to keep her imagination away from the images it was trying to conjure up.

"Why Bobby you sly dog you." said Dean as he looked at Bobby and grinned.

Bobby looked up as he grinned. "Best damn week of my life too." he said.

"ugh, I don't even want to imagine." said Dean with a mock shudder.

"Hey I was young too. . . once." said Bobby with a laugh.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Sam as he walked into the room.

The trio in the room just grinned at him making him take a step back. "Do I have toothpaste on my face or something?" he asked, wiping his face making them grin even wider. "I'll come back when you guys are a little less creepy." said Sam as he walked backwards out of the room and into the hallway, making the trio in the room burst out laughing

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy sat on her hospital bed with a mirror trying to see her back. There were no tatoos on her left side so she figured they must be on the right, but with her eye gone, it was impossible to see anything on the right side of her back with the tiny mirror. She'd been trying not to think about the loss of her eye, but it hit home when she couldn't see her back. She held the mirror up to her face and looked at the scar, tears filled her good eye as she ran a hand over it. She hadn't slept from the time she woke up from the coma, she was terrified that if she went to sleep, she'd wake up in that bathroom again and lose her other eye.

She took a deep breath as she tried not to cry, she hated crying, it made her feel weak, but she caught sight of her scarred face in the mirror again and the dam burst. She buried her face in her knees as she wrapped her arms around her legs. She didn't hear the quiet footfalls as someone walked over to the bed and touched her on the arm. She jumped as she looked up hurridly wiping her eyes.

"Are you in pain? Should I call the doctor?" asked Cas as he looked down at her, his face full of concern. Wendy sniffed as she ran a hand over her face.

"It's ok Cas, it's not a pain the doctor can cure." she said, giving a half-hearted attempt at a grin.

"So what did I miss, what happened after you came back?" she asked as Cas sat in the chair next to her bed.

"They haven't told you?"

"No, they keep skimming over the subject whenever I ask."

"I'm not sure I should. . ." began Cas.

"Please Cas, I'm dying of curiosity here." said Wendy.

"I don't .. . "

"Plleeeaaasssseeeee." begged Wendy as she clasped her hands under her chin and attempted to give him her impression of puppy eyes. To her dismay tears filled her good eye as she realised she'd never be able to do it with both eyes again. She hurridly wiped away an errant tear.

"It seems curiosity is causing you physical pain." said Cas making Wendy chuckle as she sniffed, he was so clueless it was cute, like a puppy that couldn't understand why his owner had to leave for the day.

Cas filled her in on what had happened after he pulled her out of the waiting room.

"So you're telling me that Sam set Lucifer free by accident because Lillith was the last seal, Ruby was some kind of evil genius mastermind, Dean is the vessel for a super charged arc-angel and you were dead for a while and something brought you back and there are angels who want the apocalypse to happen." said Wendy resting her chin on her knees as she processed the information.

"That about sums it up." said Dean from the doorway as he walked into the room. "Way to go Cas, you couldn't let one of us tell her when we were ready?"

"She was in physical pain due to her curiosity, I was . . .compelled to tell her." said Cas turning to look at Dean. Dean looked up at Wendy. "What's he talking about?" he asked. They both looked back at Cas and realised the chair was empty, Cas had vanished on them.

"Whoa, I'll never get used to that." said Wendy shaking her head, Dean walked closer and noticed her eye was red and there were tear-tracks on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he sat on the bed next to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"you were crying." he said with a frown running a hand over her cheek rubbing away the tear tracks.

"I's just being silly." she replied as she looked down. Dean cleared his throat before he asked.

"So while you were in that coma, aside from the waiting room, did you see anything else?" asked Dean, he'd been itching to ask her if the dream had really been real or if it had really been just a dream. Wendy shot him a sidelong glance, as soon as he'd sat next to her, her heart began racing, it was crazy how just being near him could affect her this way. She was glad they'd disconnected the heart monitor, it would probably have exploded.

"The waiting room was pretty much all I saw." she said, without looking at him. She knew how she felt about him, she'd fallen and dammit she'd fallen hard. But so much had happened whilst she was in the coma she wasn't sure if he still felt the same way he'd said in the dream, she was giving him the option of pretending it had never happened. She hadn't counted on the wave of disappointment she felt rolling off of him.

"I see." said Dean trying to mask his disappointment. "I'll just go check on Bobby." said Dean as he tried to hide his disappointment. He got up and walked to the door. Wendy's took a deep breath as she called out.

"I picked Alec cuz you're such a smart alec half the time."

Dean whirled around and looked at her. She bit her bottom lip as she waited to see how he would react. He broke into a happy grin and practically ran back to the bed. The next thing she knew his lips were on hers and his arms were around her. She cupped the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his hair as his lips carressed hers washing away her earlier fears.

Dean broke the kiss and pulled away so he could look into her eye as he sat on the bed next to her, keeping one hand on her neck and the other on her shoulder.

"Why'd you pretend you didn't remember earlier?" he asked softly.

"I. .. I wasn't sure if you still felt the same as that day, so much has happened down here since then and I . . . wasn't sure if you'd want to be with someone who looks like a pirates of the Caribbean extra." she said gesturing to her eye as she shot him a half smile, trying to cover up the pain she felt inside at the loss of her eye and how deformed it made her feel.

He pressed his lips to hers again as he pulled her sideways in his lap. His lips left hers and he gently kissed her sealed eye. "I couldn't care less about how you look, besides I think you'd make a really cute pirate." he said as he gazed down at her, his penetrating gaze filled with sincerity. Wendy smiled as her heart swelled in her chest, she was afraid it would jump out of her chest at any moment. Her eyes filled with happy tears as she gazed at him. He gently pressed his lips to her cheeks, kissing her tears away before he claimed her lips again in a tender kiss. Wendy sniffled as she kissed him back back, she was so happy he hadn't taken the out she'd offered him. One of his hands curled around her waist, pressing her to him as the other ran cupped her face.

Suddenly they heard a loud noise in the doorway and they both turned to look. They saw a nurse standing there, her clipboard had fallen to the floor.

"Aren't you her brother?" asked the nurse as she twisted her face and took a step back.

"Well, you see, I uh . . .help me out here." said Dean turning to Wendy, alarm on his face, the way the stocky, elderly nurse was glaring at him was quite intimidating.

"He's my uh . . step-brother, doesn't really count." said Wendy hoping she sounded convincing.

"Uh huh." said the nurse looking skeptical as she picked up her clipboard. "I was just coming to tell you, the Doctor says you can leave whenever you're ready, you're fully recovered from your operations and all your wounds are closed, she would have come herself but she was called into surgery a few minutes ago." said the nurse before Sam walked into the room.

"I suppose he's your step-brother too?" said the nurse raising an eyebrow and pointing at Sam, before stalking off not waiting for a response.

"What's going on?" asked Sam as he moved to the side to give the nurse room to leave.

Wendy and Dean looked at each other and burst out laughing. Sam shook his head, "I don't even know why I bother walking into hospital rooms anymore." he mumbled to himself before bursting into a grin as he saw Dean tilt Wendy's face to him again pulling her in for a long, slow kiss. It was good to see his brother smiling considering everything that had happened, he slowly backed out of the room and decided to go see if Bobby had been discharged yet.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Just so you guys know, the next one gets a bit steamy and will be part of the reason the story has an M rating, major tea party (with a nice big lemon slice) coming up, just thought I'd give fair warning_ ^_^


	21. You light me up

**You light me up**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Dude, you notice anything weird about that?" asked Sam pointing to the bathroom.

"Like what?" asked Dean as he turned to look at the closed door.

"The light is off." replied Sam.

"That is weird." commented Dean as he stared at the door. It was nighttime and they'd just checked into a motel. Wendy'd gone to take a shower, but although the water was running, there was no light streaming out from under the bathroom door.

"I'll ask her about it later." said Dean as he turned back to Sam who was pulling on his shoes.

"I'm gonna go get dinner." said Sam.

"Don't forget the pie." said Dean as he tossed the keys at Sam.

"Dude when have I ever forgotten the pie?" asked Sam as he opened the door.

"Don't get me started." said Dean as he Sam shook his head and closed the door behind him.

Wendy walked out of the bathroom dressed in a long dark blue button up shirt and a pair of sweatpants belonging to Dean, she had no clothes to change into since Uriel had taken all her stuff. Dean sat on the bed and turned on the tv, looking for something to watch.

"What are we watching?" she asked as she walked out of the bathroom and sat next to him. He put the tv on mute as he turned to her.

"How come you didn't turn on the bathroom light?" he asked jumping right into it.

"I . .. um. .I can't look at the inside of a bathroom without .. .." she trailed off and bit her bottom lip, not quite sure how to explain that every time she looked at a shower she got scared out of her mind so she always showered either in the dark or with her eyes closed.

"oh" said Dean as it dawned on him. "I get it." he said as he moved closer to her and slid an arm around her. "You know he's gone right, he'll never touch you again."

She nodded as she looked down. "I know, I just. .. I keep thinking he's going to come back at any minute and. .take the other one." she said referring to her other eye. "I know I'm just being silly, but I can't help it." she said, twining her fingers as she stared at her hands.

Dean wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him, holding her close to his firm chest. " You're scared and I get that, there's nothing silly about it, but nothing's going to hurt you as long as I'm here." he said as he stroked her hair. She slid her arms around his chest and pressed her cheek against his it. "I always feel safer when you're around." she whispered as she closed her eyes. "Batman always saves the day." she added after a second with a chuckle. "you know it." he said as he chuckled and kissed the top of her head. She turned her face towards him and he took the hint as he leaned down and caught her lips in a tender kiss.

"Did I tell you how hot you look wearing my clothes?" asked Dean as he played with a lock of hair that had fallen over her shoulder. She smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She slid into his lap facing him and the kiss grew heated and hungry as she felt him growing beneath her and moved her hands down to his waist. She fisted the hem of his shirt in her hands as she pulled it over his head slightly moving her hips, grinding down on him elliciting a soft groan that made her insides melt.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he broke the kiss and leaned back to look in her eyes. She nodded as she undid the button on his jeans.

"Unless of course you don't want to." she said, grinning mischievously as she moved her hips against him again, feeling him harden beneath her.

He caught her face with his hands as he pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss that took her breath away.

"With you baby, anytime." he said before kissing her again as his hands moved down her body and he kneaded her firm mounds under his palms through the shirt making her moan softly into his mouth. His hands moved further down as his mouth moved to to her throat. He ran his tongue slowly over a dark mark from a healed burn and she gasped at the sensation, his hot mouth felt exquisite on the sensitive skin. His hands moved back up as he began to unbutton her shirt. She reached up to the wall behind him to turn off the light but he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"No baby, I want to see you, all of you." said Dean as he pulled her hand down and put it on his shoulder as he turned them over so he was hovering over her. He stradled her thighs as he leaned down and unbuttoned her shirt, kissing a hot, wet trail down her body as he undid each button. She arched against him as she gasped out his name, tangling her fingers in his hair as he moved lower at a torturously slow pace. She felt like her blood was liquid fire. He ran his tongue along the waistband of her pants when he ran out of buttons. He hooked his fingers in the waist and pulled it down her legs sending it to join his shirt on the floor as she pulled her arms out of the sleeves of her shirt and added to the pile. He climbed back on the bed and she reached for him, to pull her face to his, but he grinned at her and stayed out of her reach as he ran his hands over her thighs, gently squeezing before prying them apart.

"What are you. .. oh God." she moaned throwing her head back as he dived down, his tongue driving her crazy as it teased her already throbbing center. He pulled his jeans off as he caught the nub between his teeth and applied the slightest pressure. She damn near screamed his name as she found herself rapidly approaching the edge. He slid a finger into her and smirked against her as she pulled a pillow over her face to muffle her cries as she flew over the edge, he loved that he could do that to her, make her feel so good. He added another finger elliciting another moan from her as the spasming of her walls round his fingers intensified. He kissed his way back up her body and pulled the pillow away from her.

Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted as she tried to get her breathing back under control. "you're so beautiful." he said huskily as he kissed her, sliding a hand down her body, taking hold of her right thigh and pulling her leg around his waist as he eased into her, gently squeezing it as he buried himself in her. She arched her back and moaned his name into his mouth as he filled her up, hitting that special spot inside her that made her insides somersault in a delightful way.

"I just love the sounds you make." said Dean as he moved his lips down to her jawline.

She drew her other leg up and wrapped it around his waist as he moved into her with slow, steady strokes. She suprised him by flipping them over so she was on top of him. She leaned down and nibbled his throat as she rocked against him making him growl her name. He reached up, taking hold of her hips, helping her find a rhythm as he sat up and folded his legs under her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he stared into her eyes with his goregeous green ones half closed, his breath mingling with hers as he pressed his forehead against hers as they rutted together. His hands slid up her back and he moved his mouth down to her throat as one hand moved back down and he pressed a thumb to her nub moving it slowly as he traced patterns around and on it.

Wendy felt like she was going insane, the onslaught of pleasure was almost too much to handle as she cried out his name whilst she rode out a wave of sensual bliss, her head fell in the crook of his neck as her walls clenched around him and pulled him over the edge with her. He moaned her name against her skin as he peaked and stiffened against her.

"Oh God Wendy, that was unbelievable." he murmured as she slumped against him breathing hard as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his ragged breaths hot on her neck.

Dean leaned back against the headboard holding her close to him, running his hands over her back as she tried to learn to breath normally again.

"hmm. .. does that mean you enjoyed yourself? Because I really couldn't tell." she said with a grin as she looked into his eyes, her fingers playing in the hair at the nape of his neck. Dean laughed. "Give me a minute and I'll show you exactly how much I enjoyed myself." he said before pulling her in for a slow, languid kiss .

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy lay on the bed next to Dean trying hard to fall asleep. It was close to midnight and the boys had been asleep for about an hour, but try as she might, she wasn't able to fall asleep. She knew why, she was still scared that if she fell asleep she'd wake up back in that bathroom. She folded her arms under her head and gazed at Dean, he had one hand draped across his stomach and the other one was wrapped around her waist, she felt safe in his arms but it was still hard to relax.

She stared up at the ceiling, noting the intricate tiling on the ceiling. 'who tiles a ceiling.' she thought to herself. 'what if one of them falls off and whacks you in the head.' Suddenly she felt Dean's arm tighten around her as he pulled her closer and whispered.

"What's wrong? You've been awake this whole time." he stated.

"You've been asleep, how could you possibly know that?" she asked as she turned on her side to face him.

"You haven't moved from the time I fell asleep, you always roll about in your sleep, if you'd slept at all, at least half of you would be hanging off the bed by now." he said with a grin as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and placed his hand on her neck.

"You know me so well." she said with a smile as slid her arms around his waist.

He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "That's because I love you." His eyes widened as soon as the words slipped out, then he shrugged as he realised he really did mean it, he'd been thinking it for a while now, he hadn't meant to say it, but now that it was out, he didn't regret it. As she gazed at him a small gasp escaped and she bit her bottom lip. "What did you say?" she asked quietly, not sure if she heard right.

"I said I love you Wendy." said Dean with a soft smile deciding to throw caution to the wind and let her know exactly how he felt.

"I love you too." whispered Wendy as she leaned closer and felt his lips mesh with hers. She felt a heat spread through her as they kissed, it was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. Suddenly she felt Dean break the kiss and lean back, she opened her eyes and realised the room was filled with an golden light. She looked down at herself and realised the glow was coming from her, radiating off her skin. The heat intensified becoming almost unbearable and she felt herself being lifted into the air. She was vaguely aware of Dean calling out her name before she lost consciousness.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So I know I'm evil ending it like this, but the next chapter's just not ready yet. I'm travelling today to visit the madhouse I call home, won't be able to update till later in the week, most likely Saturday, the internet at home is always a bit iffy. See you guys then :) have an awesome rest of the weekend. Thanks to my awesome reviewers and everyone who's favorited and put my stories on alert. Every time I get a fave or a review, my imaginary friend's pet unicorn does a back flip and a rainbow monkey gets it's tail (That's a good thing) _^_^


	22. Eye spy

Eye spy

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Wendy, Wendy, baby can you hear me." came Dean's voice in Wendy's ear as she felt herself being gently shaken by the shoulders.

"I think she's waking up." came Sam's voice. Wendy groaned as she woke up and sat up.

"Are you ok?" asked Dean as he cupped her face with his hands and searched her face.

"I'm fi. .. whoa" Wendy began to say before she realised she could see both of his hands on her face. The hand on her right side near her eye suprised her. She didn't have a right eye, so how could she see his hand. She put her hands on her face before jumping to her feet and racing to the mirror to see herself, she was afraid to believe it was true until she saw it herself.

Wendy stood dumbfounded as she stared at herself closing first one eye then the other. Her eye was back and there was no trace of the long scar across her eye. She broke into a grin as she stared into the mirror. She realised her neck was clear as well, there was no sign of the large burn marks or thin white scars.

The boys looked at each other and grinned as they looked back at her. She spun around and pulled down the back of her shirt on her right side to see if she could see the tatoo her aunt had spoken about. Her mouth fell open when she saw it, there were 4 linked crescent moons each a light silver colour. They joined to form a border around a green and blue dragonfly. Wendy began to laugh as she continued to examine herself, she couldn't help it, she was so happy, she had her eye back, all her scars were gone and apparently the man she was in love with was her soulmate.

"I don't know what's going on, but I think I like it." said Dean looking at Sam as Wendy ran her hands over herself and grinned broadly as she discovered that she didn't have a single scar on her anymore.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy walked into the mall to look for new clothes since Uriel had taken all of hers. Dean had given her a credit card before she left and told her to go wild with it. "Sure thing Mr. .. Gna. .. Gnea.. .. Gnua.. .. Mr G." she had said eventually, unable to pronounce the long foreign sounding name on the card. Dean was going to go with her, but she could tell he was tired, none of them had gotten much sleep the night before. She convinced him that she could go alone. He was reluctant to let her go alone but gave her his other-other cell and put his number on speed dial whilst telling her, "If anything happens, if someone even looks at you funny, you hit that button and I'll be there as soon as I can." She smiled as she touched her lips whilst walking through the mall, she could still feel his goodbye kiss making her lips tingle.

Wendy walked out of a store wearing a pair of knee high boots, dark blue jeans, a long purple camisole and a black jacket. She had a backpack filled with her new clothes and was about to leave the mall when she spotted a hair salon. She run her hand through her long brown hair, it was almost to the middle of her back and was starting to get hard to manage. She shrugged as she pushed open the door, maybe it was time for a change.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy walked into the motel room and lay her bag on the floor next to the bed. She smiled as she gazed at Dean. He was sitting on the couch with his head thrown back against the headrest fast asleep. There was a large book in his lap sliding out of his hands. She walked over to him and took it from him, marking his page as she put it on the small table next to the couch. As she bent down to put it on the table she felt a pair of hands on her hips pulling her backwards.

"Welcome back." said Dean as he pulled her to sit in his lap. She smiled at him as she kissed him softly.

"You cut your hair." said Dean in a gravelly voice as he ran his fingers through it. She'd had it cut just past her shoulders.

"Do you like it?" she asked as she leaned back against him, tracing patterns on his chest with her index finger whilst she closed her eyes, his fingers in her hair felt so good.

"I love it." said Dean as he wrapped his arms around her before he groaned and tilted his head from side to side.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "Your neck, you spent too much at that angle, and something is stressing you out." said Wendy answering her own question as she felt the dull throbbing in his neck like it was her own.

"You know, no matter how many times you do that, I'll never get used to it." said Dean as she slid out of his lap.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she moved behind him and sat on the back of the couch.

"I'm gonna see if I can make it better." she replied as she leaned down massaged the back of his neck and shoulders. Dean leaned forward giving her roaming hands better access to his neck as he closed his eyes.

"Damn baby, those hands really are magical." he said as her hands roamed over him.

"Thanks" she said with a grin, before she said "So you wanna tell me what's stressing you out?" as she kneaded the side of his neck. He sighed before he replied.

" It's Sam, we had another fight and he stormed out of here a about an hour ago."

Wendy didn't say anything as she waited for him to continue, feeling the pain in his neck gradually ebb away as she continued massaging him. "I just. .. I don't know what to do. He's my baby brother and I'm supposed to look out for him, hell, I want to look after him, but after everything we've been through together he. .. he chose that demon over me."

Wendy hated to see him looking so sad, but she couldn't bring herself to be mad at Sam, everytime he was around she could feel the guilt tearing at him. She slid down the back of the couch and sat behind him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he leaned back against her, resting the back of his head in the crook of her neck. "From the time I came back from hell, he's been lying to me, he swore he wasn't using his psychic thing, but that wasn't true. He said he was in control of everything, but Ruby was using him. I never thought that he'd do this, all the secrets and the lies, then look what happened, the devil's out of the box now." he shook his head as he swiped a hand across his face, his brother's betrayal tearing at him. She lay her cheek on the top of his head. She gently squeezed his shoulders and he put a hand over one of hers, taking it in his as he twined his fingers with hers.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to unload my family drama on you." said Dean as he pressed his lips to the back of her hand.

"hey, you can unload all you want, I'm here for you, besides, I can never get enough of your voice."

"You like my voice?" asked Dean with a grin as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Love your voice, it's like chocolate for the soul." she said as she leaned down and kissed the side of his neck.

"Why Miss Wesson, are you trying to seduce me?" asked Dean feigning shock as he put a hand to his chest.

"I don't know, is it working?" she asked with a grin as she took his earlobe between her teeth and gently tugged on it before taking it in her mouth and nibbling on it. Dean closed his eyes and moaned softly as he reached behind him and pulled her into his lap quickly, making her squeal in mirth as she felt herself moving. He smiled at her as he ran his fingers through her newly shortened hair. He twined his fingers in it as he pulled her face towards his, running his thumbs over her the side of her face, carressing it before catching her lips in a tender kiss that made her forget how to breathe for a moment. Suddenly they heard the door handle turning and looked up in time to see Sam walking in.

"Hey guys." said Sam as he walked over to his bed and sat on it. "So I was talking to Bobby and he has a case for us."

Wendy turned sideways in Dean's lap and wrapped her arms around his chest as he put his arms around her shoulders. "What's the case?" asked Wendy as the smell that was uniquely Dean filled her nose, it was the most wonderful thing she had ever smelled.

"Chupacabra, 2 towns away." said Sam.

"Wow, I've never seen one of those before." said Dean looking excited at the thought of hunting something new.

"Thought you'd like it." said Sam grinning at his brothers excitement.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_YAY! update day! My mom sent me into town to her office to get something and I'm hijacking her office pc for a minute just for you guys lol. When I got home, I found the whole family has been using my bedroom as their junk storage, I spent almost the whole first night cleaning my room out so I could sleep in it (soo feeling the love lol). Anyway chubacabra hunting in the next one, and a double puppydog whammy :D, not sure when I can put it up but regular updates after Saturday. _


	23. You can't resist the double puppy Whammy

**You can't resist the double puppy Whammy**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Baaa" bleated Sam with an exasparated look on his face. "Dammit Dean I feel stupid doing this." said Sam as he pulled the fake goat horns off of his head.

"That's cuz you're doing it wrong, goat's go meeeh, not bah, bah is for sheep." said Wendy doing her best not to burst out laughing, Sam looked so ridiculous with the fake horns.

"Come on Sammy, make with the goat sounds so we can lure this thing out." said Dean, grinning broadly, his teeth gleaming in the moonlight that trickled down through the large branches fron the gigantic trees overhead.

"Here, hold this." said Dean as he held his flashlight out to Wendy.

'What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I"m gonna climb up and see if this thing is nearby." said Dean patting a large tree trunk.

"I got this." said Wendy, shooting him a grin as she levitated into the air rising above the tree.

"What do you see?" called Dean.

"2 cars to the north, a few deer a little to the east and a cabin to the west. .. . . I see the chupacabra, it's circling the cabin." she said as she came back down to the ground pointing in the direction of the cabin. They moved in the direction of the cabin, the boys way ahead of Wendy, they'd began running before she touched the ground. Wendy tried to catch up with the boys and was close behind until she tripped over a tree stump. She dusted herself off and jumped up glad she hadn't been carrying a machete this time.

She took of running again to try to catch up to the boys who were already out of sight. She got to the cabin and heard the sounds of fighting round back. She ran to the back of the cabin and saw the chupacabra with it's teeth in Dean's leg, shaking him vigorously as Sam tried to get a clear shot at the creature without shooting his brother. Wendy ran towards Dean who was trying unsuccessfully to beat it off of him, his gun lay a few yards away, she wasn't sure what she was going to do, all she knew was that Dean was in trouble. She kicked the creature in it's stomach and it let go of Dean and snarled at her as Dean fell backwards. Sam tried to line up a shot, but couldn't fire without hitting Wendy or Dean. He watched in horror as the creature reared back and lunged at Wendy.

"Stop." she shouted at it as she held out her hand and to her amazement, the creature was lifted into the air. It snarled and growled as it tried to get back down but was unsuccessful. Suddenly shots rang out. Sam had shot the creature with the copper bullets, finally able to get clear shot. Wendy turned to Dean who'd just managed to stand up.

"wow." said Dean, just as she reached him his knees buckled and he lost consciousness. She caught him and grunted under his weight. Sam was standing over the chupacabra, looking the dead body over as it began to crumble into fine, orange dust.

"Sam, a little help here?" asked Wendy through clenched teeth as she struggled to hold Dean up, he was seriously heavy.

"Oh right." said Sam as he ran over to them.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean's eyes shot open as he sat up. "Whoa, slow down there." said Wendy as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" asked Dean.

"Chupacabra made with the biting, Sam made with the shooting and you made with the manly fainting." she said with a grin as she sat next to him.

"I remember seeing the damn thing floating, was that because of the bloodloss or did that actually happen." asked Dean.

"Turns out in addition to myself, I can make other things float." said Wendy as she motioned with her hand and made the glass of water on the table next to the bed float. Dean's eyes went wide.

"Whoa." he exclaimed as he ran a hand under the glass.

"Hey, doc says you're good to go." said Sam as he walked into the room.

"Why was I here in the first place?" asked Dean as he looked from Sam to Wendy. "It's not like we couldn't have patched this up in the motel."

"Yeah, but the lore on chupacabras is conflicting, some say their fangs are venomous, some say aside from the obvious sharpness, they're harmless, we had to be sure you weren't poisened." said Sam.

"Your chariot awaits." said Wendy as she gestured to the wheelchair by the bed.

"Hell no, uh uh, I'm walking out of here with my dignity intact, it's bad enough I had to be saved by Fred and Daphne over here." said Dean indignantly as he folded his arms. Sam laughed at his brother's face, he looked like a 6 year old who insisted he wasn't a kid anymore.

"Dean, come on, those wounds are really deep and besides if you stress your leg and pop your stitches, you'll be in that chair longer than you have to." said Wendy as she took hold of his chin and stared into his eyes. Dean looked into her soft brown eyes and felt his resolve melting.

"Oh no you don't, those puppy dog eyes won't work on me." said Dean as he squeezed his eyes shut. Sam sat on the bed next to Wendy and put an arm around her shoulders and the two of them stared at Dean.

"pleeaassee." they said in unison, shooting him double puppy dog eyes. Dean peeped out from under his eyelids and burst out laughing as he shook his head.

"Dammit, fine fine, I'll sit in the damn chair, but only because you two asked, not because I need it." he said feigning annoyance that rapidly faded as Wendy leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek and Sam clapped him on the back.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Can't. .. hold .. .fork." said Dean as he dropped his hand to his side whilst sitting on the motel bed with his back against the headboard.

"Weren't you the one who, not more than an hour ago, insisted he was perfectly fine?" asked Wendy with a grin as she picked up the fork and cut a piece of pie with it.

"That was before I realised I'd have a goregeous nurse catering to me." said Dean grinning as he pulled her to sit closer to him, tucking her under his arm, trapping her in a pleasant manner.

"You're lucky you're so cute." she said as she held the fork up to his mouth and he took a bite.

"glad you think so, mmmm" said Dean as he closed his eyes whilst chewing, a broad grin on his face.

"You're enjoying yourself waaaay too much." said Sam with a chuckle as he grabbed the Impala keys off the table.

"Hey, where are you going ?" asked Dean.

"We're almost out of clean clothes, I'm gonna run down to the laundromat." said Sam as he picked up his duffelbag stuffed with dirty clothes and walked over to the door. "Don't let him get out of that bed Wendy." said Sam.

"Will do." she said giving him a faux salute as he walked out the door. Dean nudged her with his shoulder and opened his mouth pointing at it with his finger. Wendy laughed as she put another piece of pie in his mouth.

"You're such a baby." she said shaking her head at him as he grinned at her. She held out another piece and he leaned in to take a bite, as he did so, he bumped the fork and the pie fell on her chest.

"not just a baby a messy . .. .oooh." she gasped as he leaned down and picked it up with his mouth, his hot breath on her skin making her gasp as his tongue slid against her.

"mmm. . . Wendy flavored, my favorite." said Dean as he chewed it up and winked at her. Wendy chuckled as she leaned over and put the box on the table next to them.

"Hey, why'd you put it away?" asked Dean with a pout.

"It's all gone." said Wendy, showing him the empty box before putting it back on the table.

"hmmm, maybe I could lick the plate." said Dean as he leaned down and run his tongue over her skin where the pie had fallen earlier. Wendy giggled as his warm breath tickled her skin. He moved up her throat to her mouth and kissed her passionately tangling his fingers in her hair as she reached up and cupped his face. He moaned softly as her tongue flicked against his. His hands slid down her back to her waist and he pulled her towards him, sliding his hands under her shirt to caress her bare skin.

"Dean, if you pop your stitches, Sam will fry us both." said Wendy as she leaned back to look in his eyes.

"It doesn't even hurt that much anymore." said Dean lightly smacking his leg to prove it. He tried to hide the wince from the sudden jolt of pain and shot her a half grin, half grimmance.

"You're so hot when you're hurt you know that?" she said as she nuzzled his cheek with her nose.

"you like when I'm hurt?" asked Dean raising an eyebrow at her.

"No, I hate when you're hurt, I just think you're hot when you are, you get all flushed and close your eyes in that sexy way, it's a viscious cycle." she said as he slid down in the bed and lay his head on her lap, folding his arms under his head as he gazed up at her.

"Like this?" asked Dean closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip as he furrowed his brow. Wendy laughed as she leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Exactly like that." she said before running a hand through his hair. He reached up and lay a hand on her cheek, running his thumb over where the long scar had been.

"You have any idea how you got your eye back?" asked Dean. "Don't get me wrong, I'm loving the fact that it's back, I'm just curious as to how it happened."

"When I was in the waiting room, my aunt told me that when my mom's powers got stronger, she was enveloped by this light and then her tattoo appeared, same as the one I have now, I'm guessing that's what happened?"

"So your powers just decided hey, time to kick it up a notch?" asked Dean curiously closing his eyes as her fingers continued moving over his scalp.

"Not exactly, she said it happens when. .. when a witch finds her soulmate." said Wendy chewing her bottom lip as she waited for his reaction after all telling someone they're your soulmate is a bit heavy. His eyes shot open and he stared up at her, the expression on his face unreadable.

"So does that mean that I'm your. .. wow." he said looking taken aback before grinning up at her.

"yeah," she said relieved he hadn't freaked out.

"I like the sound of that, of course, my baby may get a bit jealous, but I can live with that." he said as he curled an arm around her waist and draped the other over his stomach. He closed his eyes as she played in his hair again, a light smile gracing his handsome features. Wendy felt happiness bubbling inside of her and found herself wishing her aunt was still alive so she would have had the chance to find hers too.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy gazed down at Dean's sleeping face, his head still in her lap. She softly hummed 'Breathe a sigh' by Def Leppard as she leaned back against the headboard. She slid a pillow under his head and eased out of the bed, her legs were starting to cramp up. She stretched and decided to go get a cold soda. She opened the motel door and stepped outside, she hadn't taken more than a few steps when she saw 2 guys walking towards her. Her eyes widened as she saw their demon faces under their human faces.

"Why Wendy, fancy meeting you here." said one of the demons as it walked closer to her.

"Do I know you?" asked Wendy, not letting on that she knew they were demons.

"We've never met, but I was there when your parents begged for their lives." replied the demon as it's eyes went black and it reached out to grab her arm.. .. .

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_*runs and hides under bed* I know I'm evil for leaving you with a cliffy, but I'll make it all better soon _^_^

_Chupacabras are supposed to have 3 fangs, 2 on top and 1 at the bottom or vice versa anyway, that's why Dean would have 3 punctures, also chupacabra literally means goat sucker, that's the reason Sam was wearing the goat horns. I'm not entirely sure what happens when one dies, but I like the thought of it crumbling though. _

_Super secret suprise coming up in the next one :D _

_and awwww, 99 reviews, you guys are awesome, 1 away from a hundred *does happy dance* free imaginary cookies all around __^_^_


	24. Of Angels, Demons and Flaying threats

**Of Angels, Demons and Flaying threats**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Don't touch me." said Wendy taking a step back from the demon.

"awww, the little witch thinks she has a choice, how cute." said the shorter of the 2 demons spitting out the last word as he stepped to her right and the other demon stepped to her left.

"We came for the Winchester boys but we can always come back later, have us a little witchy fun first." said the taller demon as they each grabbed an arm. She twisted her arms out of their grasp and kicked the shorter one as she punched the taller one. They both doubled over before lunging at her. She decided to see if she could levitate them both like she'd done with the chupacabra. She held out her hands and to her suprise, the bodies fell to the ground and 2 large clouds of black smoke hovered over them. She moved her hands left and right and the clouds moved in the same direction.

"Great but what do I do with them now?" Wendy asked aloud.

"Holy sh... . what's going on?" asked Sam as he ran up to her, the duffelbag of laundry slung over his shoulder.

"2 demons, I made with the lifting and they flew out of the bodies." said Wendy staring at the black clouds a little awestruck. The demons began to try to escape and she struggled to keep her hold on them. Suddenly a tall brunette wearing a black button up shirt tucked neatly into a dark blue pencil skirt appeared and stuck one hand into each cloud, making them explode in a burst of white light. Sam and Wendy looked at each other in suprised then back at the newcomer.

"Not that we're ungrateful, but who're you?" asked Sam.

"Apparently she's my guardian angel." came a female voice behind them that Wendy would have recognized anywhere. She spun around and saw her aunt walking up to them.

"Aunt Annabelle." sqeaked Wendy in suprise as her aunt clapped her on the back.

"In the flesh kid, I got you to thank for that." she said as she slid an arm around her neice's waist and gave her a half hug.

"Me. . how?"

"You wished it, it was a pure, unselfish wish for me to be alive, not for your own gain, but for another's happiness, Arianna over there was assigned to me and I was given the go ahead to come back for a while." she explained as she gestured to the tall brunette who stood in the same spot from the time she had appeared with her hands clasped behind her back.

"The go ahead by who?" asked Wendy.

"I'm not quite sure, it's been fading from my memory rather quickly, I don't think I'm allowed to remember, heaven and it's damn mysteries." said her aunt, looking a bit miffed at having her memory tampered with. "So anyway who's this pair of legs?"

"That's Sam Winchester, Sam, Aunt Annabelle, Aunt Annabelle, Sam." she said pointing at each of them in turn. Suddenly the guys who'd been laying unconscious on the ground began to stir. Arianna walked over to them and put her hands on their heads making them vanish.

"Where'd you send them?" asked Sam.

"To the hospital in the next town, is that acceptable to you?" asked Arianna. Sam nodded as he shrugged, her piercing blue eyes stirring something inside of him as she looked intently at him. They heard the sound of Dean calling out Wendy's name and went into the motel room.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean looked up in suprise at the 4 people traipsing into the motel room. He braced himself on his palms and sat up as he watched them. The older lady walked over to him and poked him in the forehead.

"Hey, watch it." said Dean scooting away from her sharp fingers.

"Is this him?" asked Aunt Annabelle as she turned to Wendy. Wendy bit her bottom lip trying not to laugh at Dean's bewildered expression.

"Yep, that's him." said Wendy.

"hmmm. ..cute, but he's no Bobby Singer." said Aunt Annabelle as she looked him up and down.

"What's going on?" asked Dean, clearly uncomfortable with the evaluation he was receiving.

"Dean, Aunt Annabelle, Aunt Annabelle, Dean, oh and that's Arianna, she's an angel." said Wendy pointing at each person in turn.

"Nice to meet the man who makes my neice all glowy, I caught the last part of the show." said Aunt Annabelle with a broad grin.

"Oh dear God." said Wendy sitting down on the bed opposite Dean looking mortified.

"Where?" asked Arianna looking around the room.

"It's an expression." explained Sam, finding himself thinking her cluelessness was kinda cute.

"Wait a minute, Aunt Annabelle, as in dead Aunt Annabelle?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, I'll let Wendy fill you in, I just stopped in to check up on you kiddo." she said as she turned to Wendy. "I can see you're in good hands here, I can't wait to suprise Bobby, maybe have a repeat of Housten." said Aunt Annabelle with a broad grin.

"Ack! you can stop right there, I so don't want to imagine that." said Wendy.

"You take good care of her boy or I will skin you alive." said Aunt Annabelle her face suddenly fierce as she rounded on Dean.

"Y-yes maam." blurted out Dean doing his best not to flinch at the stern face that was inches away from his. Suddenly her face turned friendly as she squeezed his cheek between her forefinger and thumb. "Well mannered too, just how I like em." she said patting his cheek before turning and walking over to Arianna who was doing her best not to stare at Sam. The younger Winchester was the subject of many controversial discussions upstairs, however, up close, she found him absolutely fascinating in a non-discussional way.

"Time to head to Bobby's, I can't wait to see the look on his face when I drop in on his doorstep. Bye all" said Aunt Annabelle.

"Bye Aunty." said Wendy giving a small wave, trying to keep her hyperactive imagination from going into overdrive.

"Good bye" said the boys in unison.

"It was . . . pleasant to meet you." said Arianna before a fluttering sound filled the room and the pair disappeared. Suddenly there was a fluttering sound again and Cas appeared in the room.

"I sensed the presence of another angel here." stated Cas as looked at the trio in the room.

"Just missed her Cas, she just I dream of Jeanie'd up out of here." said Dean as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and attempted to stand.

"Oh no you don't." said Wendy as she held out her hand and lifted him into the air before floating him back down to the bed.

"Hey no fair, there should be a rule against using your powers on me." said Dean indignantly as he found himself seated on the middle of the bed. Dean began to rant about being treated like a child and was cut off mid-rant by Wendy's lips pressing to his. He groaned as she knelt on the bed next to him and kissed him with an unbridled passion that made Cas blush and turn away from the couple as Dean let out some less than decent moans.

"This doesn't mean we're not going to talk about you not using your power on me." said Dean as he leaned back before pulling her in for another kiss. Wendy grinned against his lips as she kissed him back. Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled before walking outside with Cas to fill him in on what had just transpired.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Bobby sat in his living room staring at the busted tv. He sighed as he took a swig from the bottle of Jack that hadn't left his hand in the last hour. He was angry as hell about the loss of the use of his legs and the alcohol was doing very little to numb him. He heard a knock on his door and looked up.

"Go away, not in the mood for company today." he yelled but the knocking didn't stop. Whoever it was just kept hammering on the door. Bobby rolled the wheelchair over to the door, grabbing his shotgun as he went, he held it up as he yanked the door open.

"I said to g. .. " he trailed off as he saw a face he hadn't seen in years. He stared up at her in shock before reaching under his chair and pulling out a bottle. She took a step back and held out her hands.

"Bobby singer, if you splash that holy water on me I will kick your ass ten ways till Sunday." she said.

"How am I supposed to know it's really you?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"You can go have a little fun sweetie, I"m gonna be busy for a while." said Annabelle, turning to look behind her at Arianna before grabbing the bottle of holy water and the bottle of Jack from Bobby's lap. She poured some of the water into the jack and took a long swig, hearing the fluttering sound which meant Arianna was gone.

"good guys upstairs gave me a get out of jail free card for I don't know how long, so what do you say we get inside and make the most of it." she said as she smiled down at him. "Considering of course that your legs are the only things that don't work?" she stated raising an eyebrow questioningly. Bobby broke into a grin as he reached for her and pulled her to sit in his lap as he threw the shotgun to the side.

"Why don't you come inside and find out." he rasped as he rolled inside and pushed the door shut, his grin grew wider as they rolled through the devil's trap under the mat at his front door with no trouble. She slid her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

"You know, I think you got even cuter with age, let's hope you got even better at something else." she whispered in his ear making him chuckle. He felt happier than he had in days and he had a feeling he was about to get a whole lot happier.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So I figured Bobby and Sam could use a little company as well :D, but don't expect any Bobby lemons, I'm sooo not going there. But there is a little Dean lovin' in the next one, just so you know._

_And guuyysss, over a hundred reviews, I'm soooo touched, Thanks guys *sniffle* you guys rock! _^_^


	25. Put you to bed

**Put you to bed**

_*With a title like that is a warning of what's to come even necessary? think 'bed' by J. Holiday *_

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean woke up feeling cold, he reached out to pull Wendy closer, but found the bed empty. He heard rain pounding on the motel roof and sat up to look around and realised that Sam wasn't in the room and Wendy was kneeling on a chair next to the table, sitting back on her thighs as she bent over her notebook sketching facing away from him. He slid out of bed quietly and walked up behind her.

"Morning sweetheart." he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Morning." said Wendy with a grin as she turned her face to him and pressed her lips to his.

"Where's Sam?" asked Dean as he tightened his arms around her, grazing her ear with his lips, her warm body felt good in his arms in the cold room.

"He said he was heading out to the library and would be back probably in the afternoon." said Wendy tilting her head to the side, closing her eyes as his soft lips travelled down her neck.

"Did you sleep at all?" asked Dean, knowing she hadn't been sleeping properly since she'd woken from her coma.

"Not really." replied Wendy, her eyes still closed as she savored the feeling of his lips laving attention on her sensitive skin.

"You know what, we've got an empty motel room and a dark, rainy day situation going on, I'm going to get you to sleep." said Dean as he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she leaned back and looked at him.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" asked Wendy. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his bare chest, loving the way she felt in his arms.

"Baby, I'm gonna make love to you until you pass out." whispered Dean huskily in her ear before taking the lobe between his teeth. Wendy felt her breath hitch at his words and her insides somersaulted in a delightful way as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"mmmm, I like the sound of that." whispered Wendy in a low sultry voice as he put her to sit on the table. He pulled her shirt off quickly as he leaned down and kissed her again, running his knuckles over the side of her face before cupping her face in his hands as he deepened the kiss. Wendy found herself thinking that Dean tasted incredible and supressed the giggle that threatened to escape as she imagined a giant, dancing chocolate bar Dean. His mouth left hers and began to travel downwards.

"Wait, Dean, your leg." she whispered.

"is perfectly fine, it'll be ok." he rasped in a gravelly voice, his hands moved to unclasp her bra as he leaned down and kissed his way down her chest.

"You're so beautiful." he rasped as he took one rosy peak into his mouth. Wendy threw her head back and moaned as he ran his tongue over her nipple, flicking it with the tip of his tongue before pulling it into his mouth. She tangled her fingers in his hair and gasped out his name as his fingers slid into the waist of her pants and he rubbed her through the material of her underwear.

He slid her clothes down over her hips and discarded them on the floor without breaking the kiss. She reached for his pants to help him but he took hold of her hands and put them on his shoulders.

"Uh uh baby, today is all about you." whispered Dean as he kissed her again, easing a finger into her damp, warm center making her moan into his mouth. She made a downward motion with her hands and his pants fell to his feet. He looked down in suprise before breaking into a grin.

"Hey, that's cheating." he said as he added another finger and she squeezed his shoulders as the pleasure coursing through her body intensified, she tried to reply, but it got lost in a moan. He leaned down and latched onto her right nipple hungrily, tugging it into his mouth flattening it between his tongue and palate as she arched her back and gasped.

"Dean, I'm .. .oh God. .. ungh" she moaned as she began convulsing around his talented fingers moving steadily in and out of her. Dean smirked against her skin as he let go of her nipple and moved his mouth back up.

"baby you haven't felt anything yet." whispered Dean as he quickly thrust into her, grabbing her thighs and wrapping her legs tighter around his waist as he caught her cries of pleasure in his mouth, barely audible as the rain pounded on the roof. He gave her a minute to adjust, her tight walls grasping him as he kissed her, a hungry, demanding kiss that made her toes curl.

"you feel so good." He rasped as he picked her up and pressed her against the wall as he began moving into her slow and deep, he wanted to make it last as long as possible by going slow. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders to support herself as he moved within her pushing her to the brink of insanity. Wendy kissed under his ear, finding that sweet spot that made him growl out her name as he began to speed up, despite his best efforts to go slow. Each thrust hard and deep driving her of her mind as she cried out his name, her spasming walls milking his length as he moved into her throughout her high making it all the more intense, his mouth moving over her shoulder, nipping at it gently.

"so much for going slow." he thought to himself before grinning, he had all day to try again, she had him so turned on he was ready to go again.

Their foreheads pressed together as they both panted. Dean stared into her half closed eyes, his piercing gaze making her heart pound even harder in her chest.

"That was. .. just. . wow." murmured Wendy as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"I'm just getting started sweetheart." said Dean huskily as he carried her over to the bed and lay her down gently before crawling on top of her and kissing her so passionately she lost all ability to think coherent thoughts as his bare skin slid against hers and his hands moved over her body, promising sweeter things to come, after all, the day had just began.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Sam sat at the table in the library staring down at the book. The library had an extensive occult section, but there was nothing useful on the devil. He looked up and saw the elderly librarian fast asleep at her desk. The rain was pounding down on the window panes and there was no one else in the library. He sighed as he stared down at the book, he had helped to open this can of worms and he was determined to fix it.

Suddenly there was a loud fluttering sound and he looked up expecting to see Cas, but was suprsied to see Arianna standing in front of him.

"Hello Sam."

"Hi Arianna, whatcha doing here?"

"I apologize for disturbing you, I will leave."  
>"no, I didn't mean it like that, it's just that whenever Cas shows up he has something important to tell us or has something he needs us to do so I just thought. .. "<p>

"I merely wished to see you again, Anabelle is currently. .. occupied, so I was checking if you needed assistance with anything."

"What's she doing?" asked Sam curiously.

"Having a. .. vigorous reunion with Mr. Singer." said Arianna. Sam chuckled as he shook his head. "What are you looking for?" asked Arianna motioning to the books as she sat opposite him.

"Something, anything that can help us defeat the devil." said Sam with a sigh. "I'm not having much luck right now though."

"The situation is unprecedented in human history, you will not find the answer in any human written books. However Castiel is currently searching for God, I believe he will find a solution."

"I hope you're right Ari, I hope you're right."

"Ari?"

"Yeah, short for Arianna, is it ok if I call you that?"

The angel smiled as she nodded. " I like this human custom of shortening names."

Sam smiled back at her as he closed the books. "Would you like to go get a cup of coffee or something with me, this weather is perfect for that." said Sam as he began packing his bag.

"I do not require food or drink." said Ari tilting her head sideways to look at him.

"right, the whole grace thing, but you could if you wanted to?" asked Sam.

"I have never tried before, but I think it would be possible."

"Great, let's try then, only if you want to though, I don't want you to feel obligated or anything."

"I would like to try it." said Ari as she gazed intently at him, making him swallow hard as her eyes found his.

"Great, let's go." said Sam picking up his bag and leading her out of the library. He couldn't help but smile to himself as they walked down the sidewalk, huddling close to each other under the large orange umbrella. He was going to have coffee on a rainy day with an angel, a cute angel at that.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean gazed at Wendy with a smile on his face. She was lying on the bed next to him, her head on his chest and one leg draped around his waist as she slept peacefully for the first time in days. He gently stroked her hair, one of his arms was wrapped around her blanket covered shoulders. He felt very very proud of himself at the moment, he'd managed to get her to fall asleep in the most pleasant way that he knew, she'd fallen asleep shortly after round eight. She rubbed her face against his chest and mumbled something incoherent that sounded almost like his name. He held her close as he closed his eyes, he was exhausted, but happy in a way that he'd never felt before, despite the whole apocalypse thing hanging over their heads, at that moment, he was at peace, total and complete, blissful peace. The rain pounding on the window panes and roof beat out a calming pattern that lulled him to sleep with a smile on his face, snug in the arms of the woman he loved.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_**Several hours later. . . .**_

Wendy woke up and took in her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep as Dean's strong arms had wrapped around her, enveloping her in a sense of total calm. She was lying on her side, their limbs entwined with their arms around each other, his face fractions of an inch away from hers. She smiled as she gazed at his sleeping face. The rain was still falling, pounding down on the window pane of the darkened room. She looked at her watch and realised it was almost 9pm. Dean hadn't moved from the time she'd fallen asleep. Suddenly he rolled onto his back, pulling her with him unconsciously as he did so. She found herself lying on his chest, being pushed up and lowered with each of his breaths. She put her head on his chest and gently kissed his bare skin. He stirred and held her tighter, pulling her up his body towards his face, pressing his lips to hers.

"mmmm, sleep well?" asked Dean as he woke up.

"very, very well, all thanks to you." replied Wendy, folding her arms under her chin as she lay on top of his chest. She closed her eyes and smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Suddenly both their stomachs growled very loudly. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Hungry?" asked Dean.

"Uh huh." replied Wendy with a sheepish grin.

"No wonder." said Dean as he looked at his watch. "We spent the whole day here."

"Best day ever." said Wendy as he cupped her face and ran a thumb over her cheek.

"I couldn't agree more." he whispered. She smiled up at him before spotting the paper bag on the table behind them in the mirror near the bed. Wendy rolled of Dean and moved to get out of bed, as soon as she stood up, her knees buckled and Dean reached out and caught her.

"It seems I'm still feeling the after effects of hurricane Dean." joked Wendy a little embarrassed as he pulled her back to the bed. Dean burst out laughing, a little proud that he had that effect on her. He scooped her up, still wrapped in the blanket as he gave her a soft, gentle kiss and carried her over to the table, putting her to sit on it next to the paper bag. There was a note attached to the it.

"Hey,

Figured you guys would be hungry. I'll be back around midnight, hanging out with Arianna, if you read this before then, PLEASE for the love of God, make sure Dean is wearing pants.

Sam."

"your brother is awesome." said Wendy as she opened the bag.

"that he is." said Dean as he spotted the pie at the bottom of the bag and grinned with glee, making a mental note to keep his pants off until at least half past midnight.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_I wanna say thanks to all my reviewers who are super AWESOME! it's almost a little scary how addicted I've become to those things, I get all super happy when I get the notification and dance around the room like a maniac. Have a great weekend :D _


	26. Back to the future

_**Back to the future**_

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy groaned as she woke up, she blinked staring at the unfamiliar surroundings. She tried to move her hands to rub her aching shoulder but found she couldn't move them. She looked up and realised her hands were over her head, and she was handcuffed to what appeared to be a ladder.

"Oh God no" whispered Wendy as she stared up at the handcuffs, terrifying, painful memories assaulting her mind. She pulled at the handcuffs in a vain attempt to get free. She heard quick footsteps pounding on a wooden floor coming towards the door of the room she was in. She was certain it was the Calendar Killer coming for her to finish what he'd started twice already. She began to hyperventilate, she couldn't stop herself, she pulled at the cuffs again, tears due to terror began to form in her eyes. She fought back a sob as she continued to pull at the cuffs, unaware of the unconscious person slumped over on the other side of the ladder. She forgot that she was a powerful witch, she forgot that she wasn't helpless anymore, she forgot that her tormentor was dead, the only thing she knew was that she was scared out of her mind and she hated it.

She heard the door handle turning and struggled even harder, a pain in her shoulder intensifying as blood continued to stain her shirt from a wound she wasn't aware she had. She never noticed the person on the other side of the ladder stirring at the noise she was making. He was coming, he was going to hurt her again. She knew she was sitting on the ground, but in her mind she was hanging from the railing with her feet barely touching the ground. She heard the door being pushed open and burried her face in the inside of her arm, sheilding her face as she drew her legs up towards her, making herself as small as possible in the hopes that he wouldnt' see her.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening." she murmured into her sleeve over and over again as she gently rocked against the floor doing her best to calm down and figure out what was going on. The memories of her own screams filled her ears and she never heard Dean's voice coming from behind her asking if she was alright. Someone bent down in front of her and touched her arm. She flinched away from the touch and the pain she anticipated would follow.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Future Dean bent down in front of the creature that he was sure was impersonating Wendy and watched as she whimpered softly, whispering something over and over to herself. The creature that was impersonating him, was struggling against the bonds that held him to the ladder, alternating between yelling at him to let Wendy go and quietly reassuring her that she would be alright. He was quite sure that it was some kind of trick, some evil, twisted trick concocted by the other side. What could the game plan possibly be? Send a couple of creatures impersonating both him and Wendy to do what exactly? Unnerve him, shake things up? He was certain this wasn't really Wendy, after all, Wendy was. ..she was. .. .he couldn't complete his thought, he'd never been able to think it to himself, much less say it out loud, but dammit he missed her, he missed her so badly. He couldn't help the emotions that stirred inside him as he stared down at the creature, she seemed genuinely terrified, not exactly the MO of a viscious, blood thirsty creature.

He gazed at her balled up form and frowned when he noticed the blood staining the front of her shirt, even though he was sure it wasn't really Wendy, he hated to see her hurt. Suddenly he heard her whisper his name softly followed by a whimper. He couldn't take it anymore creature or not, he was going to set her free, consequences be dammed, he reached for her wrists and undid the cuffs, the minute he did, her arms fell in her lap as she went silent and looked up at him. Her terrified brown eyes stared into his, stirring emotions in his gut that had been dormant for a long time.

"Dean?" she whispered, confusion crossing her face.

"Wendy, Wendy, are you alright?" came a voice behind her. She looked behind her and saw past Dean handcuffed to the ladder behind her. She looked from one Dean to the other and slowly got to her feet, holding onto the ladder behind her to support herself as she stood. She giggled, feeling a bit woozy. Future Dean wanted so badly to reach out and help her, to touch her, to feel her against him, but he held back, still uncertain that it wasn't just a trick, a messed up mind game the other side was playing with him.

"This is a dream right?" said Wendy as she gazed from one Dean to the other. It just had to be a dream, after all how could there be 2 Deans at once. She let go of the ladder and swayed, feeling dizzy. "just another freaky dream." she murmured to herself as she lost consciousness.

Future Dean caught her as she fell and his eyes widened when he spotted another wide, dark red splotch on the front of her shirt, staining the lower left side of her shirt.

"What the hell did you do to her?" asked Past Dean furiously as he watched future Dean hoist Wendy up into his arms.

"I didn't do this, if you remember she was already unconscious when I found the two of you. What are you by the way? I ran the drill on both of you and for the life of me, I can't figure out what the hell you are."

"Worry about me later, take care of her first, we were chased by friggin' zombies as soon as we found ourselves here and then some soldiers showed up and started shooting at everything in sight. She got shot and passed out. I only saw the one on her shoulder, I didn't realise she'd been hit more than once."

"Why should I help you? I don't even know what you are! This is a cheap shot, even for you evil sons of bitches, impersonating the woman I loved, taunting me with this." exclaimed Dean gesturing to the unconscious body in his arms. "If it had been just you, I wouldn't be so pissed, but waving her in my face knowing that she's dead! What! Are you just trying to make me re-live it?" he yelled in anger, realising that it was the first time admitted aloud that she was gone. Past Dean stared at him in horror, it couldn't be, Wendy couldn't be dead in just 5 years. Suddenly he noticed blood dripping down her dangling arm and onto the floor.

"I'm you from the past!" growled Past Dean. "And that's Wendy from my time."

"what the. .. " began future Dean.

"Zachariah plucked us from the past and sent us 5 years into the future."

"How am I supposed to bel. .. "

"dammit man, I'm telling the truth, Wendy is in your arms literally bleeding to death and you're standing there wasting time. Remember when she told us we were her soulmate, how amazing it felt, knowing that maybe all the crap we'd been through meant something, that the world was worth saving because she was in it. She believed in us and if you don't take care of her right now, so help me, I will kill you myself when I get free." growled Past Dean, panic mounting in chest as the blood continued to drip to the floor

Future Dean realised that what past Dean was saying was true as soon as he spoke about what she'd told him, he'd never told anyone that, not even Sam, it was his secret, his favorite memory in the world, right after the first time they'd kissed. He whirled around and placed her on the tiny cot a few feet away from the ladder.

"If you uncuff me I can help you." said past Dean.

"No, you stay there, I can handle this." said Future Dean as he peeled Wendy's jacket off before reaching under the bed to pull out a first aid kit.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Future Dean pulled a clean black T-shirt from his duffle bag and gently put it on Wendy's unconscious form. He'd pulled out the bullets from her side and her shoulder and bandaged her. The wounds were deep, but not life-threatening. He spotted the tattoo on her shoulder blade and gently ran a hand over it before pulling her shirt down, covering her up. She shivered as his fingers lightly brushed her skin and she mumbled something that sounded distinctly like "roo." he smiled as a vivid image of her jumping on the couch singing the kangaroo song plagued his memory, not a day had gone by that he didn't think about her. He ran a hand over the side of her face before he remembered past Dean was sitting on the floor still handcuffed to the ladder. He swiped a hand over his mouth as he pulled up a chair to sit in front of past Dean.

"so wh. .. " he began but was cut off by past Dean.

"What the hell man, you know how freaked out she was after that son of a bitch tortured her, and you go and handcuff her, wounded and all. You scared the hell out of her with that, I ought to kick your ass."

"I thought she was . .. jeez what was I supposed to think? If I'd known it was really her I never would have done it." growled Future Dean, clearly regretting his method of restraining them.

"And what did you mean she was dead, what happened?"

"She died in a big showdown with the devil in Detroit. Turns out she can lift both angels and demons out of their hosts and Lucifer is an angel after all, but he was too strong for her and it all went south. She had him partially out, but he still managed to." Future Dean took a deep breath unable to continue. Past Dean stared at him in horror, if they made it out of this, he was going to make sure she got nowhere near the devil or Detroit for that matter.

"Oh God no." whispered Past Dean as he looked at the unconscious girl on the cot not far away.

"So what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?" asked Future Dean as he stood up.

"I guess, croatoan virus right, that's their end game?"

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_A/N: so small sidenote here, Dean and Dean had the same conversation as in the episode, don't really feel like recounting the whole thing, I'm sure we all know what happened._

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Past Dean watched as Future Dean walked out of the cabin after shooting a fleeting look at Wendy.

"Dick" muttered past Dean as he looked around for a way to get out of the cuffs. He spotted a nail in the floor and pried it out of the wooden floor to undo the cuffs. He managed to get free and stood up rubbing his butt, sore from sitting for so long. He stretched as he walked over to Wendy's sleeping form. He lifted the shirt and checked her wounds quickly. They were treated exactly as he would have done himself. After being convinced that she'd be ok, he kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back soon baby, just have to figure out what the hell is going on here." he whispered softly before turning the table sideways and putting it next to the bed so that she wouldn't roll off and hurt herself, he was absolutely certain that when he came back, she wouldn't be in the same position. She shifted slightly but didn't wake up. He was determined to find out as much as he could about this place so he could make sure that she didn't die in the future. He couldn't imagine a world without her or Sam in it, he could see why future him was such an ass, he had nothing left. Dean opened the door and looked back at Wendy one more time before walking out of the cabin, closing the door quietly behind him.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

So I stayed home an extra day becuz when I was making my plan last week I totally forgot today was mother's day, so I'm spending the day harrassing my mommy ^_^. Now go hug your mothers if they're still around, or call them, or something! (mine threw a frying pan at me yesterday becuz I called the cat a nutcase and she thought I was talking to her, but it missed and she gave me bacon afterwards, yay bacon! ) btw I just got the schedule for the new semester, it's a lot heavier than the last one so updates won't be everyday anymore, they'll be every other day. Have an awesome Sunday!

Oh and just in case you didn't realise it yet, we're jumping into episode 5X um. .. . I forgot what number but it was called "The End"


	27. Oh Dear Double Dean

**Oh Dear, Double Dean**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy's eyes fluttered open and she squinted in the dim light at the unfamiliar surroundings. She groaned as she sat up, she looked down at herself and realised she wasn't wearing the same clothes as earlier. She recognized the shirt as Dean's and lifted it to see the wounds. She gently poked at the bandage and winced at the jolt of pain. "Great job Wendy, poke the large blood-stained bandage, cuz no way that could hurt right." she thought to herself.

She rubbed at her head as she tried to remember what had happened. She remembered seeing Dean's face before she fell asleep. But when had that been? She thought back, had it been when they'd been in that town that appeared to be full of demons but had actually been one of the 4 horsemen, War, messing with peoples' minds. Lots of shots had been fired then but, no that couldn't have been it, they'd cut War's finger off and taken his ring, managing to get out of there alive.

Shortly after that she rememberd Sam had decided that he wasn't in any shape to be hunting and told them that he was going to go his own way. Dean hadn't put up much of a fight to keep his brother, but she could feel how much it tore him apart inside that his baby brother was leaving. She could feel the devastation coming off of both brothers and it had damn near broken her heart as Sam walked away from them. She was going to miss him.

She rubbed at her head again wondering why her mind felt like it was coated with cobwebs that just kept getting thicker and thicker. She thought hard to try to remember what had happened after that. She remembered that they had managed to trap Raphael to ask him about God's whereabouts. She chuckled as she remembered Cas calling Raphael his 'little bitch'. She felt an intense pain building in the back of her skull as she tried to remember. Sam had called them to say Lucifer had come to him in a dream to tell him that he was his vessel, shortly afterwards she and Dean had gone to sleep. The memories were getting harder and harder to grasp now but she got flashes of a little girl attacking Dean, a crowd of zombies chasing them and shots filling the air as she and Dean tried to get out of the way. That must have been when she'd gotten shot. She remembered seeing 2 Deans, but that had to have been part of a dream she had whilst she was unconscious. . . right?

She got out of bed and stood up, wincing as she stretched. She spotted the ladder and recent memories of being handcuffed to it flooded her brain, the throbbing in the back of her skull intensified, becoming unbearable. She grabbed at her head and fell to her knees, a soft groan escaping her lips.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Future Dean pushed past Dean roughly into the cabin thoroughly pissed at him. "What the hell was that?" he growled, partially mad at himself for not realising that Past Dean would have found a way out of the cuffs, and partially mad at Past Dean for letting the survivors see him. Suddenly they both heard a groan and turned towards the source. They spotted Wendy kneeling on the floor, her head in her hands. They both ran over to her and knelt next to her.

"Are you ok?" they asked in unison. Wendy squinted as she looked up and saw two faces staring back at her.

"Dean" she breathed, relieved to see him. "I've got a killer headache, it's so bad I'm seeing two of you." she said as she looked from Dean to Dean.

"Uh Wendy, actually, Zachariah sent us into the future and that's future me." said Past Dean, gesturing at future him with a look of disgust, still mad at future him for killing a guy in what he saw as cold blood. Wendy could feel the tension rolling off of them, something had happened to piss both of them off before they'd come in, she was sure of it. She could also feel the sincerity rolling off of them, meaning they were telling the truth.

"So. . . I"m not seeing double?" asked Wendy as each of them took a hand and helped her to her feet.

Future Dean stared at Wendy as she spoke, he'd missed her so badly. It haunted him that he hadn't been able to save her. Lucifer wearing Sam had attacked her after she'd tried to get him out of Sam, but it hadn't worked and Dean had been unable to help her, detained by Zachariah and showing up seconds after the devil was through with her. He remembered how she'd died in his arms, whispering his name with her last breath, apologizing for not being able to save his brother. He felt tears pushing at the back of his eyes as he remembered sobbing over her dead body, the pain more than he could bear. His body moved before he even decided what he wanted to do. He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her.

Wendy gasped in suprise as Dean moved closer to her, so fast he was almost a blur. His mouth meshed with hers in a desperate kiss. She felt need rolling off of him, need to know that she was real, need to know that she was actually there, that he wasn't losing his mind. She kissed him back with equal intensity, echoing his emotions as they engulfed her, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, his hands moving up her back to pull her even closer. He kissed her like he'd never kissed her before, almost like he was dying of thirst and she was an oasis in the desert of his broken world.

"I've missed you so much." whispered Future Dean breaking away to breathe as he pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes closed as he held her close.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, I'm so so sorry baby." he whispered before kissing her again, wrapping his arms even tighter around her, needing to feel her close to him. If he had his way, he'd open his chest and fit her inside, right next to his broken heart, keeping her with him always so they'd never be apart again. Wendy's head spun as his lips moved over hers, her headache temporarily forgotten, his tongue darting around her mouth every so often as he took her breath away.

Past Dean stared at the scene in front of him, he wasn't sure what to do. Another guy was kissing Wendy right in front of him. He was so confused, he wanted to tear future him off of her and beat the shit out of him, but he'd be beating up himself, literally. He watched as Future him apologized for not saving her. Tears filled his eyes as he imagined what it had to have been like to watch her die at the hands of the devil that he'd helped to set free by breaking the first seal and being unable to prevent it. He clenched his teeth as he vowed to himself that he would not let this future come to pass. After a few more long moments he began to feel awkward watching the two of them. He swung his arms to and fro as he cleared his throat.

Future Dean and Wendy parted, both breathing hard. Suddenly Wendy's eyes grew round as she realised she'd been kissing future Dean. She looked over at Past Dean.

"Oh God, Dean I. .. I didn't. .. " she trailed off, not sure what to say.

"It's ok baby, apparently he's still me, just a less fun version." said past Dean, shooting her a reassuring grin, before glaring at future him, he understood what he was going through but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"What did you mean when you said I. .. am I dead?" asked Wendy, gazing into future Dean's eyes. It was confirmed when she saw a pained look cross his features and he stared down at his feet.

"Wow." she said, taking a deep breath as she sat down on the chair near the ladder, her knees threatening to buckle. She looked up at the 2 Deans and began to ask.

"How did I d. . aagghh." she groaned as the pain in her head became unbearable again.

"What's going on?" asked past Dean, as he bent down next to her, putting a hand on her back.

"Are you ok?" asked Future Dean as he knelt down next to her. Suddenly his cabin door flew open and Cas walked in.

"I feared this would happen when you told me she was here." said future Cas as he looked at past Dean.

"What's going on Cas?" asked Future Dean.

"She's dead in this reality, the longer she stays here, the more. .. lethal it is to her." said Cas as he closed the door behind him, taking a few more steps into the room.

"So you're saying she's dying?" asked Future Dean in horror, he looked down at Wendy who was clutching at her head, her eyes squeezed shut. He couldn't do this again, he couldn't watch her die a second time. Suddenly she disappeared, vanishing from their sight. The two Deans looked at each other and back at Cas who was nodding as he looked up at the ceiling, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Bye Wendy, was good to see you." yelled out Cas as Wendy vanished.

"Cas?" asked past Dean questioningly, still not accustomed to this new Cas.

"hmm. .. oh yes, you want to know what happened, because even though I'm cut off from heaven, for helping your sorry ass I might add, the minute something happens it's automatically my duty to know what nefarious deeds are being conducted by my brothers." said Cas looking almost angry as he almost yelled at them. Both Deans looked at each other, a bit taken aback by Cas' outburst before they heard him burst out laughing.

"This time, it just so happens I know what happened, I could feel it happen, Zachariah sent her back to the past, it was not his intention to kill her. If he'd killed her, it would practically ensure that you would never say yes. I'm sure she's alright, probably wondering where you are." said Cas as he sat on the bed and propped his feet up on the table Past Dean had turned sideways next to the bed. "Most likely." he added after a moment, making Past and Future Dean exchange worried glances.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**Happy Monday everyone! yes, if I say that Mondays are a good thing, eventually I will believe it. Anywayz, next chapter gets a little, well a lot steamy**

**_^_^__ and Dean will be in a towel yay! much like he is in my oneshot "Cas and Mr. Wiggle Waggle" which despite Dean's half nakedness is more a fluffy Cas story (Shameless suggestion for you guys to check it out on my page.) Hooray for shamelessness :D , now go out there and have an awesome day because you all rock._**

**And thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts, they make me sooo sooo happy, I can't even express exactly how happy they make me :D :D**


	28. For a long lost sweet caress

**Die A Little, For A Long Lost Sweet Caress**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy groaned as she sat up on the motel bed, this whole waking up not knowing where she was thing was starting to annoy her. She heard voices in the room and shook her head as she tried to clear her vision, at least the headache was gone. Dean was standing in the room arguing with a balding gray-haired man in a suit she guessed was Zachariah. Dean looked conflicted. Wendy could feel the turmoil rolling around his chest.

"Nah?" asked Zachariah indignantly, "You telling me you haven't learnt your lesson"

"Oh I learned a lesson alright, just not the one you wanted to teach." replied Dean.

"Well I'll just have to teach it again, cuz I got you now boy and I'm never letting you. .. ." yelled Zachariah as he walked closer to Dean, trailing off as he began to choke. Wendy held out her hand and made a lifting motion as she knelt on the bed, the angel began to lift out of his vessel. It was much harder than when she'd lifted the demons, probably because angels had been given consent by their hosts and demons did not. The angel was fighting her as hard as he could, the bright white light pooling in his mouth seemed to be stuck in a ping pong match, moving out slowly then rushing back in. Wendy felt like all the energy was being sucked out of her body as she struggled to pull him out.

Dean stared at the angel, his eyes wide in shock as he watched Wendy try to pull him out of his vessel. Future Dean's words rang in his ears reminding him of how she had died. Suddenly the white light rushed back into the body and Wendy doubled over on the bed breathing hard. The angel lay on the floor apparently unconscious as Dean ran over to Wendy to check if she was ok, he'd just gotten to her when they noticed the man on the floor was waking up.

"Why you little. .. " Zachariah began to yell at them, then suddenly they weren't in the motel room anymore. Wendy sat on the ground still feeling weak from the intense strain she'd just put her powers through. Dean scooped her up in his arms and looked her over.

"You alright baby?" he asked, staring at her face as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah. .. I'm just .. . tired." she said as she looked around. Suddenly they spotted Cas standing behind them.

"Nice timing Cas." said Dean.

"We had an appointment." replied Cas.

"Don't ever change." said Dean slowly, glad to see the angel booze and drug-free.

"how did Zachariah find you?" asked Cas.

"Long story, let's just stay away from Jehovah's witnesses from now on on." said Dean. Wendy could feel a shift in his emotions and realised with a start that she knew what he wanted to do. She grinned as she reached into Dean's jacket pocket and pulled out his phone, she punched in Sam's number hand handed him the phone as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and swung around so she was on his back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her legs weren't exactly cooperative at the moment and she wasn't about to embarrass herself by falling flat on her butt in the middle of the street. Dean smiled at her as he put one hand behind his back to support her and hit send with the other hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Cas, looking at Dean.

"Something I should have done in the first place." said Dean as he listened to the phone begin to ring.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Sam sat on his bed watching Wendy as she sat in the kitchen, humming as she sketched sitting up on the kitchen counter, her legs swinging in time with the tune she was humming. He couldn't help but grin as he watched her. His smile faded as he realised that from the time she'd been back, they'd hadn't spoken about what had happened whilst she was in the coma. He was amazed at how quickly she'd become a part of their lives and how happy she'd made his brother. Dean had been singing in the shower recently, something he hadn't done in a long time. He stood up and walked over to her, he had to tell her what he'd done and hope she could still stand to look at him.

"Hey Wendy, I uh. .. "

"It's ok Sam, I know what happened, Cas filled me in as soon as I got back and I don't blame you for anything." said Wendy looking up from her book. "After all, we couldn't have known that killing her would let him out."

"How'd you. .. " he began.

"I'm not quite sure, but it seems the more I use my power, the stronger it gets, in addition to emotions, if thoughts are accompanied by major emotions, I can practically hear them before you say them." said Wendy. "Though, I'm still getting used to it, I just realised I haven't let you finish a sentence yet and that'll probably get really annoying, really soon. Aaaand now you just thought I'm a complete weirdo, I'll stop babbling now." said Wendy as she made a zipping motion with her hand and put an imaginary key in his hand. Sam chuckled as he shook his head.

"I'm glad we're okay now." he said with a grin.

"Hey, we were always ok." said Wendy with a chuckle, she wanted to talk to him about what he'd done to Dean though, about how betrayed his brother felt, but she could tell he was already feeling bad about that so she didn't mention it. In her mind, genuine remorse was grounds for forgiveness. Suddenly Arianna popped into the room.

"Hello Sam, Wendy." she said nodding at each of them in turn.

"Hey Ari." said Dean as he walked out of the bathroom rubbing one towel on his wet hair, another one draped around his middle, hanging off his perfectly scuplted hips.

"Hello Dean." Said Ari as she turned away from the half naked man, with a blush. Wendy felt a rush of attraction for the angel rolling off of Sam. She grinned knowingly at him and he smiled as he turned away quickly and grabbed his shoes from next to his bed.

"See you guys later, we're going to go do some research." said Sam as he and Ari disappeared filling the room with a fluttering sound as they vanished.

"Looks like we're all alone." said Dean, smiling suggestively, stressing on the 'all' as he walked over to Wendy on the counter, tossing the towel he'd been rubbing at his head onto the table.

"Oh my, whatever will we do with ourselves?" asked Wendy feigning wide-eyed wonder, biting her bottom lip as she grinned at him.

"I have a few ideas." said Dean as he moved closer to her, fitting his towel clad hips between her thighs as he kissed the tip of her nose making her laugh. He caught sight of the drawing she'd been working on and his breath caught in his throat as he saw himself and future Dean, standing up, looking down at something, it must have been how they'd looked to her as she'd sat on the chair looking up at them,questioning them about her death. He stared into her eyes as he took the book from her and laid it gently to the side. He ran his fingertips up her arm, making her shiver gently at his touch before he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss filled with so much sadness she could practically taste it.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes squeezed shut as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close and simply hugged her.

"I just. . . he told me. . . you were dead in the future, and I. .. I can't. . ." said Dean trailing off as he opened his eyes and gazed into hers, shaking his head.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm still here and we have a chance to stop it from happening." said Wendy as she wrapped her arms around his neck, twining her fingers in the hair at the base of his neck. "Although, if I don't make it, I won't have to see drugged-up-orgy-loving-Cas." said Wendy as she smiled at him.

"Don't even joke about that." said Dean with a chuckle as he kissed her again.

"In the future I was. .. I was lost without you and Sam. I don't know what' I'd do without you." said Dean before kissing her again in a kiss filled with so much emotion, she almost burst into tears. Instead she fought for control of her emotions and kissed him back passionately. She had a sudden need to feel his skin against hers, his firm body pressed against her as he held her tight, she wasn't sure if the need was coming from herself, or if she was chanelling Dean, but she didn't care. She pulled her shirt off before cupping his face in her hands, their lips and tongues entwined in a fiery kiss. He picked her up off the counter and carried her to the bed, he lay her down on the bed , the towel beginning to come undone as she ran her hands down his back and up to his shoulders again.

Dean's breath hitched as he ran his fingertips over her shoulder where the bulletwound had been less than 12 hours ago. Her wounds had disappeared when she'd been sent back to the present time, but the skin was still an angry, red where they'd been. He leaned down and gently kissed the area before dipping his head down to her chest and taking a taut nipple into his mouth. She arched against him in pleasure, making his towel come completely open as she slid against him. He moved back up to her mouth, and kissed her again. He kissed his way down her neck, nipping and sucking her skin with his skilled mouth, her breathless gasps driving him crazy, urging him to continue. He reached her stomach and traced small patterns on it, moving torturously slow towards the waistband of her pants. He slid her pants off before covering her with his mouth. She inhaled sharply as his tongue found her already throbbing nub and danced over it. It didn't take long before she was coming undone and gasping out his name, spasms of ecstacy controlling her body.

He moved back up her body and kissed her. He leaned back and gazed at her, finding out that she'd died in the future had shaken him up badly and he had an intense need to see her, feel her, know she was really there. He stared at her as she came down from her high. When she opened her eyes and looked at him, he felt his heart pound even faster, he was amazed at the effect she had on him, just by looking at him.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear as he leaned foreward, wrapping his arms tightly around her, holding her as close as he possibly could, kissing her passionately as he slid into her. He began to move slowly into her, his length filling her completely, hitting all the right spots.

"I . .. l-love you t-too." she moaned as she threw her head back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them over so she was on top. She leaned down and threaded her fingers with his as she leaned down and meshed her lips with his moving steadily against him.

"Damn baby, you feel so good." breathed Dean as she reared up, quickly approaching the edge. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her lower back, his firm chest mashed up against hers as he put his hands on her hips, carressing the smooth skin there as he trailed kisses down the side of her neck. She cried out his name as she reached her peak, he leaned up and kissed her passionately as she stiffened against him, pleasure wracking her body, her blood felt like liquid fire coursing through her veins. He leaned foreward, pushing her onto her back, as he softly squeezed her thigh with one hand, wrapping the other arm around her waist as he thrust into her speedily, making her high even more intense.

Wendy felt like all the air in the room was being sucked out, it was getting harder and harder to breathe and the room began to spin, but she loved every second of it. Dean growled her name as he reached his peak, feeling her walls spasming around his length, drawing him even further in as she reached her peak yet again. His head fell in the crook of her neck as he murmured her name over and over again. She wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair as they both tried to get their breathing back under control.

"I love you." whispered Dean as he kissed the side of her neck, before resting his head on her shoulder again.

"I love you too Dean." whispered back Wendy, realising he was still thinking about what he'd learned from the future. "Don't worry Dean, we'll figure all this out." said Wendy as she stroked his hair and hugged him closer, his large body pinning her to the bed in a pleasant way.

"I can't lose you." he said hoarsely as he rolled over so she was lying on his chest, he kissed her softly, in one of the sweetest kisses he had ever given her, swallowing any reply that she might have given him. Dean broke the kiss when he heard her groan.

"Oh God, did I hurt you?" asked Dean as he loosened his hold on her and looked her over, he always tried to be gentle with her, never wanting her to feel helpless, but he knew he'd lost control a couple times.

"No, no, nothing like that, it was supposed to be an inward groan you know, I was thinking to myself how vulnerable you looked right then and I couldn't help but think how gorgeous you looked." said Wendy as she buried her face in his chest. "I mean, here you are, telling me how you feel, and all I can think about is how irresistable you are when you're opening up, I'm a terrible, terrible person." she said in a muffled voice, her face pressed against his firm body. Dean burst out laughing as he moved to sit up against the headboard, pulling her to sit sideways in his lap, as he tucked the blanket around them.

"You're something else, you know that." said Dean as he tried to control his laughter. " I wouldn't change you for the world." he said, tightening his arms around her shoulders as he tilted her face to him, placing a hand at the base of her neck, his thumb gently roving over her skin, carressing it as he leaned down and whipsered in her ear, "For the record, you're not terrible, you're perfectly perfect." before he kissed her.

"So I'm irresistable huh?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Downright irresistable, if I could glue my hands onto you so I could always be touching you, I would." said Wendy. Dean threw his head back and laughed before flipping them over so he was hovering above her before leaning down and kissing her tenderly.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_The title is from Def Leppard's 'Breathe a sigh" which has been stuck in my head for a couple weeks now, it was kinda the inspiration for the Dean and Wendy moment. And thanks soo sooo much to my amazing reviewers and ppl who've fav'd or put me on alert. I turned on my laptop this morning and I squealed (which is rare for me) before I danced around the kitchen. My roommates think I've officially lost it, but 10 favs, 12 alerts and 4 reviews after the last chapter means that they can think whatever they want. I hugged them both before I practically danced to school. See what you guys do to me, you make me so super, extra happy _^_^


	29. You're a functioning  morons

**You're a functioning. . . morons**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

a few weeks later. .. .

Ari knew she shouldn't be trying to eavesdrop but she couldn't help it. She had to hear what the human was saying to Sam. She'd developed an attachment to the younger Winchester and had sensed that he was in danger earlier, however when she'd gotten to the trio, they were already safe, having enlisted help from fans of the supernatural series being written by the prophet. She'd tried to understand what was going on, but these humans and their ways were not entirely comprehensible with their talk of bungees, larping and evil chucky look alikes. She found herself wishing that humans came with manuals to interprete even half of the things that they said and did. All she was acutely aware of right now was that the human known as Becky was very attracted to Sam and was standing a little too close to him right now for Ari's liking.

Wendy leaned against the Impala, waiting for the boys as she watched Ari pretend that she wasn't watching Sam. The ambulance was just driving away and the police were getting ready to leave. Wendy grinned to herself, one thing was for certain, the next time there was a supernatural convention, Chuck would find it pretty hard to top an actual ghost appearance. Dean walked over to her wearing a large grin as he bent down, grabbed her waist and put her to sit on the hood of the car before turning around with his back facing her as he took hold of her arms and wrapped them around around his waist.

"Someone's in a good mood." said Wendy chuckling as he put his hands over hers and she rested her chin on his shoulder so she could see his gorgeous face.

"Turns out, our job is a lot cooler than I initially thought." said Dean smiling as he waved at Barnes and Damien as they walked towards their car hand in hand.

"Superheroes do tend to have cool job descriptions." she said as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "And you just happen to be the greatest superhero ever."Dean grinned as he turned his face towards her, their noses fractions of an inch apart.

"Even greater than batman?" he teased with a grin. Wendy pretended to think about it as she tilted her head to the side and looked up at the sky.

"Weeell, maybe if we get you a cape. .." she began, as he cut her off by pressing a soft kiss to her lips. He pulled back with a chuckle.

"No way I'm wearing a cape." he said before kissing her softly again.

"hmmm...what about tights?" asked Wendy, giggling as a vision of Dean striking a pose in a pair of tights came to mind.

"I'd shave my head and tatoo a teletubby on it before I ever wear tights." said Dean, mock horror on his face as he gazed at her. She leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Don't worry, you still have your trusty bat-mobile." said Wendy, grinning broadly

" True that, where's Sam or should I say Robin?" he asked as he looked around.

"Over there, being oogled by Ari and gently let down by Becky." Said Wendy, pointing with her chin, Dean still had her hands in his around his waist. "Seriously?" asked Dean as he turned to look. Dean chuckled as he leaned against her, caressing her hands in his, savoring the feeling of being wrapped up in her.

He saw the angel standing a few feet away from Becky and Sam, near a tree, gazing intently at Sam. She'd given up all pretenses of not listening as she tried to understand the things Becky was saying, how could a monkey get on the sun? She gave up after hearing Becky telling Sam something about yings and proud yangs.

Ari turned to ask Wendy if she could explain when she saw her and Dean lost in their own world. Wendy's arms were wrapped around Dean and he was leaning against her as they spoke quietly, their faces inches away from each other. Every so often they would burst out laughing and kisses were exchanged. She and Wendy had become friends over the short time that they'd known each other, Wendy was very patient and would often explain the weird things that other people would say, bringing the angel a little closer each day to understanding why they did what they did. Once Wendy had tried to explain to Ari how Dean made her feel, but she didn't have words to describe it and after a lot of stammering and vocabulary searching, she described it as "more than awesome and better than a giant fudgesicle on a hot day".

Ari felt a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, anyone could see the pair were in love and it was heartwarming and infectious. She sighed softly as she watched them, feeling a small pang, the luxury of romantic love and soulmates was for humans, not angels. Suddenly Sam walked up behind her.

"Cute aren't they?" he asked, rolling his eyes as they watched the pair, who were oblivious to the outside world.

"They are clearly in love and it's . . . beautiful." said Ari almost a little wistfully as she tore her eyes away from them and looked at Sam. He was still watching Wendy and Dean, a half smile on his face at how happy they looked. Ari felt something she'd never felt before, her insides felt like they were fluttering as she looked up at the tall hunter. She almost stopped breathing when he looked down at her wearing a crooked grin. She started to wonder if maybe she was ill, she decided that she would ask Wendy about it later.

"I suppose it is." he said. " I found out something interesting, come on, let's go." he said absentmindedly grabbing her hand as they walked over to Wendy and Dean.

"Hey guys, guess what I just found out." called out Sam as they approached the car.

"What'd you find out?" asked Wendy.

"You're not gonna believe it, but I got a lead on the colt." said Sam.

"What?" asked Dean.

Sam told them what Becky had told them, about Bella giving the colt to the demon Crowley. Ari knew that what Sam was saying was important but she wasn't paying attention. From the time he'd taken her hand, she had been staring at it, a small jolt had coursed through her, it was not unpleasant, but actually felt quite good. . . Her hand fitted in his perfectly. She'd never held hands before but she decided she liked it. Wendy caught her eye and winked at her with a broad grin. Ari smiled and looked down as she tightened her grip on Sam's hand.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**After getting the colt from Crowley . .. .**

Wendy watched in amusement as Cas downed shot after shot then nodded. "I think I'm starting to feel something." he commented. Ellen, Jo and Wendy looked at each other and laughed. Wendy walked over to the boys who were sitting at the table, she got there as they were clinking their beers.

"What's the occasion?" she asked as she moved to sit on the chair next to Dean, but he quickly put his feet on the chair and winked at her as he patted his lap. She shook her head and chuckled before sliding into his lap and wrapping an arm around his neck, kissing him on the cheek as she sat.

"We're celebrating Sammy's 9th step in Demon Trusters Anonymous." said Dean.

"And Dean's unrelenting support." said Sam.

"We were just discussing it and even though this thing smells a lot like a trap, there are a whole bunch of signs putting the devil in the location Crowley gave us." said Dean handing Wendy the sheaf of papers he'd put together. Wendy leafed through the papers as Dean began to speak again.

"I dont' want you guys to come tomorrow, I think it'll be best if you guys stay here with Bobby and Annabelle, you know hold down the fort." said Dean.

"What?" asked Wendy in suprise.

"Dean, we've gone through this, I'm coming." said Sam shooting a glare at his brother.

"So am I, I'm not going to stay here and. .. " she began, but Sam cut her off.

"Wendy he's right, you should stay here."

"Why does he get to go and I don't?" asked Wendy turning to Dean.

"Because it's too dangerous for you." said Dean. "If something happens to him or me, we're both vessels, something on some side will fix us up so they can use us, but if anything happens to you I . ." said Dean shaking his head as he broke off, unable to continue

"I know what you guys saw in the future, and we've changed a lot of stuff since then, but that doesn't mean you're not in danger anymore." said Sam softly.

"Guys I. .."

"No Wendy." said the boys in unison firmly. Wendy looked at each of them in turn and felt how worried they were about her, her indignancy faded and she felt touched.

"Fine, I'll wait here, but you guys better come back in one piece." she said with a small huff that she didn't really feel anymore.

"Deal." said Dean with a grin as he kissed her forehead, glad that she wasn't going to push it anymore, because truth be told as much as he hated the idea of her going with them to face off the devil, he also hated the idea of being away from her for any period of time. He knew he should probably be worried, or even a little scared at how addicted he was to her, but he didn't care. Suddenly a fluttering sound filled the room and Arianna appeared behind Sam.

"Hey Ari." said Wendy as Dean waved at her. Ari nodded at them before touching Sam's shoulder.

"Sam, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure." said Sam as he stood up and they walked out onto Bobby's porch.

"You guys better be super careful tomorrow." said Wendy as she ran her fingers through Dean's hair.

"Hey careful's my middle name." said Dean.

"hmmm, Dean Careful Winchester, it's got a certain ring to it, but I still prefer Alec." said Wendy, grinning at him. Dean laughed as he took a sip from his beer before placing it on the table next to them.

"You're not mad right?" asked Dean, a little apprehensively.

"No, I get it, and I actually think it's sweet, a little. .. not so sweet, but mainly sweet." said Wendy looking off to the side as she tried to make sense of what she was saying. "You know what I mean." she said as she looked back at him.

"Yeah, I get it." said Dean with a grin.

"But out of curiosity, what would you have done if I were mad?" asked Wendy, still playing in his hair.

"Maybe I'd just have to do a little of this." said Dean as he softly kissed her on the lips. "And a little of this." as he moved to her jawline. "Then maybe a little of this." as he moved to the side of her neck, kissing it softly before gently sucking on it as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"mmm, maybe I should get mad at you." whispered Wendy in his ear, making him grin against her skin.

"Hey, get a room you two" yelled Jo from across the room.

"Thanks for the idea." called back Dean with a grin as he continued planting soft kisses on her neck. Suddenly Wendy let out a small suprised yelp as Dean slid one hand under her thighs and the other around her back as he stood up quickly, picking her up bridal style.

"I think me and my lady friend here will go upstairs and have a. . uh. . ." began Dean, trailing off as he tried to find something suitable to say.

"a civilized tea party." said Wendy, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes, we're going to have a teaparty, did you bring the teapot dear?" asked Dean in a faux English accent.

'Yes luv, it's under the bed, right next to the scones." replied Wendy, also with a faux english accent.

"Cheerio folks, have a fun evening, for tomorrow we hunt the bloody devil." said Dean continuing his fake accent as he carried a laughing Wendy up the stairs to the room Bobby had put them in.

"Idjits." commented Bobby shaking his head as he smiled at the retreating pair before sipping his beer and turning to look at Aunt Annabelle who was sitting next to Ellen watching Cas drink. His smile widened as she turned to look at him and winked at him, before beckoning him with her hand.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So next chapter will pick up directly where this one left off, with Sam and Ari in the balcony and Dean and Wendy continuing their uh. .. teaparty_ ^_^.

_I loved the part of this episode where Crowley calls the boys functioning morons and Dean goes "You're a functioning. .. morons" hence the title._

_Thanks for all the reviews guys, and the favs and alerts, they make my day! You guys rock!_


	30. Lips of an angel

**Lips of an Angel**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Sam and Ari stood on Bobby's moonlit porch facing each other.

"Annabelle tells me that you are going up against Lucifer tomorrow." said Ari with a frown.

"Yeah, we have the colt and we know where he's going to be, we've got a perfect opportunity." said Sam.

"I don't like it, Lucifer is very strong and he's looking for you."

"Don't worry about it, we'll be fine, after all he needs my consent before he can do anything with me." said Sam taking a small step closer to her.

"Yes, but it's what he's going to do to you to make you say yes that concerns me." said Ari.

"No matter what he does, I won't say yes."

"It's not you saying yes that I'm concerned about, I . . I don't want you to get hurt." said Ari, looking up at him with worried eyes.

"I'll do my best not to get hurt then." said Sam softly, bending his head as he put a finger under her chin and tilted her face towards him, touched by her obvious concern for him. Ari stared in wonder, as his lips moved towards hers. Her eyes went wide when his soft lips touched hers. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him as his lips moved against hers. Ari slowly closed her eyes, and mimicked his motions with her lips. So this was a kiss, it felt. . . . pleasant, she could understand now why Wendy and Dean did it as often as they could.

Sam smiled in relief against her lips as she felt her kiss him back. He'd kissed her without thinking, but the moment his lips touched hers he was terrified that she would push him away, after all, she was an angel. He knew how he felt about her, but was unsure if she could ever return his feelings. When he felt her kiss him back, he felt like a fire was ignited in his chest, he felt warm despite the cold night air and relief washed over him. Suddenly she leaned back reluctantly and looked up, tilting her head to one side as if she were hearing something.

"I have to go." she said.

"Did I get you in trouble?" asked Sam, his eyes growing round with fear as he realised there might be some rule against angels and humans being together. What if her superiors had seen them? what if she was about to lose her angelhood, or however it worked. He would never forgive himself if he'd gotten her in trouble.

"No, nothing like that, a colleague of mine has an uncooperative charge and requires my help, I will be back as soon as I can." said Ari as she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips again, a bit suprised at herself.

"Be careful Sam." she said putting a hand on his shoulder before she disappeared, a fluttering sound filling the air. Sam smiled as he stood still for a minute, just gazing at the spot where she'd been, his lips still tingling from their kiss.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean got to the bedroom door whilst carrying Wendy and pushed it open. He set her down on the bed, pulling his shirt off as she pulled hers off before leaning down to kiss her. She pushed herself up the bed, hooking her fingers in his waistband, gazing into his goregeous green eyes as she pulled him up towards her. Dean reached down and undid her jeans as she worked her fingers on his belt buckle. He had her jeans undone and was about to pull them off, but Wendy had other ideas. She wriggled out from under him and pushed him on his back as she finished undoing his jeans and slid them off his hips and down his legs.

"mmmm, I get all tingly when you take control like that." said Dean with a grin as she crawled up his body and before kissing him passionately. Dean ran his hands up her back before cupping her face as she took his growing length in her hand and began to stroke it. Dean moaned in her mouth and she leaned back, covering his mouth with one hand as the other worked on his length.

"You have to keep it down luv." she said, still using her fake english accent. "We don't want anyone bursting in thinking you cut yourself on the teapot."

"Anyone ever tell you you got magic hands?" rasped Dean as he tried to keep his voice low.

"You like my hands." she said as she kissed him softly. "Wait till you feel my mouth." she whispered before kissing a trail down his body.

Dean chuckled under her hand and bit his lip as he tried to stifle the moan that threatened to escape when she leaned down and took the tip of his length in her mouth. He threw his head back against the pillows and squeezed his eyes shut, biting down on his bottom lip as her tongue swirled around him driving him crazy, she reached down and pulled off her jeans quickly as her mouth continued to work on him, drawing him in deeper and deeper.

Dean pulled her up his body just as he was about to peak and gave her a hard, demanding kiss as her hands replaced her mouth on his pulsing length, pushing him over the brink. She swallowed his moan as he reached his climax and arched involuntarily off the bed. He flipped them over so he was hovering over her. He gazed down at her smiling face and leaned down to kiss her.

"You're amazing you know that." he said as he began to kiss his way down her neck.

"you're not so bad yourself." she said in a breathless voice, arching her back as his hands began to tease her through the material of her bra.

He chuckled before leaning down and claiming her mouth in a heated kiss as he reached behind her and unclasped her bra before sending it to join the rest of the clothes on the floor. She gasped as his head dipped down and he pulled one rosy nipple into his mouth as his hands gently squeezed her thighs, pulling them around his waist as he slid slowly into her, suprising her with his quick recovery. He latched onto the nipple in his mouth, sucking it in deeper as he began to move within her, slow and steady. His hands slid up her back and he wrapped them around her, pulling her close to him as he moved up her neck to kiss her again, as her quiet moans threatened to grow louder.

Wendy felt like her body was on crackling with electricity, the way Dean moved against her, the way he was touching her was driving her insane. She stifled a cry of pleasure as one of his hands moved down and his thumb pressed against her nub, moving in small circles as his thrusts sped up a little. She felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge, her walls began fluttering around Dean and he began to move even faster, plunging deep into her making the spasms intensify. They flew over the edge of sensual bliss together, each trying to keep the other quiet as they rode out the waves of ecstacy that enveloped them both.

Dean slowly slid out of her as they both struggled to catch their breath. He fell to the side and lay next to her, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her into his side as he pulled the blanket up around them.

"I hope that was a little better than not so bad." he said jokingly as she lay her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"It was waaay better than not so bad." she said as she looked up at him, one of his hands running over the side of her face.

"It was wonderful, incredible, amazing, super, fantastic, magnificent and just downright awesome." she said with a grin, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his perfect lips with each description. Dean laughed as he pulled her closer.

"You sure know how to make a guy feel special." said Dean as he turned to lie on his side to face her. He ran his fingertips over her forehead, brushing her hair off her face before he leaned in and gave her a long, slow, languid kiss, in that moment they were perfectly at peace, there was no devil, no demons, no overzealous angels out to get them, they were lost in their own world where there was nothing to worry about. . . . for the moment at least.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**The next day. .. **

Wendy paced up and down Bobby's living room, almost out of her mind with worry. She'd tried calling Dean to check on what was going on, but she couldn't get through.

"Relax Wendy, they know what they're doing." said Aunt Annabelle as she watched her niece pace.

"I can't help it, I just feel so. .. useless." said Wendy as she sat down, her legs bouncing up and down.

"Here, maybe this'll help." said Bobby as he handed her a bottle of Jack. Wendy opened the bottle and took a swig, but it didn't numb the intense worrying. Suddenly they heard static on Bobby's radio. Wendy's heart lept into her throat when she heard Dean's voice. They all rushed to the radio and Bobby answered. Dean told them that Jo was injured and it didn't look like she was going to make it. He filled them in on what had happened and they realised the devil was going to let death out. Bobby figured out the exact location where it was all going down and gave it to Dean. Dean was trying to disguise how worried he was, but Wendy could hear it in his voice. She wracked her brain trying to figure out a way, some way, any way that she could help them. Then it hit her, Arianna, she was an angel, she could probably help. Wendy ran outside and began to yell.

"Arianna!" she yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth as she did so. She waited a few seconds and got no response.

"Ari!" she tried again, becoming more and more desperate with each passing second. Suddenly there was a fluttering sound and the angel appeared.

"Oh thank God." breathed Wendy in relief. "Can you heal humans?"

"Are you hurt ? I doubt that I could heal you though, angels are unable to heal witches." said Ari as she scanned Wendy with her eyes to see where she was hurt.

"No, it's not me, it's Jo." said Wendy

"Yes, I can heal Jo, she appears to be a full human." said Ari, looking around, suddenly realising that they must have already left to attempt to kill the devil.

"I need a favor." said Wendy.

"What is it?"

"I need you to take me to Carthage." said Wendy. "Specifically the hardware store where Ellen and Jo are." she specified, knowing the angel wouldn't be able to get a read on Sam and Dean because of the sygills Cas had branded them with. The angel nodded as she put 2 fingers to Wendy's forehead.

"Let's go." Said Ari as they both vanished from Bobby's yard.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_I just realised that I didn't explain what was going on, so just in case you didn't get it yet, the last one started with the ending of "The real ghostbusters" and ran into "Abandon all hope." and the next one is going to pick up right where this one left off. _

_Thanks again for the amazing reviews guys, they make me indescribably happy *is doing happy dance*_


	31. We came, We saw, We got conked out

_**We came, we saw, we got conked out**_

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy blinked as she found herself standing in a hardware store in the middle what appeared to be a giant homemade bomb.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" asked Ellen as she spotted Ari and Wendy. The boys were in the process of running the wires from bucket to bucket and turned to see what was going on, Dean's jaw almost hit the floor when he saw Wendy.

"We're here to help." said Wendy as she knelt down next to Jo. She looked up at Ari. "Can you fix her?" she asked. Ari walked over to Jo and placed two fingers on her forehead and suddenly Jo was wound and blood free. Ellen burst out laughing as she hugged her daughter in relief.

"Oh thank God, thank you, thank you." murmured Ellen over and over again, hugging Jo tightly.

"m-mom, can't, breathe." gasped Jo as she lightly hugged her mother back.

"Good job, Ari." said Wendy gently bumping Ari with her shoulder as she smiled and watched the pair on the floor.

"I thought I told you. .. " began Dean, but Wendy cut him off by covering his mouth with her hand.

"I know, I know, stay with Bobby, but I wasn't about to let Jo die, Ari could heal her." said Wendy before taking her hand off his mouth. "Can you honestly say you're not glad to see us?" asked Wendy.

"I'm ecstatic to see you, but you can't stay." said Dean, worry and delight to see her whirling around his chest.

"right, as soon as we help you guys get away, Ari and I will be gone." said Wendy with a small grin.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam.

"I'm talking about the bomb, I'm guessing Jo was supposed to set it off so you guys could escape the hellhounds out there. But she's alright now so there's no reason she should stay down here and get blown to bits in the blast, I can stay on the roof of the next building, open the doors to lure them in and set the bomb off."

"How?" asked Jo as Ellen pulled her to her feet.

"Telekinetic." said Wendy tapping her temple with a smile.

"Great, let's go gank us a devil." said Jo with a grin.

"No." said Sam, suprising everyone but Dean who was already thinking the same thing.

"What?" asked Ellen.

"I'm saying Jo almost died today and I'm not taking a chance on any of you facing the devil, we can't lose any of you, we know the two of us will be fine if anything happens, but there's no guarantee for the rest of you." said Sam, speaking generally, but setting his eyes on Ari."

"So what do you suggest?" asked Ari tilting her head sideways and gazing at him.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Ari placed her hands on Jo and Ellen's shoulders and transported them to Bobby's whilst Wendy and the boys made their way to the roof of the building next door to the hardwarestore. As soon as they got to the roof, Ari appeared behind them.

"Ok, now as soon as you set it off, the two of you hightail it out of here ok?" said Dean as he looked from Ari to Wendy.

"alright." said Wendy, nodding. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful." said Wendy, looking up at him, worry filling her eyes, despite his reassurances that they'd be fine. Dean put one hand on the side of her face and ran a thumb over her cheek before leaning down and kissing her. "We will." he whipsered. Ari nodded at Sam, wordlessly telling him to take care. Sam gave her a half smile and nodded back before he and Dean turned to leave. Wendy motioned for the door to open and Ari told her when all the hounds were in.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

The boys both flinched when they heard the blast and turned to see the explosion shattering the windows of the store, flames licking at the side of the building. They both looked up to the rooftop where Ari and Wendy had been, but all they could see was smoke, both fought back a wave of panic as they scanned the rooftop with their eyes seeing nothing but smoke. Suddenly Dean breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the smoke part and Wendy waved at him. He saw Ari put a hand on her shoulder and the two of them disappeared. He turned back to Sam who was wearing the same relieved expression as him.

"Let's go" said Dean as the two of them set off to find the devil.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy paced back and forth in the salvage yard as she waited for Sam, Dean and Cas to come back. They had reassured her that if anything happened to either of them, one of the sides would put them back together, but that did very little to ease the worry gnawing at her insides. Jo and Ellen were inside telling Bobby and Annabelle what had happened in Carthage. Ari had said she had to go, her colleague was still having trouble, but told Wendy to call her as soon as the boys came back. Wendy chewed anxiously on her thumbnail as she paced. Suddenly she heard the sound of the Impala pulling up and practically ran to the car as it stopped.

As soon as the car stopped and Dean stepped out she flung her arms around him relieved to see him. She loosened her hold as she heard him hiss in pain.

"What happened? What's wrong? Why does everything hurt?" she asked as she felt his soreness like it was her own.

"Whoa, one question at a time." chuckled Dean as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders glad to see her as she wrapped an arm around his waist to help support him. Sam got out of the car, hoisting their duffel bags onto his shoulder.

"Sam, you alright?" asked Wendy, quickly scanning him and finding he wasn't hurt, just worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, where's Ari?" he asked a little distractedly.

"She had something to do, but she said to call her as soon as you got back." said Wendy.

Sam nodded as he headed into Bobby's house.

"What happened?" asked Wendy again.

"The colt didn't work, I shot him in the head but the son of a bitch stood up again, fixed himself and sent me flying." said Dean with a small groan. "That was our only shot, I have no idea how we're going to ice him now." said Dean as he gazed into her eyes, dispair filling his own green orbs.

"Don't worry about it, we'll find a way, somehow." said Wendy as she led him to the house. Dean hoped she was right.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

After filling in the rest of the gang on what had happened with the devil, Sam trudged upstairs to take a shower. He turned on the water and let it run over him, putting his hands on the wall infront of him as he let his head droop, replaying what the devil had told him, over and over in his head.

_**"You of all people should understand."**_

_**"I was like you."**_

_**"called me a freak, a monster."**_

_**"Any of this sound familiar?"**_

_**"I think it'll happen soon, I think it'll happen within 6 months, I think it'll happen in Detroit." **_

He shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist and pulled a t-shirt over his head as he walked into the bedroom.

"Hi Sam." said Ari, making him jump slightly.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Sam, still a little distracted.

"I apologize, Wendy told me you were back but this appears to be a bad time, I'll come back later." said Ari, a little hurt at his harsh tone.

"No don't go, I . . . I'm sorry Ari, I was just a little suprised." said Sam in a gentler tone as he grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. Ari tilted her head to the side and looked up at him.

"What happened in Carthage?" she asked.

"We went, we tried, it didn't work." said Sam with a sigh as he sat on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"The colt didn't work?" she asked.

"No, Dean shot him square in the head and he just got back up again. He knocked Dean out and he. . . he spoke to me." said Sam, looking down at the floor. Ari stared at him, moving to sit next to him. She put a hand on his back and gently rubbed it doing her best to ignore the fluttering that flared up in her stomach as soon as her skin touched his.

"you shouldn't pay attention to anything he said, Lucifer speaks with a forked tongue." said Ari. Sam reached out and took the free hand that was lying in her lap. He covered it with both of his hands.

"He sounded so sure, so convinced that I'm going to say yes soon. I'm scared Ari." admitted Sam as he looked into her eyes. "What if I do exactly that?"

"You are a good man Sam, you're not going to hand the world over to Lucifer without a reason and he knows it. That's why he's trying to shake you up, push you to find a reason to say yes."

Sam turned her hand over in his and twined his fingers with hers, "You think I'm a good man?" he asked. "I set the devil free, I'm responsible for this whole mess." he said sadly as he let go of her hand and put his head in his hands again. He felt like he didn't deserve to touch her, that he was tainted, unworthy of touching something so beautiful and pure.

"I know what happened Sam, you were not the only one to blame. You thought you were stopping it from happening, your methods may not have been pure, but your intentions were." Said Ari as she reached out and cupped his face with one hand, forcing him to look at her. "You are a good man." she said, emphasizing on the 'good.'

"Thanks Ari, that means a lot." said Sam with a small smile, closing his eyes as she ran her thumb over the side of his face.

"Why didn't you want me to stay in Carthage, I could have helped you in some way, I have more powers than Castiel, I haven't been cut off like him."

"I know, but I don't want to get you in trouble, very few people know you're helping us and I don't want you to get in trouble because of it." he said as he put his hand over hers and leaned closer to her. She watched in fascination as his face moved closer to hers, every detail of his gorgeous face seemed amplified as he moved closer. When his lips touched hers, she felt like time was standing still. Nothing mattered except the full, soft yet firm lips moving over hers and the wonderous man behind them. She sighed softly as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She felt like she could stay in this human's arms for the rest of eternity.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So I'm trying not to turn this story into a lemon cart or tea party central, but I started plotting out the next chapter and one just happened to fall into it, hope you guys don't mind, it was inspired by Dean and a song about rubber duckies_. ^_^.

_My class schedule has become so hectic I barely get to see my roommates anymore, we've put a large whiteboard by the front door and leave each other notes, I haven't seen either of them since yesterday, but my muse has been in a very, very good mood, sometimes I open up wordpad and the story just writes itself during an episode of Angel (I recently started watching it from season 5 and going backwards in between study sessions), so even though I said updates every other day, they'll continue daily for now. _

_Also 13 reviews in one day! ! ! I can't say how much I appreciate it guys. You guys are beyond awesome, my muse was doing cartwheels down the street when she saw them. My muse and I thank you from the bottom of our hearts and overactive imaginations. __^_^_


	32. Splish Splash Dean was taking a bath

**Splish Splash Dean was taking a bath**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy sat on the bed with her back against the headboard as she stroked Dean's hair. He was lying on his back, fast asleep with his head in her lap. She looked down at his face amazed at how peaceful he looked, compared to how dejected he'd been a few hours ago when he was telling her what the devil had done to the towns people in Carthage. She had felt so useless just pacing up and down in Bobby's yard knowing that the boys were going up against something bigger than anything they'd ever faced and she couldn't do a thing to help them. She was just glad that they were both back in one piece.

She knew Sam was a little freaked out over what the Devil had told him. Ari had filled her in on what he'd said the devil had told him. She remembered her conversation with Ari after the angel thought she was falling ill. She smiled as she remembered the angel telling her that her stomach was crawling and she feared her vessel was broken. She described flip flops and trouble breathing when Sam was nearby. Wendy had explained to her that those were symptoms of being in serious like with the younger Winchester.

Wendy folded her arms behind her head and grinned to herself as she leaned back against the headboard. It was crazy to think that less than a year ago, she was just a friendless, nameless waitress, now she was a witch with an undead aunt, an amazing boyfriend and friends with the most unlikely people, including a couple angels.

Dean's eyes opened as he woke up and he grinned when he saw Wendy. He loved waking up to her face. He lay there for a moment just watching her as she gazed off into space a small smile on her face, unaware that he was awake.

"Hey." he said quietly as he reached up and put a hand to touch her cheek.

"Good morning, well good afternoon." said Wendy as she checked her watch before leaning down and planting a kiss on his forehead. He closed his eyes and smiled as her lips touched his forehead. He sat up and leaned against the headboard, pulling her into his side as he sighed softly.

"How long did I sleep?" asked Dean.

"not long enough, hardly 2 hours, you need to get more sleep." said Wendy, tilting her face towards him, pouting a little. "You are allowed to get some sleep you know, the world will still need fixing when you wake up."

"I much rather being awake, the view is so much better." said Dean as he crooked a finger under her chin and tilted her face towards him, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. Wendy smiled against his lips as she kissed him back. It was amazing how quickly he could go from bad ass hunter who ripped through evil creatures without blinking, to a sweet, caring guy who made her melt with just one touch.

"What were you thinking of before?" asked Dean as he threaded his fingers with hers and pulled her closer. She lay her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his other arm around her.

"I was just reminiscing I guess, thinking about how much different my life was a few months ago." said Wendy as he adjusted their fingers, keeping hers twined with his as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Do you miss it?" asked Dean looking down at her.

"Not even for a minute." said Wendy smiling as she looked up at him. Dean looked down into her brown eyes and felt his throat constrict, it was amazing what this girl could do to him, just by looking at him.

He leaned down and kissed her gently. Suddenly he realised he hadn't showered from the time he'd gotten back and was feeling grimey.

"I think I'm gonna go take a shower, I'm feeling dirty." said Dean.

"Yeah you are." said Wendy suggestively with a grin as she ran her hands over his firm cloth covered stomach and kissed his adam's apple. Dean laughed as she began trailing kisses down the side of his neck.

"Not that kind of dirty, but if you keep that up I'll show you just how dirty I can get. I don't know how you can stand to be near me right now though, I must stink." said Dean as he twined his fingers in her hair and closed his eyes as she found his sweet spot and laved attention on it.

"You smell fine to me." she said against his skin, her hot breath teasing him as she ran her fingers through his hair. Dean groaned as she ran her tongue over the side of his neck, tasting his salty skin before kissing under his ear.

"That's it, I'm going to go bathe and you are coming with me." said Dean as he slid out of bed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her with him. Wendy laughed as they slid into the adjoining bathroom. Dean leaned down to pull her shirt off and winced a little at the soreness in his abdomen. Wendy realised he was still sore from being sent flying into a tree and pulled back a bit.

"Maybe we shouldn't . .. " she began but he cut her off by pressing his lips to hers in a heated, hungry kiss that told her he wasn't having that. He moved to her neck, making her breath hitch as his hands began to trail over her body almost like he was trying to memorize her body with his large, calloused hands, the sweet friction igniting a fire in the pit of her stomach.

"Alright, but just so you know, I'm in charge here." she said as she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him again.

"Yes ma'am." said Dean with a grin as she turned around and walked over to the tub, turning on the faucet. He smiled as she bent down to put the plug in the drain. He walked up behind her and ran his hands up her thighs and over her shapely rear as his hands slid around her waist and he began to undo her jeans. She straightened up again and he pushed her hair to the side as he trailed slow kisses down her neck, making her feel like liquid fire was running through her veins as he pushed her jeans down before moving his hands up her stomach and cupping her breasts, flicking his thumbs over the tips.

She tilted her neck to give him better access as his hot mouth found her sensitive spot. She moaned out his name as he began rubbing her through her underwear and she reached behind her to undo his pants as he hooked his fingers in the waist of her underwear and began to pull it down. They both stepped out of their pants and she pulled off his shirt before directing him to the tub. He sat down in the rapidly rising water and she stradled his thighs as she leaned down and kissed him, cupping his face with her hands, grinding down against him, teasing him as she felt him stiffen and grow against her thighs.

"You're so beautiful, you know that." said Dean as he moved his mouth down to her neck. She grinned at him before leaning back, arching her back as she reached behind her to turn off the faucet as the tub threatened to overflow. As she leaned back, he leaned forward and latched onto one nipple hungrily as his hand massaged her other breast. She gasped as she took hold of his ankles, bracing herself as he continued his sweet torture. She closed her eyes as he switched his mouth to her other breast, revelling in the feel of his hot mouth moving over her, sending jolts of pleasure shooting through her body. She let go of his ankles and leaned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face towards hers as she kissed him passionately before guiding him to her entrance. She impaled herself on him in one swift motion, making him moan in her mouth as her walls enveloped him. She stayed perfectly still for a moment, the two kissing feverantly as her walls stretched to accomodate him. She moaned out his name as she began moving slowly on top of him, his length hitting just the right spot as she moved against him. He bit his bottom lip and threw his head back as she moved down the side of his throat to find his sweet spot under his ear. He fought back a moan as the pleasure grew more intense and began rolling his hips up to meet her downward movements.

"It's ok sweetie, everyone is out." whispered Wendy in his ear, struggling to form her words as the overwhelming pleasure threatened to rob her of her ability to speak coherently. "You can make all the noise you want." she said before licking his ear lobe and biting down on it gently before taking it into her mouth.

"Oh God Wendy, you drive me crazy you know that." he moaned as he leaned back, putting his hands on her hips, moving with her as she rocked against him.

"you feel so. .. so good." she moaned as she moved faster against him, grabbing the edge of the tub behind him. His lips meshed with hers in a desperate kiss that drove all thoughts out of her head as she began to move faster against him. She moved her mouth down to the side of his throat and grinned against his skin when she heard him moan as his hands moved up her back, sliding against her skin before one hand dipped down between her folds and his thumb began circling her nub.

"Oh Dean, right there." she cried out as she moved even faster. Suddenly it felt like the world was imploding, pleasure coursed through her body as she flew over the edge. She felt Dean reach his peak shortly after her as he called out her name, his hips pumping erratically through his high. She slumped against him breathing hard as her head fell in the crook of his neck and his hips slowly stilled. He wrapped his arms around her as he held her close, trying to catch his breath.

"That was. .. incredible." breathed Dean as he ran his hands up and down her back, revelling in the feel of her skin against his hands.

"Beyond incredible." she said kissing him passionately before she slid out of his lap and got out of the tub.

"Where are you going?" asked Dean, a little disappointed that she wasn't in his arms anymore, making them feel empty.

"I thought you came in here to get clean." she said winking at him as she grabbed a soap from the cabinet and walked back to the tub, sliding down behind him. Dean broke into a happy grin as she wrapped her arms around him from behind, lathering the soap in her hands before running them over his chest and stomach. He closed his eyes and lay his head on her shoulder as she ran her soapy hands over him.

"mmmm, I could get used to this." he said in a husky voice as he turned his face into her neck and kissed it gently, flicking his tongue against her sensitive skin, grinning as she groaned softly, his hands running up and down her legs which were on either side of him.

Suddenly she realised she was in a bathroom with her eyes open. She looked up at the railing over the tub and realised that she didn't feel that bone-chilling fear she usually associated with bathrooms after being held prisoner in one, twice. She smiled to herself as she lathered the soap in her hands again and ran them over the amazing man in her arms who made her feel so safe just by being there.

"You're awesome." whispered Wendy as she kissed the top of his head.

"I love you Wendy." murmured Dean as he shifted slightly, clearly tired and on the verge of falling asleep in the warm water as her hands moved over him, soothing his soreness. Wendy smiled, she knew he was tired, he hadn't gotten much sleep in days.

"I love you too." she whispered back, rubbing her cheek on the top of his head.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy quietly closed the bedroom door as she walked down the stairs. She had dried off Dean as best as she could without waking him after easily floating him back to the bedroom. As she got to the foot of the stairs Aunt Annabelle and Bobby came in.

"Hey kiddo." said Aunt Annabelle as she spotted Wendy.

"Hi Aunty, hi Bobby." said Wendy.

"Guess what just happened?" said her aunt with a huge grin. "I just found out this numbskull over here is my soulmate." said Aunt Annabelle as she pulled down the back of her shirt and showed Wendy a dragonfly tattoo surrounded by crescent moons.

"Hey who you calling a numbskull?" asked Bobby looking indignant.

"I'm sorry, this adorable, handsome, wonderful, hunk of burning. . . numbskull." said Aunt Annabelle turning to look at him wearing a broad smile as she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, she whispered something in his ear and he turned red as he began to smile.

"I'll hold you to that." said Bobby as he rolled into the living room.

"What's he going to. .. you know what, I don't think I want to know." said Wendy as her aunt turned back to her, wearing a large grin.

"good call kiddo." said her aunt

"Congratulations though. By the way, I never found out what your abilities were." said Wendy, suddenly curious.

"Our powers tend to revolve around a central theme, mine is more elemental so I have some level of control over the elements, I can manipulate water and wind to do what I want, also I can do this." said Aunt Annabelle as she pulled a pack of gum out of her pocket, she unwrapped one piece and popped it in her mouth before throwing the foil wrapper in the air above the door and making a flicking motion with her thumb and forefinger. Suddenly the door opened and Sam walked in right before the wrapper burst into flames. The flames dropped onto his head and he began frantically slapping his head with a small shout. Wendy made a lifting motion with her hand and the flame covered wrapper rose into the air before the flames could ignite his hair. Sam stared in confusion as the wrapper quickly burned itself out.

"Should I even ask?" asked Sam, raising an eyebrow at the laughing women.

"Aunt Annabelle was just flexing her magical muscles." said Wendy with a grin. "Did Jo and Ellen get off ok?"

"Yeah, Jo's going to spend some time with Ellen before she goes hunting again. They said they'll keep their eyes peeled for anything that can help us take down the devil." said Sam as he ran his fingers through his hair to make sure that no patches had been burned into it. Suddenly Ari popped into the room.

"Sam, what's wrong? I sensed distress." she said as she looked him over.

"It's ok, just a little bald patch, nothing a hat won't hide, besides with your sasquatch-like height no one will even notice." said Aunt Annabelle, doing her best to keep her face straight.

"WHAAT!" yelled Sam as he ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror whilst Wendy burst out laughing and filled Ari in on what had happened as Aunt Annabelle retreated into the kitchen to meet Bobby, not wanting to be seen by Sam after he discovered he was fine. Ari broke into one of her rare smiles as she watched Sam twist in the mirror, trying to find the bald patch that didn't exist, the strange feeling that Wendy had called "butterflies" was happening again and she liked it.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Today I superglued my lips together and my tongue to the roof of my mouth by accident. It took me hours before I could talk again. I had to turn my phone off and hide it from my friend, each time he answered it he went: "Madame Peppermint's palace of pleasure, how can we violate you today?" It took me an hour to realise what he was doing, I've got a lot of explaining to do to my mom about that one._

_Lesson of the Day: Never trust that old lady in the nursing home who asks you to check if her new toothpaste tastes funny, especially if the toothpaste is in an unmarked tube and she can't stop giggling._

_Annnyway, the drama llama bit my muse so lot's of drama coming up in the next one __^_^ ._

_Thanks again for the awesome reviews guys they make me . . . happy doesn't even begin to describe it. *is doing ecstatic dance*_


	33. Agent Smallbush at Your Service

**Agent Smallbush at your service**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Ari gazed up at Sam as they walked through the forest behind Bobby's house. She felt that fluttering in her stomach again and it grew as he looked down at her.

"I meant to ask, how come you can feel when I'm in trouble? I thought you were Annabelle's guardian, not mine."

"I think it's because I've become. .. attached to you, when I'm around you I feel like my stomach is moving and it becomes hard to breathe, Wendy says it's because I care about you and probably have a crush on you." said Ari as she kept her blue eyes set on him. Sam chuckled softly, her bluntness taking him by suprise.

"I care about you too." said Sam as he brushed a lock of her raven hair behind her ear before leaning down and kissing her softly. Suddenly something occured to him and he pulled back.

"Is someone else in there with you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, a little disappointed that his lips weren't on hers anymore.

"I mean, Castiel is sharing a body with Jimmy Novak, who are you sharing with?"

"The girl who was in this body before opted to go to heaven. She lost her entire family to the black plague and wanted to join them instead of staying. So I'm the only one in here."

"Good to know." said Sam, suddenly Ari's lips were on his and she was kissing him. Sam groaned as her lips moved against his. Kissing her was like something he'd never felt before, when she was touching him he felt an inexplicable happiness that he never wanted to lose spreading through him. Her arms slid instinctively around his waist as he pulled her closer.

Ari had been staring at his lips the whole time she was talking, she loved the feel of those lips on hers. As soon as she was done talking she couldn't take it anymore she had to feel them again. When Sam pulled her closer she felt like electicity was coursing through her body, she felt more alive than she'd ever felt in centuries. Sam ran his tongue over her bottom lip and her lips parted almost on their own. She gasped when she felt his tongue slip into her mouth as he deepened the kiss. He tasted sweet, almost like cinnamon she thought, she'd never felt anything like this before, but she loved every second of it. Suddenly Sam's phone rang and he groaned as he broke the kiss reluctantly to answer it. It was Dean, he'd found a case.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy ran across the motel room to find her notebook, but she never made it to the other side of the room, the thick shag carpet was full of knots and there was one particular one that kept tripping her up each and every time. She groaned as she lay flat on her stomach on the floor.

Dean leaned against the frame of the bathroom door with his arms folded watching her and trying hard not to burst out laughing at the sight of Wendy lying on the floor slapping the carpet, whilst talking to it.

"Stupid carpet with the stupid knots. How dare you trip me up, for a thick carpet, you're not that soft you know that, I mean with all those stupid threads you could at least cushion the stupid floor." ranted Wendy.

"Do we need to exorcise the carpet?" asked Dean with an amused grin as he walked over to her and stood near her feet before laughing again. Wendy dropped her head to the floor pressing her forehead against the carpet.

"Please tell me you didn't see that." she groaned in a muffled voice.

"Uh which part, the face plant or the whooping you gave the stupid carpet." asked Dean, stretching out the 'stupid' unable to stop grinning.

"Oh God." groaned Wendy folding her hands under her forehead. "You know what, you guys solve this case and I'll get up again when we're leaving."

Dean knelt down next to her and rolled her onto her back as he straddled her thighs. She kept her hands on her face as he rolled her over.

"Don't look at me, this level of klutziness can't be normal, it might be contagious." she said sheepishly.

"What does this one make, the third time this carpet has overpowered you?" asked Dean as he broke into a chuckle.

"Dean Winchester, are you laughing at me?" asked Wendy as she peeked out from behind her fingers.

"You're adorable you know that." said Dean as he leaned down and pulled her hands off her face, threading his fingers with her and holding them at the sides of her head as he pressed his lips to hers in a tender, gentle kiss. She pushed up against him and wrapped her legs around his waist as she flipped them over.

"I'll teach you to laugh at me." she said as she leaned down and kissed him before gently biting down on his bottom lip making him jump in suprise. He made a small protesting sound when she pulled back a bit, almost breaking the kiss. She grinned against his lips before taking his bottom lip between hers as she sucked on it lightly, soothing away the slight sting before deepening the kiss. He moaned softly as her tongue flicked against his. Suddenly the door opened and Sam walked in.

"Aw come on you two, it's only 10 in the morning." said Sam as he walked over to his bed and tossed the suit jacket onto it. Wendy and Dean looked at each other and laughed. Dean drew his knees up as he hooked his hands under her arms and picked her up as he stood in one fluid motion making her let out a suprised but happy squeal.

"Don't worry, I won't let the big bad carpet get you." said Dean with a grin as he straightened up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she chuckled.

"My hero." she joked as he carried her over to the kitchen counter and put her to sit on it before jumping up and sitting next to her.

"So what did you find out, Agent Smallbush?" asked Dean as he looked at Sam with a smirk.

"Ok, first of all, next time, I get to choose my name, the coroner had the nerve to ask me how the wood compared to the bush, took me five minutes to figure out what he meant. " Said Sam shaking his head as he loosed his tie. " Anyway, it looks like we're dealing with a vengeful spirit. Right around the time the killings started, this guy was working with a lawfirm for almost 20 years then out of the blue he gets axed."

"What does that have to. .. " began Dean.

" Not axed as in fired but literally axed, he was found behind the building with an ax sticking out of his chest, in the same place that all the other vics have large slash wounds." said Sam, making a striking motion across his own chest.

"Do we know who the first guy was?" asked Wendy.

"Yep, I got his name, all we have to do now is find out where he's buried." said Sam, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to her.

"I'm on it." said Wendy as she hopped off the counter and walked over to the bed to get her laptop.

"Lo. .. " Dean began, but never finished warning her to look out as she tripped up on the carpet again. Wendy sat up and rubbed at her middle.

"The carpet's out to get me." she groaned as she held out her hand and the laptop floated over to her. "I'll just sit right here so I don't make it angry." she said. The boys looked at each other exchanging amused glances, the girl really was a hazard to herself. 'But a cute hazard that he couldn't get enough of.' thought Dean to himself as he stared at her, unable to stop smiling. He looked over at Sam and saw his brother watching him with a broad grin.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, a little creeped out by the way Sam was watching him.

"you, Mr Glow." said Sam with a smirk. "She's got you glowing man, I'm happy for the two of you."

"Shut it bitch." said Dean with a grin that said he wasn't really mad.

"Whatever Jerk." said Sam as he rolled his eyes at Dean, still wearing a large smile he understood that was just his brother's way of dealing with anything that ever got close to being emotional. He was that way with everyone except Wendy and sometimes to a certain extent Sam. He had to admit Ari was right, the pair were clearly in love and it was infectious. His smile grew wider as he thought of Ari.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**A few hours later. . .**

"Anytime now Dean!" yelled Sam as he hopped over a tombstone to avoid getting his feet chopped off by the axe-swinging ghost of a short, balding middle aged man who'd shown up a few minutes ago, as soon as they'd located his grave. He'd pulled an ax out of his chest and lunged at Sam. Somewhere in the process of running, Sam had lost his shotgun and was scrambling to find it.

"I'm trying man." yelled Dean as he stood in the open grave with the crowbar trying to smash the coffin open. Wendy watched as the ghost swung at Sam, barely missing him. She motioned with her hand but she couldn't make the axe lift away from the ghost. As the ghost was about to swing at Sam again she motioned with her hands and lifted Sam into the air as the sounds of Dean smashing the coffin filled the quiet night air.

"Whoa!" yelled Sam as he found himself floating above the ghost. The ghost jumped up and down swinging the axe but Sam was too high for him to hit. Wendy thought to herself it was almost comical until the ghost turned to look at her then charged. She quickly lowered Sam as she took off running.

"Duck!" yelled Sam as he found his shotgun and fired at the ghost. Wendy dove behind a large headstone as the shot rang out. The ghost disappeared as the rocksalt hit it, suddenly he reappeared in front of her and was about to swing the axe at her when he burst into flames as Dean managed to fire up the corpse. Sam ran up to her and looked her over.

"you alright?" he asked as he held out a hand and pulled her up. She nodded as she dusted herself down.

"Everybody ok?" asked Dean as he climbed out of the grave.

"Yeah." yelled back Wendy and Sam.

"Thanks for the uh. .. " Sam said, motioning up with his hands, imitating how she lifted him, not quite sure how to call it.

"You're welcome." she replied with a grin as they walked back to Dean to help fill the grave back in.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy sat on the tiny couch in the motel sketching as she waited for the boys to come back. Suddenly Ari appeared in the room.

"Where is Sam?" she asked with no greeting which was unusual for the ever polite angel.

"Hi Ari, nice to see you too, Sam's at a diner down the street with Dean, they're picking up dinner." said Wendy as she sensed worry rolling off the angel.

"What's wrong?" she asked, but before she could finish the angel was gone again.

"uh. .. okay then." said Wendy, a little worried about the angel's sudden departure. She went back to sketching when she heard the door open and Dean walked in.

"Hey." she said closing her book and putting it next to her as she looked up, her smile quickly fading as she was a little taken aback at his grim face. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Jeez, can't a guy walk through the door without getting the third degree." asked Dean angrily.

"What?" asked Wendy, a little suprised at his harsh tone, Dean had never so much as glared at her before.

"There you go again with the questions, I can't take it anymore." yelled Dean as he slammed the door shut behind him. Wendy raised an eyebrow as she looked at him, trying to get a read on him. Her head spun as she felt intense anger pouring off of him as he walked up to her. She wondered what had made him so mad.

"Dean?" she asked softly a little scared as he slammed his feet into the ground with each step.

"What do you want now? Isn't it enough that I protect you and look after you even though you only get in the way?" he yelled as he stood over her. Wendy stared up at him in shock.

"I asked you a question Wendy, what the hell do you want from me?" asked Dean, pausing after each word, stretching out the question. Wendy looked down at the floor as she tried to figure out what the hell was going on, not wanting to look at Dean's face, his features contorted in anger as he yelled at her.

"You're not going to answer me now? I walk through the door and you start firing questions at me and now you can't answer a simple question. Jeez, It seems that Calendar killer really addled your brains didn't he, I should have just let him finish the job the second time, then I would be saddled with a useless, nagging burden like you." said Dean in a quiet, dangerous voice. Wendy's head snapped up and she stood up.

"This isn't you." she stated as she stared at him.

"This is me Wendy, get used to it, or better yet, get out. I'm sick of always having to look after you, you can take care of yourself so why don't you just leave now. There's no reason for you to be here anymore." said Dean harshly.

"I thought we. .. " began Wendy, but she trailed off, too shaken by this side of Dean to continue.

"We what? That we were in love? That we were meant to be? That we would live happily ever after? I could never be with someone like you, you're just damaged goods, it was fun while it lasted, but I can't take it anymore." said Dean as he pushed her roughly to the side and sat on the couch where she had been. Wendy's eyes filled with tears as she turned away from him, how could he say those things to her? His words resounded in her head bringing up bitter memories.

_**"You're just damaged goods."**_

Suddenly she was aware that Dean was still talking. "I said to get out, I'm sick of looking at you!" he yelled.

"Fine!" she yelled back to distraught to think clearly as she stormed out of the motel room, not wanting Dean to see her cry. She walked out into the night, tears began rolling down her cheeks as soon as she slammed the door, she was so confused she couldn't think straight. What was going on with Dean? Why would he say those things to her? She would have thought he was possessed, but she could see demon's faces under their human ones when people were possessed. She walked down the dimly lit street as the tears rolled down her face, her vision blurred as she walked aimlessly.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**Back in the motel room .. . **

Marcella pulled the hex bag out of her jacket and untied it. She pulled out Dean's picture and replaced it with one of Wendy before tying the bag up again and tucking it into her pocket. She morphed from a Dean look-alike into a Wendy look-alike.

"That was easier than I thought it would be." she said smiling to herself as she patted herself down. She was snapped her fingers and changed her clothes into a replica of what Wendy had been wearing. She frowned when she looked at the flat heeled boots, she hated anything that didn't have heels, heels were an important part of any outfit. She snapped her fingers and changed the boots into a dark brown leather pair with 3 inch pencil heels. She sat down and crossed her legs, flicking through the tv channels as she waited for the boys to come back. She smiled to herself, phase one of her plan was complete, get rid of the witch. When Sam and Dean arrived, she would begin phase two, kill Dean and deliver Sam to her father.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So today I was opening the door to my apartment, super tired after school and the keys were just not behaving themselves, Hottie neighbour guy who does his laundry shirtless walks out of his apartment and says hi to me and I immediately go "Hey Pec-asaurus" which is what me and my roommates call him. He's got some seriously well -shaped pecs. Good thing he's got a great sense of humor, he laughed and flexed aforementioned perfect pecs before opening the washing machine. I practically ran into my appartment as soon as I had the door open before he could turn around again and catch me drooling._

_And thanks again to my awesome reviewers who keep my muse super, extra, major happy __^_^_


	34. The kiss that broke our hearts

**The Kiss That Broke our Hearts**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean walked into the motel room and saw who he thought was Wendy sitting on the couch. He smiled as soon as he saw her.

"Hey Wendy." he said as he put a paper bag on the table next to her and leaned down to kiss her. As soon as his lips touched hers he frowned, she tasted like cigarettes which was weird, Wendy didn't smoke. He broke the kiss and slid off his jacket as he walked over to the bed, not letting on that something was wrong.

"What you been up to?" he asked as he sat on the bed.

"Just watching tv, where's Sam?" she asked.

"Ari showed up and took him someplace, said he'd be back later."

Marcella eyed the hunter as he sat on the bed and began to pull of his shoes. She planned to kill him eventually, but the man was a seriously, goregeous hunk and she was impersonating his girlfriend. She decided to have a little fun with him before she cut his heart out of his chest. She licked her lips as she stood up and walked over to him, crossing the shag carpet gracefully. Dean watched her walk towards him and was about to tell her to be careful with the carpet, seeing as she'd fallen on it several times already, when he noticed her feet. She strode easily over the carpet in a pair of thin heeled boots. He furrowed his brow as he watched her come closer, Wendy had enough trouble walking barefooted, she never wore heels, it would be like holding a can of gasoline next to a blazing fire and daring it to ignite.

"How's about we have a little fun till Sammy gets back?" asked Marcella as she smiled suggestively at him before sliding into his lap and kissing him hard as she began to slide her arms around his waist. There it was again, the taste of cigarettes filling his mouth as she shoved her tongue into his mouth. This was nothing like the way Wendy would usually kiss him, this was messy and almost painful. When Wendy kissed him, it was like the whole world just melted away till the two of them were all that existed, this kiss just downright disgusted him. He knew for certain in that instant that this was not Wendy. He drew his fist back without her noticing and punched her square in the side of her head, knocking her off of him as she fell unconscious. He stood up and stared down at the unconscious girl on the floor. He was pretty certain that this wasn't Wendy, but he still felt bad hitting her. He reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a piece of rope.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy walked down the street, tears blurring her vision as she moved. Dean's words resounded in her head as she walked, she suspected there was probably something wrong with him, but that didn't lessen the sting of his harsh words. She knew she should probably call Sam and check in, find out if something had happened, but what if that really was how Dean felt, what if he'd been feeling that way for a long time and really just couldn't stand her anymore? She sniffled as she reached for her phone to call Sam and ask if there was something wrong with Dean, maybe they'd been attacked or something whilst they were out. Suddenly her shoe got caught in a crack in the sidewalk and she fell sideways against a door falling into the building flat on her back as her foot twisted. The pain in her back made her forget all about the call she had been contemplating making.

She looked up and saw a pair of legs on either side of her face clad in a pair of black jeans, the upper half covered by a white apron. The legs crossed over her and the person moved to stand in front of her before a hand appeared in front of her face. She groaned as she grabbed the hand and jumped to her feet. She found herself staring into a pair of bright blue eyes.

"You alright sweetheart?" asked a young woman in a red t-shirt and black jeans with a white apron tied around her waist. Wendy nodded as she wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"I'm fine, thanks." Said Wendy as she rubbed her back, not noticing that the back of her phone had gotten broken in the fall

"guy trouble?" asked the girl as she pulled a napkin out of her pocket and handed it to Wendy.

"You could say that." said Wendy with a chuckle as she dried her face.

"Come on, this one's on me, name's Laura." said the young woman as she walked back behind the bar and put a bottle of whiskey on the bar and a shot glass.

"Thanks Laura, I'm Wendy." she replied as she downed the first shot.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Marcella woke up as water was being splashed in her face. She opened her eyes and found herself tied to a chair. She sputtered and spat water out of her mouth as she surveyed her surroundings. She saw Dean standing in front of her, his arms folded as he stared down at her, an empty glass next to him..

"Dean, what are you doing?" asked Marcella, thinking she still looked like Wendy.

"Who are you?" asked Dean.

"Dean, it's me, Wendy." said Marcella feigning confusion.

"Cut the crap, I found your hex bags, you don't look like her anymore." said Dean pointing to the ashes on the floor. "Now tell me who the hell you are and what did you do with Wendy?" growled Dean.

"How did you know?" asked Marcella, a little peeved that he'd seen through her disguise.

"No one can impersonate her, she's one of a kind." said Dean with a smirk as he thought of her. "Now tell me where she is!" yelled Dean, his face suddenly fierce as he pulled a bottle out of his jacket.

"That won't work." said Marcella with a smug look as he uncapped the bottle of holy water.

"Yes it will, see, I found your little amulet. Neat little trick, but not neat enough." said Dean waving the amulet that she'd been wearing to disguise her demon features and protect her. Marcella looked down and her heart sank when she saw the devil's trap. "Now start talking!" he said as he splashed holy water in her face. Marcella screamed as the water burned her.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"What's going on Ari?" asked Sam as he found himself in the middle of a forest, she'd shown up at the diner and told him she had to speak to him. The next thing he knew her arms were wrapped around him as she hugged him tight.

"I needed to see you." said Ari as she kept her arms around his waist and looked up at him.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sam still a little taken aback.

"Yes, I wasn't with you and it didn't feel right." said Ari as she hugged him tighter.

"I missed you too." said Sam as he chuckled lightly.

"This is what it feels like to . .. miss someone?" asked Ari. "I don't like it, but I like it at the same time because it makes me feel alive." she stated. Sam gazed down into her innocent eyes and smiled, he couldn't help himself. She made him feel alive too, he crooked his finger under her chin and tilted her face towards him as he leaned down and kissed her. He kissed her tenderly, making her feel like she was losing her grip on reality. This was what she had been missing, now that she had discovered what this type of affection felt like, she didn't know how she had gone so many centuries without it. Sam never saw the red flash in her eyes before she closed them.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"I didn't do anything to her, she left on her own." cried Marcella, she never did have a high pain threshold.

"I don't believe you." growled Dean as he threw more holy water on her. She screamed as soon as the water touched her.

"All I wanted was to kill you and gain favor with Lucifer, I swear I didn't do anything to your damn witch." she spat out between sharp pants.

"Then where is she?" asked Dean as he prepared to throw more water on her.

"She just left, I didn't touch her I swear, I pretended to be you and I told her to leave, that's all, I swear it is." she cried.

"I don't know if I should believe you. You cracked pretty easy for a demon, I thought I would have had to pull out the big guns." said Dean. He pulled out his phone and called Sam to come to the motel and keep an eye on the demon while he tried to find Wendy. He didn't want to exorcise Marcella just yet in case she was lying to him.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Sam ran his hands up Ari's back pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss, he couldn't get enough of the blissful feeling that she brought him when they were together. She gasped as his mouth left hers and moved to her jawline as he trailed soft kisses slowly towards her ear before moving down her neck. Ari thought she would explode as the sensations in her stomach grew stronger. Suddenly Sam's phone began to ring. 'dammit Dean' he thought to himself as he reluctantly let go of Ari and answered the phone. His eyes grew round as he listened to Dean as speaking quickly on the other end.

"We're on our way." said Sam as he snapped the phone shut.

"A demon was posing as Wendy and now she's missing, Dean needs our help, we have to go to the motel."

Ari put a hand on his shoulder and they vanished from the forest and reappeared in the motel room.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean tucked his phone in his pocket and turned around.

"Jeez, a little warning would be nice." said Dean jumping a little as he saw Ari and Sam appear behind him.

"What's going on?" asked Sam spotting the girl tied up in the chair. "That the demon?"

"Yeah, she says Wendy left, I'm gonna go look for her, if she was walking she can't be too far, but just in case this one is lying I need you to make sure she doesn't escape." said Dean, as he walked towards the door.  
>"Wait a minute, Ari, she doesn't have those sygill things on her, can you find her?" asked Dean pausing at the door.<p>

"Wendy and Annabelle are different from other people, I can sense their general location, but I cannot tell exactly where they are." said Ari as she looked up, as if she was searching for something on the ceiling. "She is within a mile of this location." said Ari as she looked back at Dean.

"Thanks, that'll help me narrow it down." said Dean nodding at her as he left the motel moving quickly.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean walked out onto the street and spotted a group of 5 teenagers sitting on a bench laughing and talking across the road. He walked over to them and asked if they'd seen Wendy, after describing her they told her they'd seen her walking out of the motel. They said she looked like she was crying and had gone west. Dean thanked them and walked quickly in the direction they'd shown him. He frowned as he walked, it killed him inside that she was hurt and thought he was the cause. He kept walking until he spotted a piece of dark blue plastic on the ground. He bent down to pick it up and looked at it closely, it looked a lot like the back of Wendy's phone.

He looked up and saw a sign above the door next to where the plastic had been. A dull neon sign read "Barry's Bar." Dean turned the small piece of plastic over in his hands. There was no way Wendy would have gone into a bar, he didn't remember ever seeing her drink aside from occassional sips from his beer if he and Sam were drinking. Then again if this was part of her phone, it was more than likely that someone had taken her in there against her will. He'd tried to call her several times earlier but his calls had gone straight to voicemail.

He stuffed the piece of plastic in his pocket and pushed the door open, not quite sure what he would find. There was no way he could have prepared himself for the horrible sight that greeted him. Wendy was sitting on a barstool, her back against the bar, her hair framing her face, as a tall man in a suit stood in front of her, their lips appeared to be meshed as Wendy's hand moved up the side of the man's face in what appeared to be a carress.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_*Runs and hides* nooo plz don't kill me, it's not what you think, sometimes things are exactly as they seem, this isn't one of those times. We're gonna fix it and make it better in the next chapter. __^_^ _

_I know I'm terrible for a second cliffy in a row, but I just couldn't help it. Thanks sooo much for the awesome reviews guys, they make my day . __^_^ _


	35. You hurt my fish

**You Hurt My Fish**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and a tiny imp was sitting on it stabbing it repeatedly with a pitchfork. He stared in horror as Wendy appeared to be locking lips with a stranger in the almost empty bar. He turned to leave, but was stopped by a loud shout of pain. He turned back and saw that Wendy had used the hand that had been moving up the side of the stranger's face to grab his ear and yank it hard away from her face. She pushed him away from her before her fist connected with the side of his face knocking him to the floor.

"How dare you! What part of no don't you understand!" she yelled as she jumped on top of him, straddling his stomach as she punched his face, clearly not sober as she missed several times, very few of her punches actually connecting. The man on the floor was yelling for her to stop but he was unable to move, her knees were pinning his hands to the floor and struggle as he might, he was unable to move his hands.

"You're a sick bastard you know that." she yelled as she continued to pummel him.

Dean ran up to her and grabbed her waist, pulling her off of the man. Concerned about her hurting herself as many of her punches connected with the floor instead of the man's face. His heart was light again as he realised that she hadn't been cheating on him, he almost broke out laughing. Wendy spun around and saw Dean. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at him, the sting of his words still beating at her intoxicated brain.

"you." she growled as she took a swing at him, almost falling as he ducked and she missed.

"What did I do?" asked Dean, suddenly it dawned on him, she didn't know that the demon had been impersonating him earlier. "Wendy listen to me." he said as he ducked another poorly aimed punch to his face.

"No, I don't have to listen to you, you yelled at me, called me bad things." she growled as she tried to punch him again. "I am not damaged goods, I'm. .. ok, maybe I am a bit damaged but I don't. .. I mean, stay still and let me hit you!" she growled as she swung at him again. Dean ducked and tucked his head under her arm as he wrapped an arm around her thighs and threw her over his shoulder to stop her from swinging at him.

"Calm down Wendy and let me explain."

"No, I won't, who do you think you are Mr hot-and-cold!" she yelled as she beat her fists on his back trying to make him let go of her.

"You hurt my fish, I mean my feet. .. I mean my feelings!" she yelled as she continued to beat her fists on his back her words slurring into each other. The man on the floor sat up rubbing his jaw.

"That's right, get that crazy chick out of here." he said as he tried to stand up, but his legs buckled and he fell on his butt.

"Hey, watch your mouth." said Dean, turning to leave. As soon as he turned and Wendy caught sight of the man on the floor she began struggling even harder.

"Let me go Dean, I have to teach him a lesson."

"You're crazy." yelled the man.

"Maybe, but you're a son of a bitch, your pregnant wife is at home waiting for you and you're in a bar picking up random chicks, I hate guys like you." spat Wendy shaking her finger at him before she tried to reach for him to punch him again, Dean's strong arm firmly wrapped around her keeping her in place on his shoulder. Dean turned around to face the man.

"Is that true?" he asked, the disgust evident on his face.

"She's a freaking cow man, she really let herself go these past few months, you can't blame me for trying to get a little on the side." said the guy on the floor in defense as he tried to stand again.

"She's pregnant you jerk, half of it is because of you." yelled Wendy, trying to turn around to see him which was difficult from her postion on Dean's shoulder. Suddenly she heard the sound of metal connecting with flesh and her drunken brain correctly recognized it as the man's body colliding with Dean's steel-toed boots, followed by a thud as he fell unconscious on the ground.

"Yeah! Kick his butt Dean!" cheered Wendy as she tried to see what was going on. Dean walked up to the bar and pulled out his wallet with Wendy firmly secure on his shoulder.

"How much does she owe?" he asked the bartender. Laura shook her head, a large grin on her face.

"Nothing at all, I should be paying her, been wanting to tear that scumbag a new one for months now." she said. "I'm guessing you're the Dean she was talking about earlier."

"More like my evil twin." said Dean, struggling to keep a writhing Wendy on his shoulder as she squirmed, trying to go after the guy on the floor again.

"How did she wind up in here anyway?" he asked.

"She tripped on the sidewalk and literally fell in here." said Laura.

"That's my girl." said Dean with a smile as he fondly patted the back of her leg dangling over his stomach before turning around and carrying her out of the bar.

"You be good to her, you hear." called out Laura as they left.

"Bye Laura, thanks for the firewater." called out Wendy with a giggle as she waved at the bartender. As soon as the bar door closed she remembered she was on Dean's shoulder "You put me down right now, I'm not going anywhere with you." grumbled Wendy as she realised he was taking her out of the bar. She beat at his back again but Dean barely felt a thing, half her blows just slid off his back. He was relieved that he'd found her, safe and relatively sound. He pulled out his phone and called Sam.

"Sammy, I got her, you can get rid of the demon." said Dean.

"Is she alright?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, she's just a bit drunk." said Dean, struggling to keep his hold on the squirming girl.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Sam heard the sound of muffled blows and Wendy yelling at Dean to put her down. He shook his head and chuckled as he closed his phone. Looked like Dean had some damage control to do. He was about to start the exorcism when Ari lay a hand on the back of the demon's head and the demon disappeared.

"What did you . .. " Sam began to ask

"Took out the demon and sent her home." said Ari, smiling at him before she all but tackled him as she kissed him. Sam never noticed her eyes flash deep red before her lips collided with his in a hard, hungry kiss that he was all too happy to return.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Deeeaaann" whined Wendy in a slightly slurred voice. "Put me down, I thought you were sick of me." she grumbled.

"Wendy, that wasn't me, there was a demon in the motel pretending to be me, frankly I'm a little hurt that you didn't realise that wasn't me."

"I can see demon faces, you weren't possessed." said Wendy dejectedly, dropping her arms so they were hanging behind him as he walked.

"She had a bunch of hexbags on her, she disguised herself as me, then as you. She had this amulet that hid her demon features, probably why you didn't see her demon face." explained Dean as he continued to walk.

"S-so . . . you're not sick of me and I'm not just another b-burden?" she asked hopefully in a quiet voice, tears welling in her eyes. She was vaguely aware of a small voice in the back of her head saying she'd be ashamed of her show of weakness in the morning, but she was too drunk to care, pride be damned. Dean stopped walking as he heard how sad and vulnerable she sounded, he felt like something was tugging on his insides. He hooked his hands under her thighs sliding her off his shoulder and down his body as he had a sudden urge to look into her eyes and remove the sadness from her voice.

"I could never be sick of you, and I don't know what I'd do if you ever left." said Dean softly as he gently put her down so her feet could touch the ground.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise it wasn't you, I. . . I should have known, but I. . .I don't know why it was so easy to believe you suddenly hated me." she said quietly as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"It's ok baby." said Dean as he rubbed her back. Suddenly she leaned back quickly to look in his eyes.

"Wait, you said she was pretending to be me? How'd you find out she wasn't me?" asked Wendy. Dean gazed at her tearstained face and smiled softly as he kissed her cheeks, brushing her tears away with his lips.

"You're one of a kind baby, no one can impersonate you, plus, only you can make the world disappear with just one kiss." said Dean as he softly kissed her pliant lips. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly as she buried her face in the side of his neck.

"I love you Dean, I'm so happy you don't hate me." she whispered.

"I love you too baby and I'm not ever letting you go." said Dean as he hugged her tightly. She sniffled as she inhaled deeply taking in the scent that was Dean as he held her close. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head as they walked back to the motel.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Sam tried to keep up as Ari kissed him with unbridled passion. He was glad to be with her, but he couldn't fight the nagging suspicion that something was wrong. Suddenly she stopped kissing him and looked up as though she were listening to something, then she attacked his lips again.

"Whoa, wait, what happened?" asked Sam, leaning back.

"I was being called by my colleague, but I can't leave you." said Ari.

"Ari, I love being with you and I'm always happy to spend time with you, but if you have something you need to do, you should take care of it, I'll be here when you get back." said Sam as he ran a hand over the side of her face.

"No, I cannot depart from you, being away from you is. .. painful." said Ari as she leaned up to kiss him again. Sam was a bit suprised by her forceful speech, but he didn't question her. He was about to close his eyes to kiss her back when he saw her eyes flash dark red as they got closer.

"Ari, are you ok?" he asked. Suddenly Cas appeared in the room and put a hand on Ari's back. She lost consciousness and fell foreward. Sam caught her just before she fell and hoisted her up in his arms.

"Cas!" said Sam suprised to see him. "What's going on?"

"She was infected." said Cas as he gazed at Ari's unconscious features.

"Infected?" asked Sam confused.

"A colleague of ours has a charge with an uncontrollable power, it seems that if she touches you, whatever you were thinking of at the moment turns into an obsession that you cannot forget. The more you act on that obsession, the closer you get to self-destructing. I may not be able to heal humans anymore, but I can cure angels." said Cas.

"So that call she got earlier?" asked Sam.

"That was from Melina, our colleague with the . . . difficult charge. She called me when Arianna didn't show up. It has been taken care of." said Cas as he disappeared.

"I guess I'll see you later then." said Sam, addressing the air where Cas had been. He looked down at the angel in his arms and smiled, despite what had happened he was happy to know she had been thinking of him earlier. He gently lay her down on his bed before brushing her hair away from her face as he gazed down at her sleeping features.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So the next one is gonna have a great big slice of lemon *wink* if you get my drift lol, just so you know so you can bring your tea to the party __^_^_

_Thanks again for the awesome reviews guy *is doing gleeful happy dance* They're like chocolate pie for the soul. Aw man, I think I just made myself hungry *runs off to look for food*_


	36. Exactly Where I Belong

**Exactly where I belong **

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy gazed at Dean as they walked back to the motel, he was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen both inside and out and it still amazed her that he was hers. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders and she was glad of it's warm weight in the cold night air.

"You alright?" asked Dean as he looked down at her. She nodded as she gazed up at him, her eyes dry now as she smiled at him, but the teartracks were still on her face. He ran a thumb over her cheeks and rubbed them away as they walked. As his thumb neared her lips he swallowed hard. Her lips were slightly parted and seemed to beg to be kissed. He leaned down and kissed her softly, he sighed softly, loving the way her lips felt against his and how her body melded to his as he pulled her close. Suddenly a cool gust of wind blew and he felt her shiver against him. He tried to straighten up again so they could continue walking back to the motel which was already in sight but Wendy wasn't through with him. She put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled his face back to hers. Moaning softly as his lips moved over hers, his tongue sliding over her bottom lip begging entrance. Wendy burst out laughing, she couldn't help herself. Dean cocked an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"You know this kind of thing can do a number on a guy's self esteem." said Dean, a little confused.

"Oh Dean, I'm so sorry." said Wendy as she struggled to stop laughing. "I got this image of a tiny you sitting on my lip going 'knock-knock' and then you grew wings and turned into a tiny fairy flying around my head throwing pixie dust and telling me to believe in the fairy magic or we would never get to never-never land." said Wendy as she doubled over still laughing. Dean's mouth fell open as he stared at her before he chuckled.

"You're completely insane you know that." said Dean as he shook his head in disbelief before breaking into a soft smile, it was part of what made Wendy, Wendy and he wouldn't have it any other way. "Let's get you ins. .. " he was cut off as she stood up straight suddenly and kissed him, her lips meshing with his in an almost feverish manner. She pushed him up against the wall of the building they were next to, her hands running over his chest before her mouth began to move down his neck. Dean looked around quickly and was glad to find the street was empty and the group of teens that had been near the motel earlier was gone.

"mmmm, if you keep that up, I won't be able to control myself." said Dean, tangling his fingers in her hair, not really wanting her to stop.

"Lose control for me, let go." whispered Wendy as she found his sensitive spot under his ear and began working on it, nipping at it gently before sucking on it. Dean moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You have to stop baby, or with the things you make me want to do to you, we might get arrested for public indecency." said Dean with a small chuckle that turned into a groan as her hand slid into the waistband of his jeans and she ran her fingertips over his hardening length.

"Don't care" whispered Wendy as she continued her ministrations. Dean tilted his head into the wall behind him and groaned as her thumb run over the tip of his quickly hardening length. He could see the motel and knew the Impala was parked behind it. They couldn't go into the room because Sam and Ari were in there. He hooked his hands under her thighs and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, her full, warm lips never leaving the side of his throat as he made his way to the back of the motel and opened the door of the Impala.

Dean gently placed her on the backseat of the car and crawled in after her, pulling the door shut behind him. Wendy pushed his jacket off his shoulders as he put his hands on the side of her face and kissed her passionately, he could taste the whiskey on her tongue. Suddenly he pulled back, having an attack of conscience.

"Wendy we can't do this, your still drunk." said Dean in a strained voice, it was so difficult to take his hands off her.

"I don't care, I want you now, you know I still would if I were totally sober." she said as she pulled her shirt up over her head and began to undo her jeans. Dean groaned as he gazed at her.

"Damn, you're so beautiful baby." he rasped as he leaned down and kissed her again, the sight of her combined with the knowledge that she wanted him made his already tight jeans even tighter. She moaned softly and fisted her hands in the hem of his shirt as his hands began to slide under her bra and massaged the flesh under it. She pulled his shirt over his head, breaking the kiss for a moment. As she leaned up to kiss him again he stopped her.

"We can't do this, you're still drunk." he repeated squeezing his eyes shut, knowing that he was close to losing it, it took every ounce of strength he had to pull away from her.

"Doesn't matter Dean, I want you, I need you." she said as she reached up and ran her hands over his chest before sliding them around his neck and pulling him down to her face as he kept his eyes squeezed shut. Dean tried to keep his self control, but dammit if it didn't feel good to be needed by this beautiful creature that brought out the best in him.

"Dean look at me." said Wendy as she ran her thumbs over the sides of his face. Dean shook his head, keeping his eyes squeezed shut.

"Please Dean." she whispered. Dean couldn't help himself, he couldn't deny her. He peaked out at her with one eye. She was pouting, her bottom lip sticking out a little as she gazed at him. He groaned in sweet defeat as he leaned down and pulled it into his mouth, unable to hold back anymore. She moaned into his mouth and arched into him as his mouth left hers and he trailed soft, feathery kisses down the side of her neck whilst pressing her back to lie on the seat. His hands found the waistband of her jeans and he began to pull them slowly down her legs as his mouth moved down her body driving her crazy.

Dean grinned against her skin as she moaned under him, he loved watching her unravel, knowing that it was all because of him. He had her jeans completely off and her underwear soon followed before he ran his hands up her legs and over her knees loving the way her smooth skin slid under his hands. He slid his hands down her thighs making her gasp as he gently eased her legs apart and kissed the inside of her thigh.

He slowly trailed kisses on the inside of her thigh before reaching her center. She arched her back off the seat and cried out as his tongue found her nub and he began to tease it slowly. She reached behind her and grabbed the seat behind her as she tried unsuccessfully to keep her hips from bucking up against him and his skilled tongue. Dean took hold of her hips and held them just off the seat as he continued his sweet torture, preventing her from bucking against him as the pleasure coursing through her body intensified. She damn near screamed as his tongue dipped into her.

"Oh God. . . Dean . . . wow." she breathed as his tongue slid into her repeatedly, his upper lip brushing her nub, pushing her over the brink of sensual bliss. She trembled uncontrollably underneath him as waves of pleasure rolled through her body.

"You taste so good." he murmured as he kissed his way back up her body as she lay back on the seat panting as she slowly came down from her high. He loved the way she felt writhing beneath him. He got to her mouth and kissed her tenderly. Wendy felt his bare thighs slide against hers and gasped in suprise. She was suprised to find them both completely free of clothes, she wasn't even aware that he'd removed his jeans. He eased his hips between her legs and she helped him by draping one leg over the back of the seat, almost parallel with her hips and putting the other one around his waist

"I love how bendy my Wendy is." said Dean with a chuckle as he ran his hands over her hips and kissed her softly. Wendy let out a short giggle that turned into a gasp as he slid into her. She threw her head back against the seat as her gasps turned into the low sultry moans that Dean had come to adore. She slid her hands over his shoulders and lay them on his back squeezing firmly, feeling his muscles bunch and relax under her hands with each thrust. He braced one hand on the seat next to her head and the other on the car door as his lips found her throat and he laved attention on her sweet spot.

Wendy felt like she was losing her mind as his hips continued their sensual swivelling against hers. Her moans turned into small cries, growing louder with each movement he made, each thrust hitting that spot inside her that made her toes curl and her stomach tighten. He kissed his way back to her mouth.

"I love the sounds you make for me baby." he rasped in a strained voice as it got harder to speak before he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. He slid the hand that was next to her head down her body, sliding over her neck, between her breasts and over her stomach. Wendy felt like fire was following the wake of his hand as it slid slowly down her body before reaching her nub. He pressed his thumb against it, moving in rapid circles. Wendy moaned in his mouth as she flew over the edge for the second time that night. Her walls spasmed around his length as she reached her peak and he sped up the swivelling of his hips, intensifying the overwhelming pleasure that was coursing through her body. She arched up against him, almost screaming his name as she rode out her high. Dean pressed his forehead against hers and squeezed his eyes shut as he reached his peak shortly after her. He opened his eyes and gazed at her, totally spent. Her eyes were closed, her hair clung to her face and neck and her breathing was laboured, to him, she had never looked more beautiful. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared into his goregeous green orbs before smiling at him.

He ran his knuckles over the side of her face as she gazed up at him before he leaned down and kissed her tenderly wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her up towards him as he sat back on the seat, resting his back against the car door. She lay her head on his shoulder as he ran his hands up and down her back holding her close, a sense of satisfaction coupled with bliss washed over them. She gazed up at him, her eyelids feeling heavy as she fought to stay awake, wanting this moment to last forever.

"How do you do it Dean?" she asked sleepily.

"Do what baby?" he asked as he stroked her hair and planted a soft kiss on the side of her exposed neck.

"Make me feel like no matter where we go or what we face, I'm exactly where I belong as long as you're there." she said as she closed her eyes, her eyelids too heavy to stay open. Dean gazed down at her, feeling his throat constrict at her heartfelt words. He felt the exact same way and had been unable to identify the feeling until she said it out loud. He hugged her closer as her hand draped over his shoulder and he felt her slump against him, fast asleep. He thought about how much she must care about him to have been so hurt by that demon impersonating him telling her that he didn't love her. He had to admit to himself that he was touched, he had only seen her cry once before and that was after he and Sam had rescued her from the Calender Killer. Dean felt like as long as she was with him, he could be the man that she saw him as, a man that he was proud to be. He kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek on it.

"I love you Wendy." he whispered.

"Bendy Wendy." she murmured in her sleep as she rubbed her cheek on his shoulder. Dean chuckled softly, his heart suddenly feeling lighter in his chest, all because of the incredible woman in his arms.

"Yes you are baby, yes you are." he whispered as he closed his eyes and settled back against the door, a peaceful smile on his face.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So this chapter was one of those that basically wrote itself,(I love it when that happens) I was listening to 'New Kids on the Block's' "Full service" , followed by "super bass" by Niki Minaj and by the time the second song was finished, I had this in front of me. I had 2 lemons planned for this chapter but by the time I finished this one, it took up the whole chapter sooo, one more lemon in the next one with our other lovely couple _^_^,_ hope you guys don't mind the double lemon. And thanks to my lovely reviewers and alerters who make me so super, extra, fantastically ecstatically happy._


	37. The wee hours of a Winchester morning

**The wee hours of a Winchester morning**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**1 am. .. .**

Ari's eyes fluttered open and she looked up in confusion at the ceiling above her. She was unaccustomed to waking up, after all angels didn't sleep. She felt something move next to her and turned her head, Sam was lying on the bed next to her fast asleep with an arm wrapped around her shoulders and his face inches away from hers. She gazed at him as she turned on her side, she cringed inwardly when she remembered how unabashed she'd been with her admission that she only felt alive when she was with him. She was not used to the emotions that he evoked within her and the intensity with which they'd hit her when she'd been infected. She stared at him for a few more minutes then realised he was starting to wake up. She panicked and disappeared.

Sam woke up and looked around, he realised Ari wasn't there anymore. He slid out of bed and stretched as he wondered where she'd gone. He smacked his forehead as he realised all he had to do was call her. He cupped his hands around his mouth and called out for her. Ari popped into the room filling it with a fluttering sound as she appeared before him.

"Hey, where'd you pop off to?" asked Sam. "I was worried about you."

"I didn't mean to worry you." said Ari, staring at his feet, unable to look at his face, she was still mortified about her earlier attack on him. She wasn't sure why she came when he called, she could easily have stayed away, but she couldn't help it.

"Cas told me you were infected, how are you now?"

"I'm better now." said Ari, still looking at his feet.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sam, realising she wasn't looking at him. She shook her head 'no' still not looking at him. "Are you sure?" he asked as he tilted her face towards him so he could look into her eyes.

"I feel. . . ashamed that I attacked you earlier." said Ari as she averted her eyes from his.

"It's ok, I didn't mind." said Sam as he smiled down at her. "Besides Cas explained it to me, you couldn't control it."

"That's just it, I couldn't control it, I'm an angel, a warrior of heaven, I'm not supposed to lose control." said Ari, still not looking at him.

"It's alright to lose control sometimes, it doesn't make you any less . . . warrior-like" said Sam in a low voice as he took her hand in his. She looked down at his large hand enveloping hers.

"You make me feel things Sam, things that scare me but at the same time make me feel so alive. You terrify me and at the same time I-I like it." she said as her eyes finally met his.

" You make me feel the same way too." said Sam as he took a step closer to her. "It was kind of flattering that you were thinking of me." he said as he put a finger under her chin and tilted her face towards him again.

"Sometimes I can't stop thinking about you." admitted Ari as she gazed up at him, her breathing becoming labored as his lips moved closer to hers. Sam closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she slid her arms around his waist and leaned up closer to him.

"I think I'm in love with you Ari." blurted out Sam as he leaned back. Ari broke into a smile and reached up to touch the side of his face.

"Make me feel more Sam." said Ari as she kissed him again, a soft, tentative kiss that quickly escalated into an expression of feverish need, till both were struggling to breathe. "Make me feel alive." she whispered. Sam didn't need to be asked twice. He pulled her even closer as he backed her up against the bed behind her and hooked his hands under her thighs as he lifted her and placed her gently on the bed without breaking the kiss. He leaned over her and his lips slowly left her mouth as he traced soft kisses along her jawline. She gasped at the new sensation as his warm lips began to move down the side of her throat as his fingers moved to unbutton her shirt. He slowly undid her buttons, planting hot kisses on each bit of flesh as he exposed it.

Ari gazed at his head moving over her body, the sensations shooting through her were unlike anything she'd ever felt before. When he pushed her shirt off her shoulders and unhooked her bra she was hit with a sudden surge of modesty that quickly disappeared in a flash of pleasure as Sam's head dipped down and he took her right nipple in his mouth, slowly running his hot, wet tongue over it before drawing it further into his mouth. Ari twined her fingers in his hair, the smooth strands sliding between her fingers as he flattened the nipple between the roof of his mouth and his tongue. She arched her against him in pleasure and felt his hands undoing the zipper on the side of her skirt. His mouth left her breast and he began to move down her stomach, tracing patterns on it with his tongue, followed by his lips as he moved down her body, pulling her skirt along with her underwear down her legs.

Sam looked up at his angel and smiled. Her eyes were closed and her face was contorted with pleasure. He felt a surge of pride at being able to make her feel that way. He ran his hands over her thighs and to her hips, settling himself between her legs as he put her knees on his shoulders. Ari's eyes opened as she looked at him questioningly. Sam smiled up at her before leaning down and kissing her hip bone, lightly sucking on it. Ari closed her eyes as pleasure flowed through her as he moved closer and closer to her warm center. Her eyes flew open as his hot, wet tongue ran down her slit. She gasped as he dipped into her folds and his tongue swirled around her nub before he pulled on it with his lips. She moaned softly as he tugged on it with his lips before taking it between his teeth. She arched her back as she cried out, he applied the slightest pressure with his teeth and threw her over the brink of bliss.

Sam smiled against her skin as he watched her ride out her high, she looked so beautiful coming undone just for him. He slowly eased a finger into her, feeling her tight walls spasming around his finger. He slowly added another finger and she involuntarily rocked her hips against his hand.

"Sam. . .oh. . .yes." She moaned as he inched his way back up her body as he hovered over her, kissing his way back to her mouth as he kept his fingers inside of her, his thumb running over her nub each time he pushed forward. He kissed her passionately, swallowing her moans as his fingers pumped inside of her and his massaged her breast with his free hand. Ari felt like she was flying as his hot mouth moved down the side of her sensitive neck and she felt that overwhelming pleasure overtake her for the second time. She felt his fingers still inside of her as her walls convulsed around them, making it difficult for him to move them. She lay back on the bed panting as Sam slid his fingers out of her lay on the bed next to her as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her to lay on her side facing him as he moved up to her mouth and kissed her. Suddenly she noticed that her bare form was pressed deliciously against his fully clothed, firm body.

"S-sam?" she asked. As he ran his large hands over her shoulders.

"hmmm?"

"I've never done this before, but are you supposed to have that many clothes on?" she asked curiously. Sam chuckled as he leaned down and kissed the shoulder he'd been carressing.

"I wasn't too sure how far you wanted to go." replied Sam as he left her shoulder and began lightly sucking that spot above her collarbone that he'd discovered earlier that made her moan involuntarily. She swallowed hard as she struggled to speak, Sam's warm mouth carressing her skin made it hard to do so.

"I-I want it all." she said as she put a hand on his shoulder. Sam felt a rush of cool air and looked down at himself to find himself completely naked. He smiled as he rolled over, pushing her gently as he moved so he was hovering over her again.

"What my angel wants, my angel gets." he said in a husky voice as he ran his fingertips over the side of her face whilst gazing into her bright blue eyes. She gazed up at him, biting her bottom lip as a rush of modesty hit her again, the intimacy of the moment hitting her, she'd never been this close to anyone before and it was a little scary, but she was enjoying every moment of it.

"You're so perfect " whispered Sam, smiling softly at her as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip before he leaned in and kissed her again, washing away her fears as his large, perfectly sculpted body covered hers with a comfortable pressure. She moved her hands up to tangle them in his hair again, loving the way the smooth strands felt sliding between her fingers. Ari's eyes widened when she felt his hard length slide against her leg, she wasn't entirely sure that it was going to fit inside of her. Sam saw her eyes widen and kissed her reassuringly.

"Don't worry Ari, we'll go slow, if you want to stop at any time, just let me know." said Sam as noticed her expression before he kissed her again. She nodded as she swallowed hard. He eased two fingers into her again, and gently worked them as he tried to stretch her a little to make her first time a little less painful. He added a third finger and felt her stiffen against him at the added intrusion.

"Relax baby, I'll do the rest." he whispered as he claimed her mouth in a tender kiss slowly pumping his fingers inside of her as she gradually became accustomed to the extra finger and began moving against his hand.

He slid his hands down her legs then back up as he took hold of them and put them on his waist. Ari wrapped her legs around his waist as she closed her eyes, just letting herself feel what was happening as he guided himself towards her entrance and slowly began to slide in. He eased in slowly, fighting the urge to just plunge into her and bury himself inside her sweet embrace. Ari inhaled sharply at the small sting of pain as he breached her walls right before leaning down and kissing her passionately. When he was completely inside her he remained completely still over her bracing himself so he wouldn't crush her delicate form with his weight as he let her get used to his length inside her, his soft lips roaming over hers, meshing and caressing gently. Ari gripped his shoulders tightly as she arched her back, the pain had quickly subsided and all she could feel was a deep sense of completion coupled by a spark of warmth deep inside her that blossomed and enveloped her as Sam kissed her tenderly, his length filling her up.

Sam felt her shiver slightly under him and leaned slowly away from her, pulling out of her warmth just a little. Ari moaned softly at the slight friction and gasped he slid back in hitting a spot inside her that made her curl her toes. He pressed his forehead against hers and gazed into her blue eyes, which darkened with lust as he began to slowly pump in and out of her. Ari gazed into the hazel eyes of the human above her as he dipped his hips into hers she lost all abilty to think coherently. His arms were wrapped around her and even though she knew she could overpower him at any moment, the feeling of being this close to someone made her feel a mixture of vulnerability and ecstacy in a way she had never known possible. She slid her arms around his neck and arched against him as she felt herself approach the wondrous edge that he had introduced her to earlier that night. Sam sped up a little more and dipped his head to pull a rosy nipple into his hot mouth.

" Oh Sam. .ungh." she moaned as she grew closer and closer to that edge of ecstacy yet again. He could tell she was close and reached down between them with one hand and pressed down on her nub with his fingers, rubbing in small circles. Suddenly she was crying out something that he couldn't understand, he heard his name somewhere in her string of words. Sam was feeling proud of himself at the moment for being able to make his angel feel so good that she spoke another language. His angel, he liked the sound of that, hell, he loved the sound of that. Her spasming walls pulled him even deeper than he thought possible and triggered his peak. He stiffened against her and his head fell in the crook of her neck as he rode out his high along with hers, his hips moving almost on their own as they collided with hers. He gazed down at her as she lay under him, her lips parted as she opened her eyes slowly, her breath coming in ragged bursts mirroring his.

"You alright Ari?" he asked, a little concerned that he might have hurt her.

"Better than alright, I feel. . . amazing." she breathed as she gazed up at him. Sam smiled down at her before he leaned down to kiss her as he slid slowly out of her. With their lips still joined he rolled to the side, pulling her with him so that they were lying face to face on their sides. He slid his arms around her pulling her close, enveloping her small frame with his as he reached down and pulled a blanket over them.

"Sam" she said as she slid her arms around his neck and gazed into his deep hazel eyes.

"hmmm?" he asked as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and ran his fingertips down the side of her neck. He felt an indescribably wonderful feeling that he'd never felt before wash over him as he savored the way she felt in his arms.

"I don't think I'm in love you." she said quietly. Sam's fingers stopped their movements and he froze, his heart choking on her words before she continued. "I know I love you." quite unaware that she'd almost given him a mini heart attack.

Sam broke into a broad smile as he put his hand behind her neck and pulled her even closer. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest at any moment, he kissed her softly before he leaned back.

"I love you too Ari." he whispered as he leaned in again and gave her a long, languid kiss, rolling back so she was lying on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as possible, never wanting this kiss to end.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**3:47 am. . . . **

Ari lay next to Sam with her head on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat. He was lying on his back fast asleep with his arms wrapped around her. She didn't require sleep or rest but she had no desire to get out of the bed because that would mean getting out of Sam's arms. She was amazed at how he made her feel and the things that they'd done a couple hours ago. She'd experienced pleasure that she didn't know existed before and it was all because of this wondrous man. She ran her hand over his bare, beautifully sculpted body, feeling the warm skin beneath her hand. Suddenly she heard the door begin to open, Wendy and Dean were returning. Ari put a hand on Sam's shoulders and he was instantly dressed. She planted a kiss on his forehead before she vanished from the room.

Dean pushed the door open and gently shut it behind him with his foot as he carried a sleeping Wendy into the motel room bridal style. He'd put her underclothes back on, but didn't want to wake her with the extra maneauvering it would take to put her shirt and jeans back on so he'd carefully wrapped her up in his jacket. He lay her down gently on the bed before checking on Sam to make sure he was ok.

Sam was lying on his back fast asleep, his breathing regular and deep. He looked so peaceful, it was hard to believe all the things that had happened to them throughout their lives. His brother looked as peaceful as he had when he was a kid, before he'd found out what their dad really did for a living. Dean tilted his head sideways as he regarded his sleeping brother's face, he seemed different somehow, but Dean couldn't quite put his finger on it. He wondered if he would be able to protect the people he loved, to keep them safe through what promised to be a messy war between heaven and hell.

Dean walked back to his bed and felt his face break into a large amused grin, Wendy had rolled over and her right arm and leg were dangling off the bed, precariously close to falling off. He shook his head as he smiled. He slid into bed next to her and pulled her to him. He lay her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around her as he kissed the top of her head. Her arms slid around his waist and she hugged him tight in her sleep. He knew that with the whole devil thing and the approaching apocalypse they were probably in deep trouble and they had no idea what they were going to do next but right now it didn't matter because he was with the people he loved and they would find a way to get out of it. They just had to.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So my muse met my imaginary friend's pet unicorn and I drew a mermaid picture with the cutest little girl and a little monkey whacked me with the magical stick of imagination soooo more later chapters will probably have all the aforementioned things and a little more. And thanks again to all my awesome reviewers and people who've put my story on alert or faved it. Over 200 reviews! You guys rock, like a quarry! _

_I've got a big exam coming up so I'll probably not be able to write for a couple days, next chapter will most likely be up Monday night, but then again the ideas are bouncing around in my head so it might be before that, but most likely Monday night._


	38. Monkey business

_So the teacher who scheduled the exam had a nervous breakdown(personal reasons, I swear me and my class had nothing to do with it) and left the island this afternoon soo that means no exam so I don't have to increase my already way too long study time, 4 hours a day should do until mid terms, meaning I still have time to write. _**^_^ **_fluffy chapter cuz I'm in a fluffy mood _**.. . .**_ONWARDS!_

**Monkey Business**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy's eyes fluttered open as she woke up. She looked around and realised she was in Dean's arms, her back to him with his arms wrapped around her as the blanket covered them. She turned slowly to face him and he woke up at the movement.

"mmm, morning my Bendy Wendy." he said with a chuckle as he smiled at her. Suddenly the events of the night before came rushing back to her and she buried her face in his chest.

"Oh God, I made a total idiot of myself last night." she groaned into his chest.

"It wasn't that bad." said Dean with a grin as he stroked the back of her head.

"Yes it was, I let a demon make me cry, and you had to carry me out of that bar. Oh poor little Wendy, the big, bad demon hurt her feelings and she needed to be rescued . . . . Again!" she said in a muffled voice as she kept her face buried in his chest. "Plus I almost violated you on the sidewalk." She pulled the blanket over her head and burrowed closer to him in an attempt to hide her face.

"Hey, I didn't mind, you can violate me anytime you want." said Dean with a short laugh as he peeled the blanket off her head and tilted her face towards him.

"At least I didn't go around telling people my real name like last time I got tipsy." she mumbled before she groaned. "Oh God, forget I said that. Where's Sam?" she asked quickly trying to change the subject before he realised what she'd said but Dean had already caught it.

"Your real name?" he asked as he tilted her face towards him and looked into her light brown eyes.

"Whose real name? Where's Sam? By the way, what happened to the demon?" asked Wendy firing her questions in rapid succession hoping to distract him.

"Sam's gone to get breakfast, Ari got rid of the demon and what's your real name?" asked Dean.

"good to know." she said as she leaned up and kissed him, he kissed her back for a moment before he leaned back.

"mmmm, oh no you don't." he said as he rolled over, straddled her stomach and held her hands by the sides of her head.

"What's your real name?" he asked again. "Don't make me pull out the big guns."

"What exactly would the big guns be?" asked Wendy curiously. Dean grinned mischievously as pinned her wrists over her head with one hand and began to tickle her mercilessly with the other. Wendy squealed with laughter as he tickled her.

"That's cheating." she gasped as he continued to tickle her.

"Spill it Wendy, what's your real name?" he asked as he continued, sliding his hand under the jacket he had put on her the night before so he had better access to her skin.

"Ahhh!. . Gwendolyn. .." she squealed as she squirmed under him. "Wendy is short for Gwendolyn." she gasped out in between giggles. Dean laughed as he stopped tickling her. He put his hands on the sides of her face cupping it as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Gwendolyn, is a beautiful name." he said, kissing her softly after each word. "But do you mind if I keep calling you bendy Wendy?" asked Dean with a chuckle. Wendy grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face towards hers as she kissed him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them over so she was leaning over him.

She whispered in his ear, "I'll teach you to tickle me Mr. Winchester." as she began to kiss her way down the side of his neck.

"mmmm, just so you know, this more qualifies as a reward than punishment." said Dean closing his eyes as her hot mouth teased his flesh. She slid her hands under his shirt and pushed it up over his chest before leaning down and running her tongue over one of his taut nipples elliciting a deep moan from him. She smirked against his skin before biting down gently on the nipple she was teasing before sucking on it gently, easing away the slight sting with her tongue. She laughed as he jumped and his eyes flew open.

"Did you just. . . . ?" he asked unable to finish the question, a stunned expression on his face. Wendy grinned and nodded. Dean broke into a smile.

"Do it again." he said with a grin. Wendy laughed as she leaned down and teased the other nipple the same way. Dean moaned softly as he twined his fingers in her hair. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over so he was lying on top of her. He brushed her hair off her face and smiled down at her.

"You're beautiful you know that." said Dean as he ran his finger tips over the side of her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise it wasn't you last night. I should have known." said Wendy as she gazed up at him with her arms wrapped around his neck, the innocent trust that he'd come to adore shone out of her eyes even though she had just been doing something a little less than innocent not 30 seconds ago. Dean chuckled lightly as he ran his fingers over the side of her neck.

"It's ok, you more than made it up to me afterwards." said Dean as he winked at her making her heart flutter in her chest. Wendy blushed as she bit her bottom lip, remembering what they'd done in the car.

"I think that was the best part of the night." Said Wendy smiling almost shyly up at him. Dean chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly, stealing her bottom lip from between her teeth and pulling it between his lips before he deepened the kiss. Dean moaned softly as his tongue massaged hers, his lips occasionally carressing hers.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Ari?" called Sam as he stood in the motel parking lot. A fluttering sound filled the air and she appeared behind him.

"Good morning Sam." said Ari as she looked up at him with a small smile. Sam ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at her.

"I uh. .. I missed you this morning." said Sam as he took a step closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders, the pads of his thumbs gently roving over the side of her neck.

"I heard Dean and Ari coming and I didn't wish to cause an awkward situation." said Ari as she slid her arms around his waist.

"Oh thank God, I thought you had second thoughts about. . . about what we did." said Sam in relief.

"I could never regret it, it was one of the best things I've ever experienced." said Ari, staring into his gorgeous hazel eyes, her sincere praise making him turn red. Sam leaned down and gently claimed her lips with his. Ari felt that familiar tingling in her stomach that she'd come to adore, that tingling she only felt with Sam. His hand creeped up the side of her face as he run his thumbs over the sides of her face, gently caressing it as his lips moved over hers.

"Wanna come get breakfast with me? " asked Sam with a grin as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Can we get coffee as well?" asked Ari as she smiled up at him, almost like a child asking hopefully for a new toy. Sam chuckled softly.

"Yeah, we can get coffee too." he said as he kissed the soft, pliant lips that ignited a fire in his chest as they moved with his.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean sat on the bed with with his back against the headboard as Wendy sat between his legs resting her back on his chest as she touched up a sketch of him sitting on the hood of the Impala looking up at the sky.

"What am I supposed to be looking for?" asked Dean as he rested his chin on her shoulder with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"The bat signal of course." said Wendy as she penciled it in the sky above him.

"It's missing something." Whispered Dean as he brushed her hair off her shoulder.

"What's missing?" she asked, closing her eyes as his lips brushed the side of her neck.

"I got one of my babies, but my favorite one is missing." he said as he took her earlobe between his lips.

"Aw, I rank above your precious car?" asked Wendy as he kissed his way down her neck.

"mmmhmmm." he murmured against her neck. "Just don't tell her."

Wendy chuckled as she rubbed his knees which were propped up on either side of her. "Your secret's safe with me." she said. Suddenly she tilted her head forward and gasped softly as Dean's lips found a spot just behind her neck that made her glad she was sitting or else her legs would have buckled under her. Dean smiled at her reaction then grinned mischievously before dipping his head to kiss the spot again, using his tongue as well this time. Wendy inhaled sharply as the intensity of his teasing increased, almost driving her crazy. Dean chuckled as his warm lips moved up her neck again and he tilted her face towards him so her head was leaning on his shoulder as he kissed her gently, he marked the spot in his mental Wendy file.

Suddenly the motel door opened and Ari and Sam walked in. They were both holding paper bags in one hand as their free hands covered each other's eyes.

"Morning guys, is it safe to look?" asked Sam as Ari chuckled. Dean and Wendy broke the kiss and laughed as they looked at the pair in the doorway.

"Yeah, it's safe, well . . . relatively safe. " said Dean as he wrapped his arms around Wendy's shoulders.

"See no evil." said Sam with a laugh as he and Ari uncovered each others' eyes. Suddenly Ari sneezed and a small monkey appeared in the room.

"Whoa." said Dean as they all stared at the monkey in suprise, it sat on the floor of the room before jumping up on the table next to Sam and Ari. It jumped on Ari's shoulder and tickled her under the chin with one long finger. Ari giggled as it tickled her before it jumped on Sam's head and leaned down and covered his mouth with it's large hands. Sam stared at it in bewilderment as it jumped off his head and lept onto the bed where Dean and Wendy were sitting. Everyone was too shocked to speak. The monkey sat on Dean's shoulder and tilted it's head as it looked at him, as though thinking before it leaned down and covered Wendy's eyes. Suddenly a thought occured to Sam as the monkey reached for Dean.

"Dean don't let it. .. " he began but it was too late, the monkey covered Dean's ears before Sam could tell Dean not let the monkey touch him. The monkey clamoured onto Dean's head and sommersaulted into the air before a small popping sound filled the room and the monkey disappeared.

"What was that about?" asked Dean.

"Whoa, where did everyone go?" asked Wendy as everything suddenly went black.

Sam tried to ask her what she meant when he realised he couldn't talk. He opened his mouth but no sound was coming out.

"Guys what's going on?" asked Dean as he saw Wendy's lips moving but heard nothing.

"Oh Zaru what have you done?" gasped Ari as she stared at the three humans, one blind, one dumb and one deaf.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_*gasp* what's going on? *runs off to consult my muse*_

_Thanks to all my amazing reviewers who make me so so so so sooooo happy, as you can probably guess I'm breaking totally away from the episodes now __^_^__FINALE TONIGHT! YAY!_


	39. I'm a pretty, pretty ballerina

**I'm a pretty, pretty Ballerina**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy was on the verge of panicking, she could feel Dean behind her but she couldn't see him. She couldn't see anything but darkness. Dean looked at his brother as Sam tried to open his mouth, but it seemed like his jaw was sealed shut, he looked down at Wendy whose usually bright, brown eyes were clouded over with just the faintest hint of brown showing. She was reaching out and touching him. He could see her lips moving but he couldn't hear anything. Suddenly Cas popped into the room, holding the monkey by the scruff of it's neck as it struggled and glared at him, chattering angrily.

"You promised this would not happen again." said Cas as he handed Ari the monkey. Ari cuddled the monkey to her as she stroked it's fur while it wrapped it's arms around Ari's neck and glared at Cas whilst sticking her tongue out at him.

"I didn't mean to call her, I just remembered her and she appeared."

"Fix them. " said Cas as he leaned down to address the monkey cradled in Ari's arms. The monkey chattered noisily before shaking it's head and sticking its' tongue out at Cas again as it yanked on his nose before burrowing closer to Ari.

"Please?" asked Ari, lifting the monkey so she could look at it's furry face. The monkey tilted it's head from side to side before it made an approving noise and lept onto Sam's head and covered his mouth. Sam opened and closed his mouth experimentally.

"What just happened?" asked Sam as the monkey lept over to Dean and Wendy and lept onto Wendy's shoulder as it covered her eyes with it's hands. Wendy's eyes cleared up and she watched as the monkey covered Dean's ears before somersaulting across the room and sitting on Ari's shoulder, wrapping it's tail around her neck as it hugged the side of her head chattering excitedly as it played in her hair.

"I apologize for Zaru, she sometimes has very little impulse control." said Ari as she stroked the monkey's fur.

"You were supposed to entrap her in the temple so she wouldn't give any more trouble." said Cas his normally expressionless face showing a hint of annoyance as he watched the monkey chatter softly.

"I tried, but she was just so. . . cute and she promised to behave herself." said Ari as she turned to look at Cas, her fingers still stroking his fur.

"Arianna, she is dangerous." said Cas patiently almost as though he was trying to reason with a small child.

"Am I the only one who has no clue what's going on?" asked Dean raising his hand. Wendy raised her right hand as she watched the angels. Sam looked at them before sitting on his bed and raising his hand as well.

"What are they doing?" asked Cas as he looked from the trio to Ari.

"I believe this is their way of saying they are confused." stated Ari as she looked at Cas.

"I will take Zaru back to the temple, this time I will seal her in myself, you may stay and explain this to them if you wish." said Cas as he reached for the monkey. Zaru ducked Cas' outstretched hand and snuggled closer to Ari, burrowing himself in her arms as she gazed at Cas with reproachful eyes.

"She didn't mean anything by it and she fixed them up again." said Ari as she held onto the monkey.

"We cannot let her remain free, she could cause chaos if she uses her abilities on more humans." said Cas. Suddenly the monkey began chattering excitedly and both Cas and Ari turned to look at it. The trio sitting on the beds exchanged confused and amused looks with each other before looking back at the angels who appeared to be listening intently to the chattering monkey.

"Are you certain?" asked Cas as he addressed the monkey. The monkey nodded vigorously and Cas promptly disappeared from the room.

"Where'd he go?" asked Wendy.

"He's gone to find Branjidth." said Ari.

"And Branj-idy-dity-th is?" asked Dean, stammering a little over the name.

"Branjidth." corrected Ari as she sat on the bed next to Sam, still stroking the monkey's fur.

"He is the keeper of secrets, Zaru said he can help you defeat the devil, she just found out where he is." said Ari.

"What exactly is Zaru?" asked Sam.

"She's a monkey." said Ari, looking at him in confusion.

"Well I get that she's a monkey, but I mean what exactly is she? She went all see no evil, speak no evil, hear no evil on us." said Sam.

"Yeah, is she gonna keep her hands to herself from now?" asked Wendy as she eyed the monkey warily, not quite wanting to go blind again.

"She didn't mean anything by it, she just can't help herself sometimes." said Ari as the monkey stuck its' tongue out at Sam before turning back to play in Ari's hair.

"I met her several centuries ago in Japan. She was the protector of the Toshogu temple and there was a spirit compelling her to attack visitors. She has several abilities but she favors robbing people of their sight, hearing or ability to speak. Castiel and I got rid of the spirit that was controlling her and she's been a free monkey since then." said Ari. "She visits me occasionally, but she favors visiting Castiel though even though she only annoys him and he always threatens to kill her."

Zaru jumped off of Ari and somersaulted in the air, landing in Wendy's lap. The monkey lay on it's back and put it's paws in the air. Wendy reached out tentatively and tickled it's stomach with her fingertips. The monkey chattered happily as it regarded her before throwing it's feet over it's head and rolling backwards before disappearing.

"Whoa, where did she go?" asked Dean.

"I don't know, but she said she would be back." said Ari. "She has expressed an interest in aiding you."

"Why?" asked Sam, a little suprised and curious as to how a monkey could help them.

"She didn't say." said Ari with a shrug. Sam chuckled lightly and shook as he ran a hand through his hair and looked over at Dean and Wendy who were wearing the same bemused expression as him.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Cas brushed the dust of his trenchcoat as he gazed down at the body of the large recently decapitated stone gargoyle that had attacked him. He stared into the dark cave that Zaru claimed housed Branjidth and took a step foreward before the large gargoyle on the ground began to spasm and shake. Cas sighed as the gargoyle's head rolled towards the body and reattached itself before it sprang to it's feet and lunged at him again. Cas prepared to fight it again, Zaru had better be right about this.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Bobby sat in his wheelchair as he stared up at the bathroom sink. He sighed in frustration, he hated being in this chair, simple tasks he used to take for granted before were like climbing Everest now. He was unaware that Annabelle was standing in the doorway watching him. She was aching to just go over there and help him find whatever it was he was looking for.

"Morning sweetheart." She said as she walked over to him, unable to watch silently anymore.

"Morning Belle." said Bobby as he looked up at her, with a large smile, it was amazing how just seeing her could make him go from sad and frustrated to inexplicably happy. She leaned down and ran a thumb over the side of his face before leaning down and kissing his cheek.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" she asked.

"Well first of all, I just want to brush my teeth, then I suppose whatever you want to do. But somewhere in the day we gotta do some research, help out those idjits." said Bobby as he looked up at the sink again. Annabelle reached up and grabbed the toothbrush and toothpaste fron next to the sink and handed them to him. Suddenly she dropped her face into her palms and groaned.

"What's the matter?" asked Bobby, a little alarmed.

"We're idiots." said Annabelle as she dropped her arms to her side.

"You wanna tell me what's going on in that goregeous head of yours?" asked Bobby as he squeezed some toothpaste onto his toothbrush.

"Why can't you get out of that chair?" asked Annabelle.

"Cuz my legs don't work and Cas done lost his mojo." said Bobby as he rolled closer to the sink and began brushing his teeth.

"But Cas isn't the only angel we know. I happen to have a guardian who's still fully juiced." said Annabelle grinning down at him. She burst out laughing as she saw recognition dawn on his face.

"Holy cr . .. you're right, I can't believe I didn't see it sooner." said Bobby as he dropped the toothbrush next to the sink and quickly rinsed out his mouth. Annabelle walked out of the bathroom and called out to Ari. Bobby quickly rolled out of the bathroom, almost jumping as Ari appeared in the hallway.

"Hey Ari, how are you?" asked Annabelle as the angel appeared.

"I'm well Annabelle, how are you?" asked Ari.

"Hi Ari, can you fix my legs?" asked Bobby jumping right to the chase. Ari walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder before taking a step back and smiling at him.

"Is that it?" asked Annabelle.

"Yes, his legs are fully functional now." said Ari. Bobby's eyes widened and he slowly slid out of the chair to try to stand.

"Sweet Lord in heaven." gasped Annabelle as Bobby took a tentative step towards her. He lifted his legs, flexing them at the hip before jumping up and down. Ari smiled as she watched his bewilderment change into glee as he ran up the flight of stairs they were standing next to. Bobby ran back down the stairs and wrapped his arms around Ari, almost picking her up with the force of his hug.

"Thank you so much." he said as he squeezed his eyes shut before releasing her and looking over at Annabelle. He smiled with pure joy as he walked towards her, backing her up into the wall before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her up the stairs as she slid her arms around his neck and began kissing him.

Ari turned red as she watched the couple ascend the stairs quickly, the sounds coming from the couple made her very uncomfortable and she quickly popped out of the house and went back to the motel.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean grinned as he watched his brother's face light up as Ari appeared in the room. He and Wendy were sitting on the couch with a large text and Sam was sitting at the table with his laptop.

"What did Annabelle want?" asked Sam as he pulled Ari to sit in his lap.

"Bobby wanted me to fix his legs." she said as she adjusted herself in his lap experimentally.

"Did it work?" asked Wendy.

"Yes, he is walking around now." said Ari as she slid her arms around Sam's neck .

"You're awesome Ari." said Wendy as she grinned at the angel.

"I second that." said Dean before turning back to the large book he and Wendy were looking through.

"You know, I've never sat on someone before, I think I like it." said Ari as Sam slid an arm around her waist. Sam chuckled before planting a gentle kiss on her lips.

Suddenly a very dirty and dusty Cas appeared in the room holding a rope.

"Whoa, Cas, what's going on?" asked Dean.

"I've found Branjidth." said Cas.

"Where is he?" asked Ari looking at the short piece of rope.

"He's right h. .. " Cas trailed off as he noticed there was nothing on the other end of the rope. He sighed as he disappeared before reappearing in the room with a unicorn, his hand firmly grasping the horn that was sticking out of it's forehead.

"Holy crap! is that a friggin' unicorn?" asked Dean as they all stared at the unicorn.

"No, I'm a pretty, pretty ballerina." said the unicorn sarcastically with a snort.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_YAY! a unicorn my imaginary friend's pet unicorn Lenny told me that if I didn't write one a unicorn into the story he would report me to the anti-specist committee and I would have my imagination license revoked. And just so you guys know, I haven't forgotten about Cas, he's got a little sugar headed his way._

_Today Pec-asaurus accidently locked himself out of his appartment and I climbed through his kitchen window to open his door for him. I was in Pec-asaurus' room! It was clean, purple and smelt like fresh soap._


	40. Aloha Cas

**Aloha Cas**

_Just a small note, if you imagine Branjidth with the same voice as Spike from Buffy, it works out so much better. __^_^_

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Holy crap! is that a friggin' unicorn?" asked Dean as they all stared at the unicorn.

"No, I'm a pretty, pretty ballerina." said the unicorn sarcastically with a snort as it tried to pull it's horn out of Cas' firm grasp. "Come on angel boy, I'm not going to try to escape again, it was an accident the first time."

"This is Branjidth, the keeper of secrets." said Cas as he looked at Dean.

"What kind of secrets?" asked Wendy.

"Every secret imaginable luv." said Branjidth. Suddenly Zaru appeared on Ari's shoulder chattering excitedly. She lept off of Ari's shoulder and onto the unicorn's back.

"Zaru, get off of him." said Cas as he tried to grab at the monkey, but she ducked and rubbed the unicorn's horn before somersaulting in the air and landing on the floor. The minute her bare feet touched the floor she wasn't a monkey anymore. Her head was bent foreward, she was kneeling on one knee with the other leg stretched in front of her. She stood up slowly and raised her head to regard the people in the room.

Everyone stared at Zaru in shock, she was dressed in a short, white toga that hung off her right shoulder and was trimmed with deep red cloth. She had straight, black hair pulled into a long braid with golden threads woven into it that brushed the top of her waist as it draped over her left shoulder. Zaru held out her hands and turned them over so she could see them, smiling gleefully at the long slender, fur-free fingers. She hugged the unicorn and kissed it's left ear.

"Oh Branjidth, thank you so much!" she said before she turned to Ari and hugged her tight.

"And thank you, for not listening to Mr. Meanie over there." she said addressing a confused Ari before she turned and stuck her tongue out at a visibly suprised Cas.

"I. .. you're a monkey. .. how. .?" asked Ari.

"I used to be a girl before the spirit you saved me from changed me into a monkey. I've been stuck that way all this time but I knew that if I could touch the secret keeper's horn, I would regain my human form." said Zaru as she continued to hug Ari.

"I'm glad that you are as you wanted to be but can you let go of me please, it's not as . . . appropriate as when you were small and cuddly." said Ari, not very comfortable being squeezed by the long, bare arms.

"Of course." said Zaru with a large smile as she let go of Ari.

"Am I to understand that you tricked me into freeing the secret keeper for your own gain? Do you have any idea what I had to go through?" asked Cas angrily.

"Of course not Cas, I was told that he could help, besides I knew you could get to him without getting killed. I don't want the devil to take over the world, I kinda like the world as it is, Branjidth knows of a way that you can prevent him from taking over." said Zaru as she sat on the floor and crossed her legs.

"Who says I will help? Maybe I won't, just on principle, seeing as angel boy here is being pretty rough with me right now." said Branjidth glaring at Cas who was still holding his horn firmly.

"Hang on a minute, you were told? By who?" asked Dean looking at Zaru.

"The fairies told her." said Branjidth.

"Right, the fairies, you're being sarcastic again right?" asked Sam.

"Holy hell, sasquatch can talk." said Branjidth, peering up at Sam, earning himself an indignant glare.

"Actually no, I'm part fairy, I was infused with their magic when I was changed into a monkey." said Zaru as she looked at her toes as she wriggled them, slowly getting used to having her human form back after centuries of being a monkey.

"So Zaru means monkey right? Was that your actual name before you were turned?" asked Wendy.

"No, I had a different name, but I can't remember what it was." said Zaru a little wistfully before she giggled as she ran a finger under her own foot tickling herself and wriggling her toes.

"You know my horn is rather sensitive." said Branjidth still glaring at Cas who still hadn't released his horn.

"Do you promise not to try to escape?" asked Cas.

"I promise, I promise, but if you touch my horn again I will run you through with it." said Branjidth as Cas slowly released his horn.

"Your horn cannot harm angels." said Cas a little smugly.

"Yeah, but you're no longer running with a full tank." said Branjidth, with a look that was very close to a smirk.

"Wait, you lost some of your juice?" asked Zaru with a wide grin. "So does my power work on you now? "

Zaru snapped her fingers and Cas was standing next to Branjidth wearing a coconut bra and a grass skirt. Sam and Dean looked at each other a little horrified at the sight of half naked Cas as Wendy doubled over with a hand clasped to her mouth doing her best not to laugh.

"Zaru" growled Cas warningly.

"What? It's quite becoming." said Zaru with a smirk as Ari tilted her head and Branjidth burst into a braying laugh.

"Aloha Cas." said Dean before he burst out laughing.

"Zaru!" growled Cas again. Zaru chewed on the inside of her cheek trying not to laugh at the quickly angering angel. She had to admit, she'd always found that angry growl adorable.

"Alright Cas." said Zaru as she snapped her fingers and the angel was back in his trademark trenchcoat and tie.

"You guys find out what you can from him, I'm taking Zaru back to the temple." said Cas as he moved towards Zaru.

"Cas, no, I was just playing. I won't do it ag. . ." her desperate plea was cut off as Cas grabbed her arm and they disappeared.

"So are we gonna just sit here all day or can I go outside? I haven't felt the sun in centuries." said Branjidth as he looked at the people who were staring at him.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Let me go Castiel, I don't want to go back in there." said Zaru as she tried to twist out of his vise-like grip.

"I have to put you back in the temple, you're a catastrophie waiting to happen." growled Cas as he walked across the grass towards the temple with Zaru struggling to get out of his grasp.

"I want to help you, I just gave you the biggest lead to help in your fight against the devil." said Zaru, trying to reason with Cas.

"You used me to get Branjidth to regain your human form." said Cas.

"I could have easily gotten to him myself, but if I'd done that, you wouldn't have gotten to him and he wouldn't be compelled to help you, I'm sure right now he's in that motel room telling Arianna everything you guys need to win this insane fight." said Zaru a little angry at how he was manhandling her.

"Why should I believe you?" asked Cas.

"You know why, I am unable to lie." said Zaru holding her palms out in a gesture of openness. Cas knew it was true, but still, she was a trickster and he was quite sure that there was a catch somewhere that he wasn't seeing yet. Zaru gazed at Cas as he thought over what she'd told him, quite obviously debating whether to trust her or not. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her side and looked down to see the tip of a sword poking out of the right side of her stomach.

"Aw crap." she muttered before she felt herself flying through the air. She got up slowly and saw Cas fighting with the zombie knight that had been haunting the temple since the spirit that had trapped her had been destroyed. Cas had already stabbed the knight several times with the silver blade he kept in his coat, but Zaru knew that the only thing that could kill the knight was his own sword.

"Castiel, use his sword." she called out, but he couldn't hear her over the roaring of the knight. She watched as Cas ducked the knights advances, she looked down at her stomach, blood was begining to seep out from behind her fingers and she could feel it running down her back as well from the entry wound. She considered running, escaping whilst she could, she was certain that Cas would seal her back in the temple as soon as he was finished with the knight, but then the knight managed to kick Cas' feet out from under him and he was on his back as the knight raised his sword over his head to plunge it into Cas' chest. She wasn't worried, Cas was an angel, the sword couldn't harm him. Then she remembered, he didn't have all his power, the sword just might kill him. She began running towards Cas but with her wound she was slower than usual and watched in horror as the knight rammed his sword into the angel on the ground. She tackled the knight, throwing him to the ground as she tried to get at his sword. The knight grabbed her by the throat and stood up as he picked up his sword which had fallen when she'd tackled him. Zaru felt herself being lifted into the air.

Cas pressed a hand to his chest and pulled it back to see it covered with blood. He struggled to breath as blood filled his lungs. So this was what dying felt like, it was a lot slower than he'd imagined. He heard sounds of fighting and looked up to see Zaru being lifted by the knight, his hand wrapped around her throat. He wondered why she was still here, she could easily have escaped while he was fighting the knight. He watched as she kicked the hand that was holding the sword and it flew out of the knight's grasp. She deftly caught it before he raised her higher, attempting to strangle her. She tried to stab the knight but he realised what she was trying to do and flung her away from him. She felt herself flying through the air and crashing into a tree. She squeezed the sword and it shrank into a dagger, which she promptly threw at the knight. The dagger hit it's mark and plunged into the knight's heart. Cas cringed as he heard the knight's loud, pained roar fill the air. The knight fell to the ground and turned into stone before crumbling to dust. Zaru felt the nagging pain in her side and the blood dripping down her body from the stab wound the knight had inflicted on her, but all she could think about now was Cas. She walked over to the dying angel and fell to her knees next to him.

"You saved me from my torment once, now it's time for me to return the favor." she said as she put her hands on his chest and gazed down at him, willing her power to flow into him.

Cas stared up at Zaru as she leaned over him, he found himself thinking that even though she was humanoid now, her eyes still had the same mischievous glint as when she was a monkey. She looked pale and tired but she had purpose in her eyes. Cas looked into her deep, green eyes as his vision began to dim and found himself thinking they were the same colour as Dean's. Dean, he would never see Dean again, or Sam, or Wendy or. .. . He began to list off the people he would have liked to see before he died in his head. It was funny, a year ago he wouldn't have had anyone that he would have wanted to say goodbye to. He coughed and tasted the blood that was rapidly pooling in his lungs. Suddenly he felt warm all over, it was like his whole body was slowly catching fire. He moved his eyes back to Zaru and he was suprised to see her head bent foreward with her eyes closed as her hands on his chest glowed with a dark, pink light.

Zaru felt herself growing fatigued as she siphoned her power into the angel. She knew she was probably not going to leave the temple alive, she had just enough strength to heal either herself or the angel. She was a creature of honor and repaying her debt, to her, was worth her life, hell she'd seen several centuries, she figured she'd lived long enough.

She watched as Cas' wound closed. She sighed in relief, knowing he was going to be alright. She fell foreward onto her hands, bracing them on either side of his head.

"Sorry I was such a pain to you." she said with a tired grin before her eyes closed and she fell onto his chest, unconscious.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Thanks again to all my amazing reviewers who make me oh so happy, my muse thanks you as well, she's currently re-designing her toga since I gave Zaru her old one_. ^_^


	41. I'd like to Thank You

** I'd like to Thank You**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Cas sat up slowly as he felt his strength gradually return. He realised with a start that Zaru had healed him, not only restoring his health, but the rest of his powers. He felt something wet seeping through his coat and pressed his hand to it. It was blood, but it was not his own, he took hold of her shoulders and pushed back a little so he could see. He realised that she had saved him with little regard for her own life, the wound was obviously fatal. He was confused, why would she do such a thing? He wasn't sure if he could heal her since she wasn't completely human, but he had to try, he pressed his fingers to her forehead and smiled when he saw the wound close and the blood disappear.

He scooped her up in his arms as he stood and moved toward the temple, she was fine now and there was nothing to stop him from sealing her back in the temple. He took a step towards the temple and felt her shift in his arms, she murmured softly and he knew in that instant that he would not be able to lock her up, not because he couldn't, but because he no longer wanted to. He sat down on the grass and put her head in his lap as he waited for her to wake up.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"What is this?" asked Bobby as Dean, Wendy, Sam, Ari and what appeared to be a unicorn appeared in his living room. Aunt Annabelle's mouth fell open as she sat on the couch and watched the odd group.

"Bobby, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but, brace yourself. .. unicorns are real." said Dean.

"Well I can see that you idjit, why the hell is there one in my house, he better not crap rainbows or gumdrops or whatever on my floor." said Bobby eyeing the unicorn who was looking at him curiously.

"First of all, I would never do that, I poop gummibears, not gumdrops, second of all, will someone please, for the love of God let me go outside, I need to feel the sun." said Branjidth.

"It. . . It talked." said Bobby in amazement.

"That ain't all I can do, father time." said Branjidth smugly

Wendy couldn't take it anymore, she could feel the unicorn's need to go outside, she could feel that desparate need to feel the sunlight on his skin. She opened the front door and Branjidth shot outside.

"Wendy, what are you doing, he might run away." said Sam as he quickly moved towards the door.

"He won't, he's just dying to feel the sun on his skin, he's compelled to help us since Cas retrieved him. I can feel it." said Wendy, as she fought the urge to go outside and roll on the ground next to Branjidth who was lying on his back with his hooves in the air as he rubbed his back on the ground neighing loudly in pleasure as he felt the sun on his body for the first time in longer than he could remember.

"How exactly is a unicorn supposed to help?" asked Annabelle.

"He's supposed to be this all-powerful knowing .. . .. creature. . . . thing." said Dean.

"Alright then let's go interrogate a unicorn then, wow, that sounds weird, even for us." said Bobby as he walked outside and the rest of them followed him.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Cas stared down at Zaru as she slept in his lap. He remembered the day he and Ari had saved her from the spirit that was controlling her. She had been forced for centuries to attack anyone who visited the temple. The minute she was free she had chattered excitedly and thanked both of them before disappearing. She'd been visiting him occassionally over the centuries, always doing her best to annoy him and usually succeeding, but she had never tried to harm him or Ari. He almost laughed out loud when he remembered the time she'd visited him and drawn all over Uriel's face with a large piece of magic chalk that had taken the angel weeks to remove. He had never liked the bigotted angel and had secretly pretended not to see Zaru when she had been creeping up behind Uriel. She turned on her side and faced his knees as she groaned softly, her long braid draping over her face. Cas slowly lifted her braid from her face and gazed down at her sleeping features.

Zaru squinted at the bright light of the sun shining above her as she woke up, she felt herself lying on something soft. Last thing she remembered was thinking to herself that this was it, her brief run in her human form was over. She looked up and found herself staring into a pair of steely blue eyes and her breath hitched. She was shocked, she thought for sure that he would have sealed her back up as soon as he got the chance. She was even more suprised that she was still alive.

"Why did you heal me?" asked Cas. The first thing that struck her was it wasn't the usual angry growl he used when speaking to her, he was calm, curious. She knew she could be annoying, heck half the time she did it on pupose, because truth be told, she had a thing for the nerdy angel and that growl was just so hot.

"I told you already, I just want to help you with what you're trying to do." said Zaru as she knelt on the ground next to him and sat back on her thighs.

"Why?" asked Cas as he tilted his head to regard her curiously

"Because it's totally insane and you're changing everything that was pre-ordained, that's kinda my thing in case you haven't noticed." said Zaru.

"You must have known I would have sealed you up if you saved me."

"Yeah, but you didn't, plus you healed me, which, thanks by the way." said Zaru with a large grin. "Why didn't you seal me up ?" she asked curiously.

"I. .. I felt it would be. . . ungracious, after all, you did save me. Why did you save me?"

"Because you saved me first, duh, plus, you're cute." said Zaru with a shrug as she straightened her legs so she was at eye level with him as he remained seated on the ground. Zaru stared at his lips as she spoke, she'd always wondered what those lips would taste like. She hadn't meant to tell him he was cute, maybe it was the recent brush with death or the fact that his presence was so overpowering, but she knew what she wanted and dammit she was going to take it.

"I don't underst. .. " began Cas but he was cut off as Zaru threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Know what that was?" asked Zaru as she leaned back and raised an eyebrow mischievously.

"You . . . you tried to eat my lips?" asked Cas a look of sheer terror on his face. Zaru burst out laughing, burying her face in the crook of his neck, he was so innocent it was adorable. It always amazed her how quickly he could go from powerful angel who made evil beings quake with fear to innocent choir boy. Cas was terrified, what was she doing? Surely this was some kind of trick. He felt her hot breath on his neck as she laughed and his terror shifted, the warm pressure of her pressed against him, embracing him was. . . dare he think it .. . pleasant.

"I was saying thank you Cas." said Zaru, as she looked up keeping her arms locked around his neck. "And I just want to help you, let me be part of this."

"You did save me." said Cas as he tilted his head thoughfully. "Maybe I should say thank you as well."

Zaru broke into a large smile and let go of his neck, Cas looked disappointed for a moment but she grabbed his hands and wrapped them around her waist. She watched as his disappointment changed into boyish delight as she leaned in and kissed him again. His arms tightened and he pulled her closer as she ran her hands up his arms and up his neck before cupping his face. The sensation of having someone in his arms was new to him and he wasn't quite sure how to feel about this but when she nudged his lips apart with hers and deepened the kiss, he stopped thinking and let himself enjoy the sensations she was introducing him to, slowly catching on and reciprocating.

Zaru smiled against Cas' lips as she felt him give in to the kiss and return it, the motion of his lips on hers as he caught on quickly, took her breath away. He suprised her by running his hands down her back and pressing the small of her back against him so they were even closer.

"Whoa Cas, didn't know you had it in you." she said as she smiled at him. Cas looked down at her, his lips curling into a happy smile as he gazed down into her large dark eyes. He'd been distracted earlier and hadn't appreciated how beautiful her new form was. But boy, was he noticing it now.

"I think I would like to thank you some more." said Cas as he shifted his gaze from her eyes to her slightly parted lips. Zaru chuckled in suprise at his eagerness before closing the gap between them but she kept her lips a fraction of an inch away from his, smiling mischievously at him. Cas leaned in the rest of the way and gently pressed his lips to hers, eager to practice what he had just learnt. He kissed her tentatively at first, but then as she kissed him back, he increased the intensity of the kiss, moving one hand to the side of her face like she'd done to him earlier. He groaned softly as he deepened the kiss and her tongue flicked against his.

Zaru felt like she was flying, the way Cas was kissing her was mesmerizing, almost intoxicating. She had fantasized about this before, but the fantasies couldn't come close to what she was feeling right now. She felt like her insides were on fire. When he groaned softly, she grinned against his lips, it was the first time he'd ever groaned for her. Not at her like when he was annoyed with her shenanigans but for her, because of something she'd caused him to feel.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Mermaids?" asked Wendy incredulously.

"Yes, the mermaids have the sword." said Branjidth sitting on his hind legs and holding an apple between his front paws.

"The sword made by ...leprechauns." said Sam, wondering if the secret keeper was yanking their chains.

"That's right sasquatch." said Branjidth as he bit into the apple. Dean shook his head and laughed.

"This just gets weirder and weirder." chuckled Dean.

"Nothing weird about it pretty boy, leprechauns are the best swordsmiths in the world, that pot of gold story, total lie, it's actually a pot of fire from their forges." said Branjidth as he chewed on his apple.

"Ok, ok, so let me get this straight. The leprechauns made a sword that has a magic blade that acts as a conduit to temporarily trap the devil in it's hilt." asked Bobby.

"Yes." said Branjidth as he popped the apple core into his mouth.

"But if it's temporary, what do we do after we trap him?" asked Wendy.

"You need the shroud of Ravera. Can I have another apple?" asked Branjidth as he smacked his lips together.

"What exactly is this shroud thing?" asked Annabelle as she handed Branjidth another apple.

"Well I ain't gonna tell you lot all my secrets right now am I? First you get the bleedin' sword then I'll tell you about the shroud."

"Why can't you just tell us everything now?" asked Dean.

"Hellooo, you guys are human, well mostly and your species has this habbit of turning on other species so you can't blame me if I don't feel like spilling all my guts yet. Literally." said Branjidth as he bit noisily into the apple.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So a little lemon flavored tea in the next one because I felt like I was neglecting my main couple and Dean threatened to steal my pie if I didn't give him some alone time with his "other" baby lol._

_Today my roommate walked into the appartment laughing his butt off, and tells me that he met pecasaurus out front and it turns out pecasaurus thought me and my roommate were "together". According to him, pecasaurus has been dying to ask me out but thought I was taken. I swear if my roommate is messing with me I'm gonna wind up with a missing roommate lol._

_Sooo anyways thanks so much for the amazing reviews guys, they make me soo happy __^_^, __alerts and faves make me super happy as well :D :D _


	42. Come on get Higher

**Come on Get Higher**

_Did you bring your teacups? Cuz we gots a major tea party going on in this one Free Lemons For Everyone! *lemons begin to fall from the sky* btw the Chapter title is the name of the song I was listening to whilst I wrote the majority of the chapter :)_

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"You know what, I think we should just take Bran's word for it." said Wendy with a sigh.

"I think you're right." said Dean as he shut the large text they had been going through. They had been researching the sword Branjidth had told them about, as far as they could tell the sword was real but it's use and function were not documented anywhere. The most useful thing they had found was a picture of the sword. Branjidth had told them that they had to wait for fullmoon before they could go down and get it.

Wendy stretched her arms over her head and yawned as she arched her back. They'd been sitting on Bobby's couch for several hours researching and everyone else was already asleep.

"Sorry I kept you up so late, I just want to make sure we know what we're getting into." said Dean as he put the book on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"It's alright, I wanted to check it out as well." said Wendy smiling at him as he leaned back and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his side. Dean kissed her forehead as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"I think you missed." said Wendy as she tilted her face towards him.

"Maybe I should try again." said Dean as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Wow, your aim is really off tonight." joked Wendy as she leaned up further. Dean grinned as he kissed her on the cheek. Wendy pouted at him, the need to feel his lips on hers was getting stronger and Dean could see it, but he was determined to tease her, make her ache for him. He kissed her other cheek and then lightly kissed her chin. Wendy groaned before putting her hands on the sides of his face and meshing her lips with his.

"Grabby aren't we." joked Dean before returning the kiss.

"Your fault for being so grabbable." murmured Wendy with a grin as she slid into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips never leaving his. Dean groaned softly as her tonge flicked against his and her lips roved over his, carressing them deliciously. He slid his hands up her sides and massaged her breasts through her red tank top. She moaned softly into his mouth and gently rocked against him. Dean inhaled sharply at the sweet friction of her moving against his jean-clad length.

"Bedroom, now." growled Dean as he hooked his hands under her thighs and picked her up.

"You read my mind." she murmured as she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him back. Her lips left his as she nibbled her way down his neck to find that spot just under his ear that drove him crazy. They had barely gotten half way to the room when he couldn't take it anymore, he pressed her against the wall in the hallway and pulled her top up over her head before leaning down and teasing her right nipple through her bra. She threw her head back against the wall as he continued teasing her. She reached her arms beind her and unclasped her bra, allowing it to slide down her chest, craving the feel of his hot mouth directly on her flesh.

Dean chuckled at her eagerness before he pulled the nipple into his mouth, laving attention on it with his tongue and lips and occassionally light pressure with his teeth. Wendy moaned softly in response as she ground her hips into his, feeling his growing length press against her through his jeans. Dean whirled around and tried to continue to get back to the room. He fought the urge to push her into the wall and ravish her right then and there but she was making it damn near impossible for him to keep control. She was grinding against him, her hot mouth teasing his flesh just above his collar bone, her warm breath driving him crazy.

He finally managed to get them into the room. He grunted softly as they got closer to the bed and she pushed down on his shoulders so he fell onto his back on the bed. She made quick work of his shirt, pulling it off so fast he almost missed the movement. She leaned down and kissed him as her hands worked on the button of his jeans. He cupped her face and deepened the kiss, feeling her pull of the rest of their clothes. He lifted his hips to help her as she slid his clothes down his legs. He moaned into her mouth as her fingers found his length and she slowly ran them up and down the collosal length.

Dean ran his hands over her back as she guided him into her warm entrance. They both moaned on impact as he entered her in one quick, fluid motion. She rocked against him, breaking the kiss as breathing became more and more difficult. He sat up and put his hands on her hips, aiding her rocking movements against him as her hands slid over his body. Wendy felt like she was burning up from the inside out. Dean buried his face in the crook of her neck as he nibbled on her sensitive flesh, the sensation of it driving her crazy. He ducked his head lower and laved attention on her left nipple as they rutted together at a frenzied pace. It wasn't long before Wendy was flying over that blissful brink with Dean following quickly behind her.

They both panted, trying to regain their ability to breathe normally as Dean pressed his forehead to Wendy's and gazed into her eyes.

"Wow." said Dean.

"I'll second that." said Wendy with a grin as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He slid his arms around her waist and hugged her to him as he kissed her passionately, he leaned forward and pressed against her gently so that she was lying on her back. The first time had been about need, about getting the release that they both had craved desparately, but now he just wanted to admire the woman he loved. He wanted to watch her unravel and come undone just for him. He pushed her down on the bed and gazed into her eyes.

"You're so perfect baby." he whispered before kissing her again. She gasped softly as he kissed his way down the side of her neck and massaged her left breast with one rough, calloused hand, the sweet friction making her arch against him. His mouth found her right breast and gently tugged on the nipple before moving back up to her mouth.

He nudged her thighs apart with his knee and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her slowly. He pinned her to the bed with his weight has he held his hips perfectly still while he kissed her. He kissed the side of her neck one hand bracing him on the bed, the other running over her right ripple as he rolled it between his fingers. Wendy moaned softly as he continued his delicious torture. She tried to move against him, needing to feel his length carress her walls in that sweet, sweet way again, but he kept his hips perfectly still, angling them so that she couldn't move. She made a small, impatient groaning sound as she tried to urge him to move.

"Patience is a virtue you know." whispered Dean in a strained voice, he wanted to move as much as she did, but he was determined to see how long he could keep it up.

"You really want to talk about virtue now?" joked Wendy as she gazed up into his goregeous green eyes, seeing them clouded over with need, she could tell he was close to giving in. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him towards her as she kissed him with unbridled passion, making him moan softly into her mouth. He pulled his hips back tortorously slowly and slid back in just as slow before stopping again. Wendy was so worked up at that point that her orgasm overtook her by suprise. She arched against him and squeezed her eyes shut as it ripped through her body.

"Oh God, Dean, uuuhhh." she moaned as her walls spasmed around his length, pulling him in even deeper.

"I love the way you say my name." growled Dean as he kissed her through her high, his lips meshing with hers. He began to move slowly against her, unable to hold back any longer, he dipped his hips into hers, his pelvis grinding into her nub with each thrust. Wendy gasped, she had barely come down from her peak before she felt another one building up deep inside of her. Dean held her close and continued to kiss her as his hips dipped slowly into hers, angled so that he could thrust into her but she couldn't move her hips to meet his. The need to move with him almost drove her crazy. Dean saw the look on her face and knew she was getting close again. He grinned mischievously and began to slow down even more, pulling out ever so slowly and pushing back even slower.

"Dean I swear, if you don't move faster I'm gonna explode." she groaned, practically shaking with need. Dean grinned as he gazed at her flushed face.

"Anything for my baby." he whispered as he gently nipped the skin under her ear before teasing it with his soft, hot lips. He sped up a little, sensually dipping his hips into hers at a faster pace.

"Yes, oh God yes." she moaned as she felt herself rapidly approaching that wondrous edge again. Dean claimed her lips with his, smiling against her lips as his hands slid over her body. Wendy tilted her head back and grasped the bed sheets tightly as she felt herself fly over the edge yet again. Dean continued at his steady pace as he watched her. She moaned out his name and her eyes slowly fluttered open to gaze up at him. His eyes were clouded over with lust as he moved against her, his hips moving further back with each thrust, and she found herself able to move again. She began rolling her hips against his making him close his eyes and moan softly as she moved with him.

"You feel so good baby." he rasped as he picked up the pace. Wendy wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned in and kissed her again. She felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room as it became harder and harder to breathe. His head fell in the crook of her neck as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge of ecstacy. He slid a hand down between their writhing bodies, wanting her to reach her peak again, this time with him. His hand found her nub and he circled it twice with his fingertips before pressing down on it and rubbing. He claimed her lips with his, swallowing her moan as she arched against him. She cried out his name as she felt her orgasm ravaging her body again. Dean felt her body shivering under him as she reached her peak, her walls began spasming around his length and he felt like the fire that had been slowly building inside of him had reached the level of a blazing inferno as it consumed him and he flew over the edge so hard he would swear later that he had seen black spots clouding his vision.

"That was . .. ." Dean paused, his head in the crook of her neck as he searched for a word to describe what had just taken place, amazing just didn't seem to be strong enough.

"Phenomenal, epic, awesome, fantastically amazing?" offered Wendy as she lay panting underneath him.

"Exactly." chuckled Dean as he rolled over, pulling her onto his chest as he kissed her tenderly.

"I love you Dean." whispered Wendy was she gazed down into his beautiful green orbs. Dean looked up at her, his goregeous lips curving into a soft smile.

"I love you too baby." whispered Dean as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear before sliding his hand behind her neck and pulling her face to his giving her a long, tender, languid kiss as she slid her arms around his neck. Wendy lay her head on his chest and he stroked her hair as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. Dean smiled softly, this was his favorite way to fall asleep, all wrapped up in Wendy's arms.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So I meant to just write in a little Dean and Wendy moment cuz I felt like I'd been neglecting them, but then my imagination grabbed me by the back of my shirt and took me and my muse for a ride and the tea party wound up being waay longer than I'd planned._

_Thanks again for the phenomenal, epic, awesome, fantastically amazing reviews, alerts and faves __^_^ __You guys rock! btw there's a waterfall in the next one becuz I felt like it lol._


	43. Defying Gravity

**Defying Gravity**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Are these them?" asked Dean as he held out a handful of dark, orange berries for Branjidth to see. He jumped when Branjidth's tongue stuck out and he swiped the berries into his large mouth.

"No pretty boy, I said lilac, don't you know what colour lilac is?" asked Branjidth as he chewed on the berries.

"I'll stick my foot up your lilac." muttered Dean as he continued searching through the bushes in the forest for the berries Branjidth said would give them the ability to breathe underwater so they could search for the sword among the merpeople. Sam was a few feet away searching another section of bushes and Ari was nearer to the waterfall that marked the site of the berries.

"It's like light purple." whipsered Wendy into his ear. Dean smiled gratefully in response before shooting a glare at the unicorn who was lying on his back, chewing on the berries he had taken from Dean. Suddenly Cas popped up behind Dean with Zaru sitting on his shoulders eating a banana.

"We found the site where the mer-people live" said Cas as Zaru jumped off his shoulders and stood next to him.

"Great, now all we have to do is find the berries and we're all set for tomorrow night." said Sam as they continued to search. Zaru looked up at a tall tree next to her and spotted something light blue glistening at the top.

"Hey, Glinda, gimme a boost?" asked Zaru, addressing Wendy as she pointed upwards. Wendy looked up at where she was pointing and held out her hand, making an upward motion and lifting Zaru several feet into the air. Zaru giggled as she felt herself rising, she could have easily climbed the tree but floating was too much fun. She reached out and grabbed the berries before giving Wendy a thumbs up. Wendy slowly lowered her to the ground and she held out the two lilac-coloured berries to Branjidth.

"Ding ding ding, we got the zhu shen berries." said Branjidth.

"Wait, only two? Will that be enough for all of us?" asked Sam.

"You can't go sasquatch." said Branjidth. "Or maybe you can, but it has to be the witch plus one and I'm guessing pretty boy over there will want to be the one to go with her." he said as he motioned towards Dean with his nose.

"Why does it have to be Wendy?" asked Dean.

"Because only a witch can take the sword out of the realm of the merpeople." replied Branjidth in a patient voice as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't like this." said Dean.

"She'll be just fine, the mer-people are peaceful folk, mostly." said Branjidth. "Now make sure you keep those things safe until tomorrow night." he said before neighing and jumping into the pool at the bottom of the waterfall they were next to. Zaru tilted her head sideways and watched the unicorn before breaking into a large grin and grabbing Cas by the wrist, dragging him to the water. Wendy handed the berries to Ari who tucked them in her pocket to keep them safe.

"What are you doing?" asked Cas as she pulled him towards the water.

"Having some fun." said Zaru as they got to the edge of the pool.

"I don't want to get wet." protested Cas as he realised her intent.

"I'll thank you for it later." she said, grinning at him, that mischievous glint in her eyes. She chuckled as Cas' face lit up and all reluctance left him as he allowed her to pull him into the water. While everyone else had been watching the exchange in amusement, Dean had been pulling of his shoes. He dropped his jacket on his shoes and snuck up behind Wendy, scooping her up in a quick motion before dashing towards the water with her.

"Dean what are you. ..aaaahhhh " she began to ask but she squealed as he lept into the air and plunged them both in the water. Wendy spat out a mouthful of water as she surfaced before turning to look for Dean, he was about a few feet away, laughing as he ran a hand over his face to get the water out of his eyes.

"I'm gonna get you for that Winchester." she called out as she pulled off her soaked shoes and threw them on the grass next to the pool before swimming towards him. Dean let her catch him and grabbed her before she could dunk him, he took hold of the back of her neck and brought his lips to hers kissing her gently, almost apologetically for soaking her as his hands slid down her sides, but Wendy wasn't buying it, she could practically feel his mischievous intent as he cupped water in his large hands and was about to dump it on her head. She braced her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down in the water till his head was under.

"You'll never catch me, slow poke." called Wendy as she ducked and swam away from him.

"I'll show you slow." he called back as he almost caught her before she ducked under the water and surfaced a few feet away, hooking her fingers in her cheeks and sticking her tongue out at him. Dean chuckled as he dived down into the water and swam towards her legs, but the water was so clear, he was easily visible. Wendy giggled as she swam away, avoiding his hands easily.

Sam sat at the edge of the water with Ari between his legs. She leaned back against him as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and they watched the people in the water. Zaru was trying to teach Cas to swim, but he kept stiffening up and trying to stand in the water whilst Dean chased Wendy, and Branjidth floated on his back.

"What are you thinking?" asked Sam.

"I think that this is total madness." said Ari as she tipped her head into his shoulder and looked up at him.

"You're right, they are a weird bunch." said Sam as he gazed at the scene before them.

"Well, yes they are, but I was talking this whole plan to avert the apocalypse, sending Lucifer back to hell. It's sheer madness." said Ari. "But I think we just might pull it off."

"I sure hope we do." said Sam as he gently kissed her forehead before they both turned to watch the people playing in the water.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean sat next to Sam on the grass near the waterfall and they watched as Ari stood next to Wendy and laughed as she made a spinning motion with her fingers and Zaru twirled several feet in the air squealing in delight. Dean had peeled off his wet shirt and it was lying on the ground next to him.

"Faster, faster!" called Zaru and Wendy gladly obliged. "Let go!" called out Zaru and Wendy hesitated before putting her hands down. Zaru sommersaulted in the air and flew towards Cas landing on him, planting her hands on his shoulders and flipping over him, forcing him to catch her. Cas looked at her in suprise before shaking his head and smiling, she was just as mischievous as when she had been a monkey, but it didn't annoy him anymore, in fact he liked it now.

"Check it out." said Dean as he nudged Sam. "When was the last time you saw him smile like that?" asked Dean.

"Actually never." said Sam with a suprised chuckle as they watched Zaru wrap her arms around Cas' neck and kiss him on the cheek.

"Whoa, alright Cas." laughed Dean as they watched her grab his hand and lead him into the forest.

"Did you ever think we'd be here?" asked Dean as he lay back on the grass.

"You mean in the middle of a forest with this odd bunch?" asked Sam with a grin. "Yeah, I totally saw that coming."

Dean chuckled. "I finally feel like maybe it was all worth it you know, all that crap we've been through, all the sacrifices we've made, maybe this. .. you got your angel, I got my girl and we've actually got a chance at icing the devil. Maybe. . . maybe this is our reward or something." Said Dean as he folded his arms under his head and closed his eyes.

"I know what you mean." said Sam with a grin as he watched Ari who was splashing water on Wendy who was holding out her hands and laughing.

Sam looked at his brother and grinned as he rested his forearms on his bent knees. "You're still a jerk though." said Sam.

"whatever bitch." sad Dean, peeking out under one eye at his brother, before they both chuckled. Some things never changed and they wouldn't have it any other way.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Cas followed willingly as Zaru led him deeper into the forest. She stopped when they came to a small clearing.

"I used to love playing in forests as a kid." said Zaru as she twirled around with her hands over her head.

"You were a child?" asked Cas in suprise.

"Yeah, hey I used to be a normal girl before I was taken by that spirit." said Zaru as she stepped closer to him and snapped her fingers, drying their soaked clothes instantly.

"I thought I was fully restored, how come your power still works on me?" asked Cas.

"Because I helped restore it, I can influence it." said Zaru with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What was it like? Being human?" asked Cas as he gazed down into her dark eyes. He saw a sad look fleet across her face before she leaned up and kissed him.

"I think I promised to thank you earlier." said Zaru as she grinned at him. Cas smiled down at her as he slid his arms around her waist.

"I like when you thank me, it makes me feel . .. warm inside." said Cas before leaning down and kissing her softly. Zaru felt her heart flutter in her chest as he ran his thumbs over the side of her face. She pressed closer to him and felt something poking her lower stomach, she looked down and saw a noticeable bulge in his trousers. She giggled as looked up into his eyes.

"Looks like someone's happy to see me." said Zaru.

"I don't know what's wrong with my body, it's been doing that very often lately, usually when I think of you." said Cas as he frowned at his pants. Zaru chuckled, his innocent face was just so cute.

"You're adorable you know that?" said Zaru as she leaned up and kissed him again.

"I did not know that, but I think that you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." said Cas earnestly. Zaru felt that fluttering inside again and she shot him a mischievous grin as she slid her hands under his coat and eased it off his shoulders as she pushed him towards the tree behind them. . . . .

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So next chapter one picks up right where we left off in this chapter becuz well I just couldn't help it lol. Thanks for all reviews, alerts and faves guys, they make my muse super happy and inspire her to inspire me __^_^ __also Cas learns about Spongebob in the next one and wants to know why his pants are square._

_Today I got home from school after dissection, reeking of formaldehyde and ran into pecasaurus outside my appartment. He started talking to me and all I could think of was just how bad I smelled right then. I was so suprised when he asked me to go out with him on Friday, most people stay as far away from me as possible after anatomy classes, he was actually really nice about it but I still promised to shower and get the dead body smell off of me before Friday lol. _


	44. Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

**Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"I don't know what's wrong with my body, it's been doing that very often lately, usually when I think of you." said Cas as he frowned at his pants. Zaru chuckled, his innocent face was just so cute.

"You're adorable you know that?" said Zaru as she leaned up and kissed him again.

"I did not know that, but I think that you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." said Cas earnestly making Zaru smile as she felt that fluttering inside again and she shot him a mischievous grin as she slid her hands under his coat and slid it off his shoulders as she pushed him towards the tree behind him. Zaru kissed him passionately and felt his breath hitch in her mouth when his back hit the tree. He brought his hands up and placed them on her shoulders before slowly running them down her back as he wrapped his arms around her whilst she kissed him. She felt like flames were following in the wake of his gentle touch, she wondered if he was even aware of what his touch was doing to her.

Cas watched in fascination as she unbuttoned his shirt and planted a soft kiss on his chest. He closed his eyes, revelling on the feel of her warm lips on his skin. Suddenly they heard a loud cracking sound sound behind them and Zaru groaned, she knew who it was without looking.

"Go away Branjidth." she called out whilst undoing another one of Cas' buttons.

"We have to get going, the two of you have to show the Brady bunch where the realm of the mer-people is so they can plan their next move." said Branjidth as he walked into the clearing.

"We'll meet you guys later." said Zaru as she whirled around to face Branjidth.

"You'll come now, because if you show us later, I'm gonna miss my stories, today is the day we find out what secret Maria is keeping from Joshua." said Branjidth. In the few days he'd been staying at Bobby's he'd become addicted to daytime soaps.

"Ok fine, we're coming, now scoot." said Zaru making a shooing motion with her hands, not wanting Branjidth to see how 'happy' Cas was at the moment, her body was the only thing blocking him from Branjidth's inquisitive stare.

"Why can't you just come now. .. oooohh, I understand. You're protecting angel boy's modesty, how noble of you." said Branjidth with a short laugh. "I can fix that."

Branjidth bumped the tree next to him with his rump and a large, fat caterpillar fell to the ground in front of him. Branjidth scooped it up into his mouth and chewed it for a second before sticking out his tongue and showing the pair just how juicy the caterpillar was, his tongue smeared with dark green and pus-coloured yellow fluids.

"Eewww." groaned Zaru as she scrunched her face in disgust.

"I think my body is normal again." said Cas, looking down at his deflated pants as Branjidth chewed up the caterpillar and swallowed it noisily. Zaru shook her head in mixed amusement and annoyance at the nosy unicorn before picking up Cas' coat and handing it to him. Cas slid it back on as she buttoned his shirt again. They began to walk out of the clearing but as Zaru passed Branjidth he grabbed the back of her toga with his teeth and pulled her back so that Cas was ahead of them.

"What would your husband say about this?" asked Branjidth in a quiet voice so that Cas wouldn't hear them.

"How do you . .. " Zaru began to ask.

"Hellooo secret keeper here, the minute something happens I'm privy to it." said Branjidth with a smirk.

"Does that make you the worlds biggest perv?" asked Zaru curiously.

"You didn't answer my question, what do you think your husband would have to say about you and angel boy over there?" asked Branjidth, ignoring the jibe.

"He's dead, he wouldn't care." said Zaru raising an eyebrow at him.

"The dead have feelings too." said Branjidth.

"Maybe he should have thought of that before he handed me over to be trapped in that temple." said Zaru as she stormed away from Branjidth to catch up with Cas.

"The longer you hold it in, the worse it will hurt." murmured Branjidth as he watched her walk away.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**The Night of the full moon. .. .. **

"What's so hard to understand? You put the pretty blue berry in your mouth, you chew, swallow and voila, instant mermaid." said Branjidth.

"You never said anything about getting mermaidified." said Dean.

"You never said you were a stubborn git, guess we both held out huh." said Branjidth as he sat on his hindlegs near the edge of the pier.

"I thought these things were just supposed to make us breathe underwater." said Wendy as she turned the berries over in her hand, heading off Dean's comeback before he could snap at the unicorn.

"Yeah, you grow a tail, you get fins, you breathe under water, elementary really." said Branjidth as he swung his tail lazily behind him.

"Could be kinda fun, maybe we'll get to visit the Krusty Krab." said Wendy with a grin, peering at Dean who still looked unsure. "How long does it last?" she asked Branjidth.

"You have 2 hours which should be more than enough time to go down, find the sword and get back up here." said Branjidth. Wendy shrugged as she popped the berry in her mouth and started chewing. Dean looked at her before popping his in his mouth.

"Good luck guys." said Sam as he and Ari sat on the pier next to Cas whilst Zaru pulled a banana out of the air above her and began eating it. They were going to sit on the pier and wait for the pair to return. Suddenly Wendy couldn't breathe, she grasped her throat as air refused to enter her lungs.

"Wendy, Wendy, are you al. .. urgh." Dea was cut off as he struggled to breath as well. Branjidth headbutted the pair and they fell into the water.

"Oooohhh who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" sang Zaru.

"Spongebob squarepants!" finished Wendy as she surfaced.

"Loving the new digs." said Zaru as she looked at Wendy, she now had green streaks in her dark hair and was wearing a green and purple bra with thick straps and gold tassels hanging over her stomach.

"Thanks." said Wendy as she looked down at herself, noticing the long green tail where her legs used to be.

"I feel so naked." said Dean as he surfaced, his goregeously sculpted torso totally bare and ending in a long green tail, similar to Wendy's.

"Are you lot gonna admire yourselves all night or are you gonna get what we came here for? I'm sure pretty boy will want to get some beauty sleep some time tonight" asked Branjidth.

"I swear, if he keeps that up I'm gonna cut off his horn and shove it . .. " Dean began, the unicorn was really working his nerves.

"oooohhhkay then, let's go Dean." said Wendy with a chuckle as she grabbed his hand and pulled him under the water with her.

"Bring me back a Krabby patty!" called Zaru as she pulled another banana out of the air and peeled it.

Wendy giggled under the water and watched bubbles float to the surface as she heard Cas asking Zaru. "What is a krabby patty? "

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"A krabby patty is like a hamburger, except I'm not sure what it's made of and it's served only at the Krusty Krab." explained Zaru struggling to keep a straight face.

"What is the Krusty Krab?" asked Cas, as he tilted his head and looked confused.

"It's a restaurant under the sea, run by Mr. Krabs." explained Zaru.

"Who is Mr. Krabs? and how can there be restaurants under the sea?" asked Cas, even more confused as he looked down at the dark water then back at Zaru.

"See Mr Krabs is a crab, and he has a daughter who's a whale." said Zaru. Sam burst out laughing as Cas' face changed from mystified to horrified, he laughed even harder when he realised that Ari was staring at Zaru with the same expression as Cas.

"How can a crab have a daughter who's a whale, that is impossible. And why is Sam laughing?" Asked Cas.

"It's a cartoon Cas, Mr Krabs is an imaginary character." explained Sam to both angels as he kissed the top of Ari's head and pulled her to sit between his legs, dangling their legs off the pier.

"I see." said Cas as he nodded thoughtfully. "Cartoons are those bright moving pictures where anything can happen right?" asked Cas.

"That's right." answered Zaru smiling up at him.

"As informative as this all is, can someone take me back to father time's place, I gotta drop some gummibears, if you know what I mean." said Branjidth.

"Dude, gross." said Sam. "Can you two wait for Dean and Wendy whilst we take him to Bobby's?" asked Sam motioning to him and Ari.

"Yeah, no problem." said Zaru as she sat on the pier and dangled her bare feet over the edge.

"Thanks." said Sam before nodding to Ari who put a hand on him and Branjidth before disappearing.

"You were. .. pulling my leg earlier, as Dean would say." said Cas as he looked at Zaru.

"Yes, yes I was." said Zaru grinning up at him as she leaned back on her palms so she could see him as he stood behind her.

"Why?" asked Cas as he sat next to her.

"Because you're adorable when you're confused, then again, you're always adorable." said Zaru as she leaned up and kissed his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder. Cas looked down at her as she gazed up at the full moon that shone above them. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side.

"Why were you sad?" asked Cas.

"I'm not sad." said Zaru in suprise as she looked up at him, her dark eyes shinning in the moonlight.

"That time in the forest, when I asked you about your life before you were changed, you were sad." said Cas.

"No I wasn't." protested Zaru as she dropped her gaze. Cas put a finger under her chin and tilted her face towards his.

"You may be good at playing tricks on people, but you're a terrible liar." said Cas fondly as he ran his knuckles lightly over the side of her face. "What was it like before you were changed?" he asked again. Zaru shook her head.

"Can we talk about something else?" asked Zaru.

"Tell me, please? I would like to know." said Cas as he gazed into her eyes.

"Why?" asked Zaru.

"Because I want to know everything about you." said Cas as the hand on her face traced her jawline.

"Awww man, I don't know if you're doing it on purpose, but those puppy eyes are too damn cute, I can't say no to you." said Zaru with a sigh as she leaned against him. Cas ran his hand up and down her bare arms as he pulled her closer, waiting patiently for her to speak.

"I had a family once, loving parents and two little sisters." said Zaru as she began her story. . . . .

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So next one picks up right where we left off and we find out a little more about Zaru. Also my apologies for the lack of lemon in this one given how the last one ended, but I promise it's on the way, I wanted somewhere a little more special and private for Zaru to take away our favorite angel's v-card lol. _

_As always I gotta say thanks to all my reviewers who make my days 20 times more awesome and those who've alerted and faved, you rock as well. __^_^ __Happy Friday to all!_


	45. You put the lime in the coconut

**You put the lime in the coconut**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

" I'll never get used to that." said Dean as he looked behind them at their tails beating behind them as they swam downwards, deeper and deeper into the dark water.

"Although, I have to admit, the view from back here is great." said Dean as he held onto Wendy's hand and watched her swim a little in front of him.

"You're such a perv you know that." said Wendy as she pulled on his hand so he was right next to her as they swam.

"But I'm a cute one right?" asked Dean as he pouted at her, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"You're downright adorable." said Wendy as she grinned at him. Dean broke into a gleeful grin making her burst out laughing.

"You're such a child." she said as she shook her head at him. Dean's grin widened as they continued swimming.

"I think I see the place." said Dean as he noticed a bright light several yards away. As they neared the light they realised it was a large stone structure with several rooms. A group of mermaids with helmets and swords strapped to their waists swam past the front entrance and Dean and Wendy stopped to watch.

"I thought Bran said they were peaceful, what's with the guards?" asked Wendy.

"Maybe they're the reason it's peaceful?" suggested Dean.

"I wonder where the sword is." said Wendy.

"What exactly is our plan? I mean I'm sure they're not just gonna let us swim in there and take the sword" asked Dean as they stared up at the huge structure.

"I have no id. .. " began Wendy before she involuntarily sucked in a deep breath.

"What did you say?" asked Dean absentmindedly as he watched a group of mermen with dark orange tails begin to juggle what looked like sea urchins. He turned to look at Wendy when she didn't answer. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. She was staring at the ground, her arms hanging under her drooping shoulders. He grabbed her shoulders and made her look up at him. He was alarmed to see her eyes were glowing with a light golden colour and her face was expressionless. She slowly lifted her arm and turn to face the building, the ground began to tremble beneath them and something came flying out of the structure through the air towards them. Dean watched as something shiny flew towards them straight into Wendy's outstretched hand.

The golden light in her eyes slowly dimmed until her eyes were back to normal. She looked down at her hand and seemed suprised to see the sword in it. They gasped in unison as they instantly recognized the sword as the one they'd come to find. Suddenly the mermaids in helmets in front of the building began to yell and started swimming towards Dean and Wendy, waving their swords over their heads angrily.

"Peaceful my ass, time to go." said Dean as he grabbed Wendy's hand and they began swimming as fast as they could in the direction of the pier. The two hours were almost over and Branjidth had told them that mermaids couldn't venture onto dry land. If they could just reach the surface, they'd be alright. They were fast, but the mermaids were quickly gaining on them.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"I had a family once, loving parents and two little sisters. My parents were farmers, we didn't have much money, but we were a close family. I remember my father used to come home after a long day in the fields and my sisters and I would run out to meet him. He would pick us up, all three at once and swing us around before going in the house to meet our mother who would usually be in the kitchen laying out dinner. " Said Zaru as she leaned against Cas and looked up at the moon above them. Cas watched as she smiled softly at the memory. He frowned when her smile faded and she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"When we were a little older, my sisters and I helped in the fields as well. When I was about 16, we ran into hard times. My mother died from consumption and my father turned to drinking, he couldn't face life without her. It became harder and harder to maintain the fields, all my father's workers left and the droughts grew worse. About 2 years later he got very ill and we had no money left to pay a healer to help him. My sisters and I tried our hardest but we could not earn enough money to get him the help he needed. Then one day, I was in the market place with my sisters and I was spotted by a rich merchant. He proposed to me on the spot. I didn't want to at first but he began to help us. He provided care for my father and re-employed the workers for our fields. Things started to turn around and I thought that maybe we would be alright again. The merchant was good to us, he helped my family and the farm was thriving again. He was very kind to us and I became infatuated with him."

Cas pulled her closer to him as she started to shake slightly. Zaru tried to stop talking, she wanted to end the story there, but she couldn't stop, the words were pouring out of her and she couldn't hold them in.

"He proposed again and I was so taken with him, I. .. I said yes and we were married the next year. At first he was a perfect husband, he was affectionate and kind and I was allowed to see my family whenever I wanted, but after a few months he began to change." Zaru's voice shook slightly as she spoke.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Are you done yet?" called Sam as he and Ari sat in Bobby's balcony and waited for Branjidth to come back from the woods where he'd gone to 'drop some gummibears.'

"It's not time to go back yet." came the unicorn's voice behind them. Sam jumped and almost fell off the seat they were on.

"Jeez, you're almost worse than Cas." said Sam as he tried to slow down his racing heart.

"Why can't we go back now?" asked Ari.

"Because if we go back now the sky will break and fall on our heads." said Branjidth as he rolled his eyes and walked back into Bobby's house and went to look for apples. He was well aware that Zaru was currently telling Cas what had happened earlier in her life and he wasn't about to interrupt.

"You think he was being serious?" asked Sam turning to look at Ari.

"You can never tell, he speaks funny." said Ari as Sam leaned back against the seat and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I hope those Dean and Wendy are alright." said Sam as the two of them gazed up at the giant full moon shining brightly above them.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Cas watched Zaru's head as she spoke. Her head was ducked and he couldn't see her face.

"After a few months, he . .he turned mean, he would constantly yell at me for no reason and after a while, the yelling turned into beatings. Back then, a woman leaving her husband was unheard of and I feared for what would happen to my family if I disgraced him in that way. But more than that I thought. .. I thought I loved him, and I believed he loved me back." said Zaru, pausing to try to get her voice under control as she remembered how trapped she had felt, how helpless. Cas ran his hand over her back, rubbing gently as he waited for her to continue speaking.

"It wasn't long after the beatings started that he came home one day with a group of men. He handed me over to them and they took me to the temple where the spirit changed me into a monkey and took over my will. I don't know why he did it, I never found out. A few decades later, you and Ari showed up and freed me." said Zaru as she looked up at him, giving him a watery smile. Cas ran his thumbs over her cheeks and brushed away the tears that she hadn't been aware had spilled out of her eyes. Since he'd met the Winchesters he had experienced many new emotions, some pleasant, some not so pleasant, but none had touched him as deeply as what he felt now at seeing this side of Zaru.

"I was so grateful, the first thing I did was go home to check on my family. My father had died a few years after I was changed, but my sisters were alright, they both had families of their own. The merchant told everyone that I was dead and my sisters prepared a grave for me. I would watch them as they visited it weekly, I wanted so badly to talk back to them, to answer their questions, calm their fears when they spoke to it, every time they came they told me how much they missed me and it broke my heart. But they couldn't hear me and no matter how hard I . .. I tried to make them understand me in my monkey form, they. .. .I ... .I couldn't do anything for them. Over the years I watched from a distance as they grew older and both eventually died from old age. Since then I . .. I've felt so alone, the highlights of those centuries where when I would visit you and Ari." said Zaru.

"I'm so sorry." said Cas as he tucked her head under his chin and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't be, it was so long ago." said Zaru as she leaned against him.

"I'm sorry you were in that situation, I'm sorry you were betrayed, I"m sorry your life was taken from you and I'm sorry I tried to seal you back up in the temple."

"It's alright, I know I can be a pain." she said with a sniffle as she chuckled into his chest. "But it seemed like with each trick I played, I derived a small bit of joy from it and soon that was the only way I knew how to feel better, I missed my family so much." She turned her face into his chest and tried to stop the tears, hating how vulnerable crying made her feel, but they refused to stop and soon she was sobbing openly, her arms wrapped around him as he held her tight. He stroked the back of her head as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Do you wish to go back?" asked Cas. He heard her breath hitch and she leaned back to look at him.

'What do you mean?" she asked, her tearstained face tugging at his heart.

"I mean, I can take you back in time, stop you from marrying that merchant, and you and your family can live out your lives as you should have." said Cas as he ran his knuckles lightly over the side of her face, before brushing her tears off her face with his thumbs. Zaru smiled through the tears.

"Isn't that against the rules, you're not supposed to meddle in time Cas, something that big could throw off everything." said Zaru.

"I don't care, I just want to make your hurt go away." said Cas earnestly. Zaru lay her head on his shoulder again and shook her head.

"I couldn't let you do that, aside from occasionally missing me, my sisters lived out full and happy lives and if I go back, I might interfere with that happening." said Zaru.

"What about your happiness?" asked Cas, his brow furrowed in confusion at her decision.

"I'm happy now, I get to be with you." said Zaru with a soft smile as she looked up at him and cupped his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb. Cas had an uncontrollable urge to kiss her, to let her know that he would protect her always.

"I'll never let anything bad happen to you again." said Cas as he tilted her face towards him and leaned down and kissed her softly.

"If you tell anyone I cried, I will kick your butt." said Zaru as she leaned back and looked into his brilliant blue eyes. Cas smiled down at her as he caught a flash of the Zaru he was accustomed to.

"Your secret is safe with me." he said before putting a hand on her neck and giving her a slow, soft, tender kiss that took her breath away.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean and Wendy swam furiously to escape the mermaids, they could see the bright moon above the water and headed for the surface as fast as they could. Suddenly Wendy felt the water behind them heating up and looked back to see a bright red light shooting through the water towards them, she pushed Dean out of the way and the light shot to the surface. They continued to swim, the mermaids right behind them. Dean spotted another red light coming towards them and looked up, he could see the pier now. He grabbed Wendy by the waist and sent her as hard as he could upwards before ducking the light. She flew upwards, out of the water and landed on the pier next to a suprised Cas and Zaru. The minute she touched the pier, her legs returned and she was back in her normal clothes. She handed the sword to Cas and frantically scanned the water with her eyes for Dean.

Dean started to feel light headed and looked down, he realised that their two hours must be up because his tail was quickly disappearing and his legs were returning. He was inches away from the surface and could see Cas, Zaru and Wendy scanning the water for him in the darkness. He kicked his legs as hard as he could and his head popped out of the water. He inhaled deeply and grabbed onto Wendy's outstretched hand, waiting to pull him onto the pier, he was almost completely out of the water when something grabbed his leg and began to pull him back down into the dark water. .. .

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So I was watching the season finale of Bones while I typed and it was just so sad a little seeped into this chapter, but the next one's got a little sick Dean in it and what happens when everyone has a different way to cure him?_

_Thanks to my awesome reviewers and everyone who faved and alerted, you guys are . . .well amazing doesn't seem to cut it anymore, you guys are just plain fantastic lol. __^_^_


	46. Crab flu

**Crab Flu**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean started to feel light headed and looked down, he realised that their two hours must be up because his tail was quickly disappearing and his legs were returning. He was inches away from the surface and could see Cas, Zaru and Wendy scanning the water for him. He kicked his legs as hard as he could and his head popped out of the water. He inhaled a deep breath of air and grabbed onto Wendy's outstretched hand, waiting to pull him onto the pier, he was almost completely out of the water when something grabbed his leg and began to pull him back down into the dark water. .. .

Dean kicked furiosly as Wendy pulled him up. Wendy pulled as hard as she could, but the mer-man was stronger and her feet began to slide on the pier as he pulled at Dean. Zaru realised what was happening and quickly wrapped her arms around Wendy's waist and pulled her backwards as Cas hit the mer-man on the head with the hilt of the sword. The mer-man kept his grip for a few agonizingly long seconds, but after a few more blows he fell backwards. The merman rubbed the hilt of his sword and muttered something before pointing it at Dean who was mid-air between the water and the pier, a large green bolt of light flew towards Dean, but Cas deflected it with the sword and the light burst, almost like it was made out of glass and a few shards fell on Dean, his skin glowed green where they hit before disappearing. Dean fell foreward onto Wendy as Zaru rolled neatly out of the way. Dean closed his eyes and groaned as Wendy cupped his face and examined him quickly.

'Dean, sweetie are you alright?" asked Wendy as she searched his face for signs that he was hurt.

"Yeah, I'm great, just winded." said Dean as he opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"Awesome, now could you please get up, you weigh a ton." said Wendy as she lay under his muscular bulk.

"Sorry baby." said Dean as he jumped to his feet quickly and took hold of her hand to help her up.

"Where is the rest of the sword?" asked Zaru as she examined the sword in Cas' hands.

'What do you mean?" asked Dean as the three of them looked at her in confusion.

"I mean, the hilt is the right one, but if you look at the blade, the design is wrong." said Zaru as she held it out from them to see. The handle was gold and silver woven and a single red ruby surrounded by purple stones sat in the hilt whilst the blade was silver with sword fish engraved on it. Wendy groaned in dismay, the sword Branjidth had described to them had detailed battle scenes engraved on the blade.

"Does that mean we have to go back?" asked Dean in dismay. The air was filled with a fluttering sound and Ari, Sam and Branjidth appeared.

"No, it means you have somewhere else to go, the sword was separated from the blade several years ago, one part was given to the merfolk and the other part was sent to thirteen-oh-seven." said Branjidth.

"Is that an address?" asked Wendy.

"No luv, it's a year, medieval Europe to be exact." said Branjidth.

"You didn't think to mention that little fact earlier?" asked Sam.

"Now where's the fun in that?" asked Branjidth. Suddenly Dean sneezed and a large green crab shot out of his nose and flew into the water. The crab waved it's claw at them before sinking below the waves.

"What was that?" asked Cas as they all stared at Dean.

"It would appear that he's got crab flu." said Branjidth.

"I don't feel so good." said Dean swaying slightly. Wendy draped one of his arms over her shoulder so she could support him as Sam did the same on the other side.

"He's burning up." said Sam in alarm.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy sat on the floor next to the bed watching Dean sleep. He was wrapped up in several blankets. She giggled a little, he was like a giant caterpillar in it's cucoon. They'd brought him back to Bobby's place and Cas had tried to heal him but it didn't work. Branjidth explained that Dean had been on the verge of catching a normal cold, and the mermaid spell had been intended to change him into a crab. When the small flecks of the spell landed on him, the combination somehow manifested in him sneezing crabs. The spell also prevented the angels from interfering in the recovery process. Bobby'd given her a bottle of cold medicine that was so old the label was illegible. Wendy had been reluctant to give it to Dean but Bobby swore it was completely safe. A small sip of the dark liquid had knocked Dean out and he had been asleep for almost an hour. Suddenly Dean sat straight up and called out for Wendy.

"It's ok, I'm right here." she said as she got off the floor and sat on the bed next to him.

"I think I'm gonna . .. aahh aahhh. .. "

Wendy ducked as Dean sneezed and a large crab flew out of his nose and smashed into the wall in front of them.

"How in the world did that huge thing fit in there." asked Wendy almost in awe at the size of the crab as she looked at Dean

"My nose hurts." said Dean as he rubbed at it, looking for all the world like a pitiful toddler.

"Aaaww I'm sorry baby." said Wendy as she slid behind him and lay his head in her lap, running her hand over the side of his face.

"Can you kiss it and make it better." asked Dean with a pout as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. Wendy smiled at him before leaning in and giving him a soft kiss on his red nose.

"All better Rudolph?" She asked.

"mmm hmmm." he murmured as his eyelids grew heavy again. Wendy hummed to him softly and he fell asleep in her lap. Wendy smiled at him as she ran her fingertips over the side of his face again.

"sleeping beauty's got nothing on you." whispered Wendy as she watched him sleep

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy picked up the bottle of medicine Bobby had given them and shook it slightly. The bottle was almost empty and Dean was nowhere near being fully recovered, he was still running a fever. They couldn't exactly take him to a hospital, how would they explain the large green crabs popping out of his nose when he sneezed? She made sure he was comfortable on the bed before leaving the room quietly as he slept. She found Sam sitting on the couch in Bobby's living room reading.

"Hey Sam, could you keep an eye on him, I'm gonna go get some cold medicine for him, the bottle's almost empty." said Wendy as she grabbed her jacket.

"Ok, just make sure it's cherry flavored, Dean can be a bit of a baby when it comes to taking medicine." said Sam with a grin as he got off the couch and walked into the room where Dean was.

"Duly noted." said Wendy shaking her head fondly at the thought of Dean as she left.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Sam sat on the chair next to the bed, reading a book with his feet propped up on the bed in front of him.

"Hey kiddo, is he awake?" asked Annabelle as she walked into the room.

"Nah, he's still fast asleep." said Sam as he looked over at her.

"When he wakes up, just give him a shot of this, one dose and he'll be up and running in no time." she said as she left a small cup of an amber coloured, foul smelling liquid on the night stand.

"What is it?" asked Sam.

"It's my own concoction, used to give it to Wendy as a kid, you realise she's been spending more time with him than anyone and she's not sick." said Annabelle as she shook the cup slightly with a hint of pride showing on her features before leaving the room. Sam took a whiff of the fluid and almost gagged.

"No wonder, her body must be too terrified to face this to get sick." muttered Sam as he covered the glass with a coaster to stop the horrible smell from assaulting his nostrils.

A few minutes later Sam fell asleep on the chair and was unaware of Cas popping into the room with a small red vial.

"This will get rid of the illness." said Cas as he tipped a few drops of blue fluid from the vial into Deans mouth. Dean smacked his lips together unconsciously and swallowed before rolling on his side as Cas disappeared. A minute after Cas had left Ari popped into the room with a small jar. She took a leaf out of the jar and placed it in Dean's mouth.

"This will help you." said Ari quietly as Dean swallowed the leaf in his sleep and murmured quietly. She gazed at Sam who was fast asleep on the chair and smiled softly, he looked so peaceful she didn't want to wake him. She walked over to him and planted a soft kiss on his forehead before popping out of the room.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Wendy?" rasped Dean, his throat dry and his whole body aching as he looked around.

"She'll be back soon Dean, just relax." said Sam as he woke up quickly and stood next to his brother's bed. "Annabelle said that you were supposed to drink this." said Sam as he handed Dean the cup she'd left. Dean sniffed the cup and started coughing.

"What the hell is in this? It smells like ass. " Said Dean, twisting his face in disgust at the smell.

"I don't know but apparently it's the reason Wendy isn't sick yet after spending so much time with you." said Sam.

"Wendy had to drink this?" asked Dean frowning at the cup.

"Yeah, apparently, Annabelle used to give it to her as a kid, so drink up or she'll think you're weak." said Sam, trying to hide his grin, knowing full well that would make Dean drink the medicine without protest. Dean downed the foul liquid in one gulp and began to cough uncontrollably.

"Sammy, I"m thirsty." said Dean in a hoarse voice in between coughs.

"I'll go get you some water." said Sam, suddenly Dean sneezed and a large green crab shot out of his nose and hit Sam in the chest.

"Aaaah!" yelled Sam as the crab stuck to his chest and looked up at him. He slapped at it, but it clung tightly to his shirt and wouldn't fall off no matter how hard he hit it. It seemed to be looking up at him reproachfully, telling him off with it's eyes.

"What the hell's going on in here?" asked Bobby as he walked into the room after hearing weird noises coming from the room.

"Bobby, get it off, get it off." yelled Sam as he beat at the large crab on his chest. Bobby grabbed the crab and threw it to the floor as Dean sat up on the bed alternating between laughing and coughing.

"Bunch of idjits." muttered Bobby as he stomped on the crab and left the room.

"uh. .. thanks Bobby." said Sam as he quickly went to get Dean his water.

"You're lucky he didn't try to shoot it off." called Dean as Sam left the room.

"Don't think I didn't consider it." called back Bobby as he walked down the hallway.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Soo. .. a little lemony flavored tea in the next chapter cuz well I felt like it. _

_Last night Pecasaurus and I were supposed to go out but a lot of people have been getting stomach flu lately and 3 police officers were down so he had to work last night (he's a police officer if you didn't guess yet lol), but he invited me to go with him and I got to drive the police car, it was AWESOME! also, I got a donut __^_^_

_oooh and btw, a little singing Dean in the next one as well. _


	47. She's my Cherry pie

**She's My Cherry Pie**

_Did'cha bring your teacups ? What! No! how could you! go get it now, no no it's ok, I'll wait. Are you back yet? how about now? You are? YAY! ok onwards !_

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy walked quietly into the room expecting to find Dean still asleep. She jumped when he lept off the bed and scooped her up in his arms, swinging her up in the air before setting her down on the floor and cartwheeling back to the bed.

"What's going on?"Wendy asked Sam she put the bottle of cherry flavored cold medicine on the table next to the bed.

"Annabelle gave me some weird mixture for him and a few minutes after he drank it he got like that." said Sam gesturing to Dean who was sitting on the bed playing an imaginary guitar as he bobbed his head.

"Dean, you feeling alright?" asked Wendy.

"never better, oooh, cherry flavored." squealed Dean in a highpitched voice as he reached for the bottle. Wendy spotted the cup on the nightstand and sniffed it. She groaned as she recognized Aunt Annabelle's concoction, remembering how loopy it used to make her. She grabbed the bottle from him before he could take a swig.

"You can't drink this, I dunno what happens if it mixes with Aunt Annabelle's stuff." she said.

"But it smells like cherries." whined Dean sitting on the floor and pouting. Suddenly Cas popped into the room and Dean broke out singing and playing his imaginary guitar.

_"She's my cherry pie, _

_cool drink of water _

_such a sweet suprise."_

"Is he better yet?" asked Cas over the sound of Dean's singing. "I gave him a few drops of a very old healing potion that should have made him well." said Cas as he pulled out the little vial from his pocket.

"How is he?" asked Ari as she popped into the room.

"Oh no, please don't say you gave him meds as well." groaned Wendy.

"Of course not." said Ari, Wendy breathed a sigh of relief before the angel continued. "I gave him a leaf from a tree known for it's healing properties said Ari.

Wendy looked over at Dean who was now lying on the floor on his stomach, drawing invisible patterns on it with his fingers whilst he sang.

_"She's my cherry pie  
>Put a smile on your face ten miles wide<br>Looks so good bring a tear to your eye  
>Sweet cherry pie, yeah"<br>_

Suddenly he looked up at them and grinned, he got off the floor quickly and got jumped onto the bed.

"This one's for you baby, cuz you're my cherry pie" he said pointing at Wendy before he began to pull off his shirt whilst singing.

_"Huh, swingin' in the livin' room, swingin' in the kitchen  
>Most folks don't 'cause they're too busy bitchin'<br>Swingin' in there 'cause she wanted me to feed her  
>So I mixed up the batter and she licked the beater."<em>

Wendy watched in suprise as Dean swung his hips from side to side like a deranged stripper whilst he waved his shirt in the air before throwing it at her feet. He reached for his belt buckle and Cas and Ari mummbled something about having to be somewhere else. Cas popped out of the room and Sam quickly left the room with Ari.

"Dean, sweetie, you really should be lying down, with so many different meds in you, something might react badly." said Wendy, a little worriedly.

"Don't worry baby, I feel sooo awesome right now there's no way it could be bad." said Dean as he pulled off his belt in one fluid motion, dropping it on the floor next to the bed.

"ooohhh no something's gone bad, very, very bad." he groaned before jumping off the bed and racing to the bathroom. He leaned over the toilet bowl and promptly began to vomit. Wendy knelt on the floor next to him and rubbed his back as he continued to spew out the contents of his stomach.

"I want cherry pie." moaned Dean before he leaned over the toilet and vomited again. Wendy couldn't help but smile as she rubbed his back, only Dean would be bent over a toilet and be thinking about pie.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Sam popped his head into Dean's room to check on him and smiled. Dean was lying on his back with his head in Wendy's lap, she was stroking his hair and speaking quietly to him and he was murmuring back. Sam was glad to see how peaceful Dean looked, he was pale and his nose as so red it could have lit up a dark room, but he looked happy. He was glad Wendy was around, his tough big brother would normally never admit he was sick, crabs would have been coming out of the other end and he would have insisted he was perfectly fine. Sam snuck quietly out and went back to his room. He tossed his jacket to the side as he plopped down on the bed. He tucked his hands under his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hi Sam." came a female voice from the corner of the room. Sam jumped as he sat up quickly and looked around.

"Relax, it's just me." said Ari as she walked towards him.

"How long have you been here?" asked Sam.

"A few minutes." said Ari as she sat next to him.

"Why didn't you just come back and meet me? You didn't have to wait in the dark." Said Sam.

"I wanted to apologize for making your brother more ill than he already was." said Ari as she looked down at his hands.

"It's alright, he's ok, besides he's stopped sneezing crabs for now." said Sam as he took her hands in his and ran his thumbs over the backs of them.

"So you're not mad at me?" asked Ari.

"You were just trying to help, besides, I think it's more likely that foul concoction Annabelle gave him did it." said Sam with a chuckle. He was cut off mid chuckle as Ari leaned up and pressed her lips to his, relieved he wasn't mad at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to sit in his lap so that she was straddling his thighs. He loved the way she felt in his arms, it was like she fit just right and when she wasn't in them, he felt incomplete. He unbuttoned her shirt slowly, tracing a path down her chest with his mouth as he unbuttoned it. His mouth paused in the valley between her breasts as his hands continued undoing her buttons.

"mmmm." she moaned softly as his hot breath teased her skin while his tongue danced over her flesh. She felt his growing length begin to press against her thighs and shifted slightly in his lap elliciting a soft groan from him as she pressed against it. She closed her eyes and arched her back as he undid her bra and his hot mouth latched onto her right nipple. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pressing her small frame to his muscular bulk as his other hand found her left breast and he kneaded it with his long fingers. She reached between them and began undoing the buttons on his shirt. She ran her hands up his stomach and pushed the shirt over his shoulders, before running her fingertips back down his body, loving the feel of the smooth, firm skin punctuated by small scars under her hands. He pulled her tighter against him and she felt his rippling muscles moving under her hands. She rocked gently against his length again and smiled when a low growl escaped his throat.

"I need to feel you Sam." she whispered as she undid the buttons on his jeans.

"Lift up a little." he murmured in her ear before gently sucking on the lobe. She balanced herself on her knees and he quickly pulled his pants off before undoing the zipper on the side of her skirt. Ari couldn't wait any longer, as much as she liked Sam undressing her, she loved the feel of him against her bare skin even better. Sam chuckled after the initial shock of her clothes disappearing from his hands had passed.

"Eager aren't we." he teased as he pressed his lips to hers, claiming them in a soft kiss that quickly escalated into an expression of frantic passion. He guided himself to her opening and saw the suprise in her eyes when she felt him press against it. He held his length in place as he kissed her, teasing her with the blunt head before holding it in place. She waited for him to enter her, but he kept himself in place as his lips left hers and he began tracing soft, wet kisses down the side of her neck. She realised he was letting her set the pace, he didn't want to rush her since it was only their second time. She wrapped her arms around his neck, touched by his thoughtfulness.

"I love you Sam." she whispered in his ear before lowering herself onto his length. They both moaned on impact and she held still for a moment letting herself get accustomed to massive length inside of her.

"I love you too Ari." he said in a husky voice as he felt her walls sinking around him. He buried his face in the side of her neck and gently nibbled the skin there. She began to move experimentally and gasped as she felt his length carress her walls, hitting that spot inside her that made her blood run hot and cold all at once. Sam ran his hands down her back and wrapped his arms around her lower back as he moved back up to her mouth and kissed her tenderly. Ari felt like her blood had turned into liquid fire that was growing hotter and hotter as she rocked against him. His hands roamed over her body, almost like he was trying to touch every inch of her. She felt the fire inside her begin to crackle and blaze making her rock faster against him.

She tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck as she tilted his head back and kissed his Adam's apple, feeling the vibrations in his throat as he moaned softly and squeezed his eyes shut. He began rocking his hips upwards to meet hers, each time he rocked up to meet her, he rubbed up against her nub, making the fire inside her burn even hotter. She felt herself drawing closer and closer to that wondrous edge and cupped his face as she kissed him, their lips meshing in a toe-curling kiss as he moved his hands to her hips and helped her rock faster against him. She threw her head back and gasped out his name as she flew over the edge. Sam looked up at her as she leaned back, her eyes closed as she rode out her high, he ran a hand over the side of her face, brushing her hair off her forehead as he felt her walls spasming around his length. He stopped moving, holding back his own climax as she rode hers out, he wanted to see her lose it at least one more time before he allowed himself that pleasure.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead to his as she slowly came down from her high. He kissed her tenderly before taking hold of her hips and flipping over in one fluid motion so that she was lying on her back as he hovered over her. She yelped in delight as she felt herself moving, making Sam chuckle before he kissed her softly. He dipped his head and pulled one taut nipple into his mouth before nipping and sucking his way back up to her mouth. He took hold of her thighs gently squeezing before guiding them to wrap around his waist. She gladly obliged, licking her lips in anticipation of the pleasure his smile promised.

Sam gazed at the woman lying beneath him. Who'd have ever thought that he, Sam Winchester, the boy who had once had demon blood would have been with an angel. She reached up and cupped his face and he smiled down at her before claiming her lips as he slid into her again. She arched up against him and he felt her taut nipples pressing against his chest. He found her hands and threaded his fingers with hers as he held them at the sides of her head. She gripped his hands as he moved against her. When she moved her hips upwards to meet his thrusts he lost all ability to think coherent thoughts as he sped up his movements.

"ooohh Sam, it's. .. uunngh. .. amazing." she moaned as threw her head back against the bed under her, feeling herself approach that wondrous edge yet again.

"You feel so fantastic baby." moaned Sam as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, her walls spasming around his length, drawing him deeper as she fell over that blissful brink again. This time he continued moving with her and it wasn't long before he was riding out that spectacular high right along with her. He claimed her lips with his again and they moaned into each other's mouths, as they slowly came down from their combined high.

Sam rolled over so she was lying on his chest and tucked her hair behind her ear as he gazed up at her.

"How'd I get lucky enough to wind up with such an amazing girl?" he asked as he smiled up at her. Ari blushed at his words and buried her face in his shoulder. Sam chuckled, he loved the fact that despite the fact that they'd shared something so intimate, he could still make her blush. He tucked his fingers under her chin and pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist and gave her a sweet, long, languid kiss that neither of them wanted to end.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So the next one is also a little lemony flavored cuz well another couple wanted to know when they were gonna get their teaparty, I'm not saying who yet though_

^_^_ Thanks so much to my awesome reviewers, alerters and favers (hehehe favers, sounds weird) who make my days sooo much brighter, seriously it's like the sun has moved closer to the earth and everything is extra bright, could be because of the mild hangover but could be because of my awesome reviewers because there's no headache wooot! You guys rock!_


	48. King of the Castle

**King of the Castle**

_WOOT what is it? It's a bird!, It's a plane! No, it's a flying lemon headed straight to teaparty land! ONWARDS!_

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Hey Cas, where's Zaru?" asked Anabelle as she spotted the angel about to walk into Dean's room. "And since when do you use doors?"

"Dean has said that if I don't knock before entering his room he will render my vessel unable to procreate. I am not sure where Zaru is, but I think she might be somewhere in the region of the Atlantic." said Cas. Annabelle did her best not to burst out laughing at the angel's serious expression as he spoke about Dean's threat of castrating him.

"Well if you see her, let her know I fixed up a room for her just in case, I wasn't sure if she sleeps or not." said Annabelle as she yawned and headed down the hallway.

"I will inform her." said Cas before popping out of the room to find Zaru, quite forgetting that he was going to check how Dean was doing.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy walked into Dean's room and promptly tripped on the carpet, inadvertently ducking a crab as Dean sneezed. The crab shot over her head and hit the wall before falling on it's back on the floor next to her. She looked at it and was glad to find that the crabs were getting progressively smaller.

"This one's kinda cute." said Wendy as she stood up.

"I hate this." moaned Dean as he rubbed his already raw nose.

"The crabs are getting a lot smaller, I think that means you're getting better." said Wendy as she walked over to the bed and sat next to him.

"I'm cold." said Dean, as he shivered.

"Hang on, I'll get you another blanket." she said as she stood up to go but he grabbed her wrist before she could leave and pouted at her. Wendy understood that he just wanted her to sit with him, but didn't want to say it out loud. She shook her head affectionately at him as she slid into the bed and sat behinnd him. He moved back so he was sitting between her legs and leaned back against her as she wrapped her arms around him, she tucked the blanket around him as he did so.

"mmmm, best pillow ever." said Dean as he smiled up at her before closing his eyes. He had vomited all the different meds that they'd given him earlier and all he had in his system now was the cold medicine that she'd gotten him earlier. Dean's face had lit up like a kid on Christmas when she told him he could take a dose of the cherry flavored liquid. Wendy gazed down at his pale, red-nosed face and wrapped her arms tighter around him, glad that she'd made him brush his teeth before going back to bed.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Cas stood under a coconut tree watching Zaru playing with a little boy on the beach. It was broad daylight because she was halfway across the world on a small island. He tilted his head to the side as he watched the scene, they were building what looked like a large building in the sand. He wasn't all that familiar with beachwear but he was quite certain that young boys did not go to the beach dressed in suits and polished shoes.

"Zaru, what are you doing?" asked Cas as he walked over to them.

"We're playing." she said simply as she filled a small red bucket with sand and then looked up at him.

"Where did the child come from?" he asked.

"um. .. what child?" she asked, as she turned the bucket over to make a tower, looking guilty.

"That one." said Cas as he pointed at the blonde little boy who was digging up sand with a small plastic spade, a happy grin plastered on his face.

"I'll change him back later, I swear." said Zaru as she grinned up at him sheepishly. Cas walked over to the little boy and placed two fingers on his forehead changing him back into his 42 year old self before transporting him back to the park bench Zaru had taken him from.

"Why did you abduct that man?" asked Cas as he stood next to her as she pouted up at him for taking away her playmate.

"He was just sitting around trying to figure out where to take his kids tomorrow, I was simply planting the idea of the beach in his head, those kids will have so much fun." she said as she continued to build the sandcastle.

"I. .. I thought you were punishing him for something." said Cas. "My apologies."

"It's ok, I would have suspected me of something as well." she said as she grinned up at him before swiping a leg out and tripping him so he fell to sit next to her.

"What are you constructing?" asked Cas as he fixed himself on the sand.

"A castle." said Zaru as she stuck a flag in the tallest tower and leaned back to sit next to Cas who had folded his hands in his lap. He tilted his head sideways as he looked at it.

"It looks like a crooked cake." said Cas. Zaru giggled as she waved her hands and the structure changed and altered itself improving the appearance of the castle.

"There, how does it look now?" she asked. Cas looked at her and smiled before taking her hand in his and taking her with him as he disappeared.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Zaru found herself standing on the top balcony of a large stone structure. After a few seconds, she realised it was a castle.

"This is what your creation looked like." said Cas.

"Where are we?" asked Zaru as she looked around.

"Ireland." said Cas.

"Wow, we're in an Irish castle." commented Zaru looking stunned. "What about the people who live here?" she asked.

"This place has been uninhabited for years." said Cas.

"Come on, let's explore, it's not everyday I get to play in a castle." said Zaru with a grin, pulling a willing Cas who followed her without hesitation.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Cas resisted the temptation to just lock in on Zaru's location and pop over to her. He still wasn't sure how she'd convinced him to play hide and seek with her. He knew exactly where she was but she'd told him he wasn't allowed to use his angel mojo to just pop over. He walked into the bedroom where he knew she was and walked over to the large canopy bed.

" I have found you." he said, knowing without looking that she was under the bed.

"You know, with your angel radar thing going on, it's not really fair." said Zaru as she poked her head out from under the bed and propped her hands under her chin and leaned on her elbows as she looked up at him. He smiled at her feigned indignace before holding out his hand to her. She took hold of his hand and jumped to her feet. The minute her hand touched his he felt like he'd touched a live wire. When she got to her feet he didn't let go of her hand, he pulled her closer to him marvelling at the way he felt when he touched her. He gazed down at their joined hands and her breath hitched in her throat as she watched him slowly raise them to his face and press his lips to the back of her hand.

Zaru smiled softly at him before cupping his face with her hands and kissing him tenderly. Cas brought his hands up and cupped her face as well before slowly trailing his fingertips down the side of her neck and over her back. She slid her arms around his neck and moved closer to him, wondering if he was aware of what his touch was doing to her. It felt so good, she didn't want him to ever stop. She had an urge to feel more of his skin against hers, she slid her hands under his coat and slipped it off his shoulders as she turned them around so his back was facing the bed. She pushed him back against the bed and made him sit. He gazed up at her in wonder as she straddled his lap and kissed him passionately. He tangled his fingers in her hair as he kissed her back with reckless abandon. Her hands left his face and travelled down to his chest as she began to undo the buttons of his shirt. Her lips slowly left his and she trailed soft kisses over his jawline before moving down the side of his neck as she loosened his tie and threw it behind her.

"What are you doing?" asked Cas as he closed his eyes at the feel of her warm lips moving against his skin.

"Undressing you." she said with a giggle as she used her tongue to tease his skin in addition to her lips.

"Why?" asked Cas in a curious voice as she began to unbutton his shirt and kiss each bit of skin as it was exposed.

"So I can touch you." she said as she finished undoing his buttons and ran her mouth back up to his neck, gently nipping at the skin there before lightly sucking on it.

"Can I touch too?" asked Cas, not sure what he was supposed to do. Zaru grinned against his skin before leaning back and pulling her toga up over her head and throwing it to the floor along with the rest of her clothes before she cupped his face as she kissed him softly.

"You can touch whatever you want." she whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rocked against him once, rubbing against the large bulge in his pants as she kissed the side of his neck before sucking lightly on the flesh there. Cas closed his eyes and moaned softly as he ran his fingertips over her back, revelling in the feel of her smooth skin under his fingertips. He ran his hands up her back again and took hold of her shoulders as she kissed him again. She reached down between them and unbuckled his belt tossing it to the side before undoing his pants.

"I feel exposed." said Cas as she pushed his pants down over his legs with her feet.

"That's the point." she said smiling at him as she pushed him down on his back so she was hovering over him. She ran her fingers over his chest, feeling the firm flesh under hands rise and fall with each breath. Cas reached up slowly and cupped her breasts as she leaned over him. He ran his thumbs over the nipples and watched as she bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes loving the feel of his calloused but gentle hands on her sensitive flesh. Cas watched in wonder as she moaned softly at his touch. He ran his fingers over her nipples again and she moaned a little louder this time. Cas smiled in delight at the sounds she made for him. She gently rocked against him and felt his ready length press against her thighs.

Zaru reached down between them and balanced on her knees as she ran her fingertips over his impressive length, sliding the pad of her thumb over the tip of it. She grinned down at him as she watched him close his eyes and tilt his head back against the bed.

"That feels amazing." moaned Cas as she slowly caressed his length.

"It's about to get a whole lot better." she whispered as she guided his length into her moving agonizingly slow as her lips roved over his. Her breath caught in her throat as his length filled her up completely inch by inch. He moaned into her mouth as she slid down around him.

He slowly opened his eyes and gazed up at her. Her hands were on either side of his head as she braced herself on the bed. She gazed down into his brilliant blue eyes and her lips parted as her breath came forth in ragged bursts. He had thought she was beautiful before, but now she seemed to shine with an almost ethereal beauty.

"Zaru." he growled in pleasure throwing his head back against the bed as she began to slowly rock against him. He leaned up and kissed the side of her neck like she'd done to him earlier and was rewarded with a breathless moan. He sat up as she continued rocking against him and pressed his lips to hers, needing to feel their warmth against his. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders to brace herself as he brought his hands up to find her breasts again.

"Oh Cas, wow." she moaned before swallowing hard as his hands massaged her pliant flesh, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her body.

"I feel warm." murmured Cas as his lips left hers and he gently nibbled at her neck like she'd done to him earlier.

"T-that's a g-good thing." she reassured him as she began to rock faster against him, feeling herself approacing the blissful brink of ecstacy. His lips found hers again as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He could not find the words in his mind to describe how he felt at that moment, all he was aware of was that he liked it and didnt want it to stop. He felt something building in his stomach, he didn't know what it was but he could tell that something even better was coming.

"Oh Cas, Cas." she cried out as she flew over the edge. Cas closed his eyes and moaned loudly as he felt her walls spasming around his length as she continued to move jerkily against him. He cried out something in Enochian as he flew over the edge to join her on the other side of that blissful brink. She fell forward onto his chest as she tried to catch her breath. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and lay back on the bed, holding her small frame to him, feeling her warm breath on the side of his neck as she panted, her laboured breathing matching his.

"That was the most wonderful thing I've ever experienced." said Cas as he looked at her in amazement. Zaru smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his chest.

"You and me both." she breathed as she gently kissed his chest before rubbing her cheek on it. "Give me a moment to catch my breath then I'll get off you." she murmured, to worn out to move just yet.

"Don't move yet." said Cas in a husky voice as he tightened his embrace around her. "I rather like this."

Zaru smiled up at him as she leaned up and kissed him softly. Cas ran his fingers through her hair, tangling them in the long, smoot strands, revelling in the way they slid through his fingers as she carressed his lips with hers, neither of them could remember a time when they'd felt this happy, this. .. .complete.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Sorry this one is a bit late, but Sunday evening a bat flew into the landlady's room and apparently it fell on the modem. That sweet, little, old lady picked up her cane and beat the living hell out of the bat, smashing the modem to bits in the process. She was screaming at it and we thought she was being attacked or something. Someone called the police and total insanity followed after they burst in guns drawn to save her from her imaginary attacker. Anyway, long story short, we just got internet back_ ^_^ yay!

_Thanks for all the messages checking if I was ok, I just got them this morning. Yes, I'm alive and well and still writing. It's so nice to know that if I disappear my readers will miss me, you guys are beyond awesome and I appreciate the appreciation hehehe __^_^_

_Next chapter is lemoney as well cuz Dean threatened to never take his shirt off again if I didn't let him have a teaparty as well and dammit if I don't need a daily sugar rush from that lucious piece of eyecandy._


	49. Freaking Mucus!

**Freaking Mucus**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Dragons?" asked Bobby raising an eyebrow at Branjidth.

"Yes, they have to be careful of the dragon, preferably they should kill it if they meet it." said Branjidth in a matter of fact voice.

"How will they kill it?" asked Bobby.

"By slaying it of course." said Branjidth as thought it was the most simple thing in the world.

"You know what, I give up, it's too early for me to deal with his attitude, you talk to him." said Bobby addressing Annabelle as he got up and went into the kitchen to start fixing breakfast.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean's eyes fluttered open as he woke up, he looked over to his right and saw Wendy lying on her side facing him, her hands folded under her head. He smiled softly, she'd spent most of the night kneeling next to the toilet with him as he puked his guts up. He'd told her she didn't have to stay with him, but she refused to leave and had even given him a soft, but quick closed mouth kiss to prove she didn't mind. He rolled on his back and yawned, he felt much better, full of energy in fact, he moved to kiss her and wake her up but he caught a whiff of his breath and almost gagged, morning breath and vomit-aftermath breath was a horrible combination. He quietly got off the bed and peeled his shirt off, leaving him in his sweatpants as he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"So why was the blade separated from the hilt?" asked Anabelle.

"The ancient witches, your ancestors in fact, decided that the blade was too powerful to be just left lying around, so the mermaids took the hilt because well, it was shiny. Mermaids love shiny things. And the blade was sent to the 13 hundreds because that was the time of knights and damsels in distress. They figured the blade would be best appreciated in that time." said Branjidth. Anabelle nodded as she processed the information.

"You know I think you should tell the kids too look for the dragon when they get there and just get rid of it. Nasty beast really, it would make things a lot easier for the people in that time." said Branjidth.

"The history books don't mention any dragon attacks." said Anabelle as she looked sideways at the unicorn in suspicion.

"Well they wouldn't would they, people don't want to admit that they exist. It would mean they would have to acknowledge other creatures too like unicorns and witches." said Branjidth.

"But they do mention witches, remember the witch trials." said Anabelle, beginning to suspect that the unicorn had something against dragons.

"Yeah but, Dragons are just bad alright, they're nasty, smelly beasts that only care about themselves and they should be slain, now I need an apple." ranted Branjidth as he quickly left the room, leaving Anabelle staring after him with an eyebrow raised at his outburst.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy woke up and stretched, she looked around and realised Dean wasn't in bed with her anymore. She realised the bathroom door was open and heard the sounds of someone spitting. Her heart sank as she thought Dean was vomiting again. She had hoped he would be better by morning. She walked over to the bathroom and grinned when she saw him rinsing out his mouth at the sink, she was relieved to find he had just been brushing his teeth.

"Morning sleepyhead." he said as he watched her rub her eyes in the doorway. She stuck her tongue out at him before reaching for her toothbrush.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked as she squeezed toothpaste onto the brush.

"I feel awesome and crab free." he said with a grin as he watched her brush her teeth.

"Awesome." she said as she grinned back before bending to spit out the foam. Dean set his toothbrush in the holder before sliding his arms around her waist as she straightened up and continued to brush.

"Maybe I should show my gorgeous nurse just how much I appreciate her taking care of me." said Dean as he kissed the side of her neck, his eyes glued to their reflection in the bathroom mirror. Wendy quickly rinsed her mouth , knowing full well she was likely to choke on her toothbrush with the way Dean's wandering fingers were roving over her body right before he pulled her shirt over her head. As she reached to put her toothbrush in the holder, he moved his lips over to the spot behind her neck that he'd discovered a few days ago and gently sucked on it. The toothbrush fell noisily into the holder as her knees buckled under her.

"Oh my God." she gasped as he laved attention on the spot, making it hard for her to focus on anything except staying on her feet. He slid an arm around her waist to support her as his lips stayed on target. She gripped the sink and gasped softly as his other hand slid into the waist of her shorts and strummed across her folds before dipping into them to flick at her nub.

"Look at us baby." he whispered in her ear before he kissed his way down her neck to that spot between her neck and shoulder that made her go crazy. He kept his eyes glued to their reflection and their eyes met in the mirror as he slowly slid two fingers into her warm, waiting entrance. She bit at her bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud as his fingers slowly began to move inside her hitting that magical spot that made her insides flutter. He curled his fingers inside of her as his thumb rubbed over her nub and it wasn't long before she was flying over the edge, her walls tightening around his skilled fingers as she bit her bottom lip to keep the moans reigned in. He grinned as he watched her face contort with pleasure in the mirror, proud that he could do that to her, loving the way she came undone for him. Wendy gazed at the reflection of his goregeous green orbs that were focused on her and it was hard to concentrate on anything other than not falling flat on the floor as pleasure coursed through her body. A problem Dean soon solved by picking her up and putting her to sit on the counter next to the sink. He chuckled as he leaned in and gave her a soft, sweet kiss.

"Your hands are like. .. .wow. .. just .. .wow." she breathed as she gazed up at him, he grinned at her before running his hands over her legs, sending shivers down her spine.

"Remember the last time I had you in this position." asked Dean as he ran his hand over her bare legs and her thighs stopping when they came to the hem of her shorts.

"Yeah, you were stitching me up, cuz superklutz had struck again." she said with a grin as she watched the expressions on his goregeous face change as he reminisced. He was staring at her thighs, running his fingertips over where she'd once had large masses of scars.

"I was so angry, I wanted to go out and skin that bastard alive for laying his hands on you." said Dean, his jaw clenched as he remembered the fear in her eyes and how it had made him feel.

"All I could think was how much I wanted to do this." she said as she reached out and cupped his face, pulling his face towards her as she leaned up and kissed him softly, he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her waist as she slid closer to the edge of the counter and pressed against him as she twined her fingers in his hair. He licked her bottom lip begging entrance and felt her lips curve against his in a smile as she denied him entrance but wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him even closer to her.

Dean moaned softly, wondering if she knew how aroused she made him by playing hard to get but showing how eager she was for him, all at once. He tried to slide his hands between them so he could undo her shorts and pull them down but she pressed tighter against him making it hard for him to do so. He felt her smile widen against his lips as an involuntary giggle spilled out of her. He grinned, two could play that game. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up quickly, carrying her to the shower and turning the water on. She squealed as the water hit her skin and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in the side of his neck to avoid the cool water as it blasted the two of them.

"You play dirty Winchester." she said in between bursts of laughter.

"Why don't you teach me a lesson then?" he asked grinning suggestively before he kissed her passionately, turning them so she was pressed against the tiles on the wall as the water cascaded down his back. He ran his tongue slowly over her bottom lip again and this time she allowed him entrance and the intensity of the kiss increased almost spiralling out of control. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with unbridled passion as he unhooked her bra and slid it off her throwing it out of the shower. She grinned at him as she reached down between them and slid her fingers into the waist band of his pants and grasped his ready length, running her fingers over it. He buried his face in the side of her neck and began to breathe heavily as she began to stroke him with her hand. He moaned softly as he felt himself get closer and closer to the edge as her taut nipples pressed against his chest and her hand worked him over. He felt her support herself with one arm around his shoulders as she pushed his pants down over his hips, her other hand never leaving his length as she pushed his pants down to the floor, before setting her feet on the floor as he reluctantly loosened his grasp on her to let her maneuver as she pulled off hers as well.

"Damn baby, you really do have magic hands." he breathed as he ran his tonuge up the side of her neck before gently nibbling at her skin, elliciting a breathy moan from her lips.

He was about to fly over that blissful brink when he grabbed her hand and stopped her, not quite ready to end the fun yet. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up again, pressing her against the cool tiles. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he slid into her in one fluid movement. She squeezed her eyes shut and her lips parted, he kissed her to smother her cry of pleasure as he sheathed himself inside of her.

"we have to be quiet baby." he whispered in a husky voice as he began to move slowly against her.

"You're m-making it reeaallly hard." she moaned as he pressed his forehead against hers, gazing into her eyes with his lust clouded green orbs.

"That's not the only thing that's hard." said Dean before he chuckled. Wendy groaned as she ran her hands over the side of his face.

"Can't believe you just said that." she said with a short laugh that turned into a low moan as his lips found the side of her neck and he sucked lightly on the skin there. The tiles against her back were cold, but she barely felt it, Dean's hands were sliding over her back as he thrust into her at a steady pace. She tilted her head back as she rolled her hips against his. She felt herself approaching that blissful brink and buried her face in the side of his neck to muffle her cries of pleasure as the skin of his pelvis rubbed and slid over her nub with each powerful thrust.

"Oh my God, oh Dean, Dean." she moaned, getting progressively louder, the closer she got to flying over the edge. Dean kissed her hard, swallowing her delighted, breathy moans as she flew over the edge. Dean held her tighter against his body as she rolled her hips against him, milking out her high, her spasming muscles squeezing and pulling his length deeper inside of her as he flew over the edge along with her, his moan mingling with hers as their lips meshed in a heated, passionate kiss.

"wow baby, I don't even have words." rasped Dean as he buried his face in her neck and panted.

"Words, shmords." she said with a giggle as she pulled his face to hers and meshed her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Dean turned them around so his back was against the wall and slid down the tiles. They sat on the floor of the shower as the water sprayed over them.. Wendy straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck as he ran his hands over her back and drew his knees up to press her even closer. He pushed her wet hair off her face and ran his fingers over the side of her face.

"God baby. I love you so much" whispered Dean as he gazed into her large brown eyes.

"I love you too, Dean." she whispered in his ear as she reached up behind him and grabbed the soap on the rack. "Now let's clean you up, you dirty, dirty boy." she said as she grinned mischievously at him, holding up the soap. Dean grinned with glee, kissing her feverantly as she lathered the soap in her hands.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Eeeww! Gross! Yech! ewww! it's filled with mucus!" yelled Branjidth as he ran out of Bobby's kitchen, spitting.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Bobby as he and Annabelle looked up at the unicorn who was scraping at his tongue with his front paws.

"I thought they would taste like normal crabs, so I cooked them, but when I bit into a claw, instead of flesh popping out, it was filled with FREAKING MUCUS, HOT MUCUS!" yelled Branjidth as he swiped wildly at his tongue.

"You ate Dean's snot crabs?" asked Annabelle as Bobby sank back down on the couch next to her roaring with laughter.

"I haven't had crab in a long time." whined the unicorn as it lay it's head dismally on the floor and put it's front paws over it's head. Annabelle shook her head in stunned suprise as she stared at the unicorn before a look of confusion crossed her face.

"How in the world did he manage to work the stove?" she asked Bobby who was laughing so hard the whole couch shook as the unicorn lay on the floor and groaned loudly.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_OMG over 300 reviews, you guys are totally, extra, super, seriously, fantastically awesome!_

_Special thanks to Elleran1969 for giving me the idea of someone eating the snot crabs. _

_I got a few suprises planned for the next few chapters, one of the boys gets girlifed, a certain female gets very jealous and a blast from Branjidth's past is gonna pop in to say 'hi'. Oh and there are bellydancers involved. _

_Thanks for all the epic reviews guys, HAPPY JUNE TO EVERYONE! I get a birthday this month __^_^ __yay!_


	50. Dude looks like a Lady

**Dude Looks Like A Lady!**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Oh hell no, uh uh, what's wrong with what I was wearing?" asked Dean as he looked down at the puffy-sleeved outfit Zaru had zapped onto him.

"Because in the 13th century, men didn't walk around in denim ya idjit." said Bobby.

"It's itchy." grumbled Dean as he tugged at the tunic. "Dude, we look freaking ridiculous." said Dean as he looked at Sam who was wearing an outfit similar to his.

"Be glad you don't have to wear one of these corsets." said Wendy as she squirmed in the tight, green dress trying to find a position where the material didn't dig into her flesh. Dean's breath caught as he looked at her, her brown hair was getting long again and tumbled over her shoulders, ending just under her chest. The total effect was dazzling and he totally forgot about the itchiness of his costume.

"Alright then, put your eyes back in your head, pretty boy. Now don't forget, if you see the dragon, it'd be best if you just slay the damn thing." said Branjidth as he walked over to them.

"I still think there's something you're not telling us." said Annabelle as she eyed the unicorn who promptly stuck his long tongue out at her, still green from the snot crabs. Cas and Ari popped into the room to prepare to take the others back in time so they could retrieve the blade.

"How come we have to get in costume but you don't?" asked Dean as he looked at the pair of angels.

"Because the castle is marked with enochian sygills, angels cannot enter." said Cas, speaking to Dean but his eyes were glued to Zaru who was wearing a dress similar to Wendy's except hers was deep red. Zaru caught him staring and winked at him, Cas blushed a shade of red almost the same colour as her dress.

"You alright man, you look different somehow." said Dean as he watched the angel closely.

"I don't know what you mean." said Cas as he looked everywhere except at Dean. Dean grinned as he looked at the angel.

"Dude, did you two .. ." he began to ask but Cas grabbed him and Sam by the arm and they disappeared.

"I guess that's our cue to leave." said Zaru as she grinned at Wendy and Ari took hold of their hands and the three of them vanished as well.

"Well. .. good luck then. .. " said Annabelle addressing the empty air where the 6 people had been only moments ago.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine, they always are." said Bobby as he draped an arm around her shoulders.

"I hope you're right." said Annabelle as Branjidth lay down on the floor next to the couch and pressed the buttons on the remote with his nose as he tried to find his favorite soap.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean looked around as they landed in front of a large palace. It had been decided that they would pose as courtiers to get into the palace. Branjidth told them that the sword was in the treasury, all they had to do was sneak in, get the sword and meet the angels outside of the castle so they could get back to their own time.

"We will be right here." said Cas as he and Ari nodded at each other and turned invisible.

"Ready for this?" asked Sam as he looked at the other three. Zaru, Wendy and Dean nodded at him silently and they walked up the castle stairs and into the castle.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"The treasury is down that way." said Zaru pointing as they walked down the dark stone hallway lit by torches in holders every few feet. Suddenly Wendy stopped walking and put a hand on the wall to support herself.

"You alright baby?" asked Dean as he slid an arm around her waist to support her.

"People, nearby." she breathed, overcome by the slew of thoughts and emotions that bombarded her. "Not supposed to be this intense." she rasped as she looked up at him.

"oooh, I get it, there are other witches alive in this time, and the more witches there are, the stronger all their powers become." said Zaru as she looked at Wendy whose knees suddenly buckled under her before Dean tightened his hold on her to stop her from hitting the floor.

"Oh God, 2 couples, there and there." said Wendy pointing at two doors leading out of the hallway they were in. "I feel dirty." she said hugging her arms around herself.

"Should we take her back to Cas and Ari?" asked Sam.

"No, it's ok." said Wendy taking a deep breath and standing up straight again. "I'm fully functional." she said with a shakey grin.

"You sure?" asked Dean, his arm still around her waist as he looked at her in concern. Wendy nodded and they continued walking.

"Wait, someone's coming." said Wendy, hearing the thoughts of two guards rapidly approacing the door leading to the hallway. "It's a couple guards, coming to get the dancers to perform for the court. No one aside from the dancers are allowed back here, we have to hide."

"Where are the dancers?" asked Sam, looking around for a place to hide.

"There's a guy in that room freaking out, he was supposed to bring them but they bailed on him." said Wendy pointing at a door a few feet away from them.

"Ok, I got it, you go get the sword." said Zaru pointing at Sam. "And the three of us will go distract the guards and keep them away from back down this hallway." she said as she grabbed Dean and Wendy by the wrists and pulled them into the room where a short, fat man with a pot belly and a receeding hairline paced the richly furnished room muttering to himself.

"What am I going do? The king is going to have my head for this. I do not believe my girls abandoned me. No, no, no, no." he murmured to himself. Wendy found herself wondering how he didn't trip over the long black and orange tunic he was wearing. Suddenly she caught sight of Dean and slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Dean was dressed in a harem outfit, with his stomach exposed and his feet bare, but what struck her was the two large mounds on his chest and his long blonde hair, Zaru had turned Dean into a girl, and not just any girl, a seriously hot, blonde girl. She realised he was staring at her with his mouth half open and looked down at herself, she was wearing the same outfit as him and so was Zaru.

"We're here to help you." said Zaru as she stood in the pacing man's path. The man was so wrapped up in his pacing he didn't notice Zaru until he almost walked into her. He stopped short when he saw her barefeet decorated with anklets in front of him. He drew his gaze up her legs until he got to her face, then he noticed the other two people in the room as well.

"Y-you ladies will help me?" he asked in a daze as he gazed at the 3 gorgeous females in the room with him.

"ladies, dude I"m no. .. what's wrong with my voice?" asked Dean in shock as he heard his own voice come out more highpitched than he was used to. "What the hell did you do to. .. mmm." Dean was cut off as Zaru flicked her fingers at him and he found himself unable to speak."

"Sorry, she get's pre-show jitters, but we're excellent dancers." said Zaru. Wendy looked at Dean and slid an arm around his newly slender shoulders giving him a reassuring squeeze as he had a small panic attack at not being able to speak in addition to being girlified.

"Don't worry baby, she'll fix you right up or I'll tell Cas on her." whispered Wendy in his ear after brushing his long blonde hair away. Dean looked at her with a perfect imitation of Sam's soulful eyes.

"You make a smokin' girl." she whispered in his ear and grinned when he shot her a gleeful, proud smile. The short man shot them a weird look before looking back at Zaru.

"We'll do it for 50 rubies each." said Zaru. "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." said the short man as he shook Zaru's hand. "Thank you girls so much, you just saved my life." he said as he shook each of their hands in turn pure gratitude rolling off of him right before the guards walked into the room to take them to the court.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Sam snuck down the hallway as he soon as saw the guards go into the room. He slid into the treasury room and his mouth fell open as he saw the piles and piles of gold coins and priceless jewels literring the room. He made his way to the back of the room and found the jewelled case that Branjidth had described to them and said held the blade. He grabbed the case and began to stuff it in his shirt, but the case was too bulky, he figured it would be easier to just take the sword itself. He opened the case and his face fell when he realised the case was empty.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Sam made his way to the court to find the girls and Dean, he stood at the back of the room as he scanned the faces in the colourfully dressed crowd trying to find them. His eyes slid over the dancers and he almost turned away when he noticed they were three female belly dancers. He was looking for 2 girls and a guy not 3 girls. The belly dancers twirled in unison as they swayed their hips to the music and Sam almost gasp aloud when he recognized Wendy and Zaru. He stared for a minute before he stuffed his knuckles in his mouth doing his best not to laugh as he realised that the tall blonde was his brother. He found himself thinking Zaru was his new hero.

The song ended and the trio took their bows amidst the thunderous applause as the short, fat man walked to the middle of the room and announced that the dancers would be back in a while. Sam waved his arms over his head at the trio as they left the circle and they walked straight towards him.

"Did you get it?" asked Wendy.

"No, the case was empty. I have to ask, is that Dean?" asked Sam, staring at the blonde.

"Yes." said Dean sullenly as he tugged at the sleeve of his outfit.

"Dude your a girl." said Sam with a short laugh.

"You're a girl." mumbled Dean.

"So what do we do now?" asked Zaru in dismay.

"I guess we go back to our time and figure out what to do when we get there." said Wendy.

"Great, can I have my old body back now?" asked Dean staring at Zaru.

"Hey, where are you going?" called the short, fat man as the 4 of them turned to leave the palace.

"home." answered Zaru simply.

"But you can't leave yet, the show isn't over." whined the man in horror.

"You can put it on by yourself, they're gonna love you." said Zaru as she snapped her fingers and the man was transformed into a tall brunette with waist length hair in a red and green harem outfit. The man stared down at his new body before staring at her in shock.

"I don't know how to dance." he blurted out still in shock at his sudden transformation.

"Neither do these two." she said jerking her thumb at Dean and Wendy before snapping her fingers at him like she'd done to Dean and Wendy earlier. "But you'll be able to for the next 5 hours."

The previously man now turned woman turned around, her face a mask of dazed confusion as she walked to the back room where they'd first met him/her.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Cas and Ari turned visible again when they saw the four come out of the palace.

"Did you get the sword?" asked Ari.

"It wasn't there." said Sam.

"Wha. .. " Cas began to ask, but he never finished asking what happened as a large winged creature swooped out of the sky, wrapped it's talons around Sam's shoulders and flew off with him into the night, disappearing within seconds.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Oh noes, Sammy boy where did you go? la la la see this is what happens when I get sleep deprived, my poor poor readers get landed with cliffys and great flying beasts that steal our favorite sasquatch. I just read a 1938 page book in 5 hours yay me! *claps for self* and now to get my 2 hours sleep before class, I wrote this chap in between study breaks cuz well putting those lovely boys in weird situations makes studying a happy task _^_^

_Thanks to my super spectacular awesome readers who make me unbelievably happy with your reviews. I swear it's like fluffy chocolate cake for the soul._


	51. I just want your extra time and ur kiss

**I Just Want Your Extra Time ( And Your Kiss)**

_Just so you know it's about to get weird, like really freaky weird and the weirdness may spill over into the next chapter cuz I'm still super sleep deprived and buzzing on coffee, but not to worry, I plan on having some alone time with my bed very soon, or maybe just a nice soft chair._

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Sam!" yelled Dean as they all stared in horror at the spot where he had previously been.

"I can't get a read on him." said Ari as she closed her eyes and tried to figure out his location.

"He's got the sygills on his ribs, you won't be able to find him." said Cas.

"Do you think that was the dragon Branjidth was talking about?" asked Zaru staring up at the sky where Sam had just disappeared.

"How the hell are we supposed to find the dragon?" asked Dean.

"I know where the dragon cave is." said Wendy, looking suprised as she said so. Everyone turned to look at her.

"How do you know?" asked Cas.

"I don't know, I just. .. all of a sudden I know things, like the butcher's name is Roland, the king has 3 wives who detest each other, the dragon cave is in the hills a little north of here and the baker's wife is pregnant." said Wendy.

"The thoughts of the people in this are are pooling in her mind." said Zaru.

"We should go get Sam." said Dean, forgetting all about his new body.

"My apologies, but who is this?" asked Ari, looking carefully at Dean.

"What do you. ... oh crap, I'm still a girl aren't I, could you change me back now?" asked Dean, looking at Zaru.

"No time, let's go get Sam, where exactly is he?" said Zaru, turning to Wendy her eyes full of mischief as she pretended not to hear Dean.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Sam's eyes fluttered open and he gazed up at the large earthen roof above him. He yelped and scrambled backwards into the wall when a large scaley face popped in front of him.

"Oh good, you're awake." said the dragon in a gravelly voice, it's large green body filling up most of the cave.

"What do you want?" asked Sam as he looked around the room for a weapon that he could use against the giant beast.

"Why to be your mate of course." said the Dragon as it lowered it's head so it was gazing into Sam's eyes with it's large red ones.

"W-what?" choked out Sam in horror, pressing further back against the wall looking for a way out.

"My answer displeases you?" asked the dragon, pulling it's head back and looking offended. "Why?"

"Well for one thing, I'm human, secondly, I'm a guy and thirdly, I've got a girlfriend." said Sam, his face a mask of shock and confusion.

"So. . .what's the problem?" asked the dragon, putting it's scaley face right in front of Sam's and inhaling. "You smell so gooooood." he breathed, fire shooting out of his nostrils as he exhaled, singeing Sam's eyebrows.

"AAAHHH!" yelled Sam as he slapped his face to out the flames that had already died down.

"I'm sorry darling, sometimes I can't control the fire when I get excited." said the dragon, whipping it's tail behind it and changing into a humanoid shape with large wings and a long spiked tail. He was now a little shorter than Sam but still covered in dark green scales. It walked up to Sam and cupped his face with it's clawed hands checking him over for burns.

"Get away from me." yelled Sam, scrambling away from the dragon.

"What is your name human?" asked the dragon sitting on the floor across from Sam, swinging it's tail behind it.

"Sam, Sam Winchester." said Sam still looking around for anything he could use to keep the dragon away from him.

"Well Sam Winchester, my name is Damien and you are my new mate." said the dragon as it moved closer and grabbed him in a bone crunching hug.

"Let me go." growled Sam as he beat at the dragon and kicked his legs, but the dragon had lifted him off the ground and was hugging him tightly, his blows just bouncing off it's scaley body.

"I don't understand, do you not wish to be mine?" asked the dragon, slowly putting Sam down and looking at him with hurt in it's red eyes.

"Sorry man, I'm taken." said Sam.

"Not to worry, one night with me and you'll forget this other person." said Damien as he dove towards Sam again. Sam stared in shock for a second before rolling out of the way, he spotted an opening behind the dragon and shot towards it, running as fast as he could.

"ooooh, my fiesty little spitfire, we shall have so much fun, wait for me." called Damien with a delighted grin as he got up and chased after Sam with a small skip in his step.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Sam's in there, and he's scared, he's running." said Wendy as they got to the cave and peered inside. The cave was pitch dark but they could hear roaring coming from inside.

"Sam?" called out Ari as they all ran towards the openning of the cave. Zaru snapped her fingers and the cave lit up and they spotted Sam racing towards the entrance of the cave.

"Dragon's coming!" yelled Sam as he ran towards them, relieved to see the entrance. They all watched in suprise as a large, dark, humanoid shape with wings and a tail chased Sam.

"Come back lover, I will make you so happy." called Damien as he gained on Sam. Ari disappeared and reappeared between Sam and Damien. She grabbed the dragon by the neck as it was about to grab Sam and lifted it into the air.

"The human is mine." she said calmly as she began to squeeze. The dragon kicked it's legs and grabbed at her hand, trying to make her let go but her grasp never faltered.

"No, just give me one night with him, then he won't be able to live without me." growled the Dragon as it tried to grab at her head, but she lifted him higher into the air.

"Dude, I don't swing that way." said Sam as he stood next to Ari, a little charinged that she had to save him.

"Branjidth said we should slay the dragon if we met it." stated Wendy as she watched the dragon squirm in Ari's grasp.

"You know Branjidth?" asked Damien in suprise as he stopped struggling in Ari's grasp.

"Yes." said Zaru as she eyed the dragon uncertainly.

"Ooooh, I get it, you guys are here for the sword aren't you, Felix mentioned that a mismatched, weird bunch might be dropping by in this centry for it." said Damien as he settled his gaze on each of them in turn.

"You know where the sword is?" asked Dean at the same time that Sam asked who Felix was.

"Ok, first of all, I have the sword and second of all Felix is the third secret-keeper." said Damien. "stupid little know it all, acts like he knows all the secrets." he muttered to himself

"The third secret keeper?" asked Dean.

"Yes, there are three of us, me, Felix and Branjidth, each of us know one third of the world's secrets." said Damien. "Now could you please let me down?" he asked Ari.

"Only if you promise to keep your claws off my . .. um. .. Sam." said Ari, not quite sure what to call him.

"Wait, Branjidth said he was dangerous." said Dean. "Should we really let him go?"

"Listen here sweetcheeks, Branjidth is a self absorbed son of a bitch who can't stand the thought of anyone being more important than him." said Damien.

"Sweetcheeks? ok, I've had enough, Zaru, fix me now." said Dean.

"So if you have the sword, how come Branjidth didn't know, he told us it was at the castle and he's supposed to know everything." said Zaru, pretending she didn't hear Dean.

"Correction he only knows one third of everything." said Damien. "Can you please put me down, I can't feel my feet." he said addressing Ari who shot a glance at Sam who was eyeballing the dragon warily.

"Keep your hands off him." said Ari as she slowly put the dragon down.

"Don't worry, I won't touch him, unless he asks me to." said Damien as he winked at Sam who flinched and moved so that Ari was between him and Damien.

"Aww, look at that Sammy's girlfriend is sticking up for him." said Dean.

"Bite me jerk." said Sam glaring at Dean.

"Stuff it bitch." said Dean. Damien lunged at Dean who promptly ducked as the dragon flew over his head, rolled to his feet and made to lunge again.

"Dude, what is your problem?" asked Dean suprised at the sudden attack.

"Nobody talks to my lover that way." said Damien batting his long green eyelashes at Sam before throwing Dean a dirty look.

"It's ok, he's my brother." said Sam, before rolling his eyes and wondering why he even bothered defending Dean.

"Um, Sam, sweetie, honey pie, love cakes that's a girl." said Damien looking at Sam in concern.

"Ok, that's it Zaru, for the love of God will you please fix me up." said Dean.

"oh alright, but you make such a pretty girl." said Zaru as she winked at him.

"I'll second that." agreed Wendy.

"If you don't change me back so help me I will. .. hey, my voice is back." said Dean in delight as his voice changed back to his usual deep, sexy drawl and his body morphed back to it's usual form. He looked himself over and patted himself down, he was still wearing his harem outfit but he was so glad to have his body back he didn't care.

"I got my muscles back!" he shouted in glee as he ran his hands over his body, patting his newly flattened chest, almost jumping with joy.

"Holy crab cakes, it's like a double dose of yumminess." said Damien as his eyes widened and he stared at Dean.

"Don't even think about it." said Wendy as she saw the way Damien was looking at Dean.

"Are you going to give us the sword?" asked Zaru.

"Only if I can get a kiss from tall, shaggy and yummy or from burly whirly and super cute over there." he said pointing at first Sam then Dean.

"Oh hell no." said the boys in unison.

"No kiss, no sword." said Damien, folding his arms and looking away as the boys looked at each other in horror.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Oooh someones gonna have to kiss the dragon, which boy will it be hmmm eenie meanie miney mo, which brother should . . .um...go. .. row. .. dough. .. aw crap I can't find a rhyme. Anyhooo, tomorrow is my brother's birthday and I'm heading home where the internet loves to play horribly evil games with me so update if I can, if not, next one will be out on Tuesday. _

_Thanks to my awesomely terrific and just downright amazing reviewers, readers and alerters who make my head get bigger with their yummy, yummy words of encouragement and rising stats__. ^_^_

_btw the title is from Prince's song "kiss" I was watching glee earlier and they were performing it and it just got stuck in my head, been humming it all day._


	52. Cuckoo for Cocopuffs!

**Cuckoo For Cocopuffs**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Are you going to give us the sword?" asked Zaru.

"Only if I can get a kiss from tall, shaggy and yummy or from burly, whirly over there." he said pointing at first Sam then Dean.

"Oh hell no." said the boys in unison.

"No kiss, no sword." said Damien, folding his arms and looking away.

"I could not find the sword in the village." said Cas as he popped into the cave, he'd gone to scout out the village whilst the others had gone looking for Sam.

"Weeelll helllooooo handsome." said Damien, staring at Cas like a kid in a toy store trying to pick out his favorite toy.

"hello, my name isn't handsome, it's Castiel." said Cas, completely clueless to the look he was geting from the dragon.

"Oh no you don't." said Zaru taking a step closer to Cas, glaring at Damien.

"I want a kiss from any one of these three lovelies, then you get your sword." said Damien.

"Ok, fine, I guess one of us is gonna have to take one for the team." said Dean. "Sam, you do it." he said taking a step away from the dragon.

"Wait, what? why do I have to do it?" asked Sam.

"Because I say so and I'm the oldest." said Dean.

"let Cas do it." said Sam.

"I do not wish to kiss the dragon." said Cas moving closer to Zaru who wrapped a possessive arm around his waist.

"Ok, fine, rock, paper scissors." said Dean

"Fine." said Sam as he held out his fist near Dean's. They both looked at Cas expectantly and he stared back at them with his head tilted sideways, looking for all the world like a lost puppy.

"I'll play for him." said Zaru holding out a fist.

"1,2,3." counted Dean, promptly making a scissors on 3 as both Sam and Zaru made rocks.

"Best 2 out of 3?" asked Dean, thorougly dismayed.

"Nope, that wasn't the deal, now pucker up and lay one on him so we can get out of here." said Sam pointing at Damien who was grinning widely as he winked at Dean and held out his arms. Dean swallowed hard and took a deep breath as he swiped a hand over his face. Wendy rubbed his arm as he mentally prepared himself.

"This sword thing better work." grumbled Dean as he walked over to the dragon. Wendy bit her bottom lip trying to stifle a laugh at the look on Dean's face. Damien was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as he closed his eyes and pouted leaning towards Dean. Dean leaned forward and made to kiss the dragon on the cheek quickly but Damien turned his head at the last moment and grabbed the sides of Dean's head laying a long, wet kiss on him.

"Hey, hey, hey, that's enough." said Wendy as she smacked the Dragon's hands off Dean's head and pulled Dean backwards.

"mmmm, yummy." moaned the dragon as it stood in the same position it's lips sticking out and it's eyes still closed. Dean wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and twisted his face in disgust as Wendy tried hard not to laugh. She couldn't blame Damien for stretching the kiss, she was well aware of how addictive Dean's lips were, but that didn't mean she was happy with the situation.

" I feel so violated." groaned Dean as he wiped his mouth vigorously. Sam doubled over as he tried unsuccessfully to stop laughing at the sight of his brother sucking face with a large, green, scaly dragon. His laughs turned to muffled yells as he found himself face to face with the dragon who laid a wet, sloppy kiss on his lips.

"Hey, you said you only wanted one." said Ari in protest as Sam wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve.

"That was before I knew they were so yummy." said Damien as he smiled lazily. He turned his gaze on Cas but Zaru put her hand over Cas' mouth and stared the dragon down, wordlessly challenging him to test her. Cas looked confused and looked at Zaru with questioning eyes.

"Just a little taste?" begged Damien. Zaru snapped her fingers and a large orange door fell in front of her and Cas. She opened the door and stuck her head out.

"No chance in hell." she said before slamming the door shut.

"You know I could just walk around the door right?" asked Damien, raising a scaley eyebrow at the large door.

"It's the symbolism behind the door ok, would you just give us the sword, you've gotten your smoochies already." said Zaru from behind the door.

"Oh alright." said Damien as he clapped his hands together and the sword appeared. "Now where do we take this badboy?" he asked as he held the sword over his head so they could see the blade."

"We" said Dean motioning to himself and the rest. "Are taking it back to our time, whilst you remain here."

"No can do hot stuff, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not because I have sworn myself to protect this blade and you can't really stop me from following you." said Damien licking his lips as he gazed at Dean before giving him a wink. Dean twisted his face in disgust as he took a step backwards.

"Bobby is not going to like this." said Sam.

"Oooh, is this Bobby a hottie like you three?" asked Damien.

"Should we try to slay him?" asked Ari quietly.

"Why ever would you want to slay me, I'm on your side angel cakes, I know what you're going to use the sword for and my best wishes are with you." said Damien.

"Aside from being a little cuckoo for these cocopuffs, he doesn't seem that dangerous." said Wendy as she tilted her head and looked at the dragon. "I don't feel any malice or ill-intent coming from him, just very, very inappropriate urges. Dude, that's just wrong, now put their clothes back on." said Wendy as she caught a glimpse of the compromising positions the dragon was imagining Dean, Sam and Cas in.

"Sorry." said Damien, grinning at her in a way that said he really wasn't.

"What was he. .. you know what, I don't even want to know." said Dean shaking his head.

"I guess we're all going then." said Ari with a small sigh as she looked at Sam who hadn't stopped wiping his mouth yet.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"What the hell!" yelled Bobby as a large, green, scaly but humanoid shape fell in his lap and his living room was suddenly filled with people.

"Well hello there." said Damien as he gently ran a talon down Bobby's chest. "I guess this loaf of bread has gotten a little stale, but you know what they say, all the better to make bread pudding with." he said as he winked at Bobby who was trying to shake him off.

"Watch it buddy, hands off, the stale bread is mine." said Annabelle as she pulled the dragon off of Bobby.

"Thanks Belle, but did you have to call me stale bread?" asked Bobby.

"Sorry honey, you're the freshest bread I've ever seen, happy?" asked Annabelle.

"Yeah." said Bobby shooting her a smile. "Now why the hell is there a scaly, green guy in my living room?" asked Bobby turning to face the newcomers.

"Apparently he's a secret keeper as well." said Dean. Bobby turned to look at Dean and his mouth fell open. Annabelle threw her head back and laughed uncontrollably.

"Boy, what the devil are you wearing?" asked Bobby. Dean looked down at himself and groaned when he realised he was still wearing the harem outfit. He looked at Zaru who was pretending not to see him. Dean swiped a hand over his face deciding to wear his harem outfit with pride. He sucked in a deep breath and stood up straight.

"I think I look spiffy in my new clothes." said Dean.

"Damn right you do." said Wendy sliding an arm around his waist. He looked down at her and smiled as he pulled her closer. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear that maded her turn bright pink before she smacked him lightly on the stomach making him chuckle. Bobby shook his head at them and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'idjits'.

"Oh look pretty boy got even pretti .. .. what the hell is he doing here? Didn't I say to slay the damn dragon!" yelled Branjidth.

"You!" growled Damien as he glared at Branjidth.

Branjidth charged towards Damien as the rest of the people in the room lept out of the way. Damien changed into his larger, less humanoid form and lunged at the charging unicorn. They crashed together in the middle of the room and began rolling on the floor as Branjidth beat at Damien with his hooves and tried to stab him with his horn. The dragon inhaled and shot out a large flame that enveloped the unicorn, lighting the rug on the floor on carpet.

"Hey you idjits, if you wanna fight do it outside, don't wreck my house!" yelled Bobby as Annabelle wiggled her fingers and water poured from the roof onto the carpet to out the fire. Neither of the secret-keepers paid any attention to them and continued fighting, rolling closer and closer to the door. Wendy motioned with her hands to open the door as the fight moved closer and closer to it. Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise as the dragon picked up Branjidth and threw him out the door with a loud roar before lunging at him and attacking him. But the angle he threw Branjidth made his hooves crash into the frame of the door, breaking it to bits right before the opening exploded making a much larger opening as the dragon crashed through it, his body way to big to fit through the door.

"Ah dammit." groaned Bobby as he looked at the large hole where his door used to be. The large group of people in the house stared as Branjidth and Damien continued their fight outside, knocking down piles of cars in the process.

"Do you think we should separate them?" asked Sam as he watched them fight.

"How? Extra large firehose?" asked Dean. Suddenly they saw a squirrel running towards the pair.

"No, poor little guy is gonna get squished." groaned Annabelle. Wendy motioned with her hands and tried to raise the squirrel out of the way before it got squished but before she could float it out of the way the squirrel exploded into a large ball of purple light which enveloped both the secret keepers. The light grew brighter and brighter until it was too bright to look at. Everyone closed their eyes as the light grew painfully bright. When they opened their eyes, there was a large pile of wreckage but neither Branjidth nor Damien were anywhere to be seen but the little brown squirrel was lying on it's back playing with a nut.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_YAY! I'm back, each time I visit home, when it's time to leave, bad as it sounds, I'm always super happy that I moved out. I love my family, but they can be a little. .. mean lol. Also, helps that when I got back pecasaurus was sitting outside my appartment waiting for me, it was raining cats and dogs so we watched a movie in his appartment *extra wide grin*. Anywayz, my class shedule just got showered with a set of extra classes that administration decided we just had to have before we end this semester (7am to 8pm should be a crime) so updates will probably be every other day from now on. Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews guys, they keep my muse inspired to flit about my head and play in my imagination. _


	53. Yo momma so fat

**Yo momma so fat. . .**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Where the hell did they disappear to?" asked Dean.

"I-ate-them." said the squirrel in a highpitched voice, it's words running into one another.

"Holy crap, the squirrel spoke!" exclaimed Dean.

"Really Dean, that's the most eloquent response you can come up with?" asked the squirel.

"The talking squirrel ate a dragon and a unicorn, both of them were like a hundred times your size, wow, just when I thought this day could not get any weirder." said Sam looking dazed.

"My name is Felix." said the squirrel.

"As in the third secret keeper?" asked Zaru.

"Yeppers, and I'm here to help you in your totally insane and possibly suicidal plan." said Felix as he threw the nut to the side and rolled onto his stomach and burped loudly.

"And why do you want to help us?" asked Annabelle, looking at him sideways.

"Because Lucifer once called my mother fat, I think his exact words were 'Yo momma so fat, when she fell in love she broke it.' Yes, the devil is into yo mama jokes." said the squirrel as it rolled it's eyes. "But then again I did tell him that he needed to lighten up, but no one, I mean no one talks about my mommy that way." said the squirrel. "Even though she is a bit on the heavey side." he muttered to himself. Suddenly he burped again before throwing his head back and groaning.

"You alright man?" asked Dean.

"noooo." groaned the squirrel. "I think those two idiots are still fighting."

Suddenly the squirrel began to dry heave, it's back hunched over as awful retching sounds filled the air, suddenly a large green foot popped out of it's mouth. Everyone watched in suprise as first Damien's large green body slid out of the squirrel's tiny mouth, followed closely by Branjidth.

"How the hell did those two fit in there?" asked Sam, his eyes wide and round.

"Hellooo, magical being." said Felix as he rubbed his stomach. "Aaww man, did you breath freaking fire in my freaking stomach?" he asked, glaring at Damien

"Er. .. heh heh, maybe." said Damien, looking sheepish. "Then again, you did swallow us whole." he said his sheepish look quickly turning indignant. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"You two idjits were tearing up his yard." said Felix in a perfect imitation of Bobby who looked stunned at the acurate impersonation.

"He started it." mumbled Branjidth as he turned away from Damien.

"Oh just let it go, you just couldn't handle the fact that I didn't want you anymore." said Damien as he rolled his eyes and folded his arms, turning his back to Branjidth.

"Hang on, you two?" asked Zaru, stuffing her knuckles in her mouth.

"Back in the day, these two were inseparable, smooching all over the place, making out everywhere. I was actually pretty relieved when they split up." said Felix as he rubbed at his stomach.

"Wasn't my fault, mr green and scaley couldn't stop flirting with anything that moved." mumbled Branjidth, shooting the dragon dirty looks.

"Just so we're clear, no more fighting before you damage this nice man's property ok guys." said Felix as he looked at the other two secret keepers who were facing determindly away from each other.

"So we've got the complete sword, all we need now is the devil and the shroud." said Sam trying to get back to familiar territory, the extra-species gayness was starting to get to him.

"Yes darling, but it's easier said than done, because we need the help of an ange. .. oh silly silly me, we've got two of them right here." said Damien refering to Cas and Ari but keeping his eyes glued on Cas who stared back with his innocent puppy face totally oblivious to the lustful gaze he was receiving.

"We can go get it right now, you and me, my sweet, sweet angel." said Damien.

"I am not sweet, Zaru has informed me that I am a little salty." said Cas as he tilted his head sideways.

"Ooookay man, way too much information." said Dean as Zaru slapped a hand to her forehead while shaking her head.

"Will you stop hitting on everything with male bits." said Branjidth eyeing Damien with disgust.

"You're just jealous that I've moved on." said Damien putting one hand on his waist as he waved his index finger at Branjidth before blowing a raspberry at him, his long scaley tongue suprisingly blue.

"Jealous my ass." muttered Branjidth. "I don't have to take this" he said as he stalked back into Bobby's house to look for an apple.

"Damien, you tell them where the shroud is, I'm gonna take a look at this place." said Felix as he turned on his side and rolled towards the house, getting to his feet when he reached the large hole where the door used to be. He looked at the hole before turning back and shaking his head at Damien who shrugged.

"Great, looks like I'm running a supernatural petting zoo." grumbled Bobby. Felix looked back at the door and tapped one of his back legs on the ground 10 times.

"What is he doing?" asked Annabelle as she watched the squirrel. Suddenly the hole was gone and the door was back in place. Everyone stared at the squirrel as he turned back and waved at them before strolling into the house. Everyone aside from Damien that is, who was staring at each of the boys in turn with undisguised lust in his eyes. Wendy felt the surge of lust coming from the dragon and wrapped a possessive arm around Dean's waist. Dean looked down in suprise and caught her glaring at the dragon who was smirking back at her.

"Don't worry baby, you're my one and only." said Dean quietly as he slid an arm around her shoulders.

"One hour with me and you'll be swearing off women all together." said Damien as he winked at Dean who pointedly looked away.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"You think Zaru and Damien have killed each other yet?" asked Wendy as she sat on the bed next to Dean who was lying on his back, one arm folded under his head, the other draped over his stomach.

"I don't know but I hope they at least got the shroud first." said Dean as he looked at her.

"If Zaru saw what he was thinking earlier, she'd have skinned him alive." she said with a giggle as she remembered the images she'd seen in Damien's head earlier.

"What did. .. you know what, I don't even want to know what was going on in that perverted Dragon's head." said Dean shaking his head vigorously almost like he could shake the thought out of his brain. "Speaking of which, how's the whole hearing thoughts thing going?"

"I can't hear thoughts anymore, which is a relief. That many voices was starting to drive me crazy." said Wendy as she put a hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"You mean crazier." said Dean with a grin, earning himself a whack with a pillow. "c'mere." he said as he held his arms out. She slid down on the bed next to him and he wrapped his arms around her, her head nestling in the crook of his arm. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as he kissed her forehead.

"I hope they're ok." murmured Wendy, sleep starting to set in.

"They'll be alright, Cas can take care of himself, and Zaru won't let Damien's scaly lips get anywhere near Cas." said Dean with a chuckle.

"mmmm sorry I couldn't stop him from violating your gorgeous mouth." she said as her eyes started to close, loving the way his strong arms encircled her, making her feel protected and safe.

"It's ok baby, at least now I can say I kissed a dragon, gross as it was." joked Dean. "You think my mouth is goregous?" he asked with a wide grin

"mmmhmmm sexiest mouth ever. If he does it again, I'll kill him, do it if he even looks at you funny." she murmured, her words starting to slur together, the sleepier she got. Dean gazed down at her and grinned as he tightened his hold on her, kissing her forehead with afore mentioned goregous mouth.

"That's my girl. Good night baby." he whispered as he switched off the lamp next to them.

"g'nt." she murmured as she wrapped her arms around his chest, her breathing deep and regular as she drifted off to sleep. Dean smiled in the dark as he closed his eyes and listened to her breath. He felt a peaceful calm wash over him, he fell asleep in his favorite way, with the woman he loved snug in his arms.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**Somewhere deep in a South American Jungle. .. .. **

"I swear, if you try that one more time I will pull your teeth out one by one." growled Zaru as she slapped Damien's hand away from Cas. It had been slowly inching towards the angel's rear.

"I can't help it, that thing is calling out to me, just begging to be squeezed." sang Damien as he made a squeezing motion in the air and winked at Cas.

"Did you really have to come with us to get the shroud, couldn't you have just told us where it is?" asked Zaru, wanting to get Cas as far away from the dragon as posible.

"Only I can see the tree, well me, Felix and the four-legged-freak-who's-name-shall-not-be-mentioned, besides he can't just pop over to it, this part of the jungle is cloaked with anti-angel spells, you can walk in but you can't just pop in." said Damien with a smirk.

"Fine, where is this tree?" asked Zaru.

"It's over there." said Damien pointing at a large clearing. "Come with me hot stuff." he said as he grabbed Cas' hand.

"Damien." growled Zaru.

"Relax, I won't do anything inappropriate." said Damien, "Unless he asks me to." he said as he winked at Cas who tilted his head sideways and looked confused at the exchange.

"I will not ask him, I promise." said Cas earnestly as he looked at Zaru who smiled fondly at his innocent expression.

"I know you won't." She said as she smiled at him. "It's him I don't trust." she said shooting a warning look at Damien who rolled his eyes and held out Cas' hand towards a seemingly empty space. As soon as he touched the tree it turned visible, it towered over them and it's trunk was so wide they could have all joined hands and spread out and would still have been unable to encircle the trunk.

"You stick your hand right in there, and you should feel the shroud." said Damien. Cas stuck his hand in a large hole in the trunk and his fingers closed around the large piece of cloth. He pulled it out and found himself staring into a pair of dark purple eyes.

"Oh crap." muttered Damien. "We're in trouble."

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_*runs around the room in circles screaming* NOOOO! PURPLE EYES! TROUBLE! AACCK! *spots you and stops running* erm. .. well this is awkward, you caught me in my momentary panic, not to worry though my muse says she'll fix it, but she's sitting in the corner playing patty-cake with my imaginary friend and she's only let me in on a little bit of what's to come, so I can say there's a little lemoney goodness in the next one, someone says something mushy and bunny ears are involved._

_Thanks for the fantastic faves, the awesome alerts and the r. .. um.. .. rrr. .. aww man, I can't think of a good describtive word that starts with r :( . .. hmmm... let's do it like Scooby Doo and say rrrabuluous reviews :D _

_*singing* Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you? We got some work to do now, Come on Scooby Doo I see you. .. ._

_Ok, this little monologue has gone on long enough, I may or may not be rushing on caffeine as I type this, meaning I'm super, extra, most surely hyper. . .. ok, I be quiet now *zips mouth and hops away* __^_^_


	54. You put your right hand in

**You put your right hand in, you put your right hand out ( You do the hokey pokey then you run for your life)**

_(wow that's a long title) Thank you Captain Obvious, oh great my onesided conversations with myself have spilled over into my story, I know I could just shut up now, Did I just tell myself to shut up, I oughta . .. no I ought not to cuz that would be bad. *zips mouth and holds up sign that reads : ONWARDS!*_

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"You stick your hand right in there, and you should feel the shroud." said Damien. Cas stuck his hand in a large hole in the trunk and his fingers closed around the large piece of cloth. He pulled it out and found himself staring into a pair of dark purple eyes.

"Oh crap." muttered Damien. "We're in trouble."

"What the hell is that?" asked Wendy as they looked at the small furry creature. It had gray fur and long ears like a rabbit but it's eyes were deep, purple and souless.

"Excuse me, but could you get off the shroud?" asked Cas as it gazed at the furry creature. The creature stared at him for a second before it bared a set of sharp, pointed teeth and lunged at his face. Cas quickly shifted his head and the creature flew over his shoulder and Damien promptly stomped on it, crushing it under his large, heavy foot. It burst with a squelching sound and Damien wiped his foot on the grass leaving grey sludge behind.

"That was a morsika, they tend to travel in packs and next in magical dwellings. They attack anything that threatens their habitat. We have to leave now! They're cute but definately not cuddley." said Damien.

"I can't use my power." said Cas, his face twisted in concentration as he tried to pop them all out of the jungle.

"You can't use your powers here, weren't you listening to me earlier?" asked Damien. "Or were you too distracted by my devastating sexiness?" he asked with a wink. Cas stared at him in suprise.

"He talks strangely." said Cas as he looked at Zaru. They heard a small popping sound and more morsikas began to appear. They poured out of the tree and stared at the trio.

"Ok, time to run." said Damien as he took off running towards the edge of the large clearing.

"I don't. .." Cas never got to finish his sentence as Zaru grabbed him by the hand and pulled him with her as she ran towards Damien.

"We're out now, get us back." said Damien jumping up and down as he held out his hands to them, wishing they would run faster. Cas grabbed Damien's hand and they disappeared. A swarm of morsikas lunged at the area where they'd been and chattered disappointedly to each other as they realised their prey was gone.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**Bobby's yard. . . .**

"Get it off, get it off, are they on me? Get them off!" squealed Damien, as he jumped up and down scanning his body for morsikas whilst having a mini panic attack.

"Relax, you're clean." said Zaru.

"Are you sure?" asked Damien, looking at her with large paranoid eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure." she said.

"I was so terrified, to calm me down could I get a ki. .. " he began to ask.

"No!" said Zaru as she stood between Cas and Damien.

"Alright, alright, just thought I'd ask." grumbled Damien before walking into Bobby's with his head down.

"dragons." muttered Zaru as she turned to Cas.

"What do we. .. " she never got to finish her question as Cas' lips came crashing into hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him as their lips melded in a passionate, heated almost feverant kiss. She brought her hands up and cupped his face, feeling the slight stubble under her hands as his tongue ran along her bottom lip and she eagerly granted him entrance. Her breath caught as his tongue slid tentatively into her mouth and he slowly explored her mouth. After a few long moments they broke apart to breathe and Cas run a hand over the side of her face, keeping his other arm around her.

"Where did that come from?" asked Zaru as she gazed up into his blue eyes, much darker than usual in the moonlight as a half moon shone overhead. "Not that I"m complaining."

"I sensed that you needed to be reassured that I was yours." said Cas as he ran a thumb over the side of her face, a small smile gracing his features.

"You're mine?" she asked, smiling up at him.

"Yes, I believe the proper words are I love you." he said. Happy tears filled her eyes as she gazed up at him. She was more startled by her emotional reaction than he was and quickly flicked away the errant tears.

"Are you hurt?" asked Cas, his eyes filled with concern as he looked her over. She chuckled softly as she buried her face in his chest and shook her head.

"No, quite the opposite." she said as she looked up at him again. His face lit up as she stood on her tiptoes and leaned up to kiss him. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her frame flush against his as his lips teased her almost into a frenzy.

"Are you two gonna stay out there all night?" called Damien from Bobby's doorway in an annoyed voice. They broke apart, Cas' arms still around her as she held onto him.

"What do you say we give the old man the shroud and go have some fun in that castle." said Zaru, running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck making him feel like his skin was on fire. Zaru grinned as a soft, pink blush spread over his face as he grasped what she was saying.

"Let's go." he said with a wide grin. He pulled her to him and they disappeared.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**Bobby's living room .. .. **

"What the. .?" Bobby started in suprise as the shroud fell in his lap.

"Oh honestly." grumbled Damien, disappointed that Cas hadn't come back in the house and neither of the brothers were in the room.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**Zaru and Cas' Castle. . . **

Zaru giggled as she fell back on the bed with Cas following right after, straddling her thighs. She wasn't sure when it had happened but he was already out of most of his clothes, all that he was left in was his unbuttoned shirt and a pair of boxers. He melded his lips to hers as his hands gently caressed the sides of her neck. Her arms rested on his waist as she kissed him back, gradually deepening the kiss, loving the way he gasped as her tongue gently glided against his. He slowly ran his hands down her chest cupping her breasts through the material of her toga. He ran his thumbs over the hardened peaks that poked through the thin, white material. He smiled softly against her lips as she moaned softly in his mouth. She had taken charge the last time and this time he was determined to put what she'd taught him to use.

His hands continued moving downwards and he ran his hands over her cloth covered stomach before reaching the hem of her toga. He broke the kiss and gazed down into her deep, green eyes before pulling it over her head. She raised her arms over her head to help him. He threw it to the side and took hold of her wrists over her head before she could lower her hands. She was pleasantly suprised, who knew Cas could be so controlling. He leaned down and meshed his lips with hers in a heated kiss that took her breath away and made her feel like her blood had turned to fire. His lips slowly left hers and he trailed kisses down the side of her neck.

"mmm, Cas." she moaned as his soft, warm lips slowly roved over her throat. He slid his hands down her arms, his calloused hands gliding down her skin, the sweet friction turning her on more than she thought that simple act would. He moved his hands to her back and fumbled with the clasp before snapping his fingers, making the rest of her underwear vanish along with the rest of his own clothes.

"Impatient aren't we." she said with a giggle as he kissed her collarbone.

"I needed to feel more of you." said Cas in a husky voice that made her insides somersault before he moved his head further down and licked and nipped his way to her right nipple. She arched up against him and moaned softly when he pulled it into his mouth. She gasped in suprise when he sucked it into his mouth with increasing intensity, just hard enough to keep it on the border between pain and pleasure. He moved his hand to her other breast and rolled the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, loving the way she squirmed in delight under him. He switched his mouth to her other breast as he lowered himself so he was lying between her legs as he continued laving attention on her chest as she threw her head back into the bed and ran her fingers through his already wildly, tousled hair, feeling his ready length pressing against her inner thigh.

"Oh Cas." she moaned as his tip slowly slid against her folds, parting them as he gently moved his hips so that the tip rubbed against her engorged nub each time he moved foreward, his lips and fingers never stopping their ministrations.

"Stop teasing me baby." she moaned, her fingers moving through his hair as his lips moved up her neck again, making her tremble involuntarily under him.

"As you wish." he said, smiling against her neck before he found her lips again. She wrapped her legs around his waist as his lips melded with her in a hard, hungry, heated kiss. They both moaned loudly as he slid into her with one swift, deep thrust. His lips never left hers as his hands found her breasts again and he massaged the firm, yet pliant flesh as he began to move his hips slowly.

"Yes. .. oh Cas. .. yes." she moaned as his lips found the side of her neck and he gradually sped up.

"You feel amazing." rasped Cas as he thrusted even deeper into her. Zaru felt like the fire that had ignited in her veins earlier was intensifying. Each time he plunged into her, his length carressed that spot inside of her that made her toes curl and her breath catch. He wrapped his arms around her waist and without breaking their rhythm he hoisted her into his lap so she was on top of him as he sat up on the bed. He leaned up and nibbled on the side of her neck as she quickly took control in the new position and rocked against him at a rapid pace similar to the one they had just been maintaining. Their breathing grew more and more laboured as they both felt themselves getting closer and closer to that blissful brink of pleasure.

He pressed his forehead against hers and gazed up into her green eyes, clouded over with lust as they rutted together. He gripped her hips tighter as he increased his speed. He watched as her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open as she found herself flying over the edge. She cried out his name as her walls tightened and spasmed around his length. Her head fell in the crook of his neck, her hot breath teasing his neck as she continued to move on him, wanting to pull him over that brink with her. He put his hands on her hips and gently nibbled at her exposed neck.

"Oh Cas" she moaned as she felt herself rapidly approaching that wondrous edge again, his pace and rhythm never faltering.

"Zaru." he growled, a deep, sexy sound that reverbrated through his body and extended to hers. He moaned loudly as he felt her walls spasm around him again in that wonderful way he had come to adore. She threw her head back and cried out his name again as she flew over the edge. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her shoulder as he joined her on the other side of that blissful brink. She slumped against him, thouroughly exhausted as they both tried to catch their breath.

"I love you too." she murmured in his ear. Cas grinned widely as he pulled her tighter against him. He lay her back on the bed as he slowly slid out of her before lying next to her. She reached over and draped an arm over his chest as she lay her head on his shoulder, his arm curling around her as she moved closer. She felt sleep try to claim her as she lay next to him, thoroughly exhausted from the day's events coupled with what they'd just done. She trailed her fingertips over his bare chest as her eyelids grew heavy. He snapped his fingers and the blanket moved itself from the base of the bed to cover them. Neither spoke as they lay there together, there was no need. He took her hand in his and threaded his fingers in it as he held it over his chest and ran his thumb over the back of it. She mumbled incoherently as she fell asleep in her angel's arms. Cas didn't need sleep, but he was perfectly content to lay next to her and watch her sleep. The stars decorated they sky through the large window but Cas never saw them, he was too engrossed in watching Zaru. He was captivated by how vulnerable and peaceful she looked right then, a total contrast to how strong and mischievous she was when she was awake. He knew he would do his best to keep her safe and never let anything hurt her ever again. He thought about what they were planning to do, to take down the devil and he remembered Felix commenting on their plan and calling it suicidal. He tightened his hold on her as he prayed that they would all get through this alive.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_la la la elmo's world la la la, you know during orientation they told us that we could expect to reach a point when we would have to make do with 5 hours of sleep a week, I thought they were kidding. .. .. they weren't . .. *Dramatic music*_

_S' probably why I've been writing a lot of sleep scenes hehehe._

_Soooo I wrote a short story for Angelyn's birthday and this is a shameless nudge for you guys to check it out. Dean makes an appearance in a frilly, french maid's outfit_ ^_^ _yay for shamelessness? It's called "what has Cas been watching?" _

_Oh and in the next chapter, we find out what Dean whispered to Wendy while in his harem outfit (Lemoney teaparty goodness will most likely occur cuz my muse has been rather pervy lately, I've been meaning to have a chat with her about that_) ^_^ _Thanks for reading and free imaginary brownies for everyone! cuz I'm in a chocolatey mood._


	55. Don't Be Shy Boy go Bananza

**Don't Be Shy Boy go Bananza**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean woke up as sunlight filtered through the window into the bedroom. He felt a weight across his stomach and looked down. He grinned as he saw Wendy lying face down across his stomach, her feet dangling over one side of the bed and her arms stretched over her head, her hands dangling over the other end. He wondered how she'd managed to get in that position without waking him up. He sat up slowly and gently shifted her so she was lying on the bed next to him. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of his boxers. Dean sat next to her, resting on his palms as he grinned, he was amazed at how hot she could make his boxers look. She shifted in her sleep and mumbled his name. He ran his hand her forehead, brushing away the errant locks of hair before he leaned down and kissed her forehead. She mumbled his name again with a small sound that resembled a sigh as she reached out in her sleep and wrapped her arms around his neck as his face hovered over hers.

He wondered what she was dreaming of and was suprised when she arched up against him and pulled him closer. That coupled with the fact that she had said his name twice already let him know that she was having a verrry good dream about him. Dean figured it wasn't fair that she got to have all the fun and leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. He trailed soft, warm kisses down the side of her neck as he slid his hands under the large t-shirt. He slowly moved his hands up her stomach, carressing each bit of skin gently as he made his way to his destination. He palmed the pliant flesh he had been seeking out before running his thumbs over the hardening tips and was rewarded with a soft moan. He kept one hand on her breast as he continued teasing it as he eased himself down on the bed so he was lying next to her and slid his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Wendy felt like her entire body was on fire as she woke up slowly. It was very hot, but the heat wasn't painful, it was suprisingly pleasant and it took her a moment to realise what was going on. She felt soft warm lips on the side of her neck as a hand moved under her shirt and another slid around in the pair of Dean's boxers she had 'borrowed.' Two long, skillful fingers were buried deep inside of her, pumping in and out of her as a calloused but gentle thumb slid over her nub sending jolts of pleasure coursing through her body. She didn't have to open her eyes to know what was going on, it was Dean. No one else could bring her this much pleasure.

"Hell of a way to wake up." she whispered, bending one knee to grant his roving fingers better access.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself, but sleepwear never looked so sexy." he murmured in her ear before pulling the lobe between his teeth and tugging on it gently before sucking on it as his thumb applied a little more pressure to her nub.

"Never apolog. . oh God. . De. . .." she moaned as she felt herself flying over the edge, her climax overtaking her by suprise. He leaned in and kissed her quickly, his hot, hungry kiss swallowing the rest of her moan as her walls tightened and spasmed around his fingers as she rode out her high. He kept his fingers pumping inside of her, further prolonging her high as she moved her hips against his fingers jerkily. She cupped his face as she returned his kiss, arching up against him as the incredible pleasure enveloped her. She slowly came down from her high and leaned back to look into his eyes.

"Good morning." she whispered as she gazed up at him. Dean chuckled lightly as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips before pulling back.

"Good morning baby, you fully awake now?" he asked whilst pressing soft kisses down the side of her neck.

"mmmmhmmm." she answered as she twined her fingers in his hair.

"Good, wait right here." he said as he lept off the bed and ran into the bathroom, leaving a confused Wendy lying on the bed staring after him. She raised her eyebrows in suprise as she sat up and looked at the closed bathroom door. She moved slowly to the edge of the bed and was about to get up when the bathroom door opened and Dean jumped out dressed in the harem outfit Zaru had put him in earlier, minus the headpiece, his hands up over his head. Wendy's mouth fell open and she looked at him in stunned suprise.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Fulfilling my promise." he said, popping his hips as he moved across the room towards her. Wendy giggled as she remembered him whispering to her yesterday that he was going to rock her world later whilst wearing his 'spiffy harem outfit.' Dean sidled right up to her, and moved his hips from side to side, humming the tune the musicians had been playing for them in the castle when they were posing as bellydancers. He couldn't remember how to bellydance but he did a pretty good impersonation before switching to an impersonation of a hula dancer. Wendy giggled as his firm, perfectly sculted stomach wiggled just inches from her face. He shook his hips as he slowly kneeled in front of her, running his fingers through her hair and sliding his arms down her back as he kneeled. He leaned back as he sat back on his thighs and stretched out his arms to either side of him as he shimmied before working his way back up to standing position. Wendy ran her hands over his stomach as he stood. He tried to move back again but she hooked her fingers in the waistband of his dark blue, flowing pants and pulled him to her as she kneeled on the bed so she was level with his face.

"I think you have to pay extra for that." he said with a chuckle as she began to undo the strings holding his short top in place.

"Put it on my tab." she answered as she leaned in and kissed his collarbone before kissing her way down his chest as she pushed the top over his shoulders.

"mmmm." moaned Dean as she slid off the bed and turned him around, her lips never leaving his skin. She pushed him back on the bed and straddled his thighs as she nibbled a path down his chest to his navel. Dean tilted his head back on the bed and groaned softly in anticipation of what was to come. He grunted in frustration when instead of moving further south she trailed kisses first to the right and then to the left of his stomach.

"God baby, I'm going insane over here." he groaned as she slid her fingers in the waistband of his pants and trailed her fingertips over his thighs, deliberatly avoiding his length which was already making a sizeable tent in his loose pants. She slid his pants over his legs as she moved her attention to his hip bones.

"I think maybe I'll just play with these for a while, you move them so well." she murmured against his skin.

"Isn't there another part you would like better?" he asked, grasping the sheets under him as he did his best not to take hold of her and put her mouth where he desperately needed it. He wanted her so badly he almost shook with need.

"hmmm, it does move almost as well as these." she teased as she lightly sucked on the slight dent made by his right hip.

"Baby, you're kil. .oh God." he gasped He threw his head back in the bed and his knuckles went white as he grasped the sheets tighter. She grinned inwardly as she pulled his length deeper into her mouth, loving the way he moaned out her name. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his length as she pulled him even further in. Dean grasped the sheets so hard he almost tore holes in them. He felt himself getting closer and closer to that wonderous edge but he wasn't ready to end it yet. He leaned down and slid his arms under hers as he pulled her up his body. She straddled his thighs and leaned down to kiss him as he tangled the fingers of one hand in her hair as he wrapped the other around her waist and gave her a hungry, passionate kiss that took her breath away. He moved to sit up with her in his lap and leaned back frowning a little as he wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're wearing waaay to many clothes for my liking." he said in a husky voice as he slid his arms under her shirt and ran them up her back, collecting the material in his hands as he did so. He pulled it over her head before quickly leaning down and pulling one, taut nipple into his warm, eager mouth. She threw her head back in pleasure and moaned as he ground his hips up against her cloth covered entrance, his length teasing her through the thin material.

"Dean." she moaned out as he switched his mouth to her other nipple, his tongue moving in slow circles around it as he leaned forward, pressing her back on the bed. He moved his lips back up to hers and claimed them in a feverant kiss as he rolled on his side so they were facing each other. His lips left hers again, tracing soft, feathery kisses down the side of her neck as he slowly moved to straddle her thighs as he guided her to lie on her stomach. He trailed his hands over her shoulders, brushing her hair out of the way as he laved attention on that spot just behind her neck that made her go crazy. He grinned against her skin when she pressed her forehead into the bed, giving him better access. He ran his hands down her sides to reach the waistband of the boxers. His lips slowly left her neck and she made a small protesting sound.

"Don't worry baby, I'll make it all better." he whispered in her ear as he slid the boxers over her legs and sent them to join the rest of the clothes on the floor. He ran his hands over her shapely rear, elliciting a gasp from her before he moved them down over her thighs, gently squeezing as he parted them, bending her knees before fitting himself between her legs. He slid his hands under her hips and pulled her towards him. She grasped the sheets on the bed as she felt him pull her towards him. She balanced on her hands as he eased slowly into her from behind . He took hold of her hips and after a couple slow, toe-curling thrusts she felt herself fly over that wondrous edge yet again.

Dean felt her body shiver and shake in his large, strong hands and he smiled, no matter how many times he saw it happen, he still felt that surge of pride that he could have that effect on her. When she moaned out his name, his ego swelled to at least 3 times it's previous size. Wendy thought she was going to lose her mind, the way Dean filled her up and moved inside of her was amazing. She leaned onto her elbows and palms as her head tilted foreward.

Dean watched as she slowly came down from her high and began moving her hips back to meet his. He moved his hands over her hips and up her stomach as he pulled her back into him so her back was flush with his chest. He could never just watch her when they were together, he needed to feel her fill up his arms in that perfect way that made him feel so alive. He laved attention on that spot behind her neck again as she locked her ankles behind his thighs.

"Oh my God. .. Dean. .. uuhhh." she moaned making him grin against her skin.

"I love the way you say my name." he whispered in a strained voice in her ear before kissing just under her ear as he wrapped one arm around her waist and used his other hand to flick at one taunt nipple.

"I love the way you make me say it, Dean." she whispered back, moaning out the last word as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair, revelling in the feel of the smooth strands sliding between her fingers as he continued to plunge into her at a slow, unhurried pace as she moved down to meet his thrusts. She turned her face to him and their lips melded in a soft kiss that quickly escalated into an expression of heated passion as Dean's hand left her chest and made it's way south to circle her nub, his other arm firmly holding her against his body.

Dean felt himself growing closer and closer to that glorious edge and he quickened his pace, wanting her to get there with him. He moved his fingers a little harder against her nub, and felt her stiffen against him as she went flying over the edge with him following right behind her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as she leaned back against him, both breathing heavily as they rode out their waves of pleasure. Dean slowly slid out of her and eased her down on the bed so she was lying on her stomach before he dropped down next to her. She turned on her side to face him as he did the same.

"Mission accomplished?" he asked as he slid his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Mission totally accomplished, consider my world officially and thoroughly rocked." she said as she gazed up at him, running her fingers over the side of his face, down the side of his neck and to his waist before wrapping her arms around him.

"mmmm, likewise." he said with a chuckle before leaning down and claiming her lips in a long, languid kiss. Revelling in the feel of each other before they had to get up and figure out whatever new challenges the day would bring. They were both well aware that they had to get up soon, but for right now, they didn't care.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Soooo in the next one someone gets sorta kidnapped can you guess who? 5 cookies to whoever guesses right ! A/N is short today cuz I erased it after I actually tried to slap myself upside the head for the ridiculousness that flowed out of my fingers about rainbows and gumdrops with Cas shaped sprinkles *shakes head at self* _

_Thanks to my amazing readers for the alerts, faves and reviews that make my days sooo much brighter__ ^_^_

_Oh yeah, the title is from Akon's "belly dancer" _


	56. Show me what it's like

**Show me what it's like (To be the last one standing)**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"So where do we go from here?" asked Sam. They were all crowded into Bobby's kitchen trying to figure out how to put the devil back in the cage.

"Well we gotta take the devil, stab him with the pointy sword, open the door to hell and throw him in, then we do the hokey pokey and turn ourselves about." answered Branjidth.

"He makes it sound so simple doesn't he." muttered Dean. "The main question is how exactly do we find the devil?" Suddenly Ari tilted her head sideways as though she was hearing something.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Cas who was standing near the doorway next to Zaru who was eating yet another banana.

"Hear what?" asked Cas as he chewed the piece of banana Zaru had popped into his mouth.

"All angels in the area are being called." said Ari, as she listened to the message that seemed to be on a loop.

"I've been cut off, I only have my powers because of Zaru." said Cas.

"I will return shortly." said Ari before she disappeared. Damien closed his eyes and made a grunting noise before he sidled up to Sam and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Dude, personal space." said Sam as he pried the dragon's arm off of him and took a step away.

"Just thought you'd want to know your angel is in trouble." said Damien with a shrug.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Ari appeared in the small warehouse where a group of 7 angels including Zachariah and Raphael were standing in silence.

"Now that we are all here, I have something to tell you ." said Zachariah. "The Winchesters have managed to gather the tools they need to send Lucifer back to hell before the grand scheme is carried out. We need to stop them before they can use them."

"Don't we want them to stop the apocalypse?" asked Ari.

"No" barked out Raphael. "It is time for all this to end, maybe this way our father will return to us."

"By allowing this war to obliterate his creations?" she asked.

"Oh that's right, I almost forgot, you are rather close to those mud monkeys aren't you, and our fallen comrade is your friend." said Zachariah, stretching out the last word, the disgust clear in his voice. Two angels grabbed her arms as Raphael took a step towards her.

"We think you have become a little too friendly with the Winchesters, particularly that demon-blood drinking abomination." growled Raphael.

"He no longer drinks the blood." replied Ari, panic rising in her gut as the 2 angels held her tighter.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you are no longer one of us." said Zachariah as he pulled out a long silver blade and cleaned his thumbnail with it as he stepped closer to her so he was standing next to Raphael.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"The other angels are planning to take her out of the picture." said Damien as he rubbed his cheek on Sam's sleeve.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam.

"They plan to . .. how should I put it, eliminate her, terminate her, send her to sleep with the fishes. They're planning on killing her." said Damien.

"How could you let her go." asked Wendy in horror.

"Hey, it's not my fault, I see things past and present, not future." said Damien, scowling as Sam moved away from him.

"Tell us where to find her." said Sam.

"Maybe if you give me a kiss fir. .. " Damien began.

"Dammit we don't have time for your games, tell us NOW!" yelled Annabelle grabbing the dragon's left ear and pulling it. Ari was like family to her and she was trying hard not to lose it at the thought of her in danger.

"Alright already." groaned Damien as he rubbed his smarting ear.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Ari stood against the wall panting, holding her side as Zachariah and a tall, sandy haired angel in a 3 piece suit moved closer to her. Raphael had left earlier but not before instructing the other angels to kill her. The bodies of four other angels littered the floor.

"You feel that" snarled Zachariah referring to her obvious exhaustion and pain. "That's what humanity feels like, horrible isn't it?"

"Please brother, you don't have to do this." she said. It had broken her heart to kill 4 of her family, but she'd had no choice and she didn't want to kill two more.

"Yes I do, I"m not your brother anymore. You have chosen the wrong side and you will die with them." he said. Ari tucked and rolled away as he threw his knife at her. There was a loud twanging sound as it stuck in the wall and vibrated. Before she could stand up again, the other angel was on her. He punched her in the face before grabbing her by the hair and pulling her to stand. Zachariah pulled the knife out of the wall and walked slowly towards her.

"Please brother." she said.

"I'm not your brother, you are all alone, you have no family." he taunted as he pulled the knife back and prepared to stab her.

"She has us." said Cas as he popped into the room right behind Zachariah along with the rest of the gang before he grabbed the knife from him.

"The other Judas dares to show his face." barked Zachariah as he ducked a blow aimed at his head.

"Get away from her." called Annabelle to the other angel who was still holding Ari by the hair.

"What you gonna do to stop me?" asked tall and sandy as he held a knife to Ari's throat. Sam aimed a gun at angel knowing it wouldn't dp anything to him but it was better than nothing. Wendy couldn't push all the angels back in their hosts because she didn't know how to do it to just one angel and that would put Cas and Ari at a disadvantage. Zachariah punched Cas and threw him straight across the room. Dean grabbed a knife off of one of the corpses on the floor as he attacked Zachariah and Bobby and Zaru ran to check on Cas.

"Let her go." growled Sam at the angel who was holding onto Ari. Ari wanted to grab at the hand that was holding her in place and twist it away, but the pain in her side was growing and her body wasn't listening to her anymore. All she could see was Sam's face as he tried to talk the angel into releasing her. She vaguely wondered if she'd be alive long enough to touch him again, to hear him whisper to her in the still of the night as they stayed awake talking about any and everything. She wondered if she'd be able to tell him she loved him ever again and see how his face lit up when she did. The knife at her throat pressed closer and it's sharp tip drew blood. She felt the trickle of warm liquid flow down her throat and she saw the desperation in Sam's eyes which mirrored Annabelle's. Annabelle. .. she was supposed to be her guardian, but here was Annabelle trying to protect her. She saw Dean, Cas and Bobby trying to fend off Zachariah suddenly she saw a bright light illuminate the room and looked at the small group in front of her, Wendy's hand was outstretched as her brow furrowed in concentration. Ari felt herself moving as Sam pulled her out of the angel's grasp. The angel couldn't keep his hold on her, he was too busy doing his best to stay inside of his host.

Annabelle grabbed the knife from the angel's dangling arms and plunged it into his chest before Wendy lowered her arms panting hard as they watched the angel die.

"Ari, Ari are you alright?" asked Sam as he cupped her face and looked her over.

"Thank you." she muttered before losing consciousness. Sam caught her just before she fell and his eyes grew round in horror when he saw the large wound in her side where she'd been stabbed before they arrived. Blood was seeping out of the wound her her shirt was stained dark red with it. He lowered her to the ground and Annabelle tore a strip of cloth off her jacket, pressing it to the wound as Wendy focused on pulling Zachariah out of his host so they could get Cas' help sooner. Cas was currently being bodily lifted by the neck as Bobby pumped round after round into Zachariah's back and Dean scrambled to get the knife that had fallen again. She saw Zaru roll over to the knife and toss it to Dean who promptly caught it and charged at Zachariah.

Zachariah coughed and sputtered as the bright white light began to yo-yo in his mouth. Dean plunged the knife in his chest while he was distracted and they watched as he fell backwards, his face contorted in shock as he died.

"Cas, Ari needs help." called Wendy as she fell to her knees thoroughly exhausted from pulling two the two angels. Dean ran over to her and helped her to her feet as Cas went over to Ari.

"She's bleeding, why is she bleeding? She's not supposed to be bleeding. She's pale, Cas why is she pale? You guys don't get pale." babbleded Sam, panic creeping into his voice as he held Ari's limp body to him while Annabelle tried to stop the bleeding.

"Sammy, get a hold of yourself, she's gonna be just fine." said Dean as he and Wendy knelt next to Sam whilst Cas put his hands on her stomach and healed her. Cas frowned and removed his hands.

"What's wrong Cas? Can't you heal her?" asked Bobby noticing the frown.

"It's not that, I've healed her. They've taken her grace, she's not an angel anymore." said Cas as he looked at his fallen sister in concern.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So no one guessed Ari, but then again, it wasn't really a kidnapping, more like a trap so free cookies anyway! YAY! *pushes big red button and cookies shoot out of your computer screen* If anyone reviewed and I haven't replied, I'm reeeaallly sorry, my reviews aren't getting delivered to my inbox for some reason, so once in a while I have to go to the story and check if I've gotten any new ones (for a while I thought you guys had abandoned me, then I checked it and I was like YAY! they still love me, it's ff that hates me lol) Thanks for sticking with me, you guys are amazingly awesome and just plain fantabulous heheh. ^_^_


	57. Livin on a prayer

**Livin' on a Prayer**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Ari's eyes fluttered open and she squinted as she tried to focus. What was going on? She felt something shift on the bed next to her and turned to look Zaru was lying on one side of the bed and Sam was on the other side. Fast asleep on a chair next to the bed sat Bobby with a sleeping Annabelle in his lap. She could see the backs of two heads as the owners sat on the floor and leaned against the bed. She guessed that they were Wendy and Dean.

"I told them that you would be alright, but they all wanted to be here when you woke up." came a quiet voice from the side of the bed closest to Zaru and Ari turned to see Cas standing next to the bed.

"Why?" she asked in a quiet voice as she sat up.

"Isn't it obvious, they wanted to make sure you were alright. Zachariah was wrong you know, you are not alone." said Cas.

"S'right." murmured Sam sleepily as he woke up and quickly sat up to sit next to her. "Are you alright?" he asked as his eyes fell to her side where she'd been injured. Ari furrowed her brown in suprise as she caught sight of what she was wearing. She was in a pair of sweatpants that looked like they belonged to Wendy and a large gray t-shirt that looked like Sam's.

"Your clothes were covered in blood, we had to change them." said Sam as he saw her looking at the clothes. She gingerly lifted the shirt and looked at the area where the wound had been, it was a little red, but aside from that, there was no sign that she had ever been injured.

"Thank you for healing me." she said to Cas.

"So what's the verdict, you alright?" asked Wendy, propping her chin on her elbows as she knelt next to the bed. Everyone had woken up and they were all waiting for her response. Ari felt a lump in her throat as she looked at the concerned faces staring at her.

"I am well." she replied. Suddenly she found it very hard to breathe as she was being hugged by 5 different people at once. Bobby sat in the chair next as Cas stood next to him and Bobby chuckled at the loud chattering as a jumble of voices told her how relieved they was that she was alright. Ari felt tears fill her eyes as her new family surrounded her. She had never felt such a sense of belonging when she had been an angel. She also felt something new, this was worry, she was worried about them, without her grace, her powers, how could she help keep them safe?

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Sam sat on the bed next to Ari and watched her sleep. She was still exhausted from the attack earlier, Cas had healed her wound, but she was still groggy from bloodloss. He'd chased everyone else out of the room as soon as they were all assured that she was alright. She'd been a bit disappointed to find out that Zaru couldn't restore her powers as she had done with Cas. Zaru explained that Cas still had his grace so she was able to restore his, but Ari's grace had been taken from her, there was nothing to use to re-manifest her powers.

Sam jumped as Ari sat bolt upright breathing heavily and looking wildly around the room.

"It's ok, you're ok." said Sam as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, rocking her gently and making soft shushing sounds.

"Sam." she breathed in relief. "You're alright." she said as she looked up at him, her arms locked around his waist as she held on tight.

"Yeah, I'm ok." said Sam running his hands over her back to calm her down.

"I think. .. I think I had a dream." said Ari, turning her face into his chest. "I didn't like it." she said quietly.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"You. .. you were dead." she whispered, her voice thick with tears.

"It was just a bad dream." he assured her, as he continued to rub her back.

"Is this what being human is like? All these emotions, these. .. .feelings running through me?" she asked.

"It's not all bad." said Sam as he ran his fingers through her hair, the feel of his fingers on her scalp gradually calming her. "It has it's good points."

"Like now?" she asked as she sniffled and looked up at him. "I'm filled with this horrible feeling, I'm scared and sad but I don't mind it because you're here with me and I like this feeling of being close to you." she said, gazing up at him, her arms still wrapped tight around him. Sam smiled down at her tear-stained face and used his thumb to brush them off her cheeks before he gently pressed his lips to hers. Ari almost moaned outloud at the feel of his lips on hers, she felt everything even more strongly now that she was human. She reached up to cup his face as she kissed him back, almost overwhelmed as the usual flutters in her stomach that she felt with Sam were occurring with a heightened intensity and she liked it. Sam pulled her closer to him and moved her so she was sitting in his lap as he kept one arm wrapped around her, and the other tangled in her hair.

Suddenly a loud rumbling sound filled the room and Ari broke the kiss to look down at her stomach where the sound had emmanated from.

"What was that?" she asked in confusion as she tentatively poked her stomach.

"That would be hunger." said Sam as he shifted to the edge of the bed with her still in his lap.

"Can I have coffee?" asked Ari as she looked up at him with eager, questioning eyes, her childlike gaze making him chuckle.

"Yeah, I think Bobby's got some downstairs, but this time you have to eat something solid as well." said Sam with another chuckle as her expression changed to one of delight the second he'd said yes.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean ducked as Wendy aimed a punch at his head. He caught her hand and twisted it so he had it pinned behind her back. She elbowed him with her free arm making him release her before lunging at him, she caught him off balance and he landed on his back. She quickly straddled his stomach, pinning his hands over his head.

"That the best you got Winchester?" she asked with a grin, leaning over him as she held him down.

"No, this is." he said as he leaned up and crushed his lips to hers. He drew his knees up and she eased the pressure on his arms, allowing him to bring his hands up to cup her face. He quickly rolled over so she was pinned under him and held her arms at her sides, preventing her from moving.

"sneaky." she said as she scowled playfully at him.

"That's why you love me." he said with a grin as he leaned down and brushed her lips with his.

"Awwww, aren't they just so cute together." came deep voice tinged with an english accent.

Dean and Wendy turned to see Branjidth and Damien sitting on the grass watching them with goofy expressions on their faces.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Dean as he sat back on his thighs, allowing Wendy to prop her elbows under her so she could lean up and get a better look at their audience.

"Watching the show, she's doing it all wrong, if I were the one under you, you would already know what the inside of your head would look like. Thats how far back your eyes would roll" said Damien as he winked at Dean who shuddered lightly in disgust.

"You guys can go away now." said Wendy, waving her hands at them in a shooing motion.

"Make us." said Branjith as he stuck his long tongue out at her.

"I'll tell my aunt to hide the apples, you know she'd do it." said Wendy.

"Come on Damien, I think Oprah is on." said Branjidth quickly, terrified at the thought of not getting any more of the apples he was so fond of.

Dean looked at Wendy who was staring at the retreating secret keepers and shaking her head as a light smile played about her lips. The whole situation was just so sureal. She looked up at Dean and caught him staring at her.

"Do I have something on my face." she asked, puffing out her cheeks and trying to look at her own face.

"No, something's missing." said Dean with a grin.

"What?" she asked, as she stopped trying to examine her face and looked up at him, trying unsuccessfully to keep her racing heartbeat under control as his green eyes seemed to pierce right through her.

"My lips." said Dean , his lips curling into a mischievous grin right before he braced his arms on the ground just next to her waist and gave her one of the sweetest kisses he'd ever given her as she leaned up on her elbows to meet him.

"mmm, Dean." she murmured against his lips.

"Yeah" he answered, holding his lips fraction of an inch away from hers.

"We're supposed to be training." she whispered, her breath teasing his lips as she spoke. He pouted, his lips just grazing hers.

"You're already a great fighter." he whispered, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

"So you're saying, I could kick your butt?" she asked, her voice light and playful .

"mmmhmmm." murmured Dean not quite registering what she was saying. Wendy grinned as she gave him a second to process what he'd just said.

"Wait, what?" he asked, leaning back so he could look at her properly. "Did you just make me say you could kick my ass?" he asked incredulously.

"Caught that did you?" she asked, biting her bottom lip to hold in the grin that threatened to explode across her face.

"Sweetheart I'm the best of the best, no way you could take me in a fight." said Dean, a smug look on his face.

"Wanna bet?" challenged Wendy as she drew her legs up and wrapped them around his neck, throwing him to the ground, straddling his chest and pinning him down.

"Oh you are so on." said Dean as he rolled them over so he was on top again. She drew up a leg and pushed him off of her, rolling away from him and jumping to her feet as he got to his feet as well. Felix sat in the tree next to the clearing and watched as they both attacked and dodged. He couldn't see the future but he predicted that the fight would end with them on the ground locking lips again. He grinned to himself, wasn't love just grand.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**_Soooo my birthday is this weekend YAY! sweet peter on a popsicle stick I"m gonna be 22 or as my roommate calls it, a double toddler. Last year I spent the whole day in class and everyone including me forgot it was my birthday so this year, I fully intend to make up for last year. I don't usually ask for reviews but as a present from my lovely, lovely readers, I'm going to ask today __^_^ __so if you read, plz, plz, plz review and brighten up my day. Even if you've never reviewed before or never plan to again, let me know what you think just for today, loved it, thought it was ok, hated it (though if you say you hated it, I might curl up in a ball under my bed and not come out for days, kidding, sorta) oh and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and plans to review, you guys are A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! The story is slowly approaching it's end, just a few chapters left, my muse has been jumping around the place, she's all excited about the finale we've been planning *ducks as my muse flys overhead with her excitement* _**


	58. Dean did What!

**Dean did What? With Who? For how many cookies?**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"AAAAHHH! My eyes, my eyes!" screamed Zaru as she ran around the living room in large circles.

"Oh grow up." grumbled Damien as Branjidth lay on the floor snickering whilst Damien tried to quiet her down.

"What's going on?" asked Bobby as he ran into the living room weilding a shotgun at the same time that Cas popped into the room. Bobby jumped as Cas appeared next to him.

"Dammit Cas, I might wind up shooting you one day." said Bobby as he quickly lowered the shotgun.

"Zaru, what's wrong?" asked Cas as she stood there with a look of pure horror on her face.

"T-t-they, they, they. .. ." she trailed off unable to finish.

"Oh for Pete's sake, we weren't half as bad as you and angelboy over there." said Branjidth as he shook his head reproachfully at her.

"What am I missing here?" asked Bobby in confusion.

"They, they, they were, they were." stammered Zaru.

"What, what did they do?" asked Cas, taking hold of her shoulders, growing more and more panicked. What could possibly have happened.

"They were kissing." she said in a horrified voice as she looked up at Cas who blinked in suprise. "It was so scary, one minute I was walking to the kitchen, the next my eyes were being assaulted by this image that I'll never get out of my head."

Bobby sighed in relief as he tucked the shotgun over his shoulder and walked back into the kitchen muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciosly like "idjits, the whole lot, a bunch of idjits."

Suddenly Felix rolled through the front door and came to a halt when he reached Cas' feet.

"What happened? I heard someone scream." he stated.

"They were. .. wait, aren't you supposed to know everything?" asked Zaru as she looked at the squirrel suspiciously.

"I see one third of what happens, I don't see everything." explained Felix in a patient voice as he looked at her.

"It would seem that the dragon and the unicorn were kissing." stated Cas simply

"What? You two are back together again?" asked Felix as he rounded on the other two secret keepers in horror.

"I just couldn't resist my green giant." said Branjidth as he gazed adoringly at Damien who was giving him a sickly sweet look.

"And I couldn't resist my horned steed." purred Damien has he patted Branjidth's head.

"Oh God, I can't take this, let's go meet the others." said Zaru as she took hold of Cas' hand.

"Where are they?" asked Cas.

"At the mall getting Ari new clothes. She needs her own clothes now that she's human." said Zaru.

"The mall?" asked Cas hesitantly, he wasn't very comfortable in large groups of people. Suddenly there were loud smacking sounds behind them as Branjidth and Damien started making out noisily.

"Ok, let's go." he said quickly, taking hold of her hand and zapping them to the mall.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Hey guys" said Zaru as she plopped into the booth next to Dean who slid further in so Cas could sit as well.

"Where are Wendy and Ari?" asked Cas looking around.

"They're still shopping." said Sam.

"Why aren't you guys with them?" asked Zaru as she stole a fry off Dean's plate.

"Hey, hands off the merchandise." said Dean moving his plate away from her as he took another bite out of his burger.

"We're here because Dean. .." began Sam.

"Got hungry." said Dean quickly, cutting Sam off. Sam snickered as he stuffed a forkful of salad into his mouth.

"What did you do Dean?" asked Zaru as she stole a few more fries from his plate.

"Nothing, but I'm about to eat your fingers if you snitch anymore of my fries." said Dean, as he edged his plate further away from her.

"I would rather if you didn't consume any part of her." said Cas as he looked at Dean who shook his head before taking another bite of his burger, having no response to Cas.

"I'll make it worth your while." said Zaru as she looked around to make sure no one was watching before she snapped her fingers and a large banana cream pie appeared on the table in front of Dean. Dean quickly swallowed his mouthful of burger before grinning in delight. He pushed his plate of fries at Zaru as he stuffed his last bite of burger in his mouth before he reached over and grabbed Sam's fork from him as he had it halfway up to his mouth. Sam raised his hands in exasperation at his brother.

"Oh God, this pie is delicious." moaned Dean as he stuffed a forkful in his mouth. Sam shook his head and chuckled at his brother's expression as he shovelled pie into his mouth. "The only thing that would make it better if is this were a cherry pie." said Dean through his mouthful of pie.

"Dean, table manners, close your mouth." said Sam as he unwrapped his spoon and tried to eat the rest of his salad with it. Zaru snapped her fingers and the pie changed from banana cream to cherry with whipped cream. Dean pulled Zaru into a tight hug much to Cas' displeasure. She laughed as he released her and dove into the pie, digging into it like he hadn't eaten in days. Sam made the mistake of putting his hand too close to the pie and Dean practically growled at him, glaring at his brother before attacking the pie again.

"Whoa Dean, slow down or you'll choke." said an amused voice from behind them. Dean raised his head from the pie and without looking he knew who it was.

"Hi baby, got everything?" asked Dean in a muffled voice, his mouth packed with pie.

"Yeah, after you got thrown out, we got along much faster." said Wendy with a giggle as she slid into the booth to sit next to Ari who had sat next to Sam.

"Wait, they got thrown out? What happened?" asked Zaru.

"We were in the lingerie store and Dean decides that he wants to mmphmm." Wendy's words were quickly muffled as Dean leaned over the table and stuffed a forkful of pie into her mouth.

"Here baby, you've got to try this pie." said Dean quickly as he leaned over the table.

"What, what did he try?" asked Zaru, the curiousity eating her alive.

"He put purple stringy underwear on his head and danced with a naked mannequin." finished Ari as Wendy chewed the pie, shaking her head fondly at Dean who was rapidly turning red. Zaru burst out laughing as the snicker Sam was holding back burst forth and turned into a chuckle.

"Aw yuk it up, you dared me to do it." grumbled Dean as he glared at Sam. Wendy couldn't help but laugh, Dean's cheeks were smeared with whipped cream and his lips were red from the cherry filling. She took a napkin and leaned over the table to wipe the mess off his face. She grinned as his glare turned to an almost child-like smile as she wiped him up. Dean couldn't help himself, whenenver she touched him, it was like all his anger just vanished.

"awwwwww." teased Zaru as she propped her elbows on the table and rested her chin on them. Wendy grinned as she sat back down and stuck her tongue out at Zaru who popped a few more fries in her mouth.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Raphael shuddered in disgust as he stared at the warehouse that housed the fifteen demons. He would have preferred to have angels at his side when he carried out his plan but after Zachariah and a few of his followers had been killed, the other angels were reluctant to help him directly. He was reduced to going to the filth for help. He held out his hand and the doors flew open tearing themselves off the hinges. He moved his head from side to side to crack his neck as he eyed the demons inside that were all staring at him.

"I require your *shudder* aid." said Raphael doing his best to keep his disgust contained.

"Why should we help you?" asked a tall, black haired demon covered in tatoos and wearing a leather vest.

"Because your .. . father requires it." he answered.

"My father?" asked the demon.

"I have a plan to help him find his true vessel." said Raphael leaving out the part where he intended to put Michael in his true vessel as well. He sneered and tried to contain his disgust when the demons began to cheer.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Ari sat on the bed and raised her arm over her head. There was a funny smell surrounding her and she suspected it was coming from her. She felt sticky and grimy and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. She threw herself back on the bed as she puffed out her cheeks.

"Being human sucks." she mumbled to herself. Sam walked into the room and chuckled as he spotted her.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he sat on the bed next to her.

"I smell bad." she mumbled folding her arms in an effort to keep her scent to herself.

"awww sweetie, you don't smell bad." said Sam as he sat next to her.

"I didn't smell like this when I was an angel." she said as she drew her legs up, curling up into a small Ari-ball. Sam couldn't help but chuckle, there was an ex-angel on his bed curled up in a ball, believing that she stank. Suddenly it occured to him, when she was an angel she didn't have to bathe, but now that she was human. ..

He grinned as he slid his arms under her and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"I'm going to show you that being human can be fun." he said as he grinned down at her confused face.

"How?" she asked tilting her head to the side and sliding her arms around his neck as her confusion turned to curiosity.

"Ever taken a bath before?" he asked. She shook her head from side to side and his grin widened.

"I'm gonna show you how much fun they can be." he said as he kissed her softly, giving her a sweet, tender kiss as he slowly stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Sooo you can guess what's going to happen in the next one, cuz I just had to let Sam and Ari have a little fun now that she's all humaney . . . humanney. . . humany, is that even a word? Anywaaayyzzz what evilness is that teenage mutant ninja angel up to? *whacks Raphael over the head with Missouri's wooden spoon "Bad Raphy, very Bad" * _

_Thanks so much for all the awesomely awesome birthday wishes and the wonderfully wonderful reviews guys *sniffle* you guys are just fantastically amazing!_


	59. Rubadubdub Sammy's in the tub

**Rub-a-dub-dub Sammy's in the tub**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Ari sat on the bed and raised an arm over her head. There was a funny smell surrounding her and she suspected it was coming from her. She felt sticky and grimey and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. She threw herself back on the bed as she puffed out her cheeks.

"Being human sucks." she mumbled to herself. Sam walked into the room and chuckled as he spotted her.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he sat on the bed next to her.

"I smell bad." she mumbled folding her arms in an effort to keep her scent to herself.

"awww sweetie, you don't smell bad." said Sam as he sat next to her.

"I didn't smell like this when I was an angel." she said as she drew her legs up, curling up into a small Ari-ball. Sam couldn't help but chuckle, there was an ex angel on his bed curled up in a ball, believing that she stank. Suddenly it occured to him, when she was an angel she didn't have to bathe, but now that she was human. ..

He grinned as he slid his arms under her and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"I'm going to show you that being human can be fun." he said as he grinned down at her confused face.

"How?" she asked tilting her head to the side as her confusion turned to curiosity.

"Ever taken a bath before?" he asked. She shook her head from side to side and his grin widened.

"I'm gonna show you how much fun they can be." he said as he kissed her softly, giving her a sweet, tender kiss as he slowly stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Sam grinned as Ari threw her head back against his shoulder and moaned his name softly. They were sitting in the tub in the slowly rising water as his hands slid over her body, her back pressed against his chest. Their clothes littered the bathroom floor, making a path to the bathtub. Sam slid one hand up her body and turned her face to him so he could claim her lips with his. Her hands were resting on his knees which were bent on either side of her. She gripped his knees tighter as his other hand slid between her thighs and ran over her folds before dipping slowly inside to find her nub.

Ari moaned softly in Sam's mouth as exquisite pleasure coursed through her body at Sam's hands. He eased a finger into her and his mouth left hers to trail warm, wet kisses down the side of her neck. She gripped his knees even tighter as he added another finger and slowly pumped his fingers inside of her, hitting that special spot inside of her that made her feel like she was losing her mind. Ari couldn't believe the pleasure that was coursing through her, she had always felt amazing pleasure when she was with Sam, but now that she was human, the pleasure was almost unbearable. His fingers couldn't have been inside of her for more than a minute before she felt herself rapidly approaching that exquisite edge.

"You're so beautiful baby, let go for me." said Sam as he tugged an earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it lightly before kissing his way down the side of her neck, his lips and tongue teasing her almost into a frenzy. She gripped his knees almost painfully tight as she felt herself flying over that blissful brink. He pumped his fingers inside of her, prolonging her high as she squirmed deliciously against him. He claimed her lips with his to swallow her cries of pleasure before she slowly came down from her high. He eased his fingers out of her and she felt his hands on her waist as he turned her around so she was straddling his lap facing him.

"I thought we came in here to get clean." she commented with a grin as she wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands slid down to rest on her hips.

"Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun first." said Sam as he leaned in and kissed the side of her neck as he slid his arms up her back and pulled her closer to him.

"mmm, I think I like this whole bath thing." she murmured as his lips slid over her skin. Sam smiled against her skin as felt her press against his ready length. She gasped softly as she felt his length slide against her folds, rubbing against her engorged nub. He slid his hands up to her face and cupped it as he stared into her eyes. He took in the sight of her, flushed, almost glowing, her large eyes clouded over with lust. He marvelled at how innocent she could look even when they were just about to engage in something that was definately not innocent.

"I love you Ari." he whispered.

"I love you too Sam." she whispered back, smiling at him right before he leaned up and claimed her lips with his as he slowly eased into her. She gasped as his tongue slid into her mouth at the same time his length filled her up. Ari felt like she was slowly losing her mind, Sam was gliding inside of her at a slow unhurried pace as his hands slid over her back pressing her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she moved her hips down to meet his slow, sensual thrusts. His lips slowly left her mouth and he traced hot, wet kisses across her jawline before settling on the side of her neck.

"mmmm." she moaned as she tilted her head to the side, her lips finding his neck as she twined her fingers in his long hair. She nibbled at his exposed skin and grinned against his neck when he moaned her name and tipped his head back. He slid one hand down between them to find that magical place where they were joined and his long, skilful fingers found her nub. Her breath caught in her throat as he stroked it gently, strumming his fingers over it before pressing down on it. Her head fell in the crook of his neck as her breathing became more and more labored.

"Sam." she moaned, her body feeling like flames were licking at it, threatening to envelope her as he brought her closer and closer to that blissful edge yet again. He kept one hand on her nub, as he gripped her hips with his other hand as he increased his pace, driving into her faster and faster. Suddenly she was crying out in pleasure as she flew over the edge. He quickly meshed his lips with hers to swallow her cries as her walls tightened and spasmed around his length, drawing him deeper and deeper inside of her. Sam groaned and stilled his hips as she clung to him. He could feel himself approaching that edge with her but he wasn't ready to end it yet. He held completely still as she slowly came down from her high. The second she stopped spasming she felt his hands on her waist again as he spun her around and sank into her again.

Ari's eyes widened in suprise as she felt him enter her again. Her head fell back against his shoulder as he held onto her hips and glided into her, his length carressing that sweet spot inside of her with each powerful thrust. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as one of his hands slid up to cup her right breast. He rolled her taut nipple between his thumb and forefinger as his mouth fell to the crook of her neck. His warm breath teased her as his lips and tongue slid over her flesh.

Ari felt herself rapidly approaching that wondrous edge yet again. She was enveloped by mind-blowing pleasure. She felt a twinge of fear seeping into that pleasure. When she was an angel, there was no way Sam would have been able to take her by suprise and spin her around like that. He would have had to tell her what he was doing before he could do it. She felt incredibly vulnerable as she leaned back against him, her hips moving downwards to meet his as he continued to move inside of her, his strong hands holding onto her. The hand on her hip slid further south and he pressed down on it with his middle finger before trapping it between his index finger and his middle finger. She gasped as she felt him gently tug on it, whilst keeping their steady pace. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt herself take a nosedive over that blissful brink.

Sam felt her walls spasming and quaking around his length. He buried his face in the side of her neck as he reached his peack with her this time. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as his body was wracked with ecstacy. Ari felt his warm breath on her neck as he panted, both of them slowly coming down from their highs. His arms enveloped her, holding her tight and she felt safe and protected as he slowly slid out of her. She decided right then that she didn't mind feeling vulnerable as long as she was with Sam.

"You're a remarkable man you know that." she said as she nestled her head in the crook of his neck and looked up at him. Sam gazed down at her and smiled, a lop-sided dimpled expression that made her heart pound even harder in her chest as her stomach somersaulted and flipped over. Ari reached up and ran a hand over the side of his face as he leaned down and kissed her. Suddenly they both became aware of a splashing sound. They broke apart to see what it was and quickly realised the tub was overflowing. Sam leaned foreward and closed the faucet quickly. Ari caught sight of her toes and gasped.

"Sam, my toes are shrivelling up, is something wrong with me?" she asked as she drew up her foot and examined her toes.

"No baby, it's normal, see mine are the same way." he said as he wiggled his pruney toes. "Happens when we stay in the water for a while." Ari laughed as she looked at his toes.

"They look like pale raisens." she said with a chuckle. Sam pulled her closer to him as he chuckled, a deep sexy sound that vibrated through his chest. Ari examined her wrinkled fingers as she leaned back against him.

"Humans are so weird." she said as she ran her fingertips over his arms that encircled her and held her tight.

"Yes we are baby, yes we are." said Sam as he tucked her head under his chin and sighed in contentment.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So this was supposed to be like a half chapter tea party and then a revelation of Raphael's plan, but I got a little carried away with all the lemoney goodness and it wound up writing itself. I swear sometimes the story pushes me aside and is like, 'hang on, I got this.'_

_Oh well, I suppose that's why I like writing it so much. The next chapter practically wrote itself as well. I'm just gonna buff and polish it a little so most likely it'll be up tomorrow morning, __^_^_

_To my lovely readers who I couldn't reply to (Caity, Anon and Junebug) Thanks so much for the reviews guys, can't begin to say how much I appreciate them. And to all my signed in readers, once again THANK YOU!_


	60. Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare?

**Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare?**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy's eyes fluttered open as she woke up. She tried to reach out for Dean but she found herself alone on a cold stone floor. She blinked a few times to clear her vision then sat up quickly.

"And it lives." came a sinister voice. Wendy quickly drew her legs under her and crouched as she waited for the owner of the voice to reveal themselves. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, the same clothes she'd gone to bed in, gone were the concealed weapons, she didn't even have a paperclip to defend herself with.

"Show yourself." she called out, her steady voice suprising her, she was scared but determined not to show it. She watched as a dark man in a suit walked out from the shadow in the corner of the room and stood in front of her.

"My name is. .. " he began.

"Raphael." she spat out, recognizing him from the description Ari had given her of her traitorous brother.

"Very good." he said in a humorless voice as he stared at her with a bored expression.

"Why am I here?" she asked as she straightened her legs and stood up.

"Leverage." replied Raphael simply as he stared at her.

"Leverage?" she repeated.

"Yes, I need insurance just in case Dean Winchester does not accept my proposal." he said with a sneer.

"What proposal?"

"To say yes."

"What do you mea.. .. to Michael." she stated as it dawned on her. "It'll never work, Dean won't let you tear the planet apart with your stupid war."

"And that's why we have you. We don't intend to tear the planet apart but if it happens, then it happens. If he doesn't say yes, then to use your own words, we'll tear you apart instead." said Raphael with a smug smirk. Wendy decided that this had gone on long enough, she had to get out and get out now. She held out her hand and tried to pull Raphael out of his vessel. She wasn't sure what she was going to do once he was out. After all she had never successfully pulled an angel all the way out, the most she had ever done was distract them long enough for someone to kill them. She frowned in confusion when nothing seemed to be happening. She shook her hand, almost like she was shaking a remote to jostle the batteries. She tried again and felt terror seeping in when Raphael threw his head back and laughed. It wasn't a happy or amused laugh. It was a dry, humorless laugh obviously intended to taunt her about her current plight.

"Your powers won't work here." said Raphael.

"And why not?" she asked trying to mask the terror that was rapidly increasing.

"Because I can control everything that happens here, my will is done and I don't will it for your powers to work." he said.

"Uh huh. . . and here is where exactly?" she asked.

"lazy, lazy" taunted Raphael. "Now why should I tell you everything?" he asked.

"Because that's what good teachers do?" she asked hopefully. Rahael smirked at her before he pulled out his knife.

"Now stay still, I need to be sure that you look good when Dean sees you so that I can convince him to say yes." said Raphael as he took a step towards her. Wendy wasn't sure if it would work but she wasn't about to stand still and let him do whatever he wanted with her. She took off running as fast as she could away from Raphael. She was so scared, she didn't realise that the hallway she was running down kept elongating as she ran. All she knew was that she could see a faint light at the end of the hallway and figured that there was a way out down there.

Raphael smirked as he tucked his knife back in his clothes. He'd expected her to run, he hadn't intended to dirty his hands with her filthy human blood. He would leave that up to his flunkies. He snapped his fingers and a figure appeared next to him. The large burly man looked down at himself before looking up at Raphael.

"Who are you?" asked the figure.

"Your new master." said Raphael. "Your lamb is down that way, why don't you go. .. . play."

The calendar killer's face lit up as he looked in the direction Wendy had just run down, they could still hear the sound of her feet pounding the stone floor as she ran. The Calendar Killer looked down at his hand in suprise as he saw a large curved blade appear in his hand. He smiled as he recognized his favorite blade.

"Thank you master." said the CK as he began whistling as he walked down the hallway.

Wendy was almost at the end of the hallway when she heard a sound that made her blood run cold and her body freeze up in terror.

"Come to me my lamb, let's finish the game." came a voice that she knew all too well.

"Oh Dammit, you're like a freaking cockroach, why won't you just die." she mumbled before she took off running again. There was no way in hell she was letting him lay a finger on her again.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Even before Dean woke up he knew something was wrong. Wendy was lying next to him, her arm draped lightly over his waist. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with this picture but she was in the exact same position she had been in when they'd fallen asleep. He shook her gently to check if she was alright but she didn't wake up. He sat up and leaned over her, shaking a little harder but nothing happened.

"Wendy, Wendy baby, wake up." said Dean as he lightly tapped the side of her face. Suddenly a cut appeared on her temple. Dean's eyes widened in horror as a trickle of blood began to make its way down her face.

"Oh God baby wake up. Come on Wendy wake up please." he pleaded as he shook her a little harder. She lay there, completely still with blood trickling down her face. Suddenly she arched off the bed and her mouth fell open in a wordless scream. Her face was contorted in obvious pain as she began to writhe on the bed. Dean called out for Sam as he held her down so she wouldn't hurt herself. Sam burst into the room with Bobby following close behind.

"What the devil is going on?" asked Bobby.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Sam as he watched his brother hold down a writhing Wendy.

"I don't know, I tried to wake her up but she wasn't responding. Then she just started. .. this. I don't know what to do." said Dean, desperation creeping into his voice. Suddenly she went limp under him. He eased off of her and stroked her face.

"Wendy, Wendy baby are you ok?" he asked in a soft voice. Sam watched his brother try to wake her up and felt like his heart was breaking when he heard how scared his brother sounded. Truth be told, he was a little scared as well.

"Guys she's still not waking up." said Dean as he looked at Sam and Bobby.

"Hang on boy, I'll go get Annabelle, we'll try to figure this all out." said Bobby.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy swiped a hand across her forehead and looked at the trickle of blood that stained the back of her hand. She tried to keep her breathing under control as she crouched in the bushes and listened to the Calendar killer call out for her. She had scratched her temple by accident when she dove into the bushes, well tripped and fell into them was more like it. She could hear her heart pounding, the sound almost deafening as she did her best to remain unnoticed. Suddenly the bushes parted above her and she saw his haunting eyes beaming down at her.

"Hello sugar." he sang out as he looked down at her, delighted to have found his prize. Wendy remained in the same position, almost paralysed with fear. Then she saw it, that curved blade in his hand, similar to the one he'd robbed her of her eye with. She stood up straight, too angry to be afraid as she stared at the knife. Her foot shot out and she kicked the knife away from him before tackling him and throwing him to the ground. She reared her fist back to punch him in the face as he stared up at her in suprise. Her fist was a fraction of an inch away from his face when he vanished. She lost her balance and almost fell foreward as her fist connected with air. She fell onto her palms and sprang to her feet to look around and see what had happened.

The bushes around her began to melt away before her eyes and she found herself in the room she'd woken up in.

"Well he wasn't as helpful as I thought he would be." said Raphael as he appeared in front of her.

"This is a dream isn't it." said Wendy as she looked around.

"Took you long enough." said Raphael.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"I want to show you something." he said as he disappeared.

"How are you gonna show me something if you're not here?" she called out as she turned around to look for him. "Ok, time to wake up Wendy." she told herself. She jumped when she felt him behind her. He put his palm on her head and his lips curved into a satisfied smile when she fell to her knees grasping her head as she screamed.

"Do you see it, how can you be in love with that monster." he asked as images of all the people Dean had tortured in hell flashed through her mind. She was seeing it through the eyes of all the people who'd been on the rack, she felt it like it was all happening to her. She could feel her skin burning, her flesh tearing and all at the hands of the man she loved. She stood shakily as the images and sensations flooded her.

"I'm going to wake up now." she said through gritted teeth.

"I'm in contr. . " he began to say but she closed her eyes and focused as hard as she could and disappeared from the stone room. Raphael blinked in suprise. "A minor setback, but my plan is already in motion." he said before vanishing as well.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_la la la oh look *pokes screen* a cliffy. *realises you must be mad* oops er. .. heh heh, you see what had happened was. . is that a flying monkey behind you? *takes off running in the other direction as fast as possible* _

_Btw thanks for all the fantastically amazingly awesome reviews, faves and alerts __^_^ __*takes off running again*_


	61. All I scream for is  you

**All I scream for is you (hurry I'm falling)**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy bolted upright as she woke up. She felt arms encircle her as Dean grabbed her.

"Oh thank God, I was about to lose it over here." he said as he hugged her tight. He quickly slid his hands to her shoulders and held her at armslength so he could look her over.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Raphael, h-he said he wanted insurance. They want you to say yes." she said, her breathing labored, the pain from the flashbacks still strong.

"What did he do to you?" asked Dean, noticing the strange look on her face.

"H-he. .. " she began, but was cut off by a loud crashing sound from downstairs. Dean grabbed his shotgun from under the bed and ran out to see what was going on. Wendy swung her legs over the bed with a little difficulty before trying to stand up.

"You're stronger than I thought." said Raphael as he popped into the room. Wendy raised her head to look at him.

"Son of a . ." she groaned as he put his hand on her shoulder and they vanished from the room.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean watched in horror as the crowd of demons burst into the house. A nagging voice at the back of his mind asked how they managed to get through all the salt lines and devil's traps but he didn't have time to wonder about that now. Everyone had sprang into action already. Bobby was firing salt rounds into as many demons as he could and there were periodic flashes of light that told him Cas was exorcising demons on the other side of the room. He could hear sounds of fighting coming from the kitchen which told him there were even more demons than he had initially thought. He pulled the demon-killing knife out of his jacket and attacked. He spotted Cas flying into a wall and a demon advancing on him with a silverblade. He saw Zaru attacking the demon that was advancing on Cas and almost grinned when she stuffed a banana up it's nose before turning the silverblade on it. He tossed the demon he had just killed to the side and was about to attack one that was advancing on Bobby before everything went black as pain exploded in the base of his skull.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Annabelle wiggled her fingers to out the fire that had started on Bobby's rug.

"Everyone alright?" asked Sam, holding onto his dislocated shoulder as he stood. He cringed when everyone started talking at once.

"Where's Cas?" asked Zaru, rolling demon bodies over as she searched for him.

"What the hell is that?" asked Bobby pointing at a large green creature with a horn and a bushy tail.

"I can't find Dean and Wendy." said Ari as she went over to Sam to help him pop his shoulder back in place.

"What are we gonna do with all these bodies?" asked Annabelle.

"My name is Brandamix." said the large green creature, holding it's head up proudly as everyone stared at it in suprise.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy's eyes fluttered open and she spotted Dean hanging from the ceiling by his wrists. She was tied to a chair and Cas was lying on the cold stone floor.

"I suspected you would be the first to awaken." said Rapael as he stepped into view again.

"Oh great, this room again, can't you come up with anything more original?" asked Wendy as she wriggled her hands which were tied behind her back.

"Before you get any ideas, this isn't a dream, you will not be able to simply wake up like last time. It would appear I underestimated you that time, but it did not matter because I still managed to carry out the important part of my plan. And before you try to push me back into my vessel, you should think about this, I have seriously injured Castiel, he will heal on his own but I know that you cannot push individual angels into their vessels so if you try it, he will die before you can do anything to me." said Raphael with a smirk.

"Wow, you're really pulling out all the stops with the classic bad guy monolouging huh?" commented Dean. He'd woken up somewhere in the middle of Raphael's short speech. "You alright?" he asked as he looked past Raphael and straight at Wendy who nodded to him.

"Now that you're awake Winchester, I have a proposal for you, well more of a demand." said Raphael as he rounded on Dean.

"Yeah what's that?" asked Dean.

"I want you to say yes." said Raphael

"Aww Raphy, you could at least buy me dinner first." said Dean with a smirk. Raphael raised his hand towards Dean but was interrupted when Wendy called out to him.

"Hey, what exactly is your grand plan, Dean says yes and then what?" asked Wendy as she twisted her wrists behind her back trying to slip out of the ropes and distract Raphael from Dean at the same time.

"And then I help Michael to summon Lucifer and at last we can end it all." said Raphael as he turned towards Wendy.

"How exactly do you plan on summoning the devil?" asked Wendy curiously, she had one wrist almost all the way out and she was trying hard to keep him from noticing.

"With this." said Raphael with a proud grin as he pulled a scroll out of his jacket.

"You're gonna summon him with toilet paper?" asked Dean who realised what Wendy was doing. Raphael turned to face Dean and smirked at him.

"I wouldn't have expected you mud monkies to know what this is. This is an ancient summoning spell created for the purpose of challenging Lucifer, he will be summoned and be unable to leave the binding ring until the challenge is complete. In this case the challenge will be a fight to the death with Michael." said Raphael. "Don't think I didn't see what you were doing." he said as he rounded on Wendy who had just managed to get one hand completely free and was working on the other hand. He reached out and put a hand on her forehead. Dean watched in horror as her eyes rolled back in her head and she jerked in the chair as she groaned in pain.

"What the hell did you do to her?" asked Dean.

"I just sent her into the minds of all the people you tore apart in the pit, again." said Raphael.

"What?" asked Dean as he stared horrified at Wendy.

"She's feeling everything you ever did down there, experiencing it at your hands." said Raphael with a smirk as Wendy's head fell foreward and she writhed in pain on the chair, only held up by the wrist that was still bound to the chair.

"Stop it, let her go." yelled Dean.

"Say yes and it'll all be over." said Raphael.

"I .. ." began Dean but he was cut off by the sound of Wendy murmuring his name.

"Dean, no, tell him stick his offer up his feathery ass." said Wendy through clenched teeth. "Doesn't hurt that much." she said, lying through her teeth. The pain was unbearable but she knew she had to fight through it, to not let Dean see how much it hurt. She wanted nothing more than to throw her head back and scream until she fell into oblivion but she knew that was a sure way to get Raphael exactly what he wanted.

"You can still talk, maybe I should turn it up a notch." said Raphael as he waved at her and she clenched her jaw shut to keep from screaming as shallow cuts began to appear on her body.

"Stop it please, just stop it." yelled Dean as he watched blood start to stain her clothes.

"Why? Don't want your little girlfriend to feel your handiwork, to know exactly what you did down there? She's seeing it all you know, through the eyes of your victims, she can see your face as you tear into her." said Raphael as he stepped closer to Dean, his voice low. "You know how to end it."

"Ok, fine, I'll do it." said Dean quietly as he tore his gaze away from Wendy and stared into Raphael's eyes. "But first you gotta fix her up, heal her now and I'll say yes."

"Dean, no." said Cas as he slowly sat up from the floor. Wendy tried to tell Dean not to do it but she was afraid to open her mouth for fear that a scream would escape. Dean ignored Cas and stared at Raphael who smirked at him before crossing the floor to Wendy and laying a hand on her head instantly healing her. In his eagerness to have Dean say yes, he forgot that one of her hands was free.

"Dean No!" repeated Cas before he was slammed bodily into the wall as Raphael flicked his hand at him, knocking him unconscious again. Raphael closed his eyes and lifted his hands as he turned to Dean, calling Michael down.

"I have called him, do it." said Raphael as he stood in front of Dean.

"Fine." said Dean. The room was filled with a high pitched noise and the walls began to shake as it gradually grew brighter in the room. Wendy used her free hand to reach towards Cas who she knew had a silver blade on him. She used her powers to pull the knife out of his coat and send it flying across the room straight into Raphael's back. She sighed in relief when he spun to face her, the suprise on his face evident but more than that, the flashbacks stopped the minute he died. She knew they were still in trouble, Michael was coming and he was coming fast. She used her power to pull the knife out of Raphael's chest and sent it across the room to cut Dean's ropes as she freed her other wrist and quickly undid one leg as she called out to Cas trying to wake him up. Dean ran over to her as soon as he was free and helped her undo her other leg as Cas slowly woke up.

"Cas, we need to get out of here now!" yelled Dean as he tore the ropes from Wendy's leg, the room was shaking harder and the light was getting brighter and brighter. Cas disappeared and reappeared behind them as Wendy held out her hand and made the scroll from Raphael's jacket fly into it as Cas quickly grabbed both of them and transported them out of the room and back to Bobby's place just as the bright light exploded into the room.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_*peeps out from behind a large rock* hiya *waves* soooo no cliffy this time, well partially but not really __^_^__ yay?_

_Just a little explanation, Raphael can heal Wendy while Cas can't cuz he's a little higher on the angel ladder. _

_School is wrecking havoc on my fingers, I've taken so many notes it's only Tuesday and I have large dents in my fingers from holding my pencil, I can see the outline of the bones in my fingers lol, anyone got any spare fingers to . . .well. . .spare?_


	62. Cereal or Secret Keeper or Secret Cereal

_OH. .. MY. .. DAMN! YOU GUYS ARE SO SUPER EXTRA FANTABULOUSLY AMAZINGLY AWESOME! Over 500 reviews *sniffle* I wuv you guys! ok, ok I'll calm down now AAHHHH! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH! *jumps up and down* ok ok, now I"ll behave now Onwards with the story!_

**Cereal or Secret Keeper or Secret Cereal?**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean stood in the corner of the room as he watched Wendy. She fallen unconscious and remained that way from the time Cas had brought them back. She murmured in her sleep and he wanted to go over to her, to lie next to her, touch her, make sure she was alright. But he held back, not sure if she would want him to touch her after what Raphael had shown her. He could tell, even when she'd held back the screams, he could see how much pain she'd been in, and in her mind, he was the one inflicting it on her. He ran a hand over his face as he watched her, wondering what would become of them. He almost jumped when he heard a small knock at the door. He opened it and saw Sam standing there.

"Brandamix said Raphael was telling the truth, the spell, it will summon the devil and he'll be bound to remain in the place where he's summoned until a challenge is completed." said Sam

"Whoa, hold on, who the hell is Brandamix?" asked Dean. "Sounds like some sort of cereal."

"It seems Branjidth, Damien and Felix rolled into one giant . .. . I dunno what the hell to call it but they merged together." said Sam, meshing his fingers to illustrate. Dean shook his head in disbelief before running a hand over his face again.

"How the hell did those demons get in here anyway?" asked Dean. "We had traps everywhere."

"Seems Raphael used his angel mojo to make our traps disappear, that's how they got in so easily." said Sam. "How is she?" he asked as he gestured to Wendy who was still sleeping behind Dean.

"I don't know, Raphael he. .. he said he put her in the minds of all the people I tortured in hell." said Dean as he looked down at the floor unable to look his brother in the eyes. "He said she felt everything I did to them."

"Oh man, Dean I . . ." Sam trailed off, he had no idea what he could say to his brother that would make this better.

"I don't know what to do man, I'm afraid to even touch her again, what if she hates me now Sammy? I don't think I could stand that." asked Dean as he continued to stare at his feet.

"I don't hate you Dean." came a quiet voice behind them. Neither of them had noticed when Wendy'd woken up. "Hi Sam." she said quietly giving him a small wave. Sam nodded at her giving her a half smile.

"I'll be downstairs." he said quietly to Dean before turning and leaving. Dean took a deep breath before he backed into the room and closed the door. He slowly turned to face Wendy who'd slid to the edge of the bed and planted her feet on the floor.

"Good to see you awake." said Dean quietly as he sat a few feet away from her.

"Good to be awake." she said giving him a smile. She could feel his uncertainity as he stared at his hands. She could feel how badly he wanted to hold her, make sure she was alright, but she could also feel his fear that she wouldn't want him to touch her after seeing what he'd done.

"Dean I don't hate you." she said quietly as she edged closer to him.

"You should, I. .. you saw what I did." he said, looking at her with a pained expression. He watched as she slid her hand into his and took his hand in hers. Dean let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when she touched him.

"When he sent me into the minds of those people, he wanted to hurt me and he succeeded, it hurt like hell. I could feel everything and it was awful." she said with a small shudder that made Dean's stomach clench. "But what he didn't know, what he couldn't control was that I also saw into those people's minds, I could see what they had done in the past, how the'd lived, what they'd done. I don't exactly approve of torture but the things these people had done.. .. There was a reason they were in hell. There wasn't a single innocent one in the bunch." said Wendy as she leaned her head on her shoulder. Dean slowly slid an arm around her, pulling her closer to him, glad that she didn't flinch away from him. "I can't really describe it and it doesn't make much sense but with each slice, each cut, each. .. well you know, I felt . .. cleansed." she said as she looked up at him. "Though, I'd never want to go through that again." she said with a small shudder as she looked up at him.

His eyes filled with tears as he gazed down at her, her large, brown eyes broadcasting that innocent trust that always comforted him. He was touched by her unwavering loyalty. Even after experiencing first hand what he'd done, she still trusted him, still wanted him, still loved him. He wrapped his arms around her as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." he said, his voice thick with emotion as he tried to stop the tears from flowing. She slid her arms around him and rubbed his back.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." she whispered as he held on to her.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Whatever you lot plan to do, I suggest you do it soon." said Brandamix as he sat on his haunches in Bobby's living room.

"Why the rush?" asked Dean.

"The devil is preparing to perform a ritual as we speak, he plans to open every single devil's gate on the planet." said Brandamix.

"How many gates are we talking about here?" asked Sam.

"Hundreds." said Brandamix before he groaned loudly.

"What's wrong?" asked Zaru. Suddenly the large creature glowed with a purple light before splitting into the three separate secret keepers.

"It's about time. You guys were a little freaky as one giant. .. Brandamix." said Bobby.

"We have to stop him." said Wendy. "The question is, who gets to poke him with the sword?" A hush fell over the group as eveyone fell silent.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean stood in the large symbol that they had made on the ground in the forest behind Bobby's house. He clutched the sword as the others stood around and watched in silence as Bobby chanted out the spell on the scroll. Wendy's nails dug into her palms so hard she almost drew blood. She didn't feel comfortable with this plan at all, once the devil was summoned, a forcefield would appear and none of them could help Dean. He was going to have to do this on his own, he had insisted on being the one to do it. He felt that since he had broken the first seal, he had to be the one to end it. Sam had argued, wanting to be the one to do it, but Dean won out in the end as they had to move quickly before the devil opened the gates and let loose his army of demons.

"I hope to hell you're ready boy, because here he comes." said Bobby, nodding at Dean before he chanted out the last line on the scroll. Dean looked at Wendy who stared at him, her anxiousness evident on her face. He gazed at his brother whose expression mirrored Wendy's. Dean grinned at them and gave them a cocky thumbs up making them both break into disbelieving smiles.

A loud wooshing sound filled the air as the wind picked up. Leaves swirled around the air right before Lucifer appeared in circle at the center of the large symbol. Dean tigtened his grip on the sword as he watched the devil materialize.

"Not the Winchester I was expecting." said the devil as he stared at Dean.

"Yeah well. .. .sorry to disappoint you." said Dean as he stared down the devil, a more eloquent response escaping him.

"Not to worry, I see him, hi Sammy." said Lucifer as he leaned sideways and waved at Sam who grimmanced back at him.

"Hey dude, eyes over here, I challenge you." said Dean. The devil threw his head back and laughed.

"You challenge me?" he asked with a wide grin. He made a slapping motion with his hand but nothing happened. "What the. ..wow a good old fashioned challenge, haven't seen one of those in centuries. "

"I challenge you to a swordfight." said Dean. As soon as he said that a large sword, mirroring Dean's appeared in Lucifer's hand.

"It would appear that I accept." said Lucifer as he looked over the sword in his hand.

Dean lunged at him, hoping to end this as soon as possible, but the devil dodged neatly and Dean crashed into the forcefield that contained them in the circle.

"Ah, Felix, I haven't seen you in a while, how's your mother?" asked Lucifer, sidestepping as Dean attacked again.

"Don't you start that nonsense again." said Felix scowling at the devil who was lazily flicking his wrist as he parried Dean's attacks. Wendy was growing more worried by the second. Dean was sweating like crazy, he looked like he was giving it his all, and the devil was fending him off easily, not even looking at him half the time. She couldn't see how he was going to make it out of this once the devil got serious. She could see Sam, his jaw clenched almost as tight as his fists as he watched his brother.

Dean leaned against the invisible forcefield that contained them as he panted. This was crazy, all he had to do was get the tip of the sword in the devil. Bobby had the shroud hidden in his coat, as soon as the devil was contained they would use it to send him to hell. But so far, the first part of the plan was proving practically impossible.

"Yo momma still fat, dumb and ugly?" asked the devil as he smirked at Felix.

"You're a sick son of a bitch you know that." said Felix, all his hairs standing on end as he got angry. Dean jabbed at the devil's legs but he lept into the air, leaving Dean stabbing at empty space.

"I'm bored with this." said the devil as he tightened his grip on his own sword and advanced on Dean. He knocked the sword out of Dean's hands with one swift blow and his leg shot out knocking Dean flat on his back.

"I wanted to fight my brother while he was wearing his true vessel, but I guess he's going to have to find a replacement." said Lucifer as he put his foot on Dean's chest and pressed him further into the ground. He raised the sword over his head and was about to plunge it into Dean's chest when Sam called out.

"Stop, if you let my brother go I'll say yes." yelled Sam in a desperate attempt to keep his brother alive.

"Sam no!" rasped out Dean, having trouble breathing as the devil's foot crushed his chest.

"I can't let you die Dean." whispered Sam as he stared at his brother who was clutching at the foot on his chest.

"Well, isn't this touching, too bad I can't accept your offer Sammy boy, you see, the spell you and your friends worked binds me here until one of us has been defeated and I don't intend for that to be me." said the devil as he pressed down harder with his foot, elliciting a sickening cracking sound as a few of Dean's ribs broke under the increased pressure.

"No!" cried out Wendy as Dean threw his head back and groaned in pain.

"Oh yes, you have a witch on your side." said Lucifer as he turned to look at Wendy. "Hello little witch."

Dean took advantage of his momentary distraction and stretched his fingers out trying to grab the sword that had fallen. The second he had the sword in his grasp he tried to stab the devil's leg with it.

"Oh no you don't." said the Devil as he stabbed Dean in the shoulder, pinning him to the ground with his blade. Dean yelled out in pain as blood began to soak through his shirt and he tasted blood seeping into his mouth.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Ack! *hides under bed and peeks out* Sorry bout the cliffy I couldn't help myself, ok my muse couldn't help herself, she made me do it I swear. Ok, so maybe I could have stopped her but there's just one chapter left, so forgive us? *borrows Sam's puppy face*_


	63. Alls well that ends bittersweet

**Alls well that ends bittersweet**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean clenched his teeth as he tightened his grip on the sword in his hand. His shoulder hurt like hell, not to mention the pain in his chest. He could taste the blood filling his mouth, alerting him that one of his lungs, possibly both had been punctured but he wasn't ready to give up yet.

"He's on the ground, he can't fight you aymore, doesn't that constitute defeat?" asked Sam, the desparation evident in his voice. "Let him go, you've already won."

Lucifer stared at Sam warily, he was tempted, sorely tempted to accept his offer but if Dean stayed alive, there was still a chance Michael could come after him at full power. He pursed his lips as he considered it. Dean took advantage of the momentary distraction and with a sudden burst of strength he jabbed the tip of the sword into the devil's leg. The forcefield around the symbol on the ground disappeared as the devil got sucked into the sword, whilst yelling loudly about disemboweling the whole bunch.

"Now now now!" yelled Damien, jumping up and down behind Bobby as he gripped his shoulders and shook him.  
>"Let go of me so I can do it." growled Bobby as he tried to pull the shroud out of his jacket, the task proving impossible with the jostling Damien was giving him.<p>

"Sorry, sorry." said Damien as he let go of Bobby's shoulders. Bobby threw the shroud on the ground as Annabelle chanted the spell to activate the shroud. Wendy ran over to Dean and knelt next to him as she assessed how badly he was hurt. He tried to sit up but she stopped him, as she saw the blood trickling out of his mouth. "Lie still baby." she whispered to him.

"Sam catch." called Wendy as she tossed the sword to Sam. The sword began to vibrate and glow with a dark green light.

"Quickly, he's trying to get out!" yelled Branjidth as the sword almost slid out of Sam's grip.

The shroud began to glow and a large portal opened in the ground. Sam grasped the sword as tightly as he could and threw it into portal which began to close slowly.

"Cas, Dean needs help." called Wendy as Dean's eyes began to close.

"Stay with me baby, you're gonna be alright." said Wendy as she stroked his forehead, trying to stay calm as he began to cough up blood. The last thing Dean saw was a pair of brilliant blue eyes staring down at him as Cas lay a hand on his forehead.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**A few hours later. . . .**

"I think he's waking up."

"Give him some air you idjits."

"Branjidth you're standing on my foot."

"Damien get your hands off of Sam please."

"I just wanted to see if it was as firm as it looks."

"Would you guys shut it, you're gonna wake him up."

Dean opened his eyes slowly as hushed voices filled his ears.

"Did we get him?" asked Dean as he slowly sat up.

"You got him baby, you got him." said Wendy as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight, relieved that he was finally awake.

"It's over, it's all over." said Sam as he sat on the bed next to Dean. Dean kept one arm wrapped tightly around Wendy as he held out his other arm to Sam who leaned in and hugged his brother.

"Dogpile!" yelled Zaru as she jumped on the bed and hugged the trio tight. Ari giggled as Zaru grabbed both her and Cas and pulled them on the bed as well. Dean looked down into Wendy's eyes as she looked up at him laughing as the bed was suddenly full of people, including a massive dragon and a rather large unicorn. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. It was over, it was finally over. He felt happiness wash over him as they sat amidst the odd motley of people laughing and talking as they crowded the tiny room. This was his family, his insane, maddenning wonderful family and he wouldn't have it any other way.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**a few more hours later . . . . **

Dean sighed in contentment as he stroked Wendy's hair. She was fast asleep with her head in his lap. He was propped up against the headboard as he stared down at her. Moonlight was filtering through the window and it danced about her face. She rolled onto her back and her eyes fluttered open. He ran his hand over the side of her face and she closed her eyes as she revelled in the feel of his hand on her face.

"Did I ever tell you you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen?" asked Dean as he smiled down at her.

"Did I ever tell you how sweet you are when you want to be?" she returned as she sat up. He slid his arms around her waist as he pulled her to sit in his lap, resting her back against his chest.

"You think I'm sweet?" he asked with a grin as her head nestled against his shoulder and she turned her face so she could look up at him.

"Downright tasty." she said as she ran her fingertips over the side of his face before leaning up and kissing him softly. Dean tightened his arms around her as he kissed her back, loving the way her lips melded perfectly to his as she fit into his arms like she was made to be there. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip begging entrance but she twined her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck as she squeezed her lips shut and denied him playfully. Dean ran his hands down her back before sliding his hands under her shirt, he moved his hands to her sides and Wendy was so wrapped up in the feel of him she didn't catch the mischievous glint in his eye.

Wendy squealed in suprise as he pushed her onto her back and straddled her thighs as he tickled her mercilessly. She threw her head back and laughed as his fingers slid across her sides. Dean grinned down at her as she squirmed under him.

"Dean .. stop. .. can't. .. breathe." she managed in between bursts of laugher.

"Make me." said Dean, chuckling as she tried to squirm away from his relentless fingers.

"You. .. asked .. .for . .. it." she managed to choke out before leaning up and kissing him hard. She slid her tongue into his mouth and stroked his tongue with hers making him groan softly as he slid his hands up her sides to cup her face. She wrapped her arms around his waist before pushing up against him and flipping them over so she was straddling his waist. She pinned his arms against his sides with her knees, all the whilst kissing him, distracting him from realising what she was doing. She leaned up and planted her hands on either side of his head as she grinned down at him.

"Know what I"m gonna do?" she asked with a grin as she held him in place.

"Oh baby, you can do whatever you want to me." said Dean as he grinned up at her. Wendy grinned as she skimmed her fingers over his sides. Her smile widened as his eyes grew round and he wiggled under her.

"Except that." he yelped as she began tickling him relentlessly like he'd just done to her. Dean laughed uncontrollably and writhed under her trying to escape her tormenting fingers as she tickled him.

"You said whatever I wanted." she said with a laugh as she watched him try unsuccessfully to free his hands. When he couldn't free his hands he twisted them and grabbed the back of her legs which were pinning him down and pulled at them, effectively flipping them over again, freeing his hands in the process. He quickly sat on the bed as he grabbed her, pulling her into his lap sideways and hugging her tight so she couldn't move her arms.

"No fair." she said with a small pout as she looked up at him. Dean opened his mouth to reply but all that came out was a small groan as she stuck her tongue out and ran it over the side of his throat. She grinned as he closed his eyes whilst she sucked lightly the side of his neck before nipping it gently with her teeth making him jump slightly.

"What am I gonna do with you?" asked Dean shaking his head fondly at her as he grinned.

"Whatever you want Mr. Winchester, whatever you want, well almost anything." she said with a grin as she lay her head on his shoulder and looked up at him, still unable to move her arms.

He leaned back suddenly and slid his arms around her waist turning her so that she was straddling his lap. He cupped her face with both hands and looked at her. His face was serious as he scanned her face with his eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked, a bit taken aback by his serious face.

"Marry me." he said simply.

"What?" she asked, her eyes widening in suprise.

"You drive me crazy and keep me sane all at the same time, I love you more than anything in the world, Miss Gwendolyn Wesson, would you marry me?" asked Dean as he took her hand in his and stared down at it, afraid to look her in the eyes for fear he would see rejection there.

"I have a condition." she said as she cupped his face with her free hand and tilted his head so she could look into his gorgeous eyes.

"Name it." said Dean as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Let that be the last time you call me Gwendolyn." she said with a grin.

"Done, it's bendy Wendy from now on." he said, giving her a smile that made her insides turn to jelly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Then yes, I'll marry you Mr. Dean Winchester." she whispered in his ear before leaning back and smiling at him. Dean broke into a wide, delighted grin as he pulled her even closer and meshed his lips with hers. Wendy tangled her fingers in the hair at the base of his neck as she kissed him back. They had no idea what was going to happen next, all they knew was that they were together, they were happy and the devil was back where he belonged. That was all they could ask for. For the first time in a long time Dean felt totally free and happier than he had ever been before.

Out on Bobby's porch, Ari sat in Sam's lap as they watched the moonrise together. Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him. Bobby and Annabelle sat in the living room watching some show neither of them recognized. They had no idea what was playing on the screen, they were too wrapped up in discussing the crazy events of the day. Cas and Zaru sat on the roof, lips meshed in a slow, languid kiss, oblivious to the squirrel sitting on a tree across from them grinning.

Felix wated the couple on the roof and smiled as he nibbled on the nut between his paws. He heard a noise behind him and turned around to see Damien and Branjidth sitting side by side under a tree a few feet away. Branjidth was lying on his stomach as Damien sat next to him with one arm draped around his neck as he tickled the unicorn under the chin. Felix shook his head as he watched them. He couldn't believe it was all over. 'That's what you get for insulting my momma.' thought Felix to himself, giggling as he remembered Lucifer's angry yells as he got thrown back into the pit. He sighed as he nibbled at the nut, yes, life was good, very good indeed.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So ends my story I use the term "my" very loosely seeing as I own nothing (sneaky disclaimer) I don't even own Wendy, Annabelle, Ari, Zaru, Branjith, Damien or Felix, they belong to my imagination which is currently not on speaking terms with me since I didn't let it roam the streets freely to find the icecream truck. I mean seriously, how was I going to explain to the poor ice-cream man that my imagination wanted a fudgsicle dipped in rainbow sprinkles? Anyway, I hope you had as much fun reading as I had writing, thanks to all my amazing reviewers and everyone who plans to review. My muse is sitting in the corner chewing on her nails, she's a little nervous about how the story ended. Originally we wanted to slip in a small tea-party but it didn't flow how we wanted. Anyways, we hope you'll review *pathetically innocent puppy face* let me and my muse know what you thought, whether you're reading this on the same day it was posted or like 50 years later, wouldn't that be something, I'll be like 70 something and get a review alert, I'll probably start jumping up and down and scare the hell out of the rest of the rest of my retirement home heheheh. _


	64. PreWedding Shennanigans

**Pre-Wedding Shennanigans**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Wendy groaned as she lay on the bedroom floor. She'd been running towards the bed to find her towel so she could shower but the large rug on the floor had other ideas. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling as she rubbed her throbbing stomach. Her knees smarted but she knew bending to rub them would mean increasing the throbbing in her middle.

"Hey, you ok baby?" asked Dean as he walked into the room and caught sight of her on the floor.

"No." she said with a pout as she stared up at him.

"The rug being mean to you again?" asked Dean as he knelt down next to her, it was the 5th time that week she'd tripped over the rug.

"It's being a big ol' meanie." she mumbled. Dean chuckled as he brushed her hair off her face.

"Should we exorcise it or just salt and burn?" he asked.

"Now you're just making fun of me, you know very well we've got to lop off it's head." she said as she stuck her tongue out at him making him chuckle.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked.

"My knees." she said, still pouting up at him, her face a pitiful mask. Dean smiled down at her before planting a soft kiss on each of her knees.

"Better?" he asked, his hands planted on the floor on either side of her waist as he looked down at her.

"Yeah, but my tummy hurts too." she said, pushing her bottom lip out even more. Dean grinned at her as he gently pushed her t-shirt up and softly kissed her midsection, ghosting his fingers over her sides. She squirmed and giggled at the sensation making him chuckle again as he straddled her waist and looked down at her.

"Anywhere else hurt?" he asked, grinning mischievously. She nodded and pointed to the side of her neck. Dean promptly leaned down and kissed it softly, nipping gently before gazing down at her with questioning eyes. She grinned as she put a finger to her lips. Dean chuckled before leaning down again, this time planting a chaste kiss on her lips before sitting up again. Wendy shot him an exasperated look as he grinned down at her.

"Better?" he asked.

"No, my lips still hurt." she said, pointing at them as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"aww, I can fix that." chuckled Dean as he leaned down and kissed her softly. He was about to pull back again when she slid her arms around his neck.

"mmmmm" she protested as he tried to pull away again. She wrapped her arms tight around him, not letting him escape this time. He grinned against her lips before deepening the kiss, loving the way she moaned softly as his tongue gently glided against hers. She yelped and hid her face in his chest as she felt cold water spray over them.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Dean, wrapping his arms around her and sheilding her from the cold water that was raining down on them.

"Auntie, quit it." exclaimed Wendy as she peered out from under Dean's arm to see her aunt in the doorway wiggling her fingers making water rain down on them.

"I'm gonna tell Bobby you soaked his new carpet." sputtered Dean, as water dripped down his face.

"You did what?" asked Bobby as he ran up behind Annabelle and tried to see into the room. Annabelle quickly put her hands behind her back and turned to look at Bobby with wide innocent eyes.

"A little water can't compare to what they were about to do on it." she protested as he began to lecture her about using her powers in the house especially after she'd accidently set fire to the last one.

"No freaky dicky the night before the wedding, it's bad luck." said Zaru as she poked her head into the room in time to see Dean helping Wendy to her feet.

"What's freaky dicky?" asked Cas as he walked up behind Zaru to see what everyone was looking at. Wendy was wringing her hair as Dean peeled off his wet jacket.

"Oh yeah, take it off baby." said Damien as he peered into the room.

"I'll show you later." said Zaru as she put a hand on Cas' cheek and grinned at him.

"I can show him for you." offered Damien making Zaru and Branjidth scowl at him simultaneously. "Or not." he muttered.

"Ok guys, we get it, we won't do any uh. .. " Dean trailed off trying to find a suitable word.

"We won't have any tea parties." said Wendy.

"You better not, s' bad luck." called Sam as he ran through the hallway with a large bowl over his head.

"I'm not even going to ask." said Bobby as they all watched Sam run down the stairs with Ari hot on his tail trying to get them from him.

"Oooh cake!" exclaimed Branjidth, promptly chasing after the pair

Wendy took advantage of the momentary distraction to close the bedroom door and lock it.

"Remember guys, it's bad luck to have relations the night before the wedding." called Annabelle as she knocked on the door before leading Bobby down the hallway to distract from the fact that she'd just soaked his carpet.

"It's not to late to change your mind Dean, I can still fulfill all your fantasies." called out Damien in a hopeful voice.

"Oh God." muttered Dean with an almost violent shudder at the thought of what Damien was suggesting.

'Don't worry baby, I won't let him touch you." said Wendy as she leaned up and kissed him softly. Dean grinned against her lips as he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I think I can hear them kissing." said Zaru. "Guys stop it, Zaru has to show me what freaky dicky means and she won't show me until you stop." called Cas.

Wendy pulled away from Dean giggling as they heard a blow land followed by what could only be described as someone jumping up and down and a loud hiss of pain.

"What's going on out there?" asked Dean at the same time that Cas asked "Why did you hit me?"

"Toga girl punched Angel boy in the shoulder and I think she broke her hand." called Damien. "Now he's kissing her hand and she's smiling and making goo goo eyes at him aaaaand now they're gone." he said as a fluttering sound filled the hallway letting them know Cas and Zaru had disappeared for Zaru to teach Cas what she'd promised earlier. Dean shook his head and laughed as he looked down at Wendy who had her arms around his waist, her cheek pressed against his chest as she laughed at the sound of Damien stomping off muttering about all the good men being wasted on females.

"Don't let Branjidth hear you!" called out Wendy.

"All the good men huh? What am I then, your consolation prize?" came Branjidth's voice as he confronted Damien in the hallway.

"Aw lovebug, I didn't mean it like that." cooed Damien as he tried to placate the irate unicorn.

"Don't you lovebug me, I"m sick of you hitting on every guy within a 5 mile radius." grumbled Branjidth as he stormed off.

"Sweetums come back!" called Damien as he tried to catch up with Damien.

"If you weren't here I'd probably have gone completely insane by now." said Dean as he looked down at Wendy. She grinned up at him, gazing into his gorgeous green orbs.

"I love you Dean Winchester." she whispered as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him softly.

"I love you too Wendy soon-to-be-Winchester." he whispered back before melding his lips to hers in a gentle, sweet kiss.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Annabelle gasped as she walked into the kitchen, a 3 tiered wedding cake sat on the kitchen island decorated with red and pink icing roses and two tiny figurines that looked exactly like Dean and Wendy from the green and brown eyes to the scaled shoe sizes.

"Guys, this looks amazing." she exclaimed.

"Thanks." said Sam as he sat on the cupboard licking a spoon covered in frosting as Ari stood between his legs leaning back against him with a spoon of her own.

"Hang on, you guys can't have started making that cake more than 30 minutes ago, how in the world can you guys be done already?" she asked curiously.

"I helped." said a voice behind Annabelle, she spun around to see a tall guy rolling a large heart shaped lollipop around in his mouth.

"This is my brother Gabriel." said Ari, gesturing at him with her spoon.

"No one knows sweets better than me." said Gabe as he pulled a large green lollipop out of the air and popped it into Annabelle's mouth.

"So are you an angel too?" asked Annabelle, as she regarded the newcomer.

"Yep, not just any angel, an archangel." said Gabe as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I heard one of the Winchesters was getting hitched and I had to see for myself, got here just in time to see these two making out on the floor covered in flour." he said shooting a glance at Ari and Sam who continued to eat their frosting looking everywhere but at Annabelle who was scowling at them.

"Didn't I warn you guys about making out while cooking, sanitation guys, sanitation." she said shaking her head at them.

"Thanks for helping them, the cake looks amazing." said Annabelle nodding at Gabe before she left the kitchen to find Bobby.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So the story was basically done but then Mstngsali1 asked for a wedding scene and the hamster ghost in my head started spinning that little wheel and the story started writing itself again. I actually missed this bunch of weirdos. This was just supposed to be one chapter, but then it started to evolve and I had to bring Gabe in. Wedding in the next one :) There'll probably be a fire and we'll find out if Damien and Branjidth split up again or make up and will Wendy manage to make it down the aisle in the long dress and heels that Annabelle will insist she wears? The new story's been started, it's got it's own bunch of weirdos and drama, it's called Two angels and a rainbow (shameless advertistment, yay for shamelessness? make me happy, check it out :D) hehehe_


	65. For better or for Worse

**For Better or for Worse**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Dean" whispered Wendy as she straddled his stomach and nudged his cheek with her nose.

"mmm?" he groaned as he woke up.

"Good morning." she whispered before kissing him softly. He tried to open his eyes, furrowing his brow in confusion when he felt her hands covering his eyes.

"I'm assuming there's a good reason for this." he said as he put his hands over hers as they covered his eyes.

"We're getting married today, the groom's not supposed to see the bride." she said as she kissed him again. He ran his hands up her arms and pulled her against him as he sat up. Wendy grinned against his lips as he tangled his hands in her hair while she kept her hands over his eyes. Suddenly there was a loud banging sound in the hallway and they both turned to look at the door.

"Don't you honey me Damien, you were staring at his ass like Gabe stares at chocolate." yelled Branjidth as they heard the sound of Branjidth stoping down the hallway.

"I wasn't staring, I was daydreaming about you and he wandered into my line of vision." whined Damien as he tried to follow Branjith.

"Like hell you were." shot back Bran.

"Damn unicorn and his suspicions." muttered Damien as he stalked past their bedroom door.

"I heard that." yelled Branjidth. Wendy lay her head on Dean's chest as they chuckled at the pair of secret keepers. She sighed softly as she listened to his chuckle revertebrate through his chest.

"I have to go baby, Aunt Annabelle is waiting for me." she said as she kissed him on the forehead before sliding off him.

"Hey! I'm not gonna see you for a few hours, is that all I'm gonna get to tide me over?" asked Dean as he sat up, keeping his eyes closed. He chuckled when he felt her all but leap into his lap and plant a passionate kiss on his waiting lips. Suddenly the room was filled with people and Dean felt Wendy being pulled away from him and tried to open his eyes to see what was going on but a pair of strong hands covered his eyes and try as he might he couldn't free himself.

"I don't understand, why do you want me to prevent Dean from looking?" came Cas' voice from behind him.

"Because the groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding." replied Zaru.

"But Dean has seen her before today." said Cas in confusion.

"You're adorable when you're confused." said Zaru and Dean heard a loud smacking sound behind him that told him she'd planted a kiss on the angel who would be blushing.

"Ok guys, enough of that." came Annabelle's voice and Dean felt the bed jostle as Zaru was pulled away from Cas.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Dean.

"We're taking the bride away to get her ready." said Ari.

"Guys, it's only 7 am, the wedding's at 4, she's got plenty of time." said Dean in confusion.

"Yeah but have you seen Wendy in heels?" asked Annabelle. "We have a lot of work to do."

"Auntieeee, we talked about this." whined Wendy.

"But they're so adorable, you have to wear them." chimed in Zaru.

"I thought I was adorable." said Cas, and Dean knew the angel would be pouting.

"Dean, save me!" called Wendy as she was dragged out of the room by her aunt.

"Don't even think about it." said Annabelle as they trekked out of the room leaving Dean and Cas behind in the room. Dean chuckled as he heard them chattering excitedly.

"Uh. .. Cas, they're gone, you can let go now." said Dean as he realised Cas was still sitting behind him with his hands over Dean's eyes.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"So, last chance Dean-o, any second thoughts?" asked Gabe as he sat on the couch, dressed to the nines, sucking on a lollipop as Sam straightened Dean's bow tie.

"Yeah, wanna take me up on my offer?" asked Damien as he winked at Dean who shuddered slightly.

"And what offer would that be?" asked Bran as he strode into the room wearing a top hat and a bow-tie.

"Nothing sweetie, you look absolutely gorgeous." cooed Damien as he moved towards Bran who promptly turned around and stomped away from the living room.

"Nope, no second thoughts." said Dean, choosing to ignore the secret keepers.

"Dean Winchester, a one-woman man, I never thought I'd see the day." said Sam, grinning as he brushed off Dean's shoulders and straightened his jacket. Dean chuckled as he looked at himself in the mirror. He always thought Sam would be the one to get married first, before Wendy, the thought of getting hitched terrified him. He was suprised to find himself at total ease.

"Cas, we talked about this, you can't wear your trenchcoat over your tux." said Sam in an exasparated voice, Cas had put his trenchcoat back on for the 5th time.

"But I feel naked without it." said Cas with a pout. "Hey, where is it?" asked Cas in horror as his beloved coat disappeared .

"You'll get it back after the ceremony little bro." said Gabe as he stuck a lollipop in Cas' mouth before strolling off to check on the girls, leaving Cas staring after him in horror as Dean and Sam chuckled.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Damien snuck into Bobby's living room while everyone else was setting up the clearing in the forest where the ceremony would take place. He just had to have another sugar flower, those things were addictive and simply divine. He had just popped a lucious pink petal into his mouth when there was a knock on the door.

"The door's open." he called out as he snitched another petal.

"Good afternoon." said the priest as he stood in the doorway, looking around.

"Good afternoon father." said Damien as he strode over to the priest whose eyes widened in suprise.

"Are you ok, father, you don't look so good." Said Damien taking a step closer to the priest who promptly fainted after taking in the scaley green mountain with a tail that was Damien.

"Oh crap." muttered Damien as he caught the priest.

"What the hell Damien, I leave you alone for 2 minutes and you've got another man in your arms" growled Branjidth as he stood in the doorway sitting back on his hind legs with his front legs crossed over his chest.

"Lovebug, it's not what it looks like, he fainted." said Damien as he put the priest to lie down on the couch.

"Don't you lovebug me, you green son of a b... .mmmpphh." he was cut off as Damien leaned down and wrapped his arms around the irate unicorn silencing him with a long sloppy kiss that made the unicorn forget what he was mad about.

"You're so damn cute when you're yelling at me." said Damien as he gazed down at his unicorn. "I'm sorry for making you jealous baby, I'll cut down on the flirting, you're the only one for me." he said as he kissed Branjidth on the forehead. Suddenly there was a loud banging sound as the priest slammed into the front door in an effort to get away from the strange scene in front of him.

"Whoa, father are you alright?" asked Bobby as he strode into the room followed by Felix.

"You! You stay away from me, if you transform into a talking tadpole, I don't want to see it!" yelled the priest as he took off running out the front door and promptly jumped into his car.

"What the hell did you two do?" asked Bobby as he looked at Bran and Damien who looked at each other before grinning sheepishly at Bobby.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean stood in the clearing under an arch made of what appeared to be vines and roses. He raised an eyebrow when Felix jumped up on the stool behind him dressed in a long white robe.

"What happened to the priest?" asked Dean.

"I think Damien and Branjidth traumatized the poor guy, he saw them making out." said Felix as he adjusted his robes. "But I'm fully qualified to officiate." he said as he pulled a nut out of his robe and began nibbling on it.

"Poor guy." said Dean, shuddering at the image that popped into his head. He turned to look at Sam, Gabe and Cas who were standing next to him, they shrugged back. Dean grinned as Ellen waved at him from her seat with a few other hunters and their few friends. Ellen chuckled as she saw Cas' face light up, she turned and saw Zaru running into the clearing wearing a long, red, sleeveless dress, her lustrous black hair, hung about her shoulders, arranged with a singled red rose tucked behind her ear. Zaru waved at them before clapping her hands, as she did so, 5 tiny people with pointed ears appeared in the corner of the clearing, they seemed to be a cross between elves and leprechauns. They began to play an instrumental version of Def Leppard's "Breathe a sigh" Dean had picked it, it was a song Wendy usually hummed to him unconsciously when they were alone just hanging out. He broke into a grin as Zaru ran back behind the clump of trees.

Branjidth poked his head from behind the tree before trotting slowly down the aisle between the rows of chairs as Damien sat on his back with a basket of flower petals. He was followed by Zaru, Ari, Annabelle and Jo all dressed similarly in long red dresses with red roses tucked. When they'd taken their places, Wendy emerged, dressed in a long, white, off the shoulder dress with a red sash and a white rose tucked behind her ear. She was accompanied by Bobby who was grinning shyly as everyone stared at them, he wasn't used to being the center of attention. Dean broke into a wide grin as he watched her walk towards him. His jaw almost dropped when he saw the heels she was wearing. His stomach clenched in anticipation of chaos, Wendy in heels was a disaster waiting to happen. Suddenly he caught sight of Zaru scissoring her fingers as she stared intently at Wendy and he realised she was using her powers to help Wendy keep her balance. He sighed in relief as she walked up to him and grinned at Felix. He was so adorable in his little robe.

"Don't mess this up boy." said Bobby eyeing Dean as he led Wendy to the alter.

"I won't." said Dean, grinning at the man who'd been like a father to him. Bobby winked at Annabelle before taking his seat. Wendy looked at Dean and smiled, Dean felt his heartbeat pick up the pace. He was about to get married to the woman he loved, they'd been together for almost a year but he felt like he'd known her all his life, yet no matter how many times he set eyes on her, she always managed to make his heart race.

Gabe looked over at Jo who was watching Felix as he began the ceremony. He was doing the traditional wedding speech, Dean and Wendy had opted for simple and traditional, neither of them were all that good with words, all they knew was that they loved each other and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. Gabe winked at Jo who rolled her eyes but grinned back at him. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she shook her head at him in disbelief. He sent her an air kiss and she rolled her eyes again with a definite blush creeping up her face as she tried to hide her smile. Gabe smiled at her before turning his attention back to the ceremony. Dean was holding Wendy's hand, his thumb ran over the back of her hand and she was smiling at him, they were staring at each other as Felix talked, so wrapped up in each other they barely heard what Felix was saying until he said, "I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Winchester, you may kiss the bride." Dean leaned down to kiss Wendy but he barely made it halfway before she threw her arms around his neck and meshed her lips to his. The small crowd erupted into applause and Damien began to cry, large fat tears of joy as he watched the couple at the alter.

"It's so beautiful." he said as he blew his nose, promptly catching his oversized handkerchief on fire. There was a small moment of panic as he threw the handkerchief to the ground and the fire refused to go out. Everyone in attendance sprang into action to put out the small fire. Dean and Wendy broke apart to survey what was going on. They both burst out laughing before looking back at each other. Dean looked down at the woman in his arms, she was gazing up at him wearing that smile that made his racing heart go into overdrive, her eyes sparkled as she laughed and he leaned down to plant a tender kiss on her lips. Felix looked at the pair as they stood amidst the chaos as Damien accidently set another fire that Annabelle's powers didn't seem to work on. The rest of the people in attendance were trying to stomp out the blaze as the musicians in the corner started to play 'Fire Burning' by Sean Kingston. Felix pulled out a nut and nibbled on it as the pair in front of him continued to kiss, he smiled, wasn't love just grand.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So the wedding was a little challenging to do cuz I didn't want to make it too mushy, but I wanted to make it a little sweet, still I had fun writing it :) Hope I did it justice. Today is Mstngsali1's birthday, this one is dedicated to her, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHICA! _

_And so ends the story of our loveable weirdoes, The secret keepers will be making an appearance in my other story "Two Angels and a Rainbow" (Just another bit of shameless advertising) lol Thanks to everyone who fave'd, reviewed and alerted, they inspired me and kept me writing when that writer's block tried to whack me in the face. You guys are amazing, thanks again_ ^_^


End file.
